The Beginning of the end
by Mei1105
Summary: Summary: Set in Lily and James’ seventh year. Follow this famous couple through their last year at Hogwarts, facing secret crushes, full moons, pranks, Slytherins, and the ever present threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Finished! Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter edited and reposted – 12th July 2006**

**PLEASE DON'T BE CONFUSED!**

**I am not adding a new chapter. I have decided to repost a few chapters with spelling changes/more description of people and places. Nothing drastically plot changing will happen. But if you feel like rereading please feel free!**

**The reposts will be going on for a few weeks. I'll tell you when I'm happy (well temporarily happy, I don't think I'm ever completely happy with any of my work) and decide to stop.**

**I'll leave reviewer responses and original authors notes down, partly so I have them for record of what I've said (it goes in one ear and out the other) but also because some of my disclaimers crack me up!**

**I posted the next chapter for 'Beginning of the End, Till Death do us Part' yesterday! Go leave me a review! (anyone who hasn't found it, click on my name and go via my bio page)**

**Have fun!**

**May Stardust fall in your dreams!

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderful Jo Rowling. Otherwise known as JKR, the wise omnipotent author, the greatest mind to have graced this planet, or my personal favourite, she-who-must-be-worshipped!_

_Summary: Set in Lily and James' seventh year. Follow this famous couple through their last year at Hogwarts, facing secret crushes, full moons, pranks, Slytherins, and the ever-present threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. My first fanfic, please don't kill me! Rated for a little bit of bad language._

_A/N: Okay, just to clear up any misunderstandings. Firstly I repeat, I don't own HP. Secondly, to all the people who know me (you know who you are!). I am writing this for fun (yes you can write for fun and not profit! I suggest you try it). Also, I would like to point out that this story was edited by Lady Mearle. Thanks Mearle! Lastly, if I don't post for at least a month, you have permission to email and pester me senseless. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

"LILY!" came a shriek from the other side of the platform.

Lily Evans stood up trying to locate the source of the noise, pushing her dark red hair out of her eyes. She had just enough time to look up when a something small collided into her with the force of a battering ram. She laughed and embraced her friend. Behind them both the crowd of young witches and wizards and their parents raced around platform nine and three quarters. There was ten minutes before the train left.

"Have a good holiday Jenny?" Lily asked. Jenny Tailby pulled away and looked at her smiling. She was slightly shorter than Lily and had short brown hair tied into bunches, and blue/grey eyes, which were sparkling due to her state of wild excitement behind her neon green glasses. Jenny was usually quiet when she was studying, but occasionally given to bouts of extreme hyperactivity.

Lily was in many ways an opposite of her friend. She was a little taller with long red hair and almond shaped green eyes. She had been a prefect for the last two years, and had received a shock over the summer when an owl arrived baring her Hogwarts letters and a Head Girl badge.

"Brilliant," Jenny said, letting go of Lily and backing away. Lily noticed immediately that Jenny had tanned a lot over the summer. Lily preferred not to sit in the sun due to her fair skin. Jenny's excited chatter continued.

"I'm so glad we can use magic outside of school now! No more manual labour! How was your summer? Oh my God! You're Head Girl!"

She said this all very quickly and flung her arms round Lily again, causing several people nearby to roll their eyes. Jenny was known around Hogwarts for her massive hugs.

"Thanks Jen," Lily said, squashed against her friend's T-shirt.

"I knew you would get it!" Jen said grinning even wider than before. "Do you know who got head boy?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "It might be Remus though. You know he's a prefect."

"Of course I know…" Jen trailed off staring into space. Lily rolled her eyes. She knew that Jen had a huge crush on Rumus Lupin, but the most either of them had done was study together.

"BOO!" cried someone from behind them. Both Lily and Jenny jumped around to see a tall blonde girl with sea blue eyes grinning madly at them. In her right had she held her wand and in her left she was clutching an invisibility cloak.

"Ooh I'm evil," she grinned. "Did I scare the crap out of you? Huh? Huh?"

"Sorry Tash," Lily shook her head before hugging her. Jenny squeaked and threw her arms around both of them. Natasha Marquand was another of Lily's friends. She was a bit taller than the other two, rivalling a few of the boys in their year. Tash played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and it seemed now they could use magic she had been using it to freak people out.

"Congratulations Lily!" Tash grinned. "Knew you'd get it!" She gestured to Lily's head girl badge. Lily went slightly red.

"I really didn't think I'd get…" she began.

"Oh don't be modest!" Tash scoffed. "You're the best student in our year."

"Can we get a compartment?" asked Jenny looking around suddenly. "I've just seen Remus. And he looked at me!" Lily and Tash exchanged exasperated glances. Jenny just needed to see Remus in order to start blushing.

"Jenny," Tash said. "Promise me you'll ask him out this year."

"Why?" asked Jen, still blushed furiously.

"Cause you totally like him and it's driving me up the wall!" Tash complained.

"Come on," Lily said, quiet keen to be off the platform now. If Remus Lupin was nearby, that meant that James Potter was nearby too. And the last person on earth Lily wanted to talk to was James Potter. He and the rest of his friends single handedly managed to annoy her beyond reason. Not to mention that Potter had been asking her out since their fifth year.

If Jenny's reputation as 'The Hug Monster' was well known it was nothing to the fame of the Marauders. All four of them were the trouble makers in school. And yet Lily could never understand how people like James Potter and Sirius Black could do so much wrong and still manage to get good marks. The only one of the four that Lily actually got on well with was Remus. Unlike the others Remus knew when to take things seriously and it was this most likely that had earned him his prefect badge.

Together, all three girls hauled their trunks onto the train, and into the nearest empty compartment. Jenny's barn owl Paige hooted at the black cat sitting on top of Tash's trunk. The cat blinked slowly at the owl and went back to washing his paws. Lily released her own cat, Apollo from his basket. Tash's cat Bali meowed at his playmate.

"So who got head boy?" Tash asked, flopping into a seat by the window.

"Not a clue," Lily said. "We thought it could be Remus."

"Mmm," Tash nodded thinking about it. Then a grin lit up her face. "Or, Dumbledore could have completely lost his marbles and picked someone like..."

"James?" Jenny suggested craftily. Lily snorted.

"No way!" she said forcefully. "Dumbledore would never pick Potter. He's a bloody prat."

"I hope the 'bloody prat' comment was referring to Potter and not our Headmaster," Jenny said.

"He's not that bad Lil…" Tash said patiently. "You've never seen him around the Quidditch pitch. He acts quite mat…"

"You say mature and I swear I'll hex you!" Lily said. "He is anything but! James Potter is an arrogant, self centred idiot."

"He's also quite good looking," Jen said. "And he's Quidditch captain."

"And last time I checked," Tash interrupted in a loud voice. "You fancied Remus Lupin!"

"I DO NOT!" Jen blushed furiously, resembling something of a tomato. She cast around quickly for some comback. "You're just tormenting us cause you fancy Black!"

"No way!" Tash said. "He's such a player! I swear if he checks me out once more, I'm going to kill him."

There was a whistle outside and the train began to move. Lily watched the station rush past and the millions of heads wave at their relatives.

"We're going home!" Jen said. She was always slightly hyper on the way back to school. And Lily knew from experience that it got worse after the lunch lady had been around with the sweets.

"One more year," said Lily.

"We're never going to do this again," Tash said shaking her head. "I don't know about you but I'm really going to miss Hogwarts…"

She trailed off as the compartment door opened. Standing outside were four boys. Lily and Tash's eyes narrowed threateningly. Jenny however, squealed and dived under the table.

Good morning ladies," said Sirius Black, giving a low sweeping bow.

"Although I'm certainly not going to miss the people," Tash finished her previous sentence glaring at Sirius with dislike. Sirius grinned at her.

"Looking even more beautiful than last time I saw her," he remarked to the boy behind him. He was a tall boy with jet black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. Lily clenched her fists.

"I don't know," James said, trying to drag his trunk through the door. "Evans looks good too…"

"What do you want?" Lily asked aggressively.

"All the other compartments are full," Sirius said shoving his trunk above their heads and winking at Tash, who bared her teeth and hissed at him. It seemed Sirius's charm had not disappeared over the holidays. He had dark hair which was almost black and blue eyes that could charm anyone, even a few of the teachers.

James followed suit. He looked at Lily, then at the badge on her shirt and smiled.

"Head girl Evans? Guess you and I are supposed to be in the prefects carriage."

"_I _am supposed to be in the prefects carriage," Lily corrected, though she felt shocked that she had forgotten the meeting. '_Some head girl I'm turning out to be_!' she thought.

"And Remus is supposed to be in the prefects carriage," she continued. "You are not a prefect Potter and therefore are not required." For some reason, James's smile got bigger.

"I'm not a prefect," James agreed. "But I am head boy."

"No way," Tash said, helping Jenny off the floor. Jenny blushed worse than ever when Remus Lupin filed into the carriage. Remus was shorter than James and Sirius by about an inch, with sandy coloured hair and grey eyes which always seemed to border on weary fatigue.

Peter Pettigrew followed, heaving his trunk behind him. Peter was the one no one really noticed. Whilst the other boys had good looks and talent, Peter had none of those things and was often overshadowed by his friends.

"Yes way," James said, pointing to the badge on his chest. Everyone leaned forwards to check it. Sure enough the words 'head boy' were clearly visible.

"Quite sure it's not a fake?" Tash asked squinting at the badge as though she suddenly expected it to jump up and sing.

"Nope I've checked it all over," James assured her. "It's as real as my Quidditch Captain one."

"Rub it in why don't you?" Lily muttered. James never lost an opportunity to boast about being Quidditch Captain. She turned back to the Head Boy badge. "You must have nicked it!"

"Lily," Remus said patiently. "If James had nicked it I would have something to say to him."

"Hmm…guess it is real then," Tash nodded mildly. "Good for you James."

Lily however, wasn't taking this so calmly.

"Dumbledore's mad!" she shrieked. "Making you head boy! What is he playing at! You are the most arrogant prat I have ever met! He is bloody mad!"

"Yeah I thought so too," said Sirius mildly before drifting over to sit by Tash, who rolled her eyes and turned around and started whispering to Jenny.

"How in all the logic in this world could you…I mean _you _become head bloody boy!" Lily continued.

"Who knew!" Sirius chimed in. "Lily Evans really does know how to swear!"

"Fuck off Black!" Tash and Lily said at the same time.

"Guess I'm just talented," James shrugged in answer to the previous question. Lily's face went the colour of her hair.

"We're going to be late," Remus warned them. Lily's scowl got deeper, when she realised that she would be working with James for the whole year. The whole year! How would she get through it! This was Potter! The one who had been asking her out since the fifth year. The one who was always showing off and hexing people whenever he was bored. She could barely stand to be in the same room as him!

'_Calm down Lily_,' she thought to herself. '_Just deal with it maturely. I'll let him know he can't mess around with this kind of responsibility. I am not going to lose my badge over him_!'

"Go on Lil…" said Tash, cutting through her thoughts. "We'll hold the fort for you." She looked at Jenny, who was trying to avoid Remus's eye. She was focusing instead the table. With a slight sigh, Lily hurried out of the compartment and down the carriage. James and Remus hurried after him, Remus closing the door behind him.

"You so fancy him," Tash muttered audibly placing her cat Bali on her lap.

"I DO NOT!" Jen freaked, causing Sirius and Peter to stare and Bali to hiss menacingly.

OOO

As the last prefect hurried out of the carriage, Lily stood up and put the instructions in her bag. James and Remus were whispering in the corner.

"Thanks for the help," she said waspishly. Too true, James and Remus had spent the entire meeting whispering to each other.

"You're welcome Evans," said James.

"Stop calling me that!" Lily said. "And next time we have a prefect meeting I expect you contribute. I don't know how you became head boy but just because you got the badge doesn't mean you can act irresponsibly. I swear Potter if you screw this up I will make sure you die a very slow drawn out death. And I'll let Tash do target practise on your corpse!"

She seemed to want to get everything out of her system. She was expecting him to ask her out again, but to her surprise, James merely turned and left the compartment. Remus sighed.

"You could try being a bit nicer to him," he said gently.

"Easy for you to say," said Lily. "He doesn't ask you out every five minutes. How the hell did he become head boy?"

"Look Lily," Remus said. "We're all seventh years and I know being Head means something to James. I know he's always seemed arrogant to you but last year he really calmed down. He just wanted to make you notice him."

"If he wants me to notice him then he could start acting like a responsible adult," Lily continued. "Instead of stupid bullying git."

"Just give him a chance," Remus begged. Lilys expression twitched into a small smile.

"Only if you do me a favour," she said. "Promise me you will ask Jenny out. If I have to watch her dive under tables just because you enter a room I'm going to go mad."

Remus gave a shy smile.

"Okay," he said. "I'll ask her out."

"Thank you," Lily said, walking out of the compartment.

"Lily," Remus stopped her. "Good job. You're going to make a great Head Girl."

OOO

"It's not fair," James moaned. He was sitting next to Peter, with a disappointed scowl fixed firmly on his face. Peter was stuffing his face full of chocolate frogs. On the other seat, Jenny was staring out of the window watching the fields rush by. Tash was humming Bohemian Rhapsody under her breath and had dragged her huge radio out and was trying to get a signal before they got to Hogwarts. Sirius was alternating between eating and checking Tash out with a smile fixed on his face.

"I'm trying to be nice and she just doesn't want to know!" James wailed.

"Yeah life's a real bitch," Tash muttered absently from behind her radio.

"I don't know why you don't just give up Prongs," Sirius said shaking his head. "She's never going to go out with you."

"I don't know," Tash said. "Maybe if you started acting more responsibly she would consider you. Besides you're going to be working with her so you might as well try and be civil." Her radio burst into life and she cheered.

"How do I get her to talk to me civilly?" James asked, leaning forwards intently.

"Just ask her a little about herself," Jenny said, tearing her gaze away from the window. "And less of the constant 'will you go out with me?' That's enough to drive any woman up the wall."

"And stop hexing people just for fun." Tash put in. "Unless it's the Slytherins, cause they wouldn't hesitate to hex us."

"Future auror talking," said Jenny. Tash smiled. She'd wanted to be an auror since she was fourteen, and she knew that Jenny wanted to be a healer.

At this point both Lily and Remus entered the compartment. Lily wedged herself between Tash and Jen, pushing Tash closer to Sirius (who incidentally looked very pleased about this). Remus sat next to James, pushing the sweet wrappers out of the way and pulling out a book. Jenny immediately tried to hide behind Tash's radio.

"Black remove your arm from my shoulder please," Tash said though gritted teeth. "Or I'll reattach it to your arse."

Jenny lapsed into silent giggles at the thought. Sirius grinned.

"You know Tash," he said. "You really do look great. Summer was very kind to you."

Tash immediately checked her skin tone.

"Nice chat up line Black, but I haven't tanned at all," she said. "I have fair skin."

Jenny and Remus both snorted at the same time. Sirius allowed his eyes to rove until he could find something to compliment her on.

"You've grown your hair," he observed.

"Thank you," Tash said. "But now I think I'm just going to reattach your arm to your manhood. Maybe it'll win you more support from the rest of the female population."

Jenny giggled even louder. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who removed his arm apparently afraid that she would do it.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"I bloody well would," Tash assured him.

"She would," Jen said. "She once magically slashed all of Bellatrix's hair off and stuffed it into her mouth."

"That was you!" asked James.

"Hell yeah," said Tash. "She was going to hex Lily."

"Well that's justified," said James.

"We don't need your approval to defend ourselves," Lily hissed. James fell silent. Tash and Jen rolled their eyes in his direction.

"So how was the meeting?" Jenny asked. "Do you have to patrol the corridors at night like last year?"

"Yep. Monday, Wednesday and Friday!" Lily said, shooting a venomous glance at James. She was obviously patrolling with him.

"Who are you partnering Remus?" Jenny asked, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Sophie Devon from Hufflepuff," Remus said smiling at her. The ripe tomato colour in Jenny's cheeks returned. Everyone rolled their eyes. The obviousness was practically an air hazard.

"James," Tash started still trying to make small talk. "We're going to need a new beater and seeker for the team right?"

"Yes," James said slowly, wondering what she was getting at. She knew they needed new members.

"Jen," Tash turned to her friend. "I think you should try out."

"Tash we had this conversation last year," Jenny said wearily. "I am not going to try out. I'm a terrible flier!"

"No you're not," Lily cut in. "You're pretty good. Better than me." Lily would never forget their first year flying lesson. She had fallen off her broom twice and almost fractured her leg when one of the Slytherins had flown straight into her.

Her two friends continued to argue. The Marauders settled into a corner obviously plotting a new series of pranks. Lily grabbed a box of every flavour beans and began eating them slowly. Tash was right. She was going to miss Hogwarts. For seven years it had been a place of safety. Now at the end of this year, she and all her friends would be on their own.

"Have there been any more Death Eater sightings?" she asked. "My subscription to the Prophet ran out."

"None since July," Tash said quietly. Lily gave her a one-arm hug. Tash's three cousins had been killed at the end of July and she'd gone to their funeral during the holidays.

"What did you do over the summer Lily?" asked Jen, leaning back in her seat. The Marauders tuned into the conversation.

"Not much," Lily shrugged. "Petunia stayed away from me most of the time. She was scared I'd use magic in front of her."

"She still acting like you're a strange being from another planet?" asked Jen raising an eyebrow.

"She's even worse," Lily assured her. "She's got a new boyfriend. He's like the male version of her."

"Woah!" Tash said. "That's a heavy statement!"

"And it's true," Lily said. "Anyway, what about you Jen? How was Greece?"

"Nothing much happened," said Jen dismissively. "It was a hundred degrees over there, I swear."

"As we can see by the tan," Lily observed.

"Any cute blokes?" Tash asked innocently. Remus glanced up from behind his book.

"Not really," Jen said. She shot a quick look at the boys, who were still listening, before deciding to include them in the conversation.

"What about you lot," she said waving a hand at them. "What did you all do during the holidays."

"Nothing much," Remus said.

"I just stayed with Prongs," Sirius jabbed a finger at James, whose hand went back to his hair, when Lily looked his way. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you go home?" Jen asked frowning. Sirius scowled.

"I ran away from there two years ago," he said shortly.

"Why? D'you try and chat up your family too?" Tash snapped bitterly. Sirius's gaze hardened, and Tash disappeared behind the radio. She seemed to know that she had gone too far.

"Don't you get on with them?" Lily asked tentatively. Sirius gave a bark like laugh.

"Get on with them! Haven't you seen my cousin!" he scoffed.

"They can't all be like Bellatrix," Tash said. "I mean I know your brothers a weirdo but what about your parents?"

"Trust me," Sirius said. "Getting away from them is the best discussion I have ever made in my life. My stupid parents think Voldemort is the best thing since Merlin. And my brother is stupid enough to believe them all!"

"Sorry," Tash said, looking down at the floor. Sirius realised that this was the longest she had spoken to him without giving insults and the grin returned to his face.

"What about you Tash," Sirius asked. "How was your summer?" To his surprise, Tash snapped at him.

"Oh just wonderful! I spent the first week in London. What a jolly holiday."

"Well that's not bad," James said, not noticing the 'shut up!' looks he was getting from Lily and Jen.

"I was at a funeral," Tash said, her voice quavering slightly. "My cousins were in the attack on Bedford."

"Sorry," James said automatically. Lily rolled her eyes. Sorry was the worst thing you could say to someone who had lost their relatives.

"I'm getting some fresh air," Tash said, shifting Bali off her lap. She hurried over to the compartment door and down the corridor.

"I'll go after her," Jen said, getting up and following her. Sirius immediately turned to the others.

"What am I going to do!" he asked. "She still wont go out with me!"

"If you want her to go out with you then go after her Black," Lily snapped. "And don't say anything to piss her off. Try being sensitive for once in your life."

Sirius jumped up and left the compartment. Lily turned back to the three boys. Peter was still stuffing his face with chocolate, the sight was slightly sickening. Remus was hidden behind a book, whilst James was shooting her glances.

"Stop looking at me Potter," Lily said, grabbing her book and following Remus's example.

"Do either of you know when the first Hogsmeade visit is?" Remus asked, lowering his defence book.

"Nope," Lily said. James gave a cheer causing Peter to jump.

"So you're finally going to ask her out!" he asked. No one had to ask who 'her' was. Remus went red and hid behind his book again. James cheered again and began singing.

"Remus likes Jenny, Remus likes Jenny…"

"Oh grow up Potter!" Lily snapped at him, "He's just asking her to Hogsmeade, it's not like they're getting married or anything!" James shut up wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry," he chuckled mentally cursing himself_. 'Nice one Prongs. Term hasn't even started and you've already managed to get on Lily's bad side_.'

Just then there was a shout from outside and a very familiar voice shouted. "BLACK! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

There was a bang from outside and all four students bolted into the corridor.

* * *

_A/N: Okay it's a really crap chapter I know. I will try and make it better, promise! Give you three guesses who Tash _really _is (huge hint: check my profile page!). I'll try and update at least every two weeks. Please review._

_Next Chapter: The start of term feast and talks with Dumbledore._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter edited and reposted –** **July 13th 2006**

**Nothing much changed here. Just some spelling and grammar and one or two lines have been edited coz I thought they weren't in character.

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world, books, characters or any HP related items._

_**The Unknown Weasley- **Thanks for the advice. I've managed to limit my swearing in this chapter. As for the spelling and grammer, thank microsoft spell check, not me. My spelling is terrible!_

_**Tai Greywing- **Cheers Tai. I know you like commars. Argh! Hate Dr Who cliffie!_

A/N: Cheers to anyone who reviewed. For those of you who did check my bio page, Tash is indeed myself, and Lady Mearle is Jenny. I had my photography exam on Monday so my writing at home was put on hold temporarily. To any Dr Who fans out there...Nooooo! I hate cliffhangers! I can't wait till Saturday! Any who, story time!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sirius was lying in the middle of the corridor, with a large bleeding gash on the side of his face. Tash and Jenny were standing behind him pointing their wands at six people at the end of the corridor. The robes indicated that they were Slytherins.

"Idiot!" Tash cursed Sirius before sending a stunning spell at the group. Lily, James, Peter and Remus charged out drawing their wands as they went, just as Jenny was knocked out by a jet of blue light from the Slytherins. Tash cursed and fired another stunning spell at them.

"Get back into your compartment!" Lily yelled at them. All six Slytherins lowered their wands but did not relax their grips.

"Oh look!" said a mock baby voice that everyone recognised as Bellatrix Black. "It's the mudbloods and the rest of the blood traitors. What a shame. We were hoping the Dark Lord would have got to you over the summer."

James raised his wand to stun them but Lily shot him a warning glare.

"Get back into your compartment," Lily repeated. "All of you."

"We don't take orders from filthy mudbloods like you," Snape hissed. James immediately stunned him. Tash and Remus took this moment to drag Jenny and Sirius back into the compartment. Lily and James piled in after them, locking the door shut.

"Bastards," Tash hissed menacingly.

"What were you thinking!" Lily screamed at James. "You didn't need to start attacking them!"

"He called you a mudblood!" James spat the word out as though it were poison. "They deserved it."

"I don't care what he called me!" Lily retorted. "I am not going to lose my badge just because of a word. I can stand up for myself Potter!"

She turned to Tash who was reviving Jenny on one of the seats. Remus was bringing Sirius around.

"I'm gonna kill those evil…" Sirius began reaching for his wand. Tash marched over and smacked him.

"What were you thinking you prat!" she cursed him. "I told you to get out of the way and what do you do? Jump out in front of us! You're lucky I wasn't trying to kill them!"

She continued to rant at him, punctuating each of her sentences with a smack around the face. Remus sighed and went to check how Jenny was doing. After about five minutes of listening to Tash yell, James, Lily and Peter decided to tear the two of them apart. Tash was still livid. Sirius on the other hand was smiling.

"Y'know," he remarked as Lily shoved Tash onto the opposite seat and Remus conjured him an ice pack for his head. "You really do look hot when you're mad…"

"Shut up!" Tash snarled. "Before I knock you out again!"

Remus handed the ice pack to Sirius who slapped it over his head where Tash had smacked him.

OOO

An hour later the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station. The remainder of the journey had not been cheerful. Lily was still furious with James and refused to speak with him. On the odd occasion James looked as though he were about to apologise, but Jen and Tash had sent him looks which said quite clearly, 'wait until she's cooled off.'

The only people who were having civil conversation were Remus and Jenny, as Tash and Sirius were contributing to the huffy silence and Peter had fallen asleep.

By the time the train had pulled to a stop, it was pouring with rain, drenching everybody the second they stepped out of the carriages. The three girls ran down the path to one of the horseless carriages and scrambled in. They were followed, much to Lily and Tash's disgust by all four of the Marauders. Needless to say there was a very uncomfortable silence in the air as the carriages rumbled up to the castle.

Lily smiled as they entered the great hall, which looked as welcoming as ever. Lily would never forget the first time she had been in here on her way to sorting. She had actually gasped aloud, although to her relief she hadn't been the only one.

Once inside the hall, Lily, Jenny and Tash immediately chose seats as far away from the four boys as possible. Jenny had looked after Remus longingly, whilst Lily looked as though she were holding in a very long rant.

"Okay Lil," Jenny sat down next to her. "They're out of earshot. Let it out."

"I cannot believe he made head boy!" Lily hissed angrily. "That arrogant prat should have been kicked out of school ages ago. How he's managed to last this long I really don't know. Dumbledore's completely mad! Potter's never done anything to help another human, god only knows how he's going to abuse position."

She drew a deep breath.

"That everything?" Jenny asked.

"You forgot to mention that he's friends with Black," Tash reminded. "The second biggest arrogant prat on the planet."

"Okay you've made your points both of you," Jen assured her friends. "Now Lily why don't you focus on some of the positive aspects of James."

"There are no positive aspects!" Lily spat.

"Oh really!" asked Jen raising her eyebrows. "Let me see…he's quite cute."

Lily gave a snort of laughter but Jen and Tash both knew that there was not a girl on earth who wouldn't think so.

"Come on Lily," Tash said. "You know you'd have to be demented not to see it."

"You go out with him then!" Lily said waving an arm down one end of the table towards the boys.

"I gave up on men a long time ago," Tash said. Lily sighed. Tash had given up dating in the fifth year and she had never been sure exactly why. All she knew was that one week she had shut herself in the dormitory and stuffed her face with ice cream, which left Lily to conclude that she had been dating someone and they had broken up. Tash had been quite secretive about who she dated, just in case it didn't last.

"He's great at Quidditch," Tash pointed out. Lily snapped back to the conversation.

"Now that's bias!" she said. "He's your captain."

"He's a really loyal friend," Jenny continued, as though there were no interruptions.

"Only to those arrogant prats!" Lily pointed to the four Marauders, who all had their heads together, obviously plotting some kind of prank.

"Remus isn't a prat!" Jenny defended.

"Okay, Remus isn't a prat," Lily amended. "But Potter is!"

"He likes you," Tash added.

"Well I don't like him!" Lily stated.

"And perhaps most important, especially in your opinion," Jenny finished. "He's a good student." Lily paused. Damn Jenny! She had hit a very appealing target.

"Okay," Lily conceded. "He's good at some…"

"…Most!" Tash corrected.

"MOST subjects!" Lily sighed, but she had to admit that Jen and Tash were right. Potter was a good student. From what's she'd heard, his OWL's had been very high. Maybe there were brains under that arrogant cute prat…

'_What_?' Lily did a mental double take_. 'Did I just think Potter was cute? NO! I did not! It was a momentary lapse_!'

She was saved from arguing with her thoughts, by the arrival of Professor McGonagall and the first years. They all looked terrified out of their minds.

"They're so cute!" Tash cooed under her breath.

"We were that small once," Lily reminded her.

"This is the last sorting we're going to watch," Jenny pointed out. "Let's make the most of it."

"Anderson, Bethany!" Professor McGonagall began to call the first year's forwards. A tall dark haired girl walked nervously to the stool and the hat slipped over her eyes. The brim of the hat opened wide and shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!'

After another fifteen minutes, Mandy Wilson was sorted into Gryffindor and Dumbledore stood up. The typical hush fell over the hall.

"Hope he hurries up," the girls heard Sirius complain. "I'm starving!"

"Padfoot, you're always hungry!" James hissed. Lily looked down the table at James, surprised at his rebuke. Tash was grinning at the sound of Sirius huffing into silence.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. The three girls rolled their eyes at each other. Dumbledore always opened with the same lines.

"Before we divulge ourselves in our excellent feast," Dumbledore continued. "I have a few start of term announcements. Firstly, all students should note that the forbidden forest, is of course forbidden, as it the village of Hogsmeade to all students below the third year." His eyes flicked briefly over James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, all of whom were smirking. They had been visiting Hogsmeade when they were second years.

"Mr Filch would like to remind all of you that magic is prohibited in the corridors, as is anything from Zonko's joke shop. Quiddich tryouts will be held next weekend. Anyone above the second year who is interested should contact Madame Hooch. Finally, I would like to see the head boy and girl in my office after the feast. Tuck in!"

The plates magically filled with food. Everyone heard the Marauders give very audible cheers before the chatter of the hall picked up to cover the noise. Lily glanced up the table and noticed that some of the teachers were looking slightly less cheerful than normal.

"Do they seem a little unhappy?" she asked her friends.

"Mmm," Tash agreed through a bite of potato. She swallowed and said, "I expected Dumbledore to mention something about Voldemort. Maybe that's what he wants to speak to you about afterwards."

"What do you think Jen?" Lily turned to look at the girl on her left.

"Huh?" Jen said absently. She was staring down the table at Remus, who was whispering to James and Sirius. Tash rolled her eyes upon noticing this.

"She'll be stalking him next!"

Finally, the last crumbs faded from their plates and dessert appeared. Down the table James was gazing at Lily, who was laughing with her friends.

"Give up Prongs," Sirius said through a mouthful of apple pie. "She's not suddenly going to turn around and say yes."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Maybe you should look at some of the other girls…"

"But none of them are _her_!" James sighed. "You don't understand Wormtail. She is the one. No other girl even _compares _to Lily!"

"Well show her that," said Remus glancing down the table hoping to catch Jenny's eye.

"I'm trying," James muttered resting his head on his hand and gazing wistfully at Lily. She was laughing at something Tash had said. James caught himself sighing. What he wouldn't give to make her laugh like that.

"Damn she's hot," Sirius said, jerking James out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Tash is hot," he repeated. Peter sighed at his friends.

"Sirius please," he said. "Some of us are trying to eat!"

James and Sirius glared at him. Remus was smiling down the table at Jenny, who grinned and waved back.

"Peter," James said. "When you're hopelessly in love with someone you'll understand how we feel."

At this point Dumbledore stood up to dismiss them.

"Good luck mate," Sirius said, as James stood up and hurried over to the three girls.

"Ready Lily?"

'_As I'll ever be to go anywhere with you,_' Lily thought, wondered suddenly why she was being so cruel. He hadn't asked her out…yet.

"See you later Lils," said Tash dragging Jenny away from the table. She was gazing at Remus with a lovesick expression. Tash rolled her eyes at her.

"Sometimes I think I'm the only sane person in this year!"

OOO

"Do you know the password?" Lily asked frowning at the stone gargoyle.

"Umm. Dumbledore likes sweets," James suggested. "Think of some sweets."

"Chocolate frog," said the voice of Professor Dumbledore. Unbeknown to Lily and James, he had followed them from the hall, and was now observing their faces in mild amusement.

"After you," he gestured, as the stone gargoyle sprang aside. Both head boy and girl walked slowly up the staircase. James was glancing at Lily out of the corner of his eye. Upon entering the office she looked in complete awe. James sensed that this was her first visit to the headmasters office.

Lily had barely enough time to take in the millions of bookshelves around the room, before Dumbledore indicated that they should both sit down. She noted that James did not look impressed at the office, and it was likely that he had been here before.

"First of all," Dumbledore began. "I would like to congratulate you both on becoming head boy and girl. There were many candidates nominated for the positions. I imagine your families were very pleased."

He gave them a smile.

"On a more serious note, I'm sure you are both aware of the increasing attacks from Voldemort and his followers?" Both Lily and James nodded. Dumbledore continued. "As heads the younger years will look up to you. It is highly probable that several people in this school will have family who are victims in these attacks. I expect you to watch over them."

"You can rely on us Professor," Lily assured him. Dumbledore smiled again.

"I knew you would say that Miss Evans. Now on a different matter, as Heads you have the responsibility of setting dates for the Hogsmeade trips and in organising the Valentines ball."

James's grin got bigger at the idea of the Valentines Ball. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye increased as if he had spotted this.

"I am sure you will do an admirable job. Any questions?" Both Lily and James shook their heads, equally tired and wanting to disappear up to bed. Dumbledore bade them good night and both students left by the revolving staircase.

"Some office," Lily muttered aloud.

"I know," James replied, trying to keep the civil conversation going. "Do you think he has enough books?"

"Plenty," Lily began to daydream. James shot her a look out of the corner of his eye, noting in passing that she was looking as gorgeous as ever. '_Say something nice_!' said a little voice in his head.

"Anyway," James began. "I didn't really say before. Congratulations on becoming head girl Lily. You really deserve it."

Lily snapped out of her fantasy to hear the remark.

"Thanks," she thought hard before her next sentence. "You too." James grinned. Compliments from Lily could only be good.

'_Why did I just say that_?' Lily mentally asked herself.

'_Because you are being polite_!' said another part of her brain. '_And because you like him_.'

'_Where did that come from_?'

'_Admit it. You've been thinking he's cute all night. Now he's being nice to you. And you think he's grown up_!'

"Lily. I'm talking to you," said James. He had been trying to get her attention but she had continued to stare into space.

"Hmm?" Lily came back to reality. "Sorry?"

"You looked like you were miles away," James said. "What was the password?"

They had arrived outside the portrait of the fat lady (who was snoring in her portrait). Normally, Lily would have told James that he should have listened during the prefect meeting, and then he'd know the password himself. However she was too tired tonight and she wanted to go to bed.

"Stardust mirage," she said dully to the fat lady. There was a loud snore from the painting and the door to the common room swung open.

It looked exactly as Lily remembered it. She realised again that she only had one year left at Hogwarts. She would be sorry to leave. Some of her best times had been at school.

"Glad to be back?" James asked, trying to be friendly.

"I'm going to miss this place," Lily said looking around the room fondly.

"And the people?" James asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

'_Damn it James_!' he thought to himself. '_You were being nice and then you had to say something stupid_!' Lily was scowling.

"Some of them," she said heading up the stairs, without a good night. James sighed. He was going to have to do better than that!

Lily hurried up to the dormitory, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. Upon entering she found Jenny sitting on her bed clad in her favourite green pyjamas and reading a book. Tash rummaging around in her trunk for her pyjamas. Robes, her broomstick, and books came flying over her head.

Their other roommate, Crystel Thompson, was brushing her hair in a corner of the room. Crystel was an outspoken girl, with jet black hair and a cheerful gossipy personality. Most of her friends were in Hufflepuff but she got on well with Lily, Jen and Tash.

Lily walked over to her bed and flopped down on the blanket.

"I can't find my pyjamas!" Tash complained her head still in her trunk.

"That's nice Tash," said Crystel absently. "Hey Lily."

"Hi Lils!" said Jenny, putting her book down. "How was the meeting?" Tash pulled her head out of her possessions to listen.

"Okay," Lily said.

"And…?" Jenny asked, throwing her book aside.

"We have to plan for Hogsmeade trips, the Valentine's ball and we have to look after any students that lose family to the Death Eaters," Lily explained in short.

"And?" Jenny asked again. "How are you getting on with the delightful Mr Potter?"

"Brilliant," said Lily sarcastically, which when she thought about it, was actually true. He had been fine up until they'd got back to the common room.

"That's not an answer," said Tash. "Go on, we want every juicy detail."

"Including how much you hexed him," Jenny added.

"I didn't hex him," Lily said. "We talked for a while and that was it."

"That's it?" Tash asked standing up straight. "That's _it_! Oh my god! Jenny, pinch me, I think I've died and come back in an alternative universe."

Jenny and Crystel both leaned over and pinched Tash hard. She gave a startled yelp and blinked.

"Blimey I'm not dreaming! That must be the longest you've ever spoken to him without shouting at him."

"Or hitting him," Jenny added.

"Or hexing him," Crystel said.

"I was being civil," Lily protested. "I have to work with him all year, I am not going to spend it arguing with him constantly."

"Maybe he's matured over the summer," Tash suggested, diving back into her trunk in case Lily decided to start on a rant. To her surprise, Lily said nothing. Tash looked at Jen, who shrugged and went back to her book. Tash immediately began searching for her pyjamas again.

Pulling the curtains around her bed, Lily sat in silence. She couldn't deny to herself that James was behaving a little more responsibly than last year. They had passed the Slytherins in the corridor on their way to Dumbledore's office, and he hadn't said a word. This was remarkable restraint for him. Maybe Potter had matured over the summer.

* * *

_A/N: Okay. This chapter got tricky to write, especially trying to fill up conversation in Dumbledore's office. I'm sorry about the last chapter. My scene breaks wern't marked. Hopefully these ones will work. Please review!_

_Next Chapter: First day of school, confrontations with the Slytherins, DADA and Potions class._

_Love Mei_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 13th July 2006**_

**Again, not much changed here. Just a few lines where I've added more description.

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! JKR does! Lucky her!_

_**Reviews**_

_Tai Greywing- Thanks Tai. In response to the review, the reason I have them all saying Voldemort, is cause he hasn't been around for long so people are not _that_ scared yet. Besides, it's quicker to write Voldemort than You-know-who every time!_

_Ashley- Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter. LOL!_

_A/N: It's nice to see you, too see you…NICE! Sorry I'm slightly hyper. To all Dr Who fans… YAY! The return of our favourite upside down dustbins! Just to warn you, this is a veeeeerrrry long chapter but this is the longest they will get. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"_Why do birds, suddenly appear_…"

Lily was woken at seven the next morning by Tash singing in the shower. She sighed and rolled over in bed. Through her curtains she could make out the faint outline of the other three beds in the room. Crystel appeared to be waking up. Unfortunately, Tash's singing had also succeeded in waking Jenny, who was leaping around the dormitory, completely hyper.

"First day of school! First day of school! First day of sch…" Lily reached over and threw a pillow at the offending person.

"Close to yoooooou!" Tash sang from the bathroom.

"Why didn't she just drop out of school and join a band?" Lily complained, hauling herself out of bed. Jenny continued to dance round the room still pyjama clad. Crystel was out of bed and dragging herself to the bathroom just as Tash emerged, already dressed.

"Good morning Gryffindor!"

"You're cheerful," Lily remarked.

"I went for a jog," Tash explained, pointing her wand at her hair and drying it into curls. "I've missed this place."

"Guess who asked me out last night," Jenny bounced around the dorm.

"We can't possibly imagine," Tash said sarcastically.

"Paul Sharpe," Jen said, ignoring the previous comment.

"I stand corrected," Tash amended.

"And?" Lily asked heading for the bathroom. "What did you say?"

"I said no thanks," Jen shrugged. "I told him that I liked someone else."

"Remus," everyone muttered together. Jenny blushed.

"Okay yes. I like Remus. There I admitted it. Happy?"

"Jen. Trust me," Lily said. "You didn't have to admit it. It was blatantly obvious."

"Bit like you and Potter then," Jenny was brave enough to say. Lily stuck her head back round the bathroom door.

"Are you kidding me? Okay he's been nice so far, but it's only day one and he'll probably be in trouble by first lesson."

"Ten Galleon's and you're on!" Tash smiled. "What is our first lesson anyway?" She rummaged around in her trunk throwing various objects over her shoulder (muggle clothing, defence books, invisibility cloak and broomstick).

"Not a clue," said Lily. "We get our timetables at breakfast remember."

"Oh yeah…" Tash said.

"Come on then!" Jen said brightly, standing beside the door.

"Jenny," Tash said. "You realise I hope that you are still in your pyjamas?"

She pointed at Jenny's clothing and Jenny went red realising that she had been about to bounce downstairs in her bright green pyjamas.

"And in any case," Tash continued. "Lily is still not dressed." She pointed at Lily who was pulling her jumper over her head. "And I still haven't done my make up!"

Five minutes later, they left the dorm and walked (or in the case of Jenny, ran) down to the great hall. They entered just as the post owls swooped in. Jenny's owl Paige dropped a letter from home in her cereal. A black owl deposited a copy of the daily prophet in front of Tash, almost upsetting the milk jug. Tash ripped it open and disappeared behind it as the four Marauders entered the hall. Typically, they made a beeline straight for the girls.

"Good morning gorgeous Gryffindor ladies!" Sirius plonked himself next to Tash, who surprisingly, did not acknowledge his appearance. Whereas normally she would have insulted him or hit him, she remained hidden behind her paper.

"Hey Lily," James greeted, sitting opposite her.

"Potter," Lily replied. She didn't feel as though they were on first name terms yet. But the small annoying voice in the back of her head said that she shouldn't be so mean.

"Hey Jenny," Remus sat down next to Jen, causing her to drop her fork on the floor.

"Hi Remus," she squeaked from under the table. Tash rolled her eyes and pulled her upright, keeping focused on the paper. Jenny reappeared, red in the face and complete with fork. She glanced quickly at Remus and both of them became very interested in their food all of a sudden.

"Anything?" Lily asked, gesturing at the paper as Tash folded it up.

"Nothing," Tash said, shaking her head. She had been checking the paper for any recent attacks.

"Don't forget," James said, grabbing the toast before Sirius could take it all. "We have…"

"Quidditch tryouts this evening," Tash said monotonously. "I do remember things James. I'm not completely hopeless."

"Sure you're not Tash," said Sirius, flashing her a grin. Tash rolled her eyes and turned to Jenny.

"Are you trying out or not Jen?" she asked.

"Umm," Jen shifted uncomfortably. "I still don't think I'm good enough."

"You'll be fine," Lily assured her.

"What about you Tiger Lily?" Sirius now turned his grin on Lily. James scowled and elbowed his friend in the stomach.

"You wouldn't catch me on a broom if you paid me!" Lily said. "So you can save your grins for Tash!"

Tash choked on her Cornflakes and Sirius grinned again as he thumped her on the back.

"That's okay Lils," he smiled. "They're all booked for her anyway."

"You're lucky you're cute Black," Tash said. "Or I'd hex your face into the next millennium!"

"Did you just call me cute?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Anyway!" Jen tried to stop the conversation. "I really don't think I should try out."

"_That _on a broom!" came a malicious voice from behind them. "God the Gryffindor team must be desperate!"

Everyone span round to see Bellatrix Black hovering over their shoulders. Lily unconsciously tensed. She knew there was going to be a fight. She, Tash and Jen had endured six years of Bellatrix and the Slytherins, making them feel that they weren't good enough for Hogwarts. She knew exactly what to expect from this kind of encounter.

"What do you mean _that_!" Tash said, outraged. "Jenny's better that all the Slytherin team put together! Not that that's difficult though considering they've got _you_ on the team Black!"

"Shut up Mudblood!" came another voice. Over Bellatrix's shoulder stood Snape, Rosier, Wilks, Avery and Rodolphus Lestranges.

"Oh look," Tash stood up, not the slightest bit intimidated. "It's the remedial Death Eater club!"

"Tash sit down!" Lily hissed. "James help!" She seized Tash round the waist to stop her from attacking Bellatrix.

Not wanting to start a fight with the Slytherins in front of the teachers, and more particularly in front of Lily, James grabbed Sirius, who looked also looked ready to attack.

"Shouldn't you all be at the Slytherin table?" he glared at them. Tash snarled at this lack of support, and Lily looked very surprised at James's restraint.

'_What no fights with the Slytherins_?' she thought to herself. '_Maybe Potter really has grown up_!'

"What's going on?" said a voice that they all recognised.

"Nothing Professor," Lily replied automatically. Professor McGonagall was looking at the five Slytherins and she seemed to summarise what had happened.

"They all forgot their way to their table," Tash snarled. She received a glare from the teacher.

"Go back to the Slytherin table," she ordered them. The five Slytherins looked disappointed. Bellatrix glared at them before turning back to her table. Professor McGonagall swept back to the staff table.

"Thanks for your support guys!" Tash snapped. "One of these days I'm going to kill her!"

"Not if I get her first," Jenny scowled. Apparently she had taken the insult seriously. Remus smiled at her and her face cleared up immediately. Lily sighed and looked at James. He was ruffling his hair again. She rolled her eyes. He might have matured but he still had that annoying habit.

"I say we prank them," Sirius said. "To get back at them. Who's in?"

"As head girl I feel I have to object," Lily said.

"I'm in," Tash said automatically.

"Jenny?" asked Lily, hoping she was going to have an ally.

"No I can't be bothered," Jen said. Lily smiled. She was glad at least one of her friends was sensible. But Tash tended to hold a grudge.

"Prongs?" asked Sirius. "You in?" James nodded, despite the disapproving look he got from Lily.

Whilst they were engaged in prank ideas, Lily returned to her toast. On the other side of the table, Remus turned to Jenny.

"Um…Jen?"

"Yeah," Jenny went very red.

"Would you…like to…go to Hogsmeade with me?" Remus got this out very quickly, but Jenny understood. A rather funny grin crossed her face.

"I'd love to!" she said. Remus went red and grinned at her.

"Great."

The group of prankers turned around to listen. Sirius gave a loud cheer provoking a slap on the arm from Tash and a lot of curious stares from the rest of the table.

"What?" Sirius asked. "It's about bloody time!" Jenny flushed a _very _bright red.

"Leave them alone!" Lily said to Sirius. "Go find some poor girl to hit on."

"Okay," said Sirius cheerfully, turning to Tash and draping an arm over her shoulder. Tash's glare increased.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Remove your arm from my shoulder _now_!" she demanded threateningly, in much the same tone that she had the night before.

"I like your shoulder," Sirius said, his cute grin in place. "And Tiger Lily told me to!" Lily dropped her head on the table in exasperation.

"Well at least he listened to you," James muttered to her.

"And your eyes are pretty as well, defiantly your best feature," Sirius continued. Tash made to slap his hand, which was casually drifting to her face. She missed and hit her cheek instead. This provoked a round of laughter from the table and a lot of swearing from Tash.

"When you've both finished," Lily broke in. "We're supposed to be in double history of magic first lesson."

Everyone groaned.

"Other wise known as nap time," Peter put in. The four boys chuckled and Lily frowned at them.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked.

"No I'm Sirius," said Sirius. Everyone groaned.

"Well I am!" Sirius said indignantly. "There's no one as Sirius as me!"

"When was the last time anyone, apart from you, made that joke Padfoot?" Remus said. "And yes Jenny they are serious. History of Magic is known as nap time."

"For once I'm going to agree with them," Tash said.

"I think it's interesting," Lily said.

"I have no idea how I managed to pass that at OWL level," James remarked.

"I didn't pass it at OWL," Tash said. "But Binns takes anyone into his class."

"Well we have five minutes to go and get our books," Lily stood up.

"And we can continue this conversation in the designated, 'nap time,'" Tash remarked. The four marauders immediately threw toast at her for stealing their sentence.

OOO

After two hours of History of Magic, all three girls were walking back to the Gryffindor tower to get their books. Whilst Lily had spent the whole lesson taking notes, Tash had fallen asleep within half an hour, and Jenny had spent the entire lesson passing notes to Remus, and was now talking about him non stop. This worked well as all Lily had to do was look interested and nod occasionally.

Unfortunately this rather cheerful conversation was brought to a halt when all three girls found their way up the fourth floor staircase blocked. Standing in their way, were Snape, Bellatrix and the rest of the Slytherin gang.

"Oh look," said Bellatix in a mock surprised voice. "It's the soon to be dead mudbloods." She scowled at all three of them. Lily and Jenny were forced to restrain Tash who had whipped her wand out and was starting up towards them.

"Well that must make you the soon-to-rot-in-Azkaban bitch then doesn't it Bellatrix?" Tash hissed. All six Slytherins drew their wands. Bellatrix threw Tash a look of pure hatred.

"He'll kill you," Bellatrix stepped forwards. "You and the rest of the mudbloods in this world. None of you will live to see the end of this year."

"You should know being right in his inner circle," Jenny joined in. "Tell me Bellatrix, does Voldemort pay you, or are you free labour?"

The Slytherins snarled at the mention of Voldemort's name and Bellatrix drew her wand.

"Causing trouble dear cousin?" came a very recognisable voice. Tash and Bellatrix groaned in unison as all four Marauders approached the very tense scene.

"Don't you guys have something else to do!" Lily asked furiously.

"That's the first thing on our to do list!" said Sirius flashing the cheeky smile. "Rescuing damsels in distress!"

"Shut up Black!" Tash complained. "We can handle Slytherins by ourselves!" All six opponents gave identical evil laughs.

"You handle us!" Snape asked incredulously. "Like we could ever be defeated by two mudbloods and a bunch of blood traitors."

"_Arachnopharm!" _Tash yelled. A jet of blue light shot out of her wand, hitting Bellatrix and ricocheting off into Snape. Both of them immediately began to throw up spiders. The rest of the Slytherins backed off in disgust.

"Come on!" Lily said, trying to drag her friends up the staircase. Both Tash and Jenny were still intent on causing as much damage as possible. Taking this as an incentive, Sirius and Remus grabbed Jenny and held her back. Jenny relaxed immediately, and the procession hurried up the stairs.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Tash snarled. "I thought that was a hobby of yours, hexing Slytherins?"

"You were managing fine on your own," Sirius said casually.

"Plus Prongs is head boy and we wouldn't want to do anything to get his badge taken away," Remus added.

"That was impressive magic Tash," James remarked.

"I don't need compliments Potter," Tash said. "Especially not from you!"

"You shouldn't provoke them Tash," said Lily in a calming voice. "It's just what they want."

"I'm not taking any crap from Slytherins this year," Tash said. "If they make another Mudblood remark I am going to get a hold of Bellatrix's head and…" she throttled the air in front of her.

"Feelings shared Tash," Jenny assured her.

The bell rang in the distance.

"We're late!" Lily exclaimed, and all three girls shot up the stairs to the common room, followed at a much more leisurely pace by the four Marauders.

OOO

"Romantic escapades for the Gryffindors?" Professor Ramton sneered at them, ten minutes later. Jenny had insisted on waiting for the boys (i.e Remus) once they had got their books. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Sit down all of you."

Lily, Tash and Jenny sat in the third row from the front. Tash was scowling at Ramton. As head of the Slytherin house, Lily knew he was high on her hate list. The Marauders sat in front of them, only because it was their favourite class. Also because it was close to the girls.

James and Sirius leaned over to face them (with ease from years of long practise).

"Bellatrix and Snivillus got rid of the spiders," James nodded in the direction of the back rows. All three girls turned to look. Sure enough, Bellatrix and Snape had stopped throwing up spiders, and were shooting evil glares at all of them.

"Potter! Black!" Ramtons voice cut into the conversation. "Another ten points from Gryffindor. Save your conversation for outside." James and Sirius turned back round to their seats. Satisfied, Ramton continued.

"I have decided that the next few lessons will be dedicated to practise duelling. We will be holding a three round tournament, the first round being next Monday. The competitors will be drawn at random by me." Lily looked at her friends nervously. It was very likely that he would pair the Gryffindors against the Slytherins. Jenny was also looking slightly concerned, but Tash was looking as though her birthday had come early.

"There will be no restrictions to spell work," Ramton continued. "However I would advise you not to try anything fatal." Some of the Slytherins looked very disappointed at this.

"The first round will be next Monday. The second round will be held the week after and the third round the week after that. The rest of the weekly lessons will be dedicated to research," Ramton ploughed on. "I will not be setting any homework. I suggest you use the time to practise."

Both, the Slytherins, Tash and the Marauders were now looking as though the Christmas holidays had just been extended to six weeks. Everyone pulled out their books to start researching. Lily began reading the passage on binding spells. She glanced over at Jenny who was frowning over various healing spells that could be used in combat. She passed a note across the table.

"_Nervous?"_

Jenny gave a smile and passed another note back.

"_At least it'll give us practise."_

Tash peered over Lily's shoulder to read the note. She passed one to both of them.

"_Jen. What you going to do if you're paired against Remus?"_

Jenny paled. It seemed that the thought had not registered yet.

"_I guess I'll have to fight him. Its what he'd want. He'll probably beat me though. He's the best in this class apart from Potter and Black."_

Lily glanced over at the back of James's head. He was whispering to Sirius and not taking the slightest notice of his book. It was true, they were the best at Defence in the class. Lily knew having seen a variety of their spells used on Snape and the rest of the Slytherins. She gazed at James for another minute, before she realised what she was doing.

'_For gods sake Lily_,' she thought to herself. 'Stop staring and get back to your work.' Unfortunately for her, Tash had noticed.

"Why were you staring at Potter?" Tash hissed, doodling on a scrap piece of parchment.

"I wasn't," Lily whispered.

"Yes you were," Tash said. "You were gazing at him as though in another world." An evil grin suddenly appeared on her face. "In fact…you were gazing at him with a rather…_dreamy _expression…"

"Was not," Lily said, grabbing her book and continuing to read.

OOO

"_You were_!" Tash said furiously as they left the classroom. They were on their way to potions. Tash had continued the argument throughout the whole lesson. Jenny was looking between them, completely lost.

"What are you guys on about?" she asked. "Lily was what?"

"She was staring at James while we were passing notes in the lesson," Tash said, before Lily could say anything.

"WHAT!" Jenny cried, causing everybody in the corridor to stare at them. She dropped her voice. "James? As in…"

"As in James Potter," Tash provided. Lily glanced around to make sure that no one was listening.

"I was not okay!" Lily repeated for the hundredth time.

"So does this mean you like him?" asked Tash.

"Now Tasha," Jenny cautioned. "That might be asking a lot. A better question for Lils would be this." She drew her breath as though announcing the new Minister for Magic in a grand speech. "Lily. Do you now see that James isn't just an arrogant prat? Do you now think that maybe he's actually human?"

"Of course he's human!" Lily said. "And _maybe_ he has grown up. But we've only been back at school for a day."

"So?" Jenny shrugged as they arrived at the dungeons.

"So," Lily continued. "He'll probably be back to normal in a few weeks."

"And if he's not?" Tash asked. "Then do you think you will like him?"

"FOR MERLINS SAKE!" Lily shouted. Everyone looked at them again, but Lily took no notice.

"I do not now," Lily said through gritted teeth, "or ever will like James Potter. _Understand!_"

Taken aback by her fierceness, Tash and Jenny nodded in unison.

"Okay we're sorry," Jenny said in a calming voice. The dungeon door swung open and everyone walked inside. Dumping their bags on their table, the three girls hurriedly set up their cauldrons.

"I defiantly would have given this up if Ramton was still teaching," Tash remarked.

"Yeah but then you wouldn't be able to become an Auror," Lily pointed out. Professor Ramton had been the previous potion teacher until the end of the girls fifth year when he had taken over as Defence teacher. Suffice to say that the new teacher, Professor Amie, was much nicer and even managed to make potions slightly fun.

As if on cue, the potions master hurried in, flicking his wand at the board causing the instructions to appear. Everyone gave an audible groan. They would be making the dreamless sleep potion.

"I know this isn't the nicest way to start the year," Amie said rising his eyebrows at the groan. "But you're wide awake right now so the fumes from the potion will not be as effective as they normally would if you were tired. If at any point in the lesson you feel sleepy, you're welcome to sit down for five minutes, as long as you let me know first. I know there are people in here who would be more likely to use that excuse to skive off." He glanced at the three Gryffindor boys (Peter was in Muggle Studies) and they all repressed smirks.

The potion was among the most difficult they had ever brewed. Within ten minutes, Lily had almost ruined her own three times, and she had had to stop Tash from adding the wrong amount of ingredients twice.

"That's too much Graphorn horn!" she hissed at Tash. Jenny looked up from her potion, which appeared to be going well. Usually all three girls were fairly good at potions, but Tash was being distracted by Bellatrix and the rest of the Slytherins, and Lily was being distracted by Tash.

"She's evil," Tash snarled. "I swear, if I'm fighting her in defence against the dark arts she's going to wish she'd never crossed me." She tipped the Graphorn horn in and her potion violently changed colour.

"Just ignore her," Lily said. "Just think about your potion." Lily glanced across the room, to see Bellatrix whispering to Rudolphus Lestrange. She looked away from the sickening couple and trained her eyes on James and the Marauders, all of whom appeared to be doing well. As she watched, Remus turned around quickly and passed a note to Jenny. She unfolded it and smiled before scribbling a response.

"What did he say?" Lily whispered.

"Asked me to study with him after dinner," Jenny said. "I said yes. You don't mind me ditching you both do you?"

"Merlin forbid we should stand in the way of young love," Lily teased. Jenny sighed and turned back to her cauldron.

"Lily, what the hell have I done!" Lily looked over to see Tash's cauldron issuing vast amounts of thick purple gas.

Tash was looking very panicky. She needed to pass this class to become an auror, and any mistakes could affect her grade.

"It's too thick," Lily said. "You put too much horn in. Try using this," she passed a bottle over to her friend. Tash seized it and poured it all in.

"Not all of it!" Lily cried as a loud bang sounded and the classroom filled with smoke.

"_Evanesco!" _shouted Professor Amie. He hurried over to Tash's cauldron as the smoke disappeared. Lily was feeling dizzy, having been right next to the source of the explosion. She sat down only to realise that Tash had passed out from the gas, and was currently lying on the floor.

"Great Merlin!" Jenny squeaked. "Tash!" Lily dropped to the floor beside her. Tash moaned as though waking from a heavy sleep, but the gas was still operating and she sank back to the floor.

"She's okay!" Sirius cried cheerfully, as the Marauders crowded around with the rest of the class. Professor Amie gave him a stern look.

"Could someone take her back to the dormitory? She needs to sleep it off." He looked expectantly at Jenny and Lily.

"I can't carry her, she's too heavy," Jenny said. Lily shook her head, knowing that she couldn't either.

"I'll do it!" Sirius chimed in. Tash gave a very audible groan, fighting to stay awake.

Professor Amie raised an eyebrow. Apparently he didn't trust Sirius, particularly in the girls dormitory.

"I won't touch her!" Sirius said apparently aware of what everyone was thinking.

"Alright Black," Amie stepped aside. Lily grabbed Sirius's arm.

"I swear," she hissed, "you lay a finger on her and we'll make sure you'll never see daylight again!" Jenny nodded vigorously in agreement. Sirius laughed at them and picked Tash up.

"Leave me alone…" Tash mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Sorry love, you're going back to bed," Sirius said, cradling her bridal style.

"Screw you," Tash yawned. "Wanna sleep…"

Sirius ignored her and swept out of the dungeon.

"If he so much as touches her we'll make your lives hell too," Jenny brandished a finger at James and Remus. Everyone turned back to their work.

"We shouldn't have let him take her," Lily muttered to Jen.

"Worried about Tash?" Jen asked.

"Not so much about Tash," Lily said. "I'm more worried about what she'll do to Sirius when she wakes up properly."

* * *

_A/N: Have you found the 'submit review' button on this page yet? It's that little grey box down in the bottom left corner…there you go! Please leave me a nice review! I know I've used the 'arm' joke before in chapter 1, but I'm a sucker for cheesey jokes!_

_Next Chapter: Quidditch tryouts and Patrol._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 13th July 2006**_

**I've added a few more lines to the patrolling bit, mostly talk about friends and relationships. Again, nothing plot damaging!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** Not me, HER! Get away from me you evil copyright person!_

_**Reviews:** _

_Test Tickle-There will be some fights, don't worry, but there are more between the Gryffindors and Slytherins than between the girls and the Marauders._

_Tai Greywing- Happy Birthday Tai! Thanks for the review. Enjoy!_

_Ashley- Yes we're all slightly mad aren't we? I'm actually a lot like my character in real life. I sing at random moments and I do swear quite a bit. Anyway, volia! Enjoy!_

_**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Tai Greywing. Happy Birthday Tai! I did the world aid walk on Monday, and my legs really hurt! Anyway, enough about me, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"Some day Tash's having hey?" James said at dinner. Lily nodded briefly before returning to her steak and kidney pudding. She was left to sit with James and Peter. Sirius was still with Tash in their dormitory, and Jenny and Remus had disappeared to the library to study together.

"Do you think Padfoots going to come out of her dorm alive?" Peter asked shovelling food into his mouth.

"Alive, probably," said James. "In one piece, definitely not."

"Can I ask you guys something?" Lily asked. "All jokes aside, does Sirius like Tash, or he just constantly hitting on her because she's the only girl in Hogwarts that he hasn't gone out with?"

"All jokes aside?" James asked. "That's a very hard task Lils."

"Don't call me that!" Lily said. "Does he like her or not?"

"I don't know," James said thoughtfully. "I think to him, she's a challenge because she's showing no response. Most girls wouldn't hesitate to go out with him, but because she's freezing him out, it's making him more determined."

"Very deep insight," Lily said mildly. "What about Remus?"

"What's with all the questions," Peter asked. "You normally stay as far away from us as possible?" James silently cursed Peter for asking that.

"I am showing concern for my friends Peter," Lily scowled. "Does Remus like Jenny for real or not?"

"Yes," James and Peter replied in unison. Lily smiled and returned to her dinner. She was glad that at least one of her friends was on the right track. Now she just had to find the right guy for her.

'_God she's beautiful when she smiles,_' James thought to himself. Before he could fantasise anymore, Sirius practically skipped into the hall and sat down.

"Tash put a cheering charm on you didn't she?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow," said James. "You're still in one piece. She didn't hex your manhood off did she?"

"She likes me," Sirius grinned.

"Really?" Lily asked. "I was getting the opposite impression."

"Ah you see that is where you are wrong Tiger Lily," Sirius said grinning at her in a boyish way. "She keeps telling me she's not interested, when inside she wants nothing more than to have me snog her senseless…"

"How do you come to _that_ conclusion?" Peter frowned. "Look through her diary for evidence?" Sirius gave a mock-affronted look.

"I would never invade a girls privacy!" James and Peter snorted with laughter. Sirius looked at Lily. "You believe me don't you Tiger Lily?"

"No," Lily said instantly. Sirius looked very hurt.

"Let me see…" James said, stroking an imaginary beard. "…Third year, you looked through Polly O Brian's bag for evidence of her crush on you."

Lily looked horrified at Sirius. Sirius didn't look ashamed at all. On the contrary, he frowned.

"Yeah, how do girls keep so much in their bags without them splitting?" he asked. Lily ignored him and continued to listen to James.

"Fifth year," James continued. "You poked your head into the classroom where Ludo Bagman was making out with Sandra Hope. Sixth year, you stole Lily's diary to find out if she liked me…"

"I knew that was you!" Lily gasped, brandishing a finger at Sirius, who now looking slightly ashamed of the very unflattering things that James was telling everyone.

"Alright I get it!" he said, before James could continue with the list. "I am a nosy bugger. Happy!"

"Very," James said turning back to his meal and shooting Lily glances out of the corner of his eye. She was looking at Sirius in complete amazement. At this point, Tash stomped into the hall. She looked very moody and kept giving huge yawns.

"See!" Sirius said loudly. "She can't stay away from me!"

"I probably could if I tried Black," Tash assured him. She flopped into the seat next to Lily and pulled the nearest bowl of potatoes towards her.

"Anyway," she continued. "I came down because we have Quidditch practise and I can't chase on an empty stomach. Also I wanted to get started on the plans for our prank against the Slytherins."

"Are you sure you can stay on the broom when you're that tired?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"James, you worked us for six hours straight one Sunday morning last year," Tash reminded him. "I can handle one evening."

"I remember that," Sirius said wincing. "I had one hell of a sore ass at the end of it."

Tash nodded in agreement before changing the topic.

"So the Slytherin prank," she said. "That is if you guys don't mind me tagging along. I know you four like to do things together…"

"We might need the extra hands," Sirius said immediately, obviously not wanting to pass up the chance to spent time with Tash.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked in spite of herself.

"Well we haven't quite decided," James said.

"How about…" Tash trailed off. "We drop dungbombs down the chimney of their common room."

"No we've done that before," Sirius said.

"How about putting strengthening solutions in their shower gel?" Tash suggested.

"No we've done that too," James said.

"Put cheering potion in their breakfast?" Lily said.

"Done that," Peter said.

"Colour changing?" Lily said.

"Done that," James and Sirius said in unison.

"How about…" Tash stalled again. "We put Nifflers down their chimney." The three boys grinned.

"What you've done that too?" asked Lily.

"No we haven't," said James. "It's brilliant. We can drop them while they're sleeping. Imagine the chaos! Why didn't we think of that!"

"Right," Tash sat up straight. "Firstly, when are we going to do this?" I'm thinking this weekend, cause it'll mess up their free time while they try to clear up the common room."

"Umm… We're busy this weekend," James said. He shot a look at Sirius who nodded. It was the full moon on Saturday.

"Okay," Tash thought for a second. "How about Monday?"

"Sounds good," Sirius grinned at her, but for once Tash ignored him.

"Where are you going to get Nifflers from?" asked Lily.

"Hagrid likes animals," James stated. "Maybe he can help."

"Yeah and what are we going to say?" Tash asked scornfully. "Hey Hagrid, can you lend us a dozen Nifflers to drop down the Slytherin chimney?"

"Please love!" Sirius waved his hand. "We're going to need more than a dozen. I'm thinking three or maybe four dozen…"

"Okay d'you want a prank or complete carnage?" Lily asked. James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.

"Carnage!" they both said at the same time. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Tash said. "Hagrid's not just going to give them to us."

"The Care of Magical Creatures department might have them," Sirius said. "We can nick them."

"Of course that's going to be _so _easy!" Tash said sarcastically.

"Not to mention _so_ against school rules," Lily reminded them. "And another thing. How are you going to sneak off to the Slytherin common room with your arms full of Nifflers?"

"Invisibility cloak," James and Tash said at the same time. They looked at each other in amazement.

"You have one too!" Tash asked.

"Yes," James nodded. "How else do you think we manage to sneak around the school so much?"

"Well if you have one," Tash said. "Then we're okay."

"It won't cover all of you plus the Nifflers," Lily pointed out.

"Tash'll let us borrow hers, wont you Tash?" Sirius asked. Tash scowled at him. The phrase 'over my dead body,' was clearly echoing in her mind. Lily knew Tash was very protective of her cloak.

"Okay how's this," said James. "You provide the extra cloak and an extra pair of hands, and we'll get a hold of the Nifflers. Deal?" Behind him, Sirius gave the cutest puppy dog face possible. Tash rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Damn the puppy dog face!" Sirius cheered causing Tash to elbow him the ribs.

OOO

"How were the tryouts?" Lily asked later. Tash and Jenny fell into the seats next to her both still clutching their brooms.

"Great," Tash said. "I'm bloody exhausted."

"How did you do Jen?" Lily asked.

"Not that good," Jenny said shaking her head.

"Oh don't be so negative!" Tash said. "Don't listen to her Lils. She was brilliant. I think James is really considering her."

"I'm really considering what?" came a voice from the door. James and Sirius trudged through the Portrait hole and sat next to them. Lily couldn't help noticing that James's shirt was sticking to him in all the right places, showing the outline of his muscles. He really did look good.

'_Lily! Pull yourself together_!' she mentally thought to herself.

"Just assuring Jen that she did well," Tash said offhandedly.

"Everyone did well," James pondered over the list of people who tried out. "That's the problem. Narrowing it down."

"Well don't judge me Jen," Tash stood up and turned to Jenny. "But I'm going to use the shower first."

"No you're not!" Jen cried, racing after her up the girl's staircase. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Now that Jenny's gone?" she asked.

"She's defiantly Beater," James said. "As for seeker, we have a problem. No one was really that good except for Clarissa Travis."

"You mean the hot sixth year who used to be on the team as chaser?" Sirius asked. James nodded. Lily frowned in puzzlement.

"She used to be chaser but she gave up in her fourth year," James explained. "Now her OWLs are out of the way she wants to come back."

"How about Prongs," Sirius said. "She plays chaser, and you play Seeker. You're not that bad at Seeking and she's better at goal scoring than searching for the snitch." James grinned.

"Padfoot you're a genius!"

"Well I do have my moments," Sirius said shrugging.

"But they're few and far between," said Tash, coming back downstairs. It seemed Jenny had got the bathroom first. "So who's making the team?"

"Jen's going to be Beater," James said scribbling down the results. "And Clairssa Travis is going to be chaser, and I'll take over seeker."

"Sounds good to me," Tash said.

"Have you done your Transfiguration essay?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to do it now," Tash assured her. "Oh and Lily, you're supposed to be patrolling the corridors now." She pointed at the portrait hole, where Remus had just returned from patrolling duty.

"Merlin you're right!" Lily said, hurriedly shutting her books.

"Hey guys," Remus sat down next to them. "Where's Jen?"

"Aww he's missing her already!" Sirius teased, causing Remus and Tash to hit him over the head with cushions.

"She's taking a shower," Lily said, throwing her books at Tash as she sat down again with cushion still in hand.

"Tash can you take those up for me? Come on Potter!"

"Relax Lily," James said. "We're not going anywhere until I've had a shower okay?"

"Until you've had a shower!" Lily asked incredulously. "You haven't got time to have a shower! We have to go!"

"Lily," Tash said. "You know as well as I do that if you don't shower after playing Quidditch, you smell worse than the toilets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Let the poor boy go have a shower."

Lily hated to admit it, but she knew from living with Tash, who had been playing Quidditch since her third year, that she was right. She sat back down scowling, as James hurried up to the boy's dormitory.

OOO

"So we have two hours. Where are we patrolling?" James asked.

"Anywhere likely to have couples snogging," Lily said. "The most popular locations are the broom closets on the ground floor, the empty classrooms on the first floor, the trophy room and the Great Hall." Lily recited from memory, having been a Prefect for the last two years.

"People snog in the Great Hall?" James asked incredulously. "That's a bit high risk."

"Maybe it's the ceiling," Lily shrugged. "Gives it a romantic feel. Ask Sirius if you're interested. I've caught him in there at least a dozen times."

"Sirius? In the Great Hall? With who?" James asked.

"Almost the entire female population at one point or another," Lily said, as they walked down to the sixth floor. "Minus the Slytherins of course."

As they walked slowly down the stairs to the sixth floor, Lily retold her last encounter with Sirius, which involved a fifth year Ravenclaw and a not so private corner of the Great Hall. By the end, James was chuckling. Lily couldn't help smiling at the memory.

As the evening progressed, (with a deduction of eighty points from four couples) Lily couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to James. It was no more difficult than talking to her friends. By the time they were down to the entrance hall, both of them were quite cheerful (a huge feat considering that it was almost midnight).

"So what do you want to do after school?" James asked, as they checked the first broom closet in the hall.

"I don't really know," Lily said frowning to herself. "I've thought about being an Auror. I want to do something to help against Voldemort, but I honestly haven't decided. What about you?"

"Definitely an Auror," James said. "My parent are both Aurors and I want to help fight."

"It's a dangerous career though," Lily pointed out. "That another reason why I'm not sure. I don't think I'd be brave enough."

"What do you mean?" James asked. "You're a Gryffindor, of course you're brave enough. Besides, I've seen you against the Slytherins. If you can face them, why not Death Eaters."

"Because they're not Death Eaters," Lily pointed out.

"Not yet, but they're foul enough to be them," James said, checking the second broom closet. There was a squeak from inside and Sirius came out, followed by a very sheepish fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Black! This has got to be the hundredth time I've caught you!" Lily raged.

"Actually," Sirius put on his most charming grin. "It's the hundred and twenty sixth time you've caught me."

"And she's just a fifth year!" Lily continued gesturing to the girl, who was being given a stern talking to by James.

"Really! You are hopeless! And I'm going to have to take twenty points from Gryffindor…"

"Oh come on Lils," Sirius put on his puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work on me Sirius," Lily said. "Tash might fall for the puppy face but I don't. Now get up to the common room." Sirius flashed her another smile before disappearing up the staircase. James had already sent the Hufflepuff on her way.

"Honestly!" Lily tutted. "One hundred and twenty six times! And I thought you said he was going after Tash now?"

She looked at James who was grinning slightly. He would have great fun teasing Sirius when he got back.

"He is," he assured her. "But you know Sirius. He can't just settle for one girl. He'll get bored."

"So you're saying if he finally does get her to go out with him, he'll still be snogging other girls?" Lily asked as they made their way through the entrance hall.

"Maybe," James shrugged. "Depends on the girl. Mind you…" he trailed off. "He does talk about Tash a lot more than he did any other girl."

"Really?" Lily asked raising and eyebrow. "What about?"

"Well it used to be about how annoying she was," James said. "And how she always shut him down. Now all he does is tell us how he's convinced that she's secretly burning for him. Then we get to the low down on how hot she is…and this goes on for a while."

"Hmm…interesting. What about Remus and Jenny?" Lily asked. "D'you think they'll be together by the end of the year? Or will we have to watch them turn red and dive under tables for another ten months?"

"I think this year could be the year," James said as they walked into the Great Hall. "You should hear Remus. If he's not glancing at Jenny out of the corner of his eye he's talking about her. It's an obsession."

"Same in Jenny's case," Lily said. "I sometimes think she's linked telepathically to him. Have you noticed how they always glance at each other at exactly the same time?"

"Yeah," James trailed off. "Its like they're constantly aware of each other…now if that's not a sign I don't know what is."

Lily nodded and glanced around in all the corners of the hall. "No one here tonight."

"Is that all the rooms?" James asked.

"Why? Getting bored?" Lily asked.

"No," James protested. "I just want to go and tease Padfoot into the next century."

"Well we are finished," Lily checked her watch. "So I guess we can go back up."

They walked up to the first floor.

"I wish the tower were closer," Lily grumbled. "All these stairs means it takes about ten minutes to get back up there."

"How about," James paused in the middle of the corridor.

"How about what?" Lily asked, not quite sure what to make of the tone of his voice.

"There's a secret passageway to the fifth floor here," James said. "We'll get back to the common room quicker."

"How did you know there's a secret passageway on this floor?" Lily asked half-suspicious half amused.

"I'm a Marauder!" James said by explanation, moving part of a nearby tapestry aside to reveal a set of stairs. "Voila!"

"Well if it gets us there quicker," Lily said walking past and up the stairs. "Maybe being a Marauder does have perks. Any more secret passageways I should know about?"

"Millions in this school, but they wouldn't be secrets if I told you would they?" James pointed out. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright be secretive," she sighed, they continued up the stone stairs. "So who do you think you're going to be paired against in Defence?"

"Probably a Slytherin if I know Ramton," James said bitterly. "Ramton's doing the duelling in all the years. But I tell you this, I pity the poor person who has to fight Bellatrix."

"Can you imagine if it was Tash?" Lily asked. "She'd probably think the Quidditch World cup had come early."

"Now that would be sweet," James drifted into thoughts of his favourite sport, before Lily cleared her throat to indicate that they were at the top of the stairs.

"We getting out of here?" she asked. James tapped the wall with his wand and the exit appeared. They both made their way along the fifth floor corridor.

"Are you coming to the first match?" James asked.

"Probably," Lily said. "Got to watch Tash and Jenny."

James continued the animated Quidditch discussion all the way up to the common room. When they got back they found it deserted.

"Night Lily," James called going up to the boys dorm.

Lily paused at the bottom of the stairs before replying.

"Goodnight James."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry! That was a very crap ending. I though I was rambling a bit so I decided to wrap it up quickly. Can you review anyway? Please? In regards to the Quidditch team, I know there is a lot of debate as to whether James was seeker or chaser (has this argument been resolved by JKR yet? If so can you tell me?) so I decided to cover them both._

_Next Chapter: Full moon and confrontations._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 14th July 2006**_

**_Spelling, and a bit more description._

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**: Am I JKR? NO! I am not the greatest writer on earth; I am a seventeen-year-old As Level student from Guernsey, and Lady Mearle is not JKR either. Honest!_

_**Reviewers**_

_Ashley: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!_

_MoonylovesFlo: Aww thank you! I love new reviewers!_

_Tai Greywing: You LOVE commas! I'm sorry my grammar does stink. Yay! I'm seventeen (does victory dance) Anywho, enjoy the chapter._

_SpiderGirl05: As I promised all my readers, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Alexis: Yeah I don't really like the ones where they immediately rush into the relationship either. It spoils the tension between the characters. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Mkiara: Don't worry we all kick some Slytherin ass in the upcoming chapters (I am of course talking about the duelling tournament) Yay! An excuse to assault future Death Eaters!_

_**A/N:** Hey my faithful readers! Today is the 11th May. Meaning that today I turn seventeen! Yay! Happy Birthday to me! To all the Guernsey readers, happy Liberation day (for two days ago). To my schoolmates, we are on study leave in just over a week! To all Dr Who fans, does the next episode look cool or what! Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Over the next week, Lily and the rest of her friends struggled through the mountain of NEWT homework that was being piled on them. They confined themselves to the common room trying to get through the workload. Lily couldn't help but notice that Jenny was disappearing even more to study with Remus. She suspected that things were moving in the right direction for her friend.

As for the rest of the Marauders, Sirius continued to fly around Tash. He'd got quite a shock when she'd started teasing him about Lily and James catching him with the Hufflepuff girl in the broom closet. However by Wednesday he was back to his usual self and didn't hesitate to openly try and charm her. After two days of this Tash had got fed up and had attempted to hex him. Both of them had consequently wound up in detention after Sirius had turned Tash's hair to live snakes, and Tash had hexed him so that he spoke in German for the rest of the day.

James was the biggest surprise for Lily. It had been a week and he hadn't hexed any of the Slytherins once. She was astounded at his self restrain, particularly in lessons they shared with Bellatrix and Snape. Of course she would never admit this to Tash and Jenny. And to top it off, he hadn't asked her out once, in all the time they were patrolling together. As the week passed, Lily found herself mentally comparing this years James to the one she had known last year and was shocked and just a little scared to find that she liked this new James.

On Saturday, Lily was woken again by Tash singing at the top of her voice. Jenny had also been woken by the racket that was her friend's taste in music.

"Are you mad Tash?" Jenny shouted. "It's seven in the bloody morning woman! And it's a Saturday!"

She flopped back on her bed and groaned. Lily chuckled to herself. She personally didn't mind being woken up early, despite the fact she had been patrolling again the previous night.

"What the hell are you doing awake at this time in the morning?" Jenny demanded as Tash bounced out of the bathroom in jeans and t-shirt. Crystel barged past her and raced for the bathroom.

"Peeves snuck in and was singing in my ear," Tash said, her bounce failing slightly and a scowl working its way onto her face. "I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up."

Jenny muttered some obscenities about Peeves under her breath and pushed back the covers from her bed.

"Plans for today?" Tash asked magically drying and straightening her hair.

"Apparently I am…" Jenny checked her diary "…falling asleep in front of the common room fire."

"No you're not," Lily said, getting out of bed, and rummaging around for her clothes. "We've still got homework. And we're supposed to research for our duels on Monday. The pairings are going to be posted today. They'll be on the notice board."

"Why don't we take our homework outside?" Tash suggested finishing the last section of her hair. "Get the last of the sun before winter."

"I can fall asleep outside I guess," Jenny smiled.

"You surprise me Jen," Tash said. "I thought you'd be studying with Remus."

"He's gone home," Jenny said. "His mother's unwell."

"Aww bless," Lily said, frowning slightly. Remus always went home every so often to visit his mother. She'd always been curious, but it really was none of her business and besides, Remus never really liked talking about it.

"I know what," Tash said, cheerfully. "I've just had an idea. How about we stay up late again tonight. Like we used to do in the third year."

"I don't know Tash," Lily said. "I'm head girl, I'm supposed to be setting a good example…"

"Relax Lils," Tash said. "If you're really that worried, we can stay in the common room. But I just thought it would be nice to stay up and talk again like we used to."

"Okay, but if I fall asleep don't steal my chocolate!" Jenny warned as Crystel reappeared from the bathroom, allowing Jenny to charge in next.

The three girls marched downstairs half an hour later, accompanied by Crystel. Upon entering the common room, they noticed that there was a crowd around the notice board. Tash, being tallest squeezed through to have a look. She came back looking rather grim.

"Well as expected," she said. "Most of the Gryffindors are against Slytherins. Lily, you're lucky. You're against Michelle Towner, in Ravenclaw."

Lily sighed in relief. She was glad she wasn't fighting the Slytherins.

"Crystel your against Sandra Hope," Tash said. Crystel's looked horrified.

"She's one of my best friends!" she wailed. "Ramton can't do this!"

"Sadly he can," Lily pointed out. Crystel squeaked, looking close to tears.

"Least you're not against anyone horrible like…Bellatrix," Jenny shrugged, putting a comforting arm around Crystel. "I pity the poor person who gets her."

Tash looked very uncomfortable, all of a sudden.

"Who am I against?" Jenny asked. Tash looked very sorry for her and Lily knew in an instant who she was against.

"Sorry Jen," Tash said. "You're against Bellatrix."

Jenny's face fell and immediately morphed into panic.

"I'm dead!" she squeaked.

"No you're not," Lily comforted her. "You're just as good as Bellatrix, if not better." Jenny gave her a thankful look, but still looked very worried.

"What about you Tash?" Crystel asked. "Slytherin?"

"Yep," Tash scowled. "I'm against Lucretia Dawson. That ugly bitch who once referred to my hair as dry grass."

"Well," Lily said. "We'd better start studying if we're going to win our matches."

"You kidding!" Tash asked. "I want breakfast first!"

Sighing, Lily let herself be dragged down by her extremely hungry friend.

OOO

"So, moment of truth," Sirius said. They had come down from their common room just as the girls had left for breakfast. "Who wants to look first?"

Both him and James cried 'not it!' Peter who looked slightly taken aback by their speed.

"Excellent!" James smiled and ushered Peter over to the board. He disappeared in the crush of people trying to read.

"D'you think he needs rescuing from that?" asked James.

"Nah he'll be fine," said Sirius dismissivly. Peter reappeared a minute later. He wasn't looking happy.

"Bad news?" asked James.

"I'm against Snape!" Peter squeaked.

"Eh you'll be fine," Sirius said. "He's a push over!"

"What about Moony?" asked James.

"Evan Rosier," Peter recited. Sirius pulled a face.

"He'll be fine," James shrugged. "Remus is amazing at defence."

"Et moi!" Sirius asked in French. Peter frowned.

"He said 'and me' Peter," James helped.

"Karen Jones," Peter told him.

"Ah aren't I the lucky one!" Sirius asked. "I'm duelling one of my ex's."

"Was that the one who hit you and called you a pig?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"No that was…" Sirius trailed off. "Eh I forget. You lose track after a week."

"Prongs. You're against Laura Forrest," Peter continued.

"Ah another of my delightful ex's," Sirius remembered.

"Padfoot," James said. "You've dated nearly every girl in our year. Well all except Marquand. And she's really not interested."

"She is," Sirius assured them. "You'll see! By the end of the year, Tash and I will be dating and I'll be saying, I told you so!"

OOO

"I've missed doing this," Jenny said. It was midnight and the common room was deserted. All three girls were sitting by the fire, in pyjamas, throwing chocolates to each other.

"Well it's not exactly sneaking out," Tash said. "But we've still got the sugar!" She threw another chocolate frog at Lily.

"So anyway," Jenny said turning to face Lily. "What's going on with you and Potter? You haven't shouted at him all week. Aren't you getting withdrawal symptoms yet?"

"Why should I?" Lily asked uncomfortably. She could tell she was going to have to admit the truth, however humiliating it sounded coming from her, when she had spent the better part of the last six years telling James that he was an immature bullying git.

"Cause," Tash said. "You haven't said a word against him since the first day back. You used to shout at him several times a day. What's changed?"

"Well…" Lily started. "I think you might have been right." Tash and Jenny frowned for a minute, before realising what she was getting at.

"Maybe," Lily continued. "I said _maybe, _he might just possibly…"

"Yes?" Jenny prompted a smile inching its way onto her face.

"Have grown up a bit," Lily said. Tash gave a cheer and threw the rest of her frogs into the air. Jenny laughed.

"I never thought I would see that!" Jenny said. "Lily Marie Evans, forced to admit that James Potter might have actually grown up! Tash did you get that on camera?"

"No," Tash chuckled. "My camera's upstairs."

"Damn!" Jenny cursed. "I wanted to stick that in my diary so I wouldn't forget!"

Lily picked up her bag of chocolate frogs and threw them at Jenny. She ducked and they went sailing out of the window.

"Damn it!" Jenny shouted again.

"Shh!" Tash hissed. "Someone's going to hear us!"

"That's a waste of good chocolate guys!" Jenny said, hurrying to the window. The other two followed her. Peering out they could just see the bag.

"D'you think they're squashed?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Squashed?" Lily asked incredulously. "We're about three hundred feet up!"

"Yeah Jenny," Tash said. "Let's drop you off the top of the tower, and see whether you're squashed!"

"Shut up Tash," Jenny said. "How are we going to get them?"

Lily answered this in her own fashion by summoning the bag. It flew up from the grass straight into her hand.

"Voila!" she proclaimed.

"Whatever," Jenny sighed. "Come on, let's finish eating."

"Hey guys," Tash said, squinting out of the window. "Are those the Marauders sneaking across the grounds?"

Lily and Jenny shot back to the window. Sure enough, James, Sirius and Peter were walking across the grounds, as though taking a stroll in the park. From the glint in James' hand, they could tell he had his invisibility cloak.

"What the hell are they doing?" Lily hissed. "I can't believe Potter! Just when he starts growing up he has to go for a walk after hours, with the rest of his friends!"

It was more than the fact that they were breaking rules, that was making Lily mad. It was the fact that she had believed that James might possibly have begun to kick his old habits that made Lily feel so mad. She had just been proved horribly wrong just as she had admitted her thoughts to her friends.

"Well they never do anything apart," Tash pointed out. "They're best friends after all."

"Shh!" Jenny hissed. "They'll hear us!"

They watched in silence as the three boys continued across the grounds. Fortunately it was a cloudless night and the moonlight was bathing the grounds in silvery light.

"They're heading for the Whomping Willow!" Jenny gasped.

"What the hell are they doing?" Lily asked again.

The girls watched curiously as the three Marauders reached the giant tree. As if sensing the approaching students, the trees branches began to swing in a threatening manner. Lily heard herself gasp as one of them came dangerously close to where the three Marauders gathered.

What they did next gave the girls the shock of their lives.

All three boys changed into three animals. Where James and Sirius had been standing, there now stood a giant black dog and a pure white stag. Where Peter had been a second ago, there now appeared to be something small but impossible to see from such a distance. After about ten seconds pause the willow's branches suddenly froze and all three animals disappeared at the base of the tree.

"Oh…my…God!" Lily cried, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet.

"They're…" Tash said in amazement. "They're all…"

"Animagi!" Jenny finished for her.

"They're ILLEGAL animagi!" Lily said, stressing the word illegal. "Do they have any idea how much trouble they would get into if anyone found out!"

"They are the Marauders," Tash said. "I really don't think they'd care!"

All three of them sat down in shock.

"They must have been doing this for years to get transformation that perfect." Jenny stated. "How the hell could three students do that type of magic? It takes ages to become an animagus."

"That's even worse!" Lily said. "They've been getting away with it for ages!"

"Amazing magic," Tash muttered. Lily glared at her friend.

"Illegal of course," Tash amended. "But still amazing. Three seventh years performing transformation is impressive, you have to admit."

Lily grudgingly shrugged her shoulders.

"What now?" Jenny asked.

"Well its none of our business," Tash pointed out. "We're not going to snitch them." She glanced at Lily's face as if hoping for conformation.

Internally Lily was facing a horrible conflict. One part of her mind (no doubt the sensible part) was urging her to get up, find a teacher and report the boys for breaking not only the school rules but also the law. The other half of her though was begging her not to get them into trouble.

As she started to wonder why she cared whether or not they got into trouble, Jenny squeaked.

"They're coming back."

They all clustered round the window. Wormtail streaked out from under the Whomping willow. They could just make out his rat form on the grass.

"Of course!" Tash said. "Their nicknames! We should have guessed."

"Here comes James," Jenny said. The great white stag stepped out from under the tree.

"You got to admit," Tash said, looking at Lily. "He does look gorgeous in stag form."

Lily couldn't help but smile in agreement. James didn't just look beautiful as a stag, he looked powerful and strong.

At this point Sirius leaped out after him as Padfoot, looking completely energetic. Tash snorted.

"Even without the nicknames you can tell which one is Sirius," she scoffed. "Leaping around like a hyperactive…"

She trailed off and all of them stared at the Whomping willow in horror.

Emerging from the base of the tree was the biggest wolf any of them had ever seen. It was twice the height of a normal person with thin skeletal like limbs. Padfoot nudged it to one side, and all four animals set off across the grounds.

"Jesus Christ!" Tash swore loudly. Lily clamped one shaky hand over her friends mouth.

"That's the biggest wolf I've ever seen!" Jenny said. "Actually it's the only wolf I've ever seen."

"That wasn't a wolf Jenny," Lily said. "It was far too big to be a real wolf."

"So what the hell was it then?" Jenny asked.

"Umm guys," Tash said, in a quiet voice having removed Lily's hand. "I don't want to freak you out but…"

She pointed towards the inky black sky. Hanging suspended in the air, was the full moon, the bright light bathing the grounds.

"They're walking around with a WEREWOLF!" Lily freaked. "Do they have any idea how dangerous that is! They must be mad!"

"And when you've calmed down," Tash said. "You will realise the added problem that there is a werewolf running around the grounds, possibly as a danger to other students!"

"Who the hell could it be?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Tash asked.

"Oh use your head Tash," Lily said. "That werewolf is obviously a student or teacher at this school. Apart from the full moon they're just as normal as any other person."

"So who is it?" Tash asked.

"I don't know!" Lily said. "That's why I asked!"

"No," Jenny whispered suddenly. She had gone _very _pale and seemed to be having trouble drawing breath.

"It can't be…"

"What?" Tash asked.

"I think…" Jenny was having trouble stringing words together. "I think I know…"

"Who do you think it is?" Lily asked, guessing what she was trying to say.

"You don't think it's Remus do you?" Jenny asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"Why would you think that?" Tash asked. Lily however had picked up on Jenny's reasoning.

"You said it yourself," Jenny said. "The Marauders never do anything without each other. They're best friends. They must have been sneaking around with him every full moon. Werewolves aren't dangerous to animals, only humans."

"And all those times when Remus has had to go home…" Lily trailed off.

"Almost once every month," Jenny said. "Every full moon."

"Their nicknames," Tash said running her fingers distractedly through her hair. "You were right."

They were silent for a minute shocked by the revelations they had been put through in the last ten minutes.

"Jesus Christ," Tash finally repeated.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing," Tash said. "It's none of our business."

"NOTHING!" Lily exploded. "Tash, they are breaking several laws by being animagus not to mention the danger they're putting themselves in by walking around with a werewolf! We are not just going to sit here and do nothing!"

"Lily they must have reasons for not telling anyone," Tash argued. "Telling Dumbledore will mean a lot of awkward questions for those four and frankly, what have they done to us?"

"They're breaking the law!" Lily raged.

"Stop it!" Jenny shouted. She was pale and shaking but her voice came out strong. "Look. Maybe we should find out more before we make a choice. I don't know about you guys but I personally want some answers."

Lily sighed. Jenny's rational suggestion made her feel better. Tash opened and closed her mouth several times before giving up and flopping into a chair.

"We don't know when they'll be back though," she pointed out. "What if we fall asleep or something?"

"Well aren't you lucky your best friend wants to be a healer," Jenny muttered before hurrying up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"To get my cauldron," Jenny said. "We're going to make stay awake potion."

OOO

It was nearly five in the morning when the three boys finally started to make their way back to the common room. They had spent the evening touring the grounds by the lake, until Peter had nearly been pulled into the middle of the lake by the giant squid. Sirius had been forced to jump in the lake to get him back.

"Honestly Wormtail, I thought you could swim!" said a very cold and wet Sirius, as they walked up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"I can!" Peter protested. "He grabbed me in his tentacle!"

"Will you two hush!" James said. "We're going to be spotted. Stardust Mirage." He said to the fat lady, who looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who is it?"

James yanked the cloak off his head so she could see. The fat lady tutted and let them in, as James covered his head up again.

As they stepped through the portrait hole they were met with a very unexpected sight. Sitting on the nearest sofa watching the portrait, were Lily and Jenny. The three boys had a panic attack, before realising that the girls couldn't see them under the cloak. Not for long however. James felt a hand yank the cloak off them from behind. Standing behind the, now closed portrait was Tash, wand in one hand and James's invisibility cloak in the other. All three girls looked tired.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Lily said standing up with Jenny.

"We get a welcome committee!" Sirius said, trying to sound cheerful. "What can we do for you ladies?"

"_Flipendo!" _Tash shouted. Sirius shot back on to the sofa.

"_Carpe Retractum!" _Lily and Jenny shouted together. Two thin gold beams of light shot out of their wands pulling the other two towards them. James and Peter flew into the same sofa.

"Well for a start," Tash said, "you can stop with the smart assed remarks!" She conjured ropes binding them to the sofa.

"Now you're not moving," Jenny told them, "until we get some answers."

"Okay," Sirius looked thrilled just to be in Tash's company. She smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" Sirius complained. "I am the subject of so much abuse!"

"Right," said Lily deciding to get right to the point. "Maybe you could explain why you were walking around the grounds all night?"

"Well," James began, already thinking up a plausable excuse, but Lily ploughed on.

"Oh and while I'm thinking about it…" she said, taking a deep breath and letting each word sound deadly to the ears. "Maybe you could explain why you're all illegal animagi too!"

"Animagi!" James asked. "Have you guys been eating sugar?" But Sirius and Peter had both gone very pale and inside James was panicking.

"Oh give it a rest Potter!" Lily snapped. "We saw you out of the window!"

"You were spying on us?" Peter squeaked.

"Looking out of the window and seeing you walk across the grounds is hardly spying Peter!" Tash shouted, her wand letting off a few sparks in anger. All three boys flinched.

"Anyway," Lily said. "If you want proof, we now know that you (she pointed at Peter) turn into a rat, you (Sirius) turn into a black dog and you (she pointed at James who was looking more horrified by the minute) are a stag. SO DON'T TRY AND TELL US WE'RE LYING!"

"Lily!" James said. "Someone's going to hear you!"

"Why in the name of Merlin would you risk Azkaban to turn into animals!" Tash continued. "Are you completely stupid?"

"We're doing it for Remus," Peter said, obviously desperate to shut her up.

"Wormtail!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh for gods sake Sirius _we know_," Tash snapped. "We saw Remus too."

"You saw him?" James asked.

"Well it's not exactly hard to miss him," Tash pointed out. "I mean there's a honking great werewolf on the grounds for Gods sake!"

"You can't tell anyone," James said automatically.

"Give us one good reason," Lily said.

"Lily let them explain," Jenny said soothingly.

"Okay," James said. "Yes we are all Animagus…"

"Well that was obvious!" Lily said. Tash and Jenny told her to be quiet.

"We go with Remus when he transforms," Sirius picked up the story. "It's just to keep him company. He'd go mad if he was left alone every full moon. A werewolf's only a danger to people. If we keep him company as animals it makes his transformations more bearable."

"And how long have you been doing this?" Lily asked, her voice at a normal rate. Next to her, Jenny was looking horrified at the idea of Remus going through transformation on his own.

"Since our fifth year," James said.

"You could turn into animals during your fifth year?" Tash asked. All three boys nodded. Tash gave an impressed whistle.

"See Lily," she said. "Told you it was impressive!"

"And you're doing it all to keep Remus company?" Jenny asked. Another nod from James replied.

There was a moment's silence.

"That was really nice of you," Lily said. Her mind was laughing to herself. Somehow _nice _didn't seem a strong enough word for what the Marauders were doing for Remus.

"You really are true friends," Tash said.

"I'm going to take my cauldron upstairs," Jenny said. Lily sensed she needed to be alone.

"Cauldron?" James asked.

"Jenny brewed a potion for us to stay awake so we could wait for you," Tash explained.

"Oh so that's why you're all wearing pyjamas," said Sirius openly checking Tash out.

"We assure you we didn't dress up just for you!" Tash said. She threw chocolate frogs at him before disappearing up to the dormitory. Lily sighed and looked at Sirius.

"I thought we told you to be _sensitive_!" she hissed at him.

"I didn't say anything!" Sirius said. "Just admiring her…assets."

"Stop leering at her all the time!" Lily said. James grinned. He loved listening to Lily and listening to her lecture at someone else would be a nice change.

"Just tell me Black," Lily marched up to him. "Do you really like her or is it just that she's the only girl left in the school?"

"Course I like her," Sirius blurted. "It's just that she can't see it!"

Everyone blinked and stared at Sirius.

"I don't believe it!" James laughed. "You like her! Merlin! He's finally maturing about relationships!"

"I cannot believe I just admitted that whilst tied to a sofa!" Sirius said.

"Right that's all I wanted!" said Lily, walking up the stairs after her friends.

"Lily! Are you just going to leave us tied to the sofa?" James whined.

"Yes James that's exactly what I'm going to do," Lily shouted, before going to her dormitory and trying to get another few hours sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Just like to say, I love my reviewers. I also love Lady Mearle, my editor, and my brother Deimos212, my sympathetic listener. I would also love a review, that would be a great birthday present!_

_Next Chapter: Confessions, duelling round one, transfiguration, and the Slytherin prank. _

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter edited and resposted – 14th July 2006**_

**_This chapter now holds my record for longest chapter in the story at 10 pages! Biggest change here is Sirius and Tash have a minor argument which blows over by the end of the chapter. Again not really plot relevant. More character developing.

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, however cool it would be. You'll get no money off me!_

_**Reviewer responses:**_

_Ashley- Glad you're enjoying it. Volia and please keep reviewing. I love to hear comments!_

_MoonylovesFlo- LOL! Enjoy this chapter. I'm glad my fic is making you happy!_

_Mkaira- Smart Gryffindors vs dum Slytherins round one, DING!_

_Tai Greywing- Thanking you Tai! I know my spelling and grammar is the worst, but you should see me when I hand write stuff. Can't wait till next weeks Doctor Who update. Enjoy!_

_**A/N:** Jenny/Remus chapter coming up! Thanks to all my reviewers. This is an extra long chapter dedicated to you!

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Lily and Tash walked down to breakfast alone the next day. It was about nine o clock before any of them had felt like getting up. Lily caught herself yawning loudly and had rather stupidly tried to put jeans on her head that morning. Tash was equally exhausted and had fallen down the fourth floor staircase, and nearly flattened a group of Ravenclaw second years. She was now sporting some very nasty looking bruises and she kept hobbling everywhere.

Jenny had disappeared off to the library to be alone with her thoughts. When Lily had returned to the dormitory after the confrontation the previous evening, she had found Jenny's curtains drawn and the sounds of muffled sobs. She obviously couldn't tell what her friend was feeling, but she could guess that Jenny was feeling upset on Remus's behalf. Remus didn't deserve a life of being a werewolf. Yet fate had been cruel enough to make him one. It was beyond unfair in Lily's opinion.

As predicted, the Marauders were already downstairs when Lily and Tash entered the hall. Obviously someone had released them from their bindings. All four of them looked shattered. Remus was sitting with them, nursing a cup of coffee and a plate of abandoned toast. Both girls noticed that he looked very pale from the after-effects of the full moon. But by the way he was glancing at them, they guessed that he had been told about the confrontation last night.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Tash asked as they sat down, as far away from the boys as the table allowed.

"Not a clue," Lily muttered. "But someone's going to have to talk to Jenny. She's really shocked by this."

"She's not going to stop liking him just because of what we found out last night do you think?" Tash frowned.

"I hope not," Lily said. "Cause it's obvious to everyone except Jenny that he likes her."

At this point, the four Marauders grabbed their food and moved down the table towards the girls.

"Great!" Tash complained. "That's all I want right now. Sirius Black telling me that I look good in my pyjamas! What a wonderful morning. Five hours sleep, a bruised leg, and stupid chat up lines. Perfect start to a really crap day!"

"Even Black's not that low," Lily said, thinking about what James had said last night. She was beginning to think that maybe Sirius did like Tash slightly more than he normally liked girls.

"Hey guys," James said quietly.

"You're subdued," Lily remarked.

"So you all got free of my binding curse did you?" Tash asked pleasantly.

"Eventually," Sirius said, through a mouthful of toast. Tash gave him a disgusted look.

"Eat with your mouth closed Black!"

"Sorry!"

"Where's Jenny?" Remus asked, dropping his voice slightly.

"In the library," Lily said. Then after a pause, "we're really sorry we spied on you last night."

"Hey you two can spy on me anytime!" Sirius said, with another smile. He leaned forward and whispered to Tash. "Just make sure you get a good view…"

"Shut up Sirius!" everyone said at the same time.

"Thanks guys. Feeling the love here!" Sirius said pretending to be hurt.

"How is she?" Remus asked.

"In shock," Tash said. "Well you would be too if you found out that the guy you'd had a crush on for four years was a wer…"

"Shh!" the four boys hissed in unison. Lily looked shocked at Tash. She'd just blurted out one of Jenny's secrets.

"She had a crush on me since the third year?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Shouldn't have said that," Tash muttered to herself. "Bite my tongue!"

"Just…" Lily tried to stop Tash from harming herself. "Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"Do you think I should leave her alone for a wh…"

"Get going Lupin!" Tash shouted. "Before I turn you into…into…SIRIUS!"

"Hey!" Sirius said, obviously hurt. "What's wrong with me?"

Remus got up and hurried away from the table. Lily was right. It was time to tell Jenny how he felt.

OOO

Jenny was curled up in a corner of the library, pretending to read her book. Her eyes were glazed over and she was deep in thought. She knew she should feel tired, after all she was running on about four hours sleep and a strong cup of coffee. But she was far too preoccupied to want to sleep.

How could she never have noticed? All those times when Remus disappeared. She should have known. Her heart was breaking for him. Remus was the nicest guy she knew. He didn't deserve a life of being a werewolf. It was too cruel.

"Hey." Jenny looked up to see Remus watching her.

"Can I join you?" he seemed really nervous.

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a minute. Jenny glanced over her book occasionally. Finally they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm so…"

"I wa…"

"You first."

"No you."

"I'm so sorry!" Jenny said.

"What for?" Remus looked very confused.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that every month." Jenny began to cry. "I know you probably don't want pity…"

Remus was stunned as that was exactly what he had been going to say.

"…but I'm still so sorry Remus," Jenny said, wiping her eyes.

"That's not your fault!" Remus said, taking her hand.

"But it's not fair!" Jenny protested.

"No it's not," Remus agreed. "You don't know how often I wish I wasn't bitten. But it happened." He paused for a minute. "You're not afraid of me?"

"No," Jenny stopped crying. "Why? Did you think I was going to act differently just because I knew you were a werewolf?"

Remus didn't answer.

"Remus how shallow do you think I am?" Jenny asked. "You know me better than that! It doesn't change who you are. You're no different from the person I knew last week. No different from the person I've known for the last six years. I would never stop liking you just because you were a werewolf."

She looked very panicky when she realised what she had said.

"I like you too Jenny," Remus smiled shyly at her. Jenny flushed an extremely bright red.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Remus asked quietly. Jenny smiled.

"I'd love to." Remus smiled again, and closed the space between their lips.

OOO

"I like him so much, and he's so sweet…" Jenny had been whispering non-stop to Lily and Tash ever since Sunday morning. It was now Monday morning and it was now common knowledge around the school that Jenny and Remus were going out.

"Okay Jenny," Tash said gently. "We're thrilled that you and Remus are finally dating. But can you please change the subject? You've been talking about him almost non-stop for the last twenty-four hours!"

Jenny looked slightly taken aback, but then she smiled. She was behaving rather like a twelve-year-old schoolgirl.

"Sorry guys," she said. She gave each of them hugs causing a minor hold up in the corridor. It was just after break and everyone was heading to Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the first duelling tournament.

Ramton swept into the classroom exactly on the bell. The door slammed shut behind him, causing several very nervous Hufflepuffs to flinch.

"Today we shall be beginning the first round of the duelling tournament," Ramton sneered at the Gryffindors. "I trust you will have all taken note of your opponents which I selected _totally at random_ for you over the weekend."

The class gave a nervous shuffle. At the words _totally at random _Tash snorted in disbelief. Ramton glared at her.

"Is there a problem Miss Marquand?" he asked.

"No Professor," Tash said sweetly. "I have hayfever."

"In the middle of September?" Ramton asked sceptically. Lily could hear the Marauders in front stifling their giggles.

"Yeah I can't understand it," Tash said innocently. "I mean normally it's gone by June but this is just horrible! Maybe I have an allergy. I mean you do have that stuffed Kneazle above your desk…"

"That's enough," Ramton snapped. James and Sirius were both struggling to contain their laughter. And they were now not the only ones in the class doing so.

Ramton gave a cruel smile and the class fell silent again.

"The first pair to duel will be…" he consulted a list on his desk. "Potter and Forrest."

Ramton waved his wand and the desks and chairs moved to the side of the classroom, leaving a space free for the matches. Everyone backed off to the side. James and Laura Forrest stood at opposite ends of the classroom.

"The winner is the first one to successful disarm their opponent. On my mark," Ramton said, "three…two…one!"

"Stupefy!" Laura shouted. James easily deflected it. Laura started launching a series of hexes. James blocked all of them with ease, before considering that Lily might think he was showing off. He decided to beat her quickly, and launched a powerful stunning spell at her, tearing through her shield and knocking her out.

"Potter wins," said Ramton slightly reluctantly, as though the words were poisoning him. James bowed to the audience, dramatically waving his arms like a stage magician.

"That's enough Potter! Get back to your seat!" Ramton snapped. Lily smiled at James's antics. She couldn't help it.

"Next round. Towner and Evans."

"Good luck Lily," Tash smiled at her. Lily walked to the end of the room, breathing deeply. Her opponent, Michelle Towner gave her a brief smile.

"Three…two…" Ramton counted down as though he were bored. "One."

"_Locomortor Wibbly!" _Michelle cried.

"_Protego!" _Lily shouted. Her shield absorbed the spell.

"_Relashio aquaria!" _Michelle tried. A jet of boiling water poured out of her wand towards Lily.

"_Glacius!" _Lily shouted, freezing the water. The large icicle fell to the floor, shattering like glass.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Lily yelled. Michelle caught unaware felt her wand soar out of her hand.

"Evans wins," Ramton said. "Next up, Lupin and Rosier."

"Good luck Remus," Jenny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Remus smiled at her. It turned out luck really wasn't what Remus needed. Rosier had barely enough time to launch a hex before Remus had successfully stunned and disarmed him.

"Lupin wins," said Ramton in a dull monotone. Remus sat down grinning. Jenny beamed at him. What Ramton said next caused the smile to disappear.

"Next up, Black and Tailby."

"Don't worry Jen you'll do fine," Lily comforted her.

"Use healing spells," Tash advised. "You're best at them and she won't expect them."

"Thanks guys," Jenny said. Remus gave her a kiss on the cheek and Jenny walked out to face Bellatrix. She was giving an evil grin, which made Tash and Lily very nervous for their friend.

"Three…two…" Ramton said, watching with a maniacal glint in his eye. "One."

Bellatrix had started on two. She sent a jet of purple light at Jenny, which none of them could guess the name of. Jenny tried to block it but the spell tore through her shield and caused her to fly into the nearest desk. Wincing she got to her feet.

"_Invocartum!"_

Bellatrix blocked the stunner lazily before brandishing her own wand like a whip. Jenny dodged and flinched as a hole was torn in the shoulder of her robes. Blood seeped out. Lily, Remus and Tash all jumped to their feet in worry. Before they could do anything however, Bellatrix raised her wand again and shouted '_Cestor Morandum!"_

Jenny was blasted backwards into the wall again. Dozily she raised her wand and tapped her shoulder. The blood flow stanched itself. Bellatrix advanced on Jenny with her wand raised and fired two stunning spells in quick succession. Jenny rolled away from the first one but went straight into the second one.

"Miss Black wins," Ramton smiled approvingly. Lily ran out to revive Jenny. Remus helped carry her back to her seat.

"That was a really powerful stunning spell she used." Lily said. "Anymore and she could have caused permanent damage."

"She's evil," Tash glared at Bellatrix, who was being treated as a hero by the rest of the Slytherins. "I swear Jenny, if I'm ever against her in a duel, I'll kick her for you."

"Thanks Tash," Jenny smiled as best as she could.

The next round was against Jacob Williams of Ravenclaw and Freya Brandon from Hufflepuff, with Jacob winning the round. Tash was up next and easily won against Lucretia Dawson. Mick Fraiser lost to Wilks and then it was Snape and Peter. Peter managed to hold up okay at the start (years of hanging round with the Marauders had taught him some things) Snape however, quickly disarmed and shot him into a wall. Then Sirius was up against his ex girlfriend, Karen Jones. She was a tall black girl who played on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She gave Sirius an evil glare before the start of the round.

"Wish me luck," Sirius said.

"Good luck mate," James said. "She looks ready to kill."

"That's very encouraging James," Lily smiled.

"He'll do fine," James said dismissivly waving his hand and nearly concussing Peter. "Sorry Wormtail."

"One!" Ramton shouted. Sirius hit Karen with a tickling hex. She began to giggle uncontrollably. Sirius sat down as though he was just taking a break. It took a full five minutes for the hex to wear off. Once it did, Karen was livid. Sirius jumped to his feet and began blocking the hexes she was sending at him. Though he had plenty of opportunity of knock her out, Sirius continued to block the attack. It seemed he was rather enjoying himself watching Karen get worked up.

"If we could wrap this up at some point today," Ramton said after another ten minutes of hexing. Sirius sighed.

"If you insist Professor," he shot a hex at Karen, which stunned her and caused her to slump to the floor.

"Sorry love," Sirius said reviving Karen and peering over her. "I guess breaking up really was for the best." Karen glared at him before retaking her seat.

"My my you have admirers everywhere don't you Sirius," Tash remarked.

"What can I say, I'm popular," Sirius grinned. "But you know I've only got eyes for you Tash."

"Oh yeah that's why Lily and James found you and that fifth year Hufflepuff snogging in the broom closet isn't it?" Tash asked sweetly. Sirius shut up immediately. Lily chuckled.

The last two couples to fight were Avery and Paul Sharpe. Paul put up a good fight but being in Slytherin had its advantages, and Avery was able to beat him. The last couple were Rudolphus Lestranges and Robert Porter, with Lestrange winning no surprise.

"Well that's the first round completed," Ramton announced. "Those of you who have won your first match will compete in the second round next week. I suggest you practise until then."

The bell rang and the three girls walked down to potions followed by the Marauders.

"I don't envy the person who gets Bellatrix next," James said.

"I hope it's me!" Tash said. "I'll wallop her ass!"

"If you say so Tash," Lily said.

"What you don't think I can do it?" Tash asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," Lily said. "But you know that she's a dangerous person to be around."

"I don't care!" Tash said.

They continued to bicker all the way down to the dungeons. James, Sirius and Peter walked behind them whispering to themselves and going over final details for the prank against the Slytherins that night. Jenny and Remus were behind them, holding hands on their way to the lesson.

OOO

"Today, we shall be attempting the most difficult part of Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall said. "Human Transfiguration."

Lily sat up straighter and even the Marauders stopped passing notes to each other. It was the afternoon lesson and all through out lunch, the three girls had been receiving evil sneers from the Slytherins. Some of them were still sore about being beaten by Gryffindors.

"You will need to work in partners for this exercise," McGonagall continued. "I have partnered you up since I want to ensure you actually do some work rather than spend the entire lesson talking." She glanced at the Marauders and they knew it was slim to none chances that they would be working together.

McGonagall started reading down her list of partners. One by one everyone paired off. Finally Lily's name was called.

"Lily Evans with James Potter."

Normally Lily would have groaned aloud, but for some reason she didn't mind working with Potter anymore. On their patrols round the school she had got to know him better, and she'd realised that he wasn't such a prat as she'd thought.

"Natasha Marquand…"

"Please not Black, please not Black, please not Black…" Tash prayed under her breath.

"With Sirius Black."

"Damn it!" Tash said aloud. Everyone in the class turned to stare at her. "I mean… oh who am I kidding? Damn it!"

"Thank you Miss Marquand," McGonagall raised her eyebrows but Lily could tell she couldn't help sympathising with Tash slightly.

"She's happy then," James said, coming to sit by her in Jenny's vacated chair. Jenny had been paired with Crystel. She was very disappointed not to be placed with Remus, especially since the person in question was now partnering Snape. Professor McGonagall finished reading the list and the class began to practise.

"You want to go first or me?" asked James.

"You're better at Transfiguration than me," Lily said. "You'd better turn me into something weird first." James smiled and they both stood up taking out their wands.

"Ready?" James asked. Lily nodded nervously.

"_Avifors!" _shouted James. There was a bang and Lily suddenly found herself sitting on the floor. James gave a cheer. Lily looked around and found to her amazement that she could turn her head 180 degrees around.

"Excellent Mr Potter," she heard McGonagall say. "Five points to Gryffindor. Please return Miss Evans to her human form. She looks very confused as an owl."

'Oh,' Lily thought. That explained the head thing. She looked at her sides and realised that, yes, she did have snowy white wings. At this point James reversed the spell and Lily felt herself return to her correct height.

"Thanks," she said. James smiled.

"Aww James!" Jenny complained. "She looked pretty as an owl!" She had successfully turned Crystel into a blackbird. Looking around the classroom, Lily could see that Sirius had turned Tash into a silvery cat, who was currently looking up at him with big round eyes. Lily nearly cracked up when she saw that Remus had successfully turned Snape into a bat, which was now flapping about the room causing several of the Ravenclaw girls to shriek.

"You're turn Lily," James encouraged.

"Okay," Lily felt very nervous. "_Avifors!"_

James changed instantly into his white stag form. Lily realised that the animals they appeared as were probably the forms of their animagus. Looking around again she saw that this was true. Peter had been turned into a rat, and now that Tash was back to her usual self, she had turned Sirius into a black dog.

She felt something tap her elbow and she realised that James was nudging her with his head. He obviously wanted to become human again. Lily took pity on him and changed him back.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anyone would think you didn't like being a stag," said Lily. James gave her a shrewd smile. Lily felt herself smile back.

'_See_,' the annoying part of her brain was talking to her again. '_You're smiling at him. He's changed_.'

'_Okay he's changed_,' Lily thought to her mind. '_So what_?'

'_Well since he's grown up, you can't help noticing him. You're even being nice to him_.'

'_Don't' go down that road_!' Lily scolded her mind_. 'I'm not going to go out with him just because he's grown up_.'

She was startled from her thoughts by a loud wolf howl. It seemed Crystel had perfected the spell and turned Jenny into a grey wolf, which currently had its head thrown back in a loud howl.

OOO

"Got em," James came up to Lily and Tash later that night. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by books and scraps of parchment. "Four dozen Nifflers waiting to be dropped down the Slytherin chimney."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got them," Lily said. Tash was grinning from ear to ear.

"Fantastic! When do we stage this prank?"

"Straight after me and Lily get back from patrol," James said, sitting down with Sirius next to him.

"Where are Moony and Jen?" Sirius asked.

"Studying," Lily said, rereading her conclusion for her Transfiguration essay.

"Now there's a word for 'making-out-a-broom-closet' that I've never heard before," Sirius chortled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," Tash muttered. "Not everyone has a one track mind like you do Sirius. Some people are actually willing to make time to form something that lasts. Not just a quick fling in the broom closet."

She turned her back on him and went back to her homework. Lily was shocked to see that Sirius's eyes had gone dark. Lily felt James take her hand and pull her slowly under the desk upon which the homework was spread in case things decided to get nasty.

"Is that really all you think of me?" Sirius demanded. Tash turned back to face him.

"You know what Sirius," she said getting up from her seat and grabbing her books. "Sometimes, it is. And in all honesty, can you blame me?"

"Anyway!" Lily cut in loudly. Both Sirius and Tash stopped arguing but were both pointedly avoiding each others gazes. Lily glanced up at the clock to check the time. She and James had about two minutes until patrol.

"We'll meet you in here at midnight," James continued, trying hastily to distract their feuding friends. "We'll have the Nifflers so all you have to do is bring the extra cloak."

"No problem," Tash nodded. "Shouldn't you two be patrolling now?" she looked at James and Lily. James swore and charged upstairs to dump his bag.

"Well I guess we are then," Lily said. James shot back down carrying, of all things, an old piece of parchment.

"Ready?" he asked. Lily frowned at the parchment, but got up and followed James out of the common room. As she left, Lily was certain that she heard Tash mutter something to Sirius, and she guessed that the argument was far from over.

Lily sighed and turned to James, who was unfolding the random bit of parchment.

"What's that rubbish?" Lily asked.

"What's that rubbish!" James asked in horror. "Really Miss Evans, I thought you of all people would recognise a piece of genius and craftsmanship when you saw it!"

Lily opened her mouth to ask another question, but James opened the parchment and pointed his wand at it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

"Well you normally are…" Lily started, but trailed off when she saw the words forming on the parchment.

"What _is _this?" she asked in amazement.

"This, Lily Marie Evans," James said dramatically. "Is the Marauders map."

"Is that…" Lily pointed to the map.

"Dumbledore's office," James said. "Yep. And there's the man himself."

Lily's jaw dropped open.

"So this is a map of Hogwarts?"

"Yep," James said proudly. "It shows everyone, wherever they are, and whatever they're doing."

"Fantastic!" Lily said. "And you…"

"Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter created it," James said. "Yep."

"So this is how you're able to sneak around!"

"Yep," James said, getting rather tired of repeating the same three letter word over and over again. "And since after tonight's prank Tash will probably know about it, I thought we could use it to help with patrol."

"Great," Lily was beaming. "Let's go! Who's that on the first floor?"

"That's just Mrs Norris," James said, checking it.

"And on the third?"

"That's Ramton in his office."

"And on the seventh?"

"Lily that's us."

"Oh right," Lily blushed a bit.

"Come on." They hurried down the stairs and began checking the rooms with any wandering students. The map was a valuable asset, especially when they used it to head off a group of third year Ravenclaws, who had been up late in the library.

"We didn't have to be quite so harsh with them," Lily pointed out. "I mean they were only studying."

"This is the girl who was going to kill me on Saturday because I spent the entire evening out roaming the grounds!" James said. He'd meant it as a joke but Lily took it seriously.

"Well you're head boy Potter, you should know better! Now it's nearly midnight. Is there anyone else wandering around?"

"Hmm," James checked the map. "Wait…that's weird."

"What?" Lily asked.

"There are a large number of Slytherins still wandering down in the dungeons," James said.

"Where?" Lily peered over to see.

"Down in one of the rooms near potions," James said.

"Let's go," Lily said, pulling out her wand. She sensed that there would be trouble.

Five minutes later, James checked the map again. The Slytherins were just down the corridor. They seemed to be meeting there. James noted that the Slytherins included such characters as Snape, and most of the seventh year Slytherin boys. James nodded down the corridor to Lily. They both crept closer until they were within hearing range.

"The Dark Lord will repay his followers Regulus," a very cold voice said. Lily and James recognised it as the voice of Bellatrix Black. "You will make your family proud, if you join him."

"I am ready to serve the Dark Lord," the other voice was that of Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother.

"He is waiting," Snape said. "Lets go."

One by one they all disappeared into the nearest classroom. James pulled out the map again and both he and Lily watched as the Slytherins made their way to one end of the classroom and disappeared one after the other.

"They must be Flooing," James muttered. "Come on, let's get back upstairs."

Both of them made their way back to the tower in silence. Upon arriving they found Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Tash waiting outside the portrait hole for them. Remus and Peter were looking in confusion at Sirius and Tash, both whom were glaring at each other.

"About time!" Tash complained upon spotting the head boy and girl. "You're shift finished ages ago didn't it?"

"Never mind that!" James said. "We saw the Slytherins down in the dungeon…" Quickly, Lily and James retold what they had seen down in the dungeons.

"So…they're all…" Tash trailed off.

"Death Eaters," Lily confirmed.

"Sirius…" Tash said. If Sirius had been scowling before it was nothing to the way he was now that the story had been retold.

"Sorry mate," James said.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Sirius said. "We've always known he was an idiot. It was bound to happen eventually. I'm surprised it's taken him this long!"

"So are you okay if I start randomly insulting him?" Tash asked. "Sorry but that's something I do to all potential Death Eaters."

"I'll gladly join you love," Sirius said, their argument apparently forgotten. "Now aren't we supposed to be pranking the Slytherins?"

"Yes we are!" James said cheerfully. "Are we all set?"

"Ready to go Prongs!" Remus smiled.

"Coming Lily?" James asked.

"No," Lily said, disappearing into the portrait hole. Just because her and Potter were on slightly more friendly terms, did not mean she was going to go off to prank the Slytherins. He might be less arrogant but he was still getting involved in those silly pranks.

'_And he still messes up his hair,_' she thought irritably.

* * *

_A/N: I finished that quickly cause otherwise we would have a huge leap in time and then I wouldn't be able to have the next duelling round. I actually did pick all the couples for the duelling matches at random. Anyway…leave me a nice review!_

_Next Chapter: Arguments and Hogsmeade_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter edited and reposted** **– 16th** **July 2006**

**Usual stuff, spelling, grammar, description, and more detail in the duelling. Not a lot though.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** JKR owns it all. Hmm I wonder if she'd sell it to me…_

_**Reviewers:**_

_SpiderGirl05- Thank you! Yes I think the Jenny/Remus scene worked well. I was quite proud of that. Enjoy the next chapter!_

_MoonylovesFlo- Yeah I like to read fictions where the characters have arguments with their minds, cause it gives you the chance to get inside their head. Anywayz heres the update!_

_mkiara- Yes a broomstick or a heard of hippogriffs...nah thats too nice. Lets run her over with a steamroller! Then we can make a trampoline out of her! _:-)

_Ashley- Thanks for the review. I agree there always seems to be something wrong with James. Eh, hopefully that won't last long! LOL!_

_Tai Greywing- I know! I can't spell! It's horrible! I would update quicker but I'm worried I'd run out of chapters. I started chapter 12 when I posted chapter 4. It's now chapter 7 and it's still not finished! Methinks I'm in trouble!_

_**A/N:** I've hit a writers block session (HORROR!) and I'm currently stuck on chapter 12. Damn it! I have to find a new muse!Until then, on advice of my doctor (Tai Greywing) I am going to consume large quantaties of sugar and hope for the best. **There is a very important authors note at the end of the chapter. Please read!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7**

A week later and Lily, Tash and Jenny couldn't stop noticing how Bellatrix's sneering was getting progressively more evil. Tash and Jenny assumed that this was because she would be facing Lily in the next duelling round, but Lily couldn't help feeling that maybe Bellatrix knew that she and James had been listening to them on Monday night. She tried to tell her friends, but Jenny was spending more time with Remus, and Tash just put it down to paranoia about the upcoming Defence class. Lily couldn't help but wonder if it was. She knew her chances against Bellatrix were not good.

"Watch it Snivilly!" Sirius shouted. He and Snape were currently duelling in the centre of the classroom. Snape had just given Sirius a rather nasty gash on his arm.

"You asked for it Black!" Snape replied. "_Cestor morandum_!"

A jet of blue light shot out of Snape's wand. Sirius pulled up a shield but the spell tore through it. He collapsed to the ground.

"Holy crap!" Lily heard Tash mutter. James, Remus and Peter dragged the half-stunned Sirius out of the middle of the classroom.

"I can't believe that greasy git beat me!" Sirius fumed.

"Tough luck," Lily said.

"Last up, Evans and Black," Ramton announced.

"Good luck Lils," Jenny looked far more terrified than Lily. Lily stood up but Tash pulled her back down quickly.

"She's slightly weak in her speed. Don't block her spells, dodge them."

"Thanks," Lily said weakly.

"Good luck Lily," James said. He smiled at her, and to her surprise and relief, Lily felt the feeling surge back into her legs.

"Three…Two…One," Ramton counted down. Lily immediately dodged a spell sent her way. It exploded against the wall leaving a dent.

"_Invocatum!" _Lily shouted. The stunning spell shot across the room. Bellatrix pulled up a red shield, sending the spell back at Lily. Lily ducked the spell taking Tash's advice to heart.

"_Tracostor maxima!" _Bellatrix shouted. Lily recognised the spell. It was a choking curse. She dodged to the side, but the spell made contact. Immediately she felt the air cut off from her lungs. She grasped her throat and struggled to breathe, and fell to her knees.

"THAT'S A DANGEROUS SPELL!" Jenny screamed. She, Tash and the Marauders had jumped to their feet. The Slytherins were also standing up, cheering at Bellatrix, who was advancing like a predator.

"_Finite Incantatum!"_ Lily gasped pointing her wand at her neck. The pressure on her throat disappeared. Bellatrix sneered menacingly. There was another flash of light and before Lily could dodge she felt herself slam into the wall.

"_Derecavum!" _Bellatrix said. Lily felt something strong crush her against the wall. There was a solid mass closing in all around her. She struggled to free herself, but the compression curse continued to press her against the stone, crushing what felt like every bone in her body. Dimly Lily could make out Bellatrix smirking evilly at her.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Tash shouted from the sidelines. Bellatrix's wand soared out of her hand. The crushing force disappeared. Lily collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

"Miss Marquand, the round was not yet fin…" Ramton started.

"She was going to kill her!" Jenny defended. Tash was currently being held back by Sirius. She was desperately trying to get at Bellatrix to do some serious damage.

"YOU TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN BELLATRIX, AND I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Lily?" James was bending over her. Lily wearily looked at him. Her head was aching fit to burst, and her chest hurt from the compressor curse.

"I'm fine," she groaned.

"No you're not," James said. "Merlin…what did she do to you?"

"Out of the way!" Jenny ordered hurrying away from World War three (Tash) and bending over Lily.

"Drink this," she ordered, shoving a vial of potion at Lily, who gulped it down without a word. Immediately the pain in her head and chest lessened to a tolerable level.

"Are you sure that's safe?" James asked, looking very concerned.

"I'm not getting full marks in potions because I'm poisoning people Potter," Jenny said, checking her friend over. "I don't think her ribs are broken. But you'll have a bruise Lils."

"I don't care," Lily said, sitting up slowly. Everyone in the class was looking at her, obviously worried that she was dead.

"Miss Black won the round fairly," Ramton said in a calm voice.

"SHE ALMOST BLOODY KILLED HER!" Tash screamed going dangerously red. "YOU ARE SUCH A GIT!"

"Miss Marquand you will refrain from using such language in my classroom, especially towards your teacher!" Ramton said in a very dangerous voice, which Tash obviously did not hear. "Two weeks detention."

"This is totally unfair!" Jenny rejoined the argument. Lily heard the bell ring in the distance.

"Make that three weeks," Ramton looked delighted. "And both of you will be there. Going through to the next round will be Potter, Snape, Black, Wilks, Lupin and unfortunately, Marquand."

"YOU ARE A BLOODY FAVORITIST!" Tash shouted, continuing with her rant.

"Tash I don't think that's a word," Peter said, but no one was paying him attention. Sirius dragged Tash to the back of the classroom to calm her down, everyone else bolted for the exit before the situation could become worse.

"Tash calm down!" Sirius said firmly, holding her against the wall by her shoulders to stop her from charging back to Ramton.

"Can you walk Lily?" James asked. Lily nodded and stood up slowly.

"I hate Bellatrix! I hate her!" Tash furiously repeated, as Ramton swept out of the room.

"Calm down," Sirius said again. Lily got up and joined them. Tash scowled but stopped struggling.

"Sirius is right Tash," Lily said soothingly. "Don't worry. You can kick Bellatrix in the finals."

"Come on," Remus said, "or we'll be late for potions."

And so, chest still aching, Lily allowed herself to be supported down to the dungeon.

OOO

Later that evening, Lily was sitting on her own in the library trying to finish her Transfiguration essay on the Protean charm. She was quite grateful for some peace. She was trying to get away from the noise of the Gryffindor tower. Her head still throbbed occasionally and she was finding it hard to concentrate sometimes.

Tash was talking to McGonagall about the fight. She had said she didn't give a damn about the detention, but she wanted to see Bellatrix punished for almost killing Lily. Jenny was in the common room with the Marauders, more specifically with Remus.

"Busy?" Lily looked up to see a tall dark brown haired Ravenclaw looking down at her. She knew him as Ethan Roberts. She smiled.

"No, I just wanted some peace and quiet," she said.

"Same here," Ethan smiled at her. Lily wondered why he was talking to her all of a sudden.

"Um Lily," Ethan began, apparently very nervous. "I was wondering if you could give me some help with my charms homework? I know it's your best subject."

"Sure," Lily said, feeling more than happy to help another person. "Where are you stuck?"

Over the next few hours, Lily continued to help Ethan on the essay. Finally it was nearly ten o clock, and Madame Prince was shooing everyone out with her wand.

"I have to go and do patrols," Lily muttered absently. Ethan cleared his throat.

"Um, Lily…I just wondered who are you going to Hogsmeade with?"

"Probably Tash," Lily said. "Jenny has a date."

"I was wondering if you wanted to…perhaps go with me?"

Lily was slightly taken aback. She had done about three hours of charms homework with him and suddenly he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her. She was quite sure that she had never spoken to Ethan before, why did he suddenly want to go to Hogsmeade with her? On the other hand, he did seem like a nice guy, and it wouldn't be as much fun without Jenny anyway. Tash would still be fuming about the duelling practise.

"Okay," she said. Ethan smiled at her.

OOO

"Where in Merlin's name have you been!" Tash said, "Jenny's been driving me mad! Every other word, it's Remus, Remus, Remus…"

"Mmm. I'll remember that when you have a boyfriend, or a date," Lily said. "And then I can complain about you. What happened with McGonagall?"

Tash pulled a face and imitated McGonagall.

"It is up to Professor Ramton to decide upon Miss Black's punishment," she said, snorting. "Punishment my broomstick! He'll probably congratulate her."

"I know," Lily said wearily. "So have you still got detention?"

"Yep," Tash nodded sadly. "But just for a week and Jenny got out of punishment, since all she did was try and back me up in the argument. Anyway where were you?"

"I was in the library," Lily said. "I was helping someone with their homework…and then I got asked to Hogsmeade."

"Serious?" Tash asked looking surprised.

"You called love?" came a voice from across the common room.

"Shut up Black!" Tash shouted before turning back to Lily. "Its not who I think it is is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" Lily asked, though she knew the answer already.

"I don't know," Tash said innocently. "A certain black haired bespectacled someone who happens to be our head boy?"

"No Tash," Lily sighed.

"Hey Marquand!" Sirius shouted across the room, drawing the attention of half the common room. "D'you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"For the thirty fourth time today Black, bite me twice!" Tash shouted back.

"Bite you? Okay whatever turns you on…"

Tash threw the nearest thing (which happened to be a heavy Transfiguration book) at Sirius before turning back to Lily.

"So was it or was it not James?" Tash asked.

"Actually," said Lily, "it was Ethan Roberts from Ravenclaw." Tash's head shot up.

"Roberts?" she asked. "What did you say?"

"Yes," Lily said slowly, sensing her friend's hostile tone.

"Lily he's bad news," Tash said.

"How would you know?" Lily asked. As far as she knew, there was no reason for Tash not to like him. Tash bit her lip.

"Because…I dated him in the fifth year," Tash said.

"You never told me," Lily said.

"Well it wasn't one of my prouder moments," Tash growled.

"Why?"

"He was cheating on me…with two other girls," Tash said. "Remember that week I spent in the dormitory not speaking to anyone?"

Lily nodded.

"That was post break up," she said.

"Well," Lily didn't want to be swayed, especially since Ethan had seemed so nice that afternoon. "It was two years ago. People can change. Look at James."

If she expected to lead Tash off with the last sentence it didn't work. On the contrary Tash's face dawned in comprehension.

"You're not seriously…" Tash trailed off as Sirius called for attention again. She threw a cushion and an inkbottle at him. "You're not really considering still going out with him are you?"

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"I just told you why not!" Tash said. "Trust me Lily, you'll end up getting hurt! Don't go out with him."

"I'll go out with who I want!" Lily said. She really didn't like what Natasha was telling her and she was having trouble believing it. Especially since Tash had never mentioned this before.

"Tasha!" Sirius wailed into the silence between the two friends. "You got ink on my handsome face!"

Both girls ignored him.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked, coming over to join them. She'd just climbed back through the portrait and looked downright alarmed to hear her two best friends using raised voices.

"Lily's going out with Ethan Roberts," Tash said.

"I'm not going out with him," Lily corrected. "We're just going to Hogsmeade."

Jenny took a sharp breath.

"Lily, I don't like the sound of this," Jenny said. "Ethan hurt Tash bad, you don't want it to happen to you."

"It was two years ago…" Lily protested before halting. "Wait a minute…" she turned and pointed at Tash. "You told Jenny and not me!"

"She was upset!" Jenny said, before Tash could respond. "I comforted! I'm Jenny, that's what I do!"

"How could you not tell me!" Lily cried. "I don't believe this!"

"No I don't either!" Tash yelled. "I don't believe you're putting a bloke above your friends!"

"I've had enough!" Lily shouted. "I have to go patrol." She stormed out of the portrait hole leaving a concerned Jenny, a furious Natasha, an ink stained Sirius and a stunned common room.

"What's wrong Lily?" James asked, as he joined five minutes later. Lily was sitting outside the portrait scowling at another portrait across from her.

"Tash is mad because I'm going to Hogsmeade with one of her ex's," Lily spat venomously.

"Oh," James's insides went cold. She had a date.

"Who are you going with?" he forced himself to ask.

"Ethan Roberts," Lily did not catch the tone in his voice. She was too busy being mad at Tash to notice that James did not speak for the rest of the night.

OOO

Over the next week, Lily felt the loneliest that she'd ever felt at Hogwarts. Tash was still not speaking to her, Jenny was attempting to make conversation whenever possible, but she had taken to spending a lot of time with Remus and the rest of the Marauders whenever the tension got too hard to break. Tash was still angry with Lily for choosing Ethan over her friends, and Lily was upset that Tash couldn't let her give Ethan a chance.

To top all matters, James was no longer speaking to her. Every time she was around him, he would withdraw into himself. And since James was no longer social, neither were Sirius or Peter. Remus was the only one who had spoken to her, and that was only after Wednesday when Jenny had broken down and told him everything.

In a vain attempt to distract her from her tattered social life, Lily began studying with Ethan after lessons. She got on well with him, but a part of her couldn't help wishing for her friends instead of him. But she was far too proud to go and apologise, especially when she couldn't see anything wrong with Ethan.

That weekend, was the Hogsmeade trip. Lily hurried out to meet Ethan, trying not to let the gloom show on her face. Heading down the staircase, she met Jenny, who was obviously making her way down to meet Remus.

"Hey," Jenny looked up at her. She hadn't been able to smile properly at her since the day of the argument.

"Going to meet Remus?" Lily asked.

"Mmm," Jenny nodded then with apparent reluctance, "are you going to meet Ethan?"

Lily nodded. It felt weird not being able to speak civilly to her best friend. They walked down to the next floor.

Jenny kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. Finally the pressure became too much.

"Lily we have to talk about Ta…"

"I don't want to talk," Lily replied. "So if you're going to lecture…"

"I'm not going to lecture," Jenny said. "I just want you to know why she's acting like this."

"I know why," Lily said automatically.

"Why then?"

"Because…" Lily trailled off. She really had no idea why Tash had been so upset about her and Ethan going to Hogsmeade.

"I'll tell you why," Jenny said as they reached the third floor. "Do you remember what happened in defence against the dark arts that day?"

"Sure," Lily said. "It was the second round of the tournament."

"Tash stopped Bellatrix from causing you permanent damage," Jenny explained. "And she got detention for it. Lily, Tash got three weeks of detention for saving your neck. And now you're repaying her by going out with her ex."

"So basically you're saying I owe her," Lily said.

"No," Jenny said. "You don't owe her, but I think the last thing she expected was for you to betray her like that."

"I didn't betray her!" Lily fumed. "She's the one with the problem, not me!" Jenny opened her mouth to protest, but Lily cut her off.

"There's Ethan, I have to go," she said, hurrying down the corridor trying not to think about what Jenny had said. She hated arguing with her friends…especially when she knew deep down that Jenny was right.

OOO

"Are you okay Lily?" Ethan asked, as they left Honeydukes. "Only you seem a little spaced out."

"I'm okay," Lily said. "I just had another fight with Jenny."

"Oh," Ethan lapsed into silence before saying, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks," Lily said. She didn't feel like discussing her feelings with Ethan, particularly when he had been the subject of the argument.

"Shall we go for a butterbeer?" Ethan asked. Lily decided that a drink might be good for her.

"Okay."

They walked over to the pub, which sounded crowded from outside. Upon entering, Ethan went straight over to the bar and ordered two butterbeers from Madame Rosmerta. Lily gratefully took hers and looked around for a free table. Only then did she notice that James, Sirius and Tash were sitting in a corner. Tash was clutching her bottle and staring miserably at the table. Sirius had his arm around her, obviously providing some kind of comfort. James had noticed them come in, and was shooting glares at Ethan whenever he wasn't looking.

Ethan talked quite animatedly about charms and History of magic, which he liked. Lily had been very surprised to learn this, thinking that she was the only one who liked the class. However, this conversation just reminded her of the breakfast on the first day back with her friends.

After about fifteen minutes, Tash, Sirius and James got up and left the bar. Lily felt her mind leave with them. If there was one person she missed more than Tash, it was James. She had got to know him very well over the last month, and had even begun to hope that they might be friends. Now he was avoiding her at all possible times. This added to her loneliness, since she desperately wanted someone to talk to.

'_You know you miss him for another reason besides friendship_,' said the little voice in her head ominously.

'_No I don't_,' Lily thought irritably. '_James is a nice guy but he's still annoying_.'

'_Then why are you still thinking about him_?'

"Shall we go for a walk?" Ethan asked. Lily pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Sure," she smiled, trying to look cheerful.

They walked down the village road winding in and out of the students, heading towards the sweet shop and pub. They passed Jenny and Remus, who were on their way back from Zonko's joke shop. Lily smiled at them, causing Remus to smile back, and Jenny to nod slowly. Obviously she was still not over the argument.

Lily vaguely wondered where James, Sirius and Tash had gone. Tash had seemed very upset. She must have been if she had turned to Sirius for comfort. Lily had never seen them so close without Tash blowing up at him. But now she thought about it, Tash had been hanging round with the Marauders a lot since last Monday.

'_That's because you're pushing her right into his arms_,' the annoying voice returned.

'_Does she have feelings for him_?' Lily wondered. Sirius had all but admitted he might have feelings for her on the night of the full moon. '_No_,' Lily thought. '_Tash can't stand to be in the same room as him_.'

'_Sound's like you used to be with James_,' her mind said.

Lily was about to think more on it, but then remembered that she was on a date, and wasn't supposed to be thinking about Tash or James anyway, especially since she and Tash were not speaking to each other.

"Do you think it's really haunted?" Ethan asked. Lily noticed that they had come to a stop right outside the shrieking shack.

"Mmm, I don't know," Lily said, smiling inwardly to herself since she of course knew the true use of the shrieking shack.

"There's a rumour going around that there are ghosts of past Hogwarts students living in there," Ethan continued.

"Really?" Lily asked, her mind not really on the topic. She was daydreaming about James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on a full moon. James really had looked breathtaking as a stag…

'_Argh! Stop thinking about him!_' she scolded herself.

At this point Ethan gave a loud yelp and spun around. Lily looked over her shoulder to see what had happened.

"Something poked me!" Ethan cried. Lily looked around suspiciously. There was a thump and Ethan gave another yell. Lily looked over just in time to see a large branch fall to the ground. She put two and two together.

"Come on, let's go," she said. Both of them walked back to the main street and set off in the direction of Zonkos.

Ethan kept looking over his shoulder as though expecting to see a ghost. Lily had a shrewd suspicion as to what had happened at the shrieking shack.

It was crowded inside Zonko's. Lily and Ethan kept to one side of the shop, trying not to get lost it the sea of students. Lily could see why the Marauders liked this shop so much. It was every pranksters dream.

Ethan was looking at various trick sweets, when suddenly there were loud hysterical screams from the corner of the shop. It seemed someone had dropped a bag of dungbombs beside the door, and a very nasty smell was wafting through the store. Everyone bolted to the exit most pulling up their robes over their faces. Lily copied them, feeling nauseous from the smell. Ethan grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards the door.

Once outside, Lily looked up and down the street. She saw, James, Sirius and Tash looking down at the shop with the sort of amused expression that one would usually see on Dumbledore. She had a fair idea now who had set the dungbombs off in the shop, and she intended to have a talk with a certain black haired bespectacled boy during patrol on Monday.

* * *

_A/N: Hee Hee. Pranks galore! I have some bad news also, well for you at lot at least. The bad news is that I'm going on holiday for a week on Saturday and I won't be able to update. The good news is that I will update the second I come back from holiday, which will be the next Sunday (5th June). The other piece of good news is that even though it's study leave I'll be able to write more, so I might possibly be increasing the updates when I do get back. Can't promise anything though (for gods sake stop wittering Mei!)_

_Next Chapter: Lily gets a horrible surprise and the morning of the first Quidditch match brings some bad news._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 16th July 2006**_

**Spelling, grammar, description and one new jinx I've added for fun!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** Let's see…Hogwarts-JKR. Lily, James and the rest of the Marauders-JKR. The magical world-JKR. Tash-Me. Jenny-Lady Mearle. That is it… except for a few spells and Tash, I own NOTHING!_

_**Reviewer responses:**_

_Ashley- Two reviews! Thank you so much! Lily's being a bit short sighted isn't she? I did have fun on my trip thanks. It was quite warm in France. Enjoy the latest chapter._

_Tai Greywing- Thank you Tai! I'm sorry about the commars and the apostrophes, but I really am very bad at this grammar. I am watching Doctor Who right now, must not get distracted..._

_Lady Mearle- Thanks Mearle! I'm back but I didn't catch a muse whilst on holiday (pout!). And you can tell me how much you love my story any time you want... no Deimos I am NOT big headed!_

_MoonylovesFlo- I love conflict too. Unfortunatly I suck at writing it. Eh well, maybe a muse will come knocking on my door and I'll get better. Here's the next chapter!_

_**A/N:** I'm back! I'm so so so so so soooooooo sorry I left you for over a week! I missed you all! I didn't find a french muse during my stay but I did find a little inspiration. Ah well maybe it's the jumpstart I need.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

To stay away from everyone, Lily shut herself in the library all of Sunday, and most of Monday, speaking only to Ethan. On Sunday he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had said yes. He made her happy and they had been getting on well. However without her friends Lily was becoming desperately lonely.

Lessons had become something of a torture programme. Not only did she have to endure the Slytherins, but now Tash would gaze into space whenever Lily was around. She didn't say a word to anyone and she even forgot to be horrible to Sirius. On more than one occasion, Lily had spotted a tear.

When Lily had argued with Tash, she had expected the full force of World War Three to break lose. But Tash didn't seem to have the heart to shout at her, and Lily was finding the silence even worse. Added to which, Jenny was routinely bursting into tears at the hopelessness of her friends. Lily's silence was pushing her friends closer to the Marauders.

To focus on something constructive, Lily had been deciding how to get a confession out of James. Fortunately for her, Defence against the Dark Arts classes were dedicated to research giving Lily the perfect time to think about it. Ramton was delaying the final rounds until after the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match, which would take place on Halloween in two weeks. Lily had another feeling of guilt whenever someone mentioned the duelling rounds, she couldn't help remembering the second round in which Tash had defended her against Bellatrix. Lily had noticed something that had cheered her friend up slightly. Tash would be fighting Bellatrix in the finals.

On Monday evening, Lily was sitting in her dormitory on her bed trying to sort her thoughts out. She had patrolling in two minutes. She sadly looked over at Tash's bed. The huge radio was positioned next to her table. Lily missed Tash's singing in the morning, but there had been no music since the argument.

Lily missed her friends terribly. She wanted to go and apologise, but she knew that Tash would want her to give up Ethan, and she was having a good time with her new boyfriend.

She checked the clock again. Ten o clock. She had to get going. Sighing, Lily crept downstairs. There were people still in the common room. She listened and found that the voices belonged to Tash, Jenny, James, Sirius and Remus.

"I'm telling you again Potter, I am not apologising until she dumps that stupid two timing prat." That was Tash.

"You could just swallow your pride and go apologise now," Remus suggested.

"No!" Tash said in a defiant tone.

"Tash you're not the only one who misses Lily," Jenny said. "Why can't you just go and say sorry? I want things back the way they were!"

"I do too, but…" Tash trailed off. There was a silence.

"I am going for a walk," Tash said finally.

"Tash as Head boy I think I'm going to have to object," James said. Lily chuckled. She could almost see Tash glaring at him.

"Lily'll kill me if I don't try to stop you," James said.

"No one's going to see me," Tash said irritably. "_Accio!" _Lily ducked as the radio and her invisibility cloak came soaring past her head. There was the sound of the portrait being closed and Lily assumed that Tash had left. She sighed and hoped that she and James wouldn't catch her on patrol. Not only did she not want to have to put her friend in detention but she knew that it would just start another argument, which was more than she could bare.

She walked into the common room. Jenny was playing chess against James, with Remus trying to help. Sirius was holding Bali, who was struggling to get at the chess pieces.

"Ready James?" she asked. James shrugged and got up as Sirius released Bali, who chased the chess pieces around the room. Apollo followed.

'_Well, at least the cats are still friends_,' Lily thought.

OOO

"James?" Lily asked. They were on the third floor and so far they had found the school deserted. At the sound of her voice, James looked up. Lily decided to get right to the point.

"Why did you prank me and Ethan in Hogsmeade?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lily," said James, putting on a look of innocent surprise, which did not work on Lily.

"Oh please Potter," she sighed. "Give me credit for having a little bit of intelligence. I know it was you lot down by the shrieking shack. How many other people do I know that have an invisibility cloak?"

"Hmm…good point," James said.

"So it was you!"

"I never said that. I said you were making a good point about invisibility," James said, and for a minute, he sounded exactly like his old cheeky self.

"Why would you want to ruin our time together?" Lily asked in disbelief. "What the hell could you possibly have against Ethan anyway?"

"Because…he's," James struggled with his choice of words. "He's not good enough for you."

Lily stopped halfway towards checking a broom closet. She knew where this was going. "And what? You think you are good enough?"

James said nothing. She had caught him out.

"You know James, I really thought you had grown up over the summer," Lily slammed the broom closet shut. "I guess I was wrong. God, if I'd known you were going to stoop so low as to…"

She stopped mid-sentence. She had opened the next broom closet to check it for students and found two people locked together at the lips. Lily gave a scream and James hurried over.

The girl James recognised as Donna Frye, a fifth year Slytherin, who's sister was in their year. When James noticed who was sharing the closet, he didn't know whether or not to cheer for joy, because the boy sitting in the closet was Ethan Roberts.

"I don't believe it!" Lily shrieked. Donna immediately stepped out of the closet and James launched into a lecture to stop himself from singing in happiness. Lily meanwhile had marched over to Ethan and slapped him.

"How could you! You ask me out and then you go snogging Slytherins in the broom closet! Tash was right, you really are no good!" She stormed off, leaving an elated James to deal with them.

Halfway up the fifth floor, Lily burst into tears. Despite knowing that she might now be able to have her friends back, being cheated on still hurt and Ethan had seemed wonderful.

She ran back up the fifth floor corridor. As she passed a window overlooking the lake, she ran into something large and skidded to the floor. For a second she thought someone had put a trip jinx on her. The she looked over her shoulder to see Tash's head floating in mid air.

"Ow!" she said indignantly. Then she noticed Lily's face.

"Bloody hell Lily, you look terrible!" Tash pulled the cloak off her and helped Lily off the floor. Lily had to giggle at Tash's honesty.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking at the lake," Tash said. "I can't go swimming this late…so I just like to look at it. Anyway, what's wrong with you?" Lily sat down next to her.

"He was cheating on you wasn't he?" Tash asked immediately. Lily wiped her eyes and nodded, hoping that Tash wasn't about to turn around and say 'I told you so'. That would hurt too much to bear.

"Say the word and I'll hex him tomorrow," Tash promised. "There's a nice little jinx I looked up called the _portenus _curse. Makes the persons stomach bloat up…"

"Tash I'm sorry," Lily choked. "You were right, I shouldn't have trusted him over you."

"Why are you sorry?" Tash asked. "I was the prat. I'm the one who didn't think that people could change."

"People don't change," Lily said. "As I just witnessed."

"Ha!" Tash laughed. "That's not what you said about James the other night!"

"Oh god James!" Lily said clapping her hands to her mouth. "I left him down there to deal with Ethan and Donna!"

"What!" Tash asked. "Donna? As in Donna Frye? Serena Frye's sister?"

"They were snogging in a broom closet," Lily told her. Tash cracked up laughing.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded. Lily recounted the story, and at the end, she felt better about being cheated on.

"She's a SLYTHERIN!" Tash asked. "Eww! That's disgusting! That's like imagining Snape snogging…in don't know, Bellatrix…ARGH! HORRIBLE PICTURE!"

"Shh! Someone's going to hear us!" Lily giggled as Tash cradled her head in her hands to try and block the picture from her mind.

"Eh they won't," Tash said looking up and waving her hand. "I've been playing my radio up here for two hours and no one's heard me. Well Professor Dumbledore heard me trying to get a signal, but there's nothing in this castle."

"So how come it's working?" asked Lily, looking at the muggle item next to Tash.

"Dumbledore put some anti magic charm on it," Tash said. "Thank god. I have serious music withdrawal!"

In the distance a bell tolled midnight.

"Think we should get back?" asked Lily.

"Probably," Tash said, picking up her radio and getting to her feet. "Come on. Under the cloak and no one will see us."

"So…" Lily paused. "Are we…friends again?"

"Yeah," Tash smiled. "Come on, or we're going to be caught."

They hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was asleep in her frame.

"Oi!" Tash tapped the picture to wake her up. "Stardust Mirage!"

The Fat Lady dozily let them in. Upon entering, Lily and Tash found Jenny, James, Sirius and Remus all waiting for them.

"Where in the name of Merlin have you been!" Jenny freaked jumping up and down in panic. "James said you had disappeared and now you both turn up late! I've been worried sick! What if the Slytherins had got you! What if you'd been locked up somewhere! What if you'd got stuck somewhere! What if you'd been attacked by something! What if a teacher had found you! What if a grizzly bear had found you!"

"Yeah coz there's really going to be a grizzly bear in the middle of Hogwarts," Tash snorted.

"What the hell happened!" Jenny ranted, before Remus pushed her down on to the nearest chair and fed her a block of chocolate.

"Relax Jen," Lily said as soothingly as she could.

"What happened is that Lily and Ethan broke up and we're friends again," Tash said in short. Jenny stopped choking on her chocolate and looked at the two of them. She then shrieked and threw her arms around both of them together.

"Okay Jenny," Lily said. "We love you too, but you're…cutting…air!" she gasped. Jenny let go of them and flopped back in her chair in exhaustion.

"Thank God for that at any rate," James said as Remus fed Jenny more chocolate. Lily turned to him.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier James," she said.

"Eh it's fine," James said. "I am kind of used to it, I mean you've been shouting at me for the past six years."

"And I'm sorry for all that too," Lily said, feeling that she might as well get all apologise out of the way. "I'm sorry I've been so horrible over the years. I'm sorry I've shouted at you so often. And I'm sorry…oh well let's just say I'm sorry for everything up to this point!"

James grinned and pulled her into a hug. Taking this as a cue, Jenny grabbed Sirius and Remus and pulled them into a massive 'big hug!' Tash shrugged and joined in too.

Once everyone had let go, Lily sighed. It was good to have her friend's back with her.

"Suppose we should go to bed," she said. "We do have lessons tomorrow."

"No way!" Sirius said. "We didn't just engage in one of Jenny's famous hugs to not hear the story!"

"We'll tell you tomorrow," Lily promised.

Tash yawned in agreement and Jenny stood up again.

"Night guys!" she said cheerfully, running back up the stairs. Tash got up and followed, trying not to walk into a wall on the way.

"Good night," Lily smiled at the three boys, as they trekked upstairs to their dormitory. Lily followed her friends up the stairs.

"Lily Marie Evans I want a word with you," Jenny said. Lily sank onto her bed.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she groaned.

"No!" Jenny said. "What was with all the 'sorry's' you just threw at James down there!"

"Nothing," Lily said.

"Nothing my broomstick!" Jenny said. "Come on. Did you finally just realise that he might just be a little more than a friend?"

"I know what it is," Tash called from the bathroom. She stuck her head out, with her toothbrush in hand. "Now she's broken up with Ethan, she's realised what good men look like."

"No!" Lily protested.

"But you would be so good together!" Jenny complained. "I mean, you're both Heads, we know you like to be around him. And he really cares about you!"

"Yes but unfortunately the affection has to run two ways!" Lily pointed out.

"Aha!" Jenny shouted triumphantly. "Then you admit that you like him!"

"No no no!" Lily shook her head. "I mean I know he likes me but I'm not sure…"

"Not sure!" Jenny shouted, causing Crystel to turn over in her sleep. "You mean you've actually considered…"

"Well…" Lily trailed off. She didn't know what to say. The truth is she had found herself mentally comparing Ethan against James over the last few days. Now she really didn't know what to think.

'_Don't be stupid, you know what the answer is_,' the annoying part of her brain was coming back into play.

"I'm tired," Tash moaned, flopping on her bed and drawing the curtains. "Night guys!"

"Yeah I think I'll go to bed too," Jen said, grabbing the curtains and tugging them together. Lily lay back on her bed, not bothering to get up to draw her own curtains. She was wrestling with her feelings, and wondering what to do.

OOO

Two weeks later, Lily was woken once again by Tash singing in the dorm. She grinned. It was a sign that things were back to normal. Tash was pulling on her Quidditch robes and brushing her hair back into a ponytail.

"_Is this the way, to Amarillo? Every night I've been huggin' my pillow. Dreamin' dreams of Amarillo, and sweet Marie who waits for me…"_

"Tash, that song is old," Lily said. "Four, five years old!"

"Eh what the hell it's not like Jen or Crystel would know! They don't listen to muggle music!" Tash said, switching her radio up full blast, causing Jenny and Crystel to throw cushions at her.

"Thank you very much Natasha Mary Alice Marquand!" Crystel said, pulling herself out of bed.

"I do listen to muggle music!" Jenny said indignantly, "just not much of it!"

Lily and Tash grinned at each other. They loved their dorm mates. Since Crystel was pureblood and Jenny was half blood, they had helped both of them adjust to the magical world during the first year. But Lily knew Tash didn't think much of their taste in music.

"Get your robes Jen!" Tash said. "We are going to cream Slytherin and serve 'em with Apple pie!"

"If you say so Tash," Jenny shook her head and walked to the bathroom. Five minutes later, all four girls left the dormitory to find the rest of the team at breakfast. The girls sat with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, as was now traditional.

"Nervous?" James asked.

"Nah!" Tash said. "Been here, done this, got the T-shirt." She pointed to the Gryffindor T-shirt under her robes.

"How are you feeling Jen?" Remus asked, looking worriedly at her.

"A little nervous," Jen admitted, ignoring the toast Lily had dumped in front of her.

"Don't worry Jen," Lily said. "Tash was like this before her first match."

"Yeah and she got knocked off her broom five minutes in!" Jenny said.

"It was that stupid Slytherin keeper!" Tash said. "He flew into me as I was going to score!" Realising that this was not helping Jenny, Lily kicked Tash under the table to shut her up.

"Mail's here," Lily said, for distraction.

"Oh Merlin no!" Tash cried, looking at the owls. Everyone looked up and fear settled upon the hall.

Among half the owls in the hall were carrying black envelopes. These letters were issued by the Ministry to the families of Death Eater victims.

"Why today!" Lily wailed as they watched the owls swoop over the hall. Several flew over the Gryffindor table, landing in front of students, who took the letters fearfully. Lily couldn't help noticing that not one of the owls delivered to the Slytherin table.

"Look," Tash pointed down the table at Crystel, who was staring in horror at the letter in front of her.

"I'm going to see her," Lily got up and hurried down to Crystel.

"I'm going to wander round the hall," James remembered Dumbledore's instructions at the beginning of term and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Are you okay Crystel?" Lily asked, sitting down beside her.

"I don't want to read it!" Crystel said. "I don't want to know. What if it's my parents!"

"What if it's not?" Lily asked. "Come on. I'll stay with you."

Slowly and trembling, Crystel picked up the jet-black envelope. Her hands shook worse than ever as she pulled back the seal. She tugged the letter out and read it.

"Who was it?" Lily asked.

"It was my aunt," Crystel said. She had stopped shaking, but she was still pale. "They attacked her in her home."

"What about your uncle?" Lily asked.

"He was out, with their son thank Merlin," Crystel put her head down on the table and dropped the letter in the pumpkin juice jug.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Crystel looked up. "I'll just go upstairs for a while. I'll see you at the match."

Lily sat back in her seat, looking at the devastation in the hall, and wondering how much more destruction the magical world could take.

* * *

_A/N: Argh! I piled on the misery in there! Don't worry it gets more cheerful, I promise. Now I'm going to put some treats out with which hopefully I can catch a muse… Wish me luck! I have a Business Studies exam tomorrow afternoon! And then History on Tuesday. Update will be on Wednesday to make up for the week I missed._

_Next chapter: Gryffindor vs Slytherin and the post match party. And I will spoil no more of the chapter!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter edited and reposted – 19th July 2006_**

**Added a little bit to the party and the kiss, but not much. Again, mostly description.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** Yada. It all belongs to JKR. How many more times would you like me to say this?_

_**A/N:** No reviewer responses today since I only actually got one review since I updated on Sunday. To all the LJ fans out there, this is for you! Dedicated to Daisy Pennifold, who wrote the guide to L and J fanfic. Thank you so much. This chapter would not have been possible were it not for you! Also thanks to my reviewers for sticking with me like glue.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

"Merlin, look at that rain!" Sirius said, running back into the changing rooms with his robes pulled over his head.

"It's going to be ugly," James said, impervious-ing his glasses.

"No shit," Jenny muttered, looking extremely pale and sweaty, rather like Remus did before the full moon.

"Just think Prongs," Sirius said, giving his friend a hearty slap on the back. "Fifteen or twenty years from now, Prongs Jr could be playing in weather like this, and he'll think 'if my dad could do it, I can too!'"

"Really? And who's the unlucky sod he's married too," Tash asked, sitting on the bench practising breathing techniques. Jenny snorted before going back to looking nervous.

"You got the Cirque du Soleil in your stomach?" Tash asked rubbing her friend's back. Jenny chuckled.

"Something like that," she said. In James's opinion Jenny looked much worse than that.

"Don't worry Jen," Sally Ericson sat beside her. She was a fifth year chaser. "Just hit anything that moves." Jenny grinned. "I mean it's not like James's position where he could fall for a Wronski feint and end up embedded in the ground..."

"Thanks Ericson," James said. "That's such a confidence booster." Tash and Jenny laughed at him.

"Right team!" James called for attention. "I know the weather's crap but that's why we've been practising so much. We'll be fine. Tash, Sally, Clarissa," he turned to the chasers. "Score as much as you can. Jerika," he turned to the keeper. "Don't let any goals past those posts. We need to keep them down on points as much as possible. I'll try and catch the snitch early. Jenny, Sirius, concentrate on their chasers, try and put them out of action. Okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Right, let's go," James grabbed his broom and the team marched out onto the pitch.

OOO

"There they are!" Remus pointed to the pitch. Lily peered through her binoculars and watched the seven scarlet figures walk out of the changing rooms. They were immediately soaked by rain. Fortunately the storm clouds were not dark enough to obscure vision that badly. But it was bound to be cold.

"And here come the Gryffindors!" Fifth year Hufflepuff Mark Drew was commentating. Like many of the Hufflepuffs he was supporting Gryffindor in this match. Lily swung her binoculars up to see Professor McGonagall hovering ominously by his shoulder. Mark however did not seem put off and was using every attempt possible to take less-that-subtle jibes at the Slytherins.

"Team captain and seeker Potter, followed by Ericson, Marquand, Travis, Black, Tailby and Burton. Superb line up there, obviously inhabiting more talent than the Slytherin tea…joking Professor!"

"Mount your brooms," Madame Hooch commanded. Lily watched Jenny and she was sure she could see a cold sweat forming on her head. Or was that rain water?

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and all fourteen players rose into the air.

"They're off!" Mark continued. "Gryffindor immediately take possession. Nice pass there from Clarissa Travis, back on the team after a years absence. Quaffle over to Tash Marquand. Great talent, been on the team since her third year…oh nice sloth grip roll. Passes it back to Travis. Goal's not far now! In the scoring zone, passes it over to Sally. YES! She's beaten the keeper! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Behind Lily, Remus and Peter cheered loudest of all the spectators. Lily watched the Slytherin chasers who were now flying off with the Quaffle.

"Slytherin in possession. Bellatrix Black hands over to Iver. Dodges a bludger. Damn! It didn't break his nose…sorry Professor! Passes left…oh slips out his grasp! Blame the bloody weather! Intercepted by Marquand! Off she goes back towards the goals. Flips it over to Travis, who has a bludger on her tail. Passes to Ericson. Ouch! That must have hurt!"

The bludger that had been tailing Clarissa had swerved unexpectedly and knocked Sally off her broom. She landed on the ground in a heap. The Slytherins didn't waste time. One of the chasers grabbed the Quaffle and shot off towards the Gryffindor posts.

"GET AFTER HIM!" James shouted. Tash and Clarissa had been hovering in mid-air watching Madame Hooch help Sally up.

"Merlin, there they go again!" shouted Mark. "The chasers are going to be hard pushed to catch up with the Slytherins. It's all down to the keeper. Come on Jerika!"

There was a cheer from the Slytherins as the Quaffle flew through the left goal post. From her place in the stand Lily could see Jerika cursing

"Damn! Slytherin score!" Mark shouted to the crowd. "Ten all."

Sally got back on her broom to join Tash and Clarissa in the air. James cursed at the goal and continued to look for the Snitch. Five minutes later, Slytherin had scored twice more and James was starting to get worried.

"Gryffindor have possession…Slytherin take the Quaffle, AGAIN!" Mark was becoming exasperated. "Ooh! Bellatrix Black knocked over by a bludger. Nice work from Jenny Tailby. Travis takes the Quaffle. Slytherin chasers closing in on either side. Great pass to Marquand. She's tearing up the pitch, the goals are in sight… what in the name of Merlin was that!"

Lily had been focusing on Tash and had seen it all. The Snitch had gone flying in to the back of her head. James had seen it also and was tearing after it, followed by the Slytherin seeker. Unfortunately, Tash had dropped the Quaffle again.

"Slytherin have possession," said Mark, now not sure whether to follow the seekers or the chasers. His head was flicking back and forth between the two unfolding events. "Seekers after the Snitch. Slytherin score! Potter inches just ahead."

Just as James reached for the snitch, Bellatrix Black came speeding out of nowhere and slammed into him. James spun into the ground, his head slamming against the ground. The Snitch disappeared. Bellatrix was wearing a triumphant smile.

"FOUL!" the Gryffindor supporters screamed.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked, her voice high pitched with concern.

"He'll be fine," Remus assured her. "He's been through worse."

"Death to Bellatrix!" Jenny screamed, loud enough for everyone on the pitch to hear. There was a roar of support from the scarlet clad Gryffindors.

Down below, James was getting back onto his broom. His head was throbbing, but it would be okay. Madam Hooch gave one final yell in Bellatrix's direction before turning back to the waiting players.

"Watch your back Potter if you know what's good for you," Bellatrix snarled as she set off into the air again. High above her Jenny and Tash were both making rude hand gestures.

"Penalty shot to Gryffindor!" Mark proclaimed. Clarissa flew forwards to take the shot.

"Gryffindor score!" Mark cheered along with the Gryffindor supporters. Lily cheered with Remus and Peter, as Clarissa soared round the pitch in victory. Peter was cat calling. Remus thwacked him on the back of the head.

As play continued, the moves got more impressive despite the steady downpour of rain.

The Slytherin chasers flew close together in a Hawkshead attacking formation. The Gryffindor chasers closed in.

"Bludger takes out Iver, sorry Sirius but THAT'S THE WRONG CHASER! Bellatrix still has possession. Getting closer to the goal…Nice move!"

Tash had flown underneath Bellatrix and punched the Quaffle up and out of her grasp. As the ball flew up Clarissa who had been flying above, caught it looped backwards, and all chasers shot off to the goal.

"Come on Gryffindor!" Mark and the rest of the Gryffindor supporters were beside themselves. "Passes to Marquand. SHE SCORES! Forty thirty to Slytherin!"

But James had just caught sight of the Snitch again and flew after it. Simon Maxwell, the Slytherin seeker was hot on his tail.

"Come on James!" Lily shrieked. The rest of the Gryffindor supporters screamed along with her. James inched forwards, but Maxwell was ahead of him…

Just as the Slytherin made a grab for the golden ball, a bludger flew out of nowhere and went crashing into him. James stretched out and seized the snitch tightly in his fist.

There was a roar from the spectators as James raised his hand. Lily screamed in joy with Remus and Peter. Sirius flew at James and thumped him on the back with his club, cheering loudly. The three chasers sped over, Tash screaming in victory, Clarissa and Sally were hugging each other.

"Who hit that bludger?" James asked as they flew back to ground. He had suddenly remembered the Slytherin seekers abrupt halt in pursuit.

"It was Jenny!" Clarissa said. "I saw her do it! She saved the game!" She pointed to Jenny who was flying down to the ground with Jerika. Everyone hurried over to them.

"God bless you Jenny!" Tash shrieked hysterically, flinging her arms around Jenny, who looked very pleased with herself. The rest of the team crushed Jen in a hug.

"What a way to play your first game!" James said, thumping Jenny on the back so hard that she almost fell over.

The Gryffindors came pouring out from the stands. James immediately caught sight of a familiar head of red hair. Lily was beaming at them all.

"You were all fantastic!" she cried, grabbing her two friends and hugging them. She then turned and hugged James and Sirius each in turn. Jenny squeaked and found herself being picked up and spun by Remus. The team paraded back to the castle on the shoulders of the rest of the house.

OOO

"Wahoo! We won!" Tash was still tearing around the common room, which was currently the setting of a huge party. Lily smiled at her. She couldn't blame her for being a bit hyper. Sighing, Lily sipped her butterbeer and looked around the room.

You wouldn't have thought that it had been a black letter day that morning. It was now just past midnight and the Gryffindors had been celebrating for most of the day. The Marauders had disappeared for a while and Lily had strongly suspected that they had snuck into Hogsmeade. Sure enough, they returned later with plenty of food and butterbeer. Most of the Gryffindors were laughing, eating and watching Tash skip round the room to her music, which she had insisted on bringing down. Jenny and Remus were curled up together in a corner of the common room, in each other's arms and trying to remain inconspicuous. Lily smiled. They did look sweet together.

"Okay everyone!" Sirius announced to the room, apparently on some kind of sugar high. "I think we should give a round of applause to Jenny, who saved the game with a very well aimed bludger!"

There was an ear-splitting cheer from all the Gryffindors. Jenny's face went red and she snuggled closer to Remus.

"And also to our captain, the wonderful, extremely talented…"

"Get to the point Black!" Tash shouted, fiddling with her radio.

"Sure thing Tash," Sirius bowed to her. "Anyway, round of applause for Ja…actually, for the whole team! Cause we're all fantastic!"

"And modest too!" Tash added as everyone cheered and went back to the party. Lily chuckled at Tash who whacked her music up to full volume.

"Will you turn that noise down!" Sirius shouted to Tash. "I can't hear myself think!"

"Wow, you actually _think_!" Tash asked in amazement. "Okay."

She turned the volume down, leaving a couple of dazed first years who had been sitting to close the speakers to rub their ears.

"Thank you," Sirius said. He pulled a thoughtful face and went silent for about two seconds before announcing, "I want some biscuits."

"_That's_ what you were thinking!" Tash asked in disbelief. "Honest to god! You disturbed the music!"

"You call that music!" Sirius asked helping himself to the party food. "It's more like organised noise if you ask me!"

"Don't diss Queen!" Tash said in a highly offended voice. "Queen are awesome!"

"God they bicker like a married couple!" James said, wandering over to Lily and sitting down beside her. Lily smiled at him. Despite his protest, Lily had insisted that he go to the hospital wing and get his head checked out. Bellatrix's early snickering had been wiped off her face by the end of the match, and she had left the pitch seething with disgust.

"You were brilliant," Lily congratulated him on the match again.

"Why thank you Miss Evans, but I do have to say, we have a very good team this year," James commented mildly.

Lily giggled at his tone. She was acutely aware of him sitting next to her.

"Don't they look cute?" Lily asked, nodding over at Remus and Jenny.

"Hmm," James nodded, swallowing more butterbeer. "I'm glad he's found someone at last."

Lily couldn't help think about her conversation with Jenny the night she had broken up with Ethan. How the hell did she feel about James? It was confusing to think about it when he was sitting not a foot away.

"Can I ask you something Lily?" James asked.

"Sure."

"What made you change your mind about me?" he asked. "Why did you suddenly start treating me like I was…well human?"

Lily sat in silence. She wasn't sure how to answer, since the truth would sound really harsh.

"Well…I think the truth is…I didn't know you," Lily said simply. James raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a reason why you suddenly hate someone," James said. Lily shook her head.

"You need to understand James, when I first came to Hogwarts, I knew barely anything about the magical world or the war against Voldemort, let alone the Slytherin's reputation," Lily explained. "When I saw you and Sirius picking on Snape, I just reacted how I would with anyone. I tried to stop it. I didn't see two Gryffindors and a Slytherin, I just saw two guys picking on another boy."

Lily looked up to see if James was still listening. He was leaning back watching her expectantly. Lily ploughed on.

"I didn't know that that house was good for nothing and that half the time they probably deserved it. Over the years I found out just what they were really like. I guess I just never had the nerve to apologise. Besides, you would walk around like you owned the place, and that was just really annoying."

"But," Lily continued before James could interrupt. "Ever since we came back for this year, you've been…well I don't know…different. Like you'd suddenly grown up and realised that the whole world didn't revolve around you. And maybe I realise now that if we don't fight back then we're just letting them take over. And maybe…" she trailed off. "Maybe I've come to realise just how good a person you are."

She finished, looking at James, worried that she had upset him. But to her surprise, he was smiling slightly.

"Well I'm glad you think I changed. Otherwise I would probably have to throw myself out of the tower window!"

Lily giggled, gazing at James. She could get lost in his eyes. There was something magnetic about them.

"Lily," James looked slightly nervous. "I know I've asked you the same question for the last two years, but I'm going to ask again. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily smiled. There was no doubt in her mind now.

"Yes," she said simply. James smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers. Lily felt shivers go down her spine. All thoughts left her head. She didn't even notice when people started staring nearby. All she could feel was James next to her, his arm around her shoulder, his lips gently brushing hers. She had kissed other guys before, but this was something new, something different that she never felt with any of them. The feeling was something sweet and whole that she could only identify as James.

Only when Sirius gave a particularly loud cheer and started to laugh triumphantly, did they break away.

"Finally!" Sirius shouted, pointing at them. Lily felt herself go slightly red. Practically the whole common room was staring. Jenny and Remus were grinning from their corner, and were both wearing identical looks which, to Lily at least, looked as if they were saying quite smugly '_we knew it_!'

Tash, who had also been watching open mouthed, picked up a cushion and began to beat Sirius around the head.

"You!" she yelled, puncturing each word with a thwack from the cushion. "Are. An. Insensitive. GIT! Sirius Black!" she finished dramatically putting the cushion down and sitting down with a thump in a cross-legged position.

"I've said it before an I'll say it again," Sirius said. "Stop abusing me woman!"

"You wait! There's more to come!" Tash said, pulling out her wand and hexing Sirius into a tap dance, which went in time to the music. Everyone laughed. Lily smothered her laughter in one of the cushions. From their corner, Jenny and Remus applauded.

"Don't like Queen hey?" Tash said tauntingly. "I'll _make_ you like it Sirius Black! Make you! If it's the last thing I ever do!"

She gave a sinister cackle and settled back to watch the show. Sirius grinned at her.

"Was that a declaration of love I heard from you Tash?" Sirius asked. Lily and James both laughed at the astonished look on Tash's face.

"You wish! _Cantareus!" _Tash shouted pointing her wand at Sirius. Sirius burst into song.

"_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself, a real good time. I feel alive. And the world, turning inside out. Floating around in ecstasy. So don't stop me now. Don't stop me now…"_

James was laughing at his friend so hard that tears were rolling down his face. Tash had started singing along happily. Over in the corner Jenny was going purple from lack of air and Remus was beating his fist harmlessly against a pillow. Lily leant her head against James's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Lily sighed feeling quite content.

"_Coz I'm havin' a good time! Havin' a good time!"_

After ten minutes, Tash finally took pity on Sirius (who had now worked his way through three Queen songs) and went to remove the curse. Looking exhausted from his hugely long tap dance, he traipsed upstairs.

"Well," James said, removing his arm from Lily's shoulder, "I suppose I should follow him. After all, it is nearly one o clock. Good night Lily," he kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Night James," Lily smiled again, noticing that it was indeed well into the night. She almost floated upstairs and was immediately bombarded by Tash and Jenny.

"Aww! You guys looked so cute together!" Tash cooed.

"Totally!" Jenny agreed.

"Yeah funnily enough," Lily said. "James and I were saying the same thing about you and Remus." Jenny blushed, looking like tomato soup.

"So are you two going out then?" Tash asked. Lily couldn't stop grinning.

"Yes we are," she confirmed. Jenny seized her in a huge hug, before collapsing on her bed, completely exhausted.

"Phew! Did we really spend all afternoon and evening partying?" she asked, from behind her curtains.

"Yep," Tash said. "Fun huh?"

"It never usually feels this tiring," Jenny said.

"That's because you were in the match this morning," Lily said.

Jenny didn't answer. She was so tired that she had slipped off to sleep with her glasses still on and her legs dangling over the side of her bed.

"Night then!" Tash said sarcastically, getting out of her bed and pulling Jenny onto her bed properly. Lily laughed as Jenny mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over.

"Night Lils," Tash called pulling the curtains around her bed.

"Night Tash," Lily yawned.

"Night Mrs Potter!" Jenny called hysterically, making both of them jump.

"Thought you were asleep Jenny?" Tash said.

"I was!" Jenny called. "Then you moved me Tash!"

"Jenny if I could see your bed I would throw a pillow at you!" Lily threatened. Jenny gave a huge yawn and went back to sleep.

Still, as she rolled over in bed, Lily could help but smiled at the events that had unfolded that day. The unthinkable had happened. She, Lily Evans, had fallen for James Potter.

* * *

_A/N: Aww! Who loves Lily and James out there! I know I do! I loved writing the Quidditch bit. It was a good excuse for me to go hyper. Thanks to all my reviewers. Review again please! And wish me luck. My last two exams are tomorrow!_

_Next chapter: Third duelling round. Snape vs James, Remus vs Wilks and Tash vs Bellatrix. Things will get violent! All you little kids toddle off to bed! It might get a bit too violent for you!_

_Please review guys and I will send you...hmm what can I send over the computer...? Virtual good luck!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 19th July 2006** _

**_Right usual stuff. Spelling, description. I've also enlightened more on the reason why Tash refuses to date Sirius.

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer**: Guess what guys! I don't own Harry Potter! I also don't own any part of Barbie (not that I'd really want to!)_

_**Reviewer responses: **_

_Ashley- Thanks Ashley. I'm glad you like this story. Your reviews always make me smile!_

_Lady briallen- Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. Enjoy the next chapter._

_MoonylovesFlo- All the couples are coming together! Tash and Sirius will be within the next two chapters. Good luck in your tests. I'm glad mine are over but I had to go straight back to school for the next year of A level._

_Tai Greywing- Yes they kissed! I am so glad that went down well with everyone. Thanks for the virtual sugar. I'm gonna miss Doctor Who on Saturday! I've been asked to work in the afternoon! Gutted!_

_Sigrun- Thank you so much. Yeah Lily and James rock! Enjoy the next chapter._

_A Pleasant Reader- Yeah my spelling hasn't been that good. I do have a beta reader but I can never get my work to her in time for updates even though I'm several chapters ahead. But thanks for the advice. Here's the next chapter._

_iluvgerardbutler- Thanks a lot. I'm happy you like my fic. Here's the update. Enjoy!_

_Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- Thanks for the review. And your last one which I didn't reply to (sorry bout that!) Love your pen name too!_

_Foreverfree- Thanks. I loved writing the Quidditch scene and the party scene was fun, partially though cause it gave me an excuse to go a bit hyper._

_**A/N:** Thanks guys! So many new reviewers, I feel slightly overwhelmed. Thanks to my old reviewers for sticking with me too. You lot are the only reason I'm still writing, otherwise I would have given up at chapter 12 due to writers block. Anywho, very long chapter ahead, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

Over the weekend, the news that Lily and James were dating spread through the school faster than lightning. During Sunday, Lily had to endure the looks she was getting from the girls who wished they were in her place. Surprisingly she found that she didn't care. She was happy with James and felt she could take any jealous comments thrown at her.

On Monday morning, Lily woke up and smiled to herself. She had never been so happy in all the time she had been at Hogwarts, despite the amount of homework they were getting and despite the increasingly evil looks she was getting from the Slytherins.

"Rise and shine!" Jenny shouted, ripping back her curtains. "Life is good, life is wonderful, life is great in my green pyjamas!"

"If you say so," Tash said groggily, and the green pyjamas and wearer, were bombarded with pillows.

"Come on Lily! James will be waiting for the lady of his life," Jenny ran over to Lily and found that she was already getting up. She turned instead to Tash. Lily laughed, as Jenny ripped back the covers and Tash groaned loudly.

"Jenny!" Tash wailed. "Cold!"

"Come on Tash! Hupsy daisy! It's a beautiful day!"

"What are you on woman? It's a horrible day!" Tash said pointing to the window. There were dark storm clouds above the castle and it had been raining all night. As Lily glanced at the storm there was a rumble of thunder and Apollo and Bali both hissed in fear. Lily cuddled Apollo and he seemed to settle down.

"Okay so it's not the sort of weather you'd seen in Florida," Jenny shrugged. "You must seize the moment! Get out of bed! The day is waiting for you!"

"Yes Jenny, but you've forgotten that today I am supposed to duel Bellatrix," Tash reminded her. "So if it's alright with you I would like an extra half an hours sleep!" She tugged the covers back over herself. Lily ran to get the bathroom before anyone else could. Fifteen minutes later when she reappeared, Tash and Jenny were still arguing and Crystel had got up and was looking for the school books she would need that day.

As Lily approached her bed she was very surprised to see a drenched and bedraggled owl sitting on her pillow. Lily recognised him. It was Godric and he belonged to James. She sat down on the bed and set about removing the note attached to his leg.

"Come on Tash!" Jenny begged. Lily noticed that Jenny had now stripped all of Tash's sheets off leaving the taller girl curled in a foetal position with a scowl on her face. "You get two hours of sleep in history of magic. And you have to eat breakfast before the fight!"

"What, so I can throw up all over her?" Tash asked before looking thoughtful. "Cool! I wanna puke on Bellatrix!"

"Knew that would get you up!" Jenny smiled. Tash sprinted for the bathroom, tripping over her discarded sheets as she went. Lily snorted with laughter at her friend before reaching into her beside drawer to fetch some owl treats for Godric. While Jenny was occupied throwing Tash's sheets back onto her bed, Lily tore open the note.

_"Morning Lily – Hope you aren't still sleeping, else Godric will probably be making a mess. Meet you in the common room for breakfast – Love James"_

"So, how is life for the woman tied to the handsome Quidditch star called James Potter?" Jenny asked Lily, plonking herself down on her friend's bed.

"It's wonderful," Lily said, smiling at the note before tucking it into her robes.

"So how much do you like him?" Jenny asked.

"Well," Lily thought for a minute. "If I was ten years old, I would be doodling his initials all over scrap pieces of parchment and drawing hearts around them."

"My God!" Jenny said. "You've got it bad girl!"

"He is the most wonderful person I have ever met," Lily said.

"I'll try not to take offence," Jenny said. Lily looked at her and saw she was teasing.

"He's sweet, funny," Lily continued ignoring her, "and he cares for me. I like him so much."

"Happy you went out with him at last?" Jenny asked.

"Best decision of my life," Lily said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Jenny smiled, thinking of Remus. Both of them sat daydreaming for thirty seconds before Crystel cleared her throat.

"Before we all go daydreaming about the perfect guy, we have an extra two hours sleep in History of Magic," she reminded them. "And then we can watch Tash and Bellatrix, the final showdown!"

"Dun dun dun!" Jenny chanted dramatically.

"Dun what?" Tash asked, sticking her head out from the bathroom. She was fully dressed and combing her wet hair.

"Dun you in defence," Jenny said, walking to the bathroom. "Bellatrix is going to get what's coming to her!"

"I'll throw in an extra spell for the two of you," Tash promised plonking herself back on her bed.

"Just be careful," Lily warned. "Bellatrix is a very dangerous person. And you're not exactly her favourite witch right now. Especially since the Slytherin prank."

"Slytherin prank?" Crystel asked frowning.

"Me, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter put nifflers down the chimney one night," Tash explained in brief.

"My god!" Crystel smiled. "That was you!" She cracked up laughing.

"You should have seen the chaos!" Tash grinned, tapping her hair with her wand and drying it. "They all came tearing out of the common room screaming. It was fan-bloody-tastic!"

"Anyway," Lily said, "Crystel, have you heard anything from your family?"

Tash turned around half way through tying up her hair. Crystel's smile dropped.

"The funerals during in a few weeks," she said. "I'll be going during the weekend."

"Join the club," Tash said glumly. "I've lost three cousins to those bastards. And according to Dumbledore, this is just the beginning."

"When did he tell you this?" Lily asked.

"On Friday," Tash said. "I had to go and speak to him about Auror training at the Ministry."

"Have you told your parents?" Crystel asked.

"What? That I'm considering entering a career where the death rate is higher than in any job in the world?" Tash asked. "Certainly not! My mum would fuss, and Dad would treat me to a whole lecture about how I'm not making a 'sensible, well thought out' decision."

"Breakfast!" Jenny chimed, reappearing from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go.

"Jenny normal people spend ten or fifteen minutes in the bathroom," Lily said. "It just took you less than five. You are not normal you know!"

"I knew I wasn't normal when I was eight," Jenny said. "I had a witch for a mother and a muggle father, whose hair I turned purple accidentally." Everyone laughed and the three girls went down for breakfast.

OOO

"You were brilliant," Lily whispered to James as he sat down next to her. James had just successfully won his round against Snape, which resulted in the greasy Slytherin falling asleep in the middle of the floor and snoring something suspiciously like 'God Save the Queen'.

"What, no kisses in class?" Tash asked innocently as James grinned at Lily.

"Last round will be Miss Black and Miss Marquand," Ramton announced. "This should be interesting." He gave an evil smirk.

"Good luck Tash," Lily and Jenny both hugged her.

"Give my cousin hell Tash," Sirius smiled at her. Tash nodded, took a deep breath and faced Bellatrix, who snarled at her.

"Three…" Ramton counted. "Two…"

Tash and Bellatrix both started on two. Tash sent an Invocatum spell at Bellatrix, causing her to dodge to the left. Bellatrix retaliated with 'C_estor_ _morandum!'_ Tash ducked to the floor. Bellatrix reacted unbelievably fast, casting a choking curse at her. Tash rolled away and sprang to her feet again, trying another Invocatum spell.

Bellatrix pulled up a blood red shield, blocking off the spell. She grinned evilly and shouted, '_Serpensortia_!'

Lily shot a worried look at Tash. She knew that Tash hated snakes and prayed that she wouldn't lose her head. Tash glanced at Lily and smiled.

"_Glacius_!" she shouted. A jet of ice shot out of her wand forming a solid ice cube around the snake. Tash cast '_reducto'_ at it and the ice and snake, shattered into a million pieces. Bellatrix took this moment to shout '_cestor_ _morandum!'_ again.

Tash shot backwards into the wall and there was a loud crack as her arm broke. Beside her, Lily felt Sirius tense up.

Before Bellatrix could knock her out, Tash seized her wand again, pointed it at a bookcase and yelled, '_Carpe_ _Retractum_!' A thin gold light shot out of her wand and the bookcase was dragged in front of her, as Bellatrix's spell smashed into the books. Tash got up slowly, tapped her wand and said '_ferula_.' A bandage and splint strapped her arm up.

"_Reducto_!" Bellatrix shouted. The bookcase exploded and Tash flung her arm in front of her eyes, as splinters tore at her face and robes. Enraged that she was still alive, Bellatrix screamed '_tracostor_ _maxima_!' Tash dodged, not wanting to choke to death, and shouted the first spell that came to her mind. Bellatrix's hair instantly turned pink. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter burst out laughing and Jenny and Lily cheered Tash on.

"_Vermillious_ _Tria_!" Tash shouted. Three jets of red light spewed from her wand and Bellatrix gritted her teeth as the spell hit her causing her to fall flat on her face.

"_Paralizus_!" she yelled. Tash dodged, but went straight into the '_Verdimillious_ _maxima'_ spell that Bellatrix had cast just seconds after the first. The light shocked her and she gritted her teeth with pain before she fell on all fours panting. Bellatrix advanced menacingly.

"I've waited for this for a long time mudblood," she hissed. Tash glared at her.

"This fight's not over Bellatrix."

Bellatrix raised her wand just as Tash swung her leg round, tripping the Slytherin over. Bellatrix landed flat on her back. Tash rolled away and grabbed her wand. Bellatrix sat up to see where her opponent had gone.

"_Invocatum_!" Tash screamed.

"_Comaxa_!" Bellatrix cried.

A jet of purple light hit Bellatrix causing her to pass out. The green light from her wand crashed into Natasha and she screamed loudly. Everyone covered their ears as she too, collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Draw," Ramton said, looking at Bellatrix's fallen form in disappointment. "What a pity."

"Shouldn't she go to the hospital wing?" one of the Slytherin looked at Bellatrix in worry.

"Who cares about Bellatrix!" Jenny, Lily and the four Gryffindor boys had jumped out of their seats and were nervously crowding around Tash. "She's only stunned. What about Tash?" Jenny was hysterical.

"Try a potion," Remus suggested.

"I haven't got anything that can revive a knock-out curse," Jenny said.

"She needs to see Madame Pomfrey," Lily said sternly daring Ramton to disagree with her.

"I've got her," Sirius picked Tash up and hurried over to the classroom door just as the bell went for next lesson.

OOO

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Lily asked later in the hospital wing.

"Me, Sirius, Tash and the rest of the Gryffindor team have probably been in here more than any other students!" James said. "She'll be fine."

He was standing behind Lily with his hands on her shoulders. This might have been affectionate or for protection since Bellatrix was in the next bed, shooting them evil glares. She had been brought round in a minute, but getting her hair back to the right colour was another matter.

"Hey. She's coming round!" Sirius said watching her intensely from the left side of the bed.

"Tash?" Lily, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, peered nervously at her friend, who was beginning to stir.

"What happened?" Tash asked slowly. Her eyes were still slightly out of focus.

"Bellatrix," James said. "That's what happened."

As if on cue, Jenny threw her arms round Tash as well as she could in the bed. Tash groaned in pain and Jenny released her and sat back down on the other side next to Remus and Sirius. As she sat up against the pillows, Tash noticed Bellatrix.

"Did I win?" she asked suddenly.

"No," Lily shook her head. "You drew. Your stunning spell hit her just as she knocked you out."

"I didn't lose?" A smile was spreading across Tash's face. "HA! I drew. In-your-face Barbie hair!" She pointed a finger at Bellatrix, who snarled.

"Who or what is a Barbie?" Sirius asked.

"Plastic muggle doll which nearly always wears pink," Lily explained.

"How do you feel?" Jenny asked.

"Honestly, like I've been run over by a heard of Hippogriffs along with a dragon and…an elephant. No that's too heavy. A rhinoceros," Tash decided.

"Poor Tash!" Jenny said. "Where does it hurt!"

"All over," Tash complained. "That curse is really painful!"

"From the loudness of your scream I imagine it probably was," James remarked.

"Do you want me to kiss you better?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Go jump in a lake Sirius," Tash scowled.

"Okay!" Sirius ran out of the hospital wing and down the corridor.

"He's not going to do it is he?" Tash asked.

"Not a clue," Remus said. "But it should be interesting to see how Madame Pomfrey reacts to him coming back soaking wet!"

"And it's still pouring with rain out there too," Jenny pointed out.

"Men," Tash muttered shaking her head and sitting up straighter. At this point, Madame Pomfrey came charging out of her office carrying a tray, piled high with potions.

"Honestly!" she tutted. "Duelling in lessons. I've had more casualties in this hospital in the past three months than I have in the last three years! What was Professor Ramton thinking!"

"Ramton thinks?" Lily asked. "God that's a scary thought!"

"So what happened after I got knocked out?" Tash asked, as Madame Pomfrey began measuring out potions to feed her.

"Well Ramtons only response was 'A draw, what a pity.' And then Jenny tried to revive you but didn't have anything that would work," James explained.

"I'm so sorry Tash!" Jenny wailed, throwing her arms around her again and knocking Madame Pomfrey's arm. The medication slopped onto the floor.

"Bloody hell Jenny, don't worry!" Tash said. "You didn't know she was going to use a knock-out curse."

"Miss Tailby kindly release Miss Marquand," Madame Pomfrey ordered shoving the spoon into Tash's mouth. Tash gulped and snorted.

"Pleasant," she said dryly as the matron disappeared to get another bottle. "So then what happened?"

"Well then Lily said you needed to go to the hospital wing," James continued. "You should have seen her glare at Ramton. I think he was scared that she'd hex him." He smiled at Lily and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oi, get a broom closet!" Tash said, throwing her pillow at them. "So what happened next?"

"Sirius carried you up here," Remus said. Tash's jaw dropped.

"Again! Does he like carrying me or something!"

"I think he likes doing the whole knight-in-shining-armour thing," Lily smiled at the look on Tash' face. She looked (to Lily) like she didn't know whether to be mad or to be happy. Lily frowned.

"He can keep his shining armour clad hands to himself. If I wanted to be moved, I would have asked you to levitate me!"

"I don't know Tash," Jenny said. "I'll bet there are a lot of girls, mostly the Sirius Black fan club, who wish they were in your place!"

"What? Sitting in a bed in the hospital wing?" Tash asked incredulously. Lily looked at Tash, who had gone a strange shade of red. She grinned suddenly sensing that Tash was hiding something. And from the look on her face she guessed it was about Sirius.

"Oh and here's himself!" Tash said nodding at the door as Sirius marched in, completely drenched.

"Do I get a kiss now?" he asked, grinning.

"No," Tash said bluntly. "Cause for all I know, you could have been wandering round outside until you got wet."

"GET OUT!" Madame Pomfrey screamed, sweeping over to Sirius and waving her hands at him. "Mr Black you are leaving puddles all over the floor. GET OUT!"

"See ya later!" Sirius gave Tash a kiss on the cheek and disappeared down the corridor.

"What was that!" Tash asked, her cheeks flooding with colour. "Sirius Black on a sugar high or something!"

"I guess we'll be following Padfoot," Remus said. "Got to make sure he doesn't go round kissing random girls."

"Bye," Jenny and Lily each kissed their boyfriends, while Tash made loud retching noises.

"Must you two do that in front of me?" she asked, once the boys had cleared out. "You two are like my sisters and it's not a nice thing to witness!"

"Sirius Black likes you!" Jenny said in an annoying singsong voice.

"Yeah and Remus Lupin likes you but we don't shout about it," Tash trying to act like this was no big deal.

"He KISSED you!" Jenny squealed. "Oh this is _too _perfect! Me and Remus, Lily and James, and now you and Sirius!"

"Jenny get your head out of Cupids pink flower covered apartment!" Tash ordered.

"Tash just go out with the man for gods sake!" Lily said. "He likes you and you obviously like him, either that or you are _very _sunburnt for the middle of November!"

"I do not like him," Tash said, the colour in her cheeks becoming more pronounced.

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" Jenny chanted.

"Do!" Lily said.

"Okay, maybe I have a tiny crush on him…" Tash started. Jenny cheered, but was bombarded with pillows from Lily. Lily knew how difficult it was for Tash to admit that.

"But that does not mean I have to go out with him!" Tash protested, grabbing a chocolate frog from the pile on her table and tearing it open. "So I think he's hot. So do all the girls in this school! Its nothing new."

"But having a boyfriend is great!" Lily said. "Look at me and James!"

"Yeah but a few months ago you hated him, remember!" Tash said.

"Yeah well a few months ago you hated Sirius, but now you're on speaking terms," Jenny said.

"I just don't think I should date him," Tash said. "You know what he's like. His kisses them then he leaves them. I don't want that to happen to me. Nothing good can come out of it."

"What if its not a one off thing?" Lily suggested. Tash snorted.

"Yes but how likely is that?" Tash asked. "He'll be bored after a week and he'll go find someone else. He always does. I've been cheated on before. I don't want it to happen again."

"Have it your own way," Lily said. Jenny pouted and grabbed another chocolate, as the bell went for the end of lunch.

"Oh Merlin, we have to go!" Jenny said.

"Can I go yet?" Tash asked.

"No you cannot Miss Marquand!" Madame Pomfrey called from Bellatrix's bed. Her hair was still pink, despite the number of potions that the matron was shoving down her throat. "You may leave tomorrow morning, but for the rest of today, you are going nowhere!"

"Aww!" Tash whined as Lily and Jenny stood up.

"We'll visit you later," Lily promised.

"Yeah. And Tash if you're bored, your school bags down there with your radio," Jenny pointed.

"Cheers," Tash said. "But I don't think I'll play the radio, at least not that loud. Can you imagine Madame Pomfrey? She'll throw a fit!"

Lily and Jenny waved to her and hurried out of the hospital wing. James and Remus were waiting outside. Sirius it seemed, had gone to get dry. Little puddles of rainwater were splashed around the corridor.

"We're getting Tash and Sirius together right?" James asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jenny said. "I don't care what she says! They are meant to be together!"

* * *

_A/N: Hee Hee! I went into a lot of detail about the fight I know. I'm just trying to fill up space to be honest. The next chapter will be a little more interesting, I promise! Can you review anyways? Update next Wedensday._

_Next chapter: Detention and a second Hogsmeade visit._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 23rd July 2006**_

**Right a bit more description but other than that not much difference. I've changed the lesson in the first scene to Charms. Coz I realised not everyone would be doing Care of Magical Creatures at NEWT level.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**: How many times have I done this? I don't own HP. I own random OCs including a rather strange blonde. No I am not referring to Malfoy!_

_**Reviewer responses:**_

_MooneylovesFlo-_ Heya! Hope your tests went well. I love my spells. Carpe Retractum is my favourite cause it's on a few of the HP games. Lol!

_Tai Greywing- _Hey Tai! Sucks to be you I'll bet. I am still so sorry 'bout your story, but I make my feelings clear in the Authors note below. Keep your evil chin up. Enjoy the update. (P.S. Yes strangely enough I feel sorry for Sirius too. He must have brain damage to go out with me!)

_piperHalliwellCharmed- _Thanks! I really enjoy writing it. The stories I've worked on before have been purely humor so it does slip into this fic sometimes. Enjoy the chapter!

_Ashley- _Thanks Ashley! I did make up some of the spells like Invocatum, but Carpe Retractum is on HP PofA for Playstation (I love this spell!)

_sigrunb- _Thank you! Yes I hate Bellatrix too. I hope this keeps you entertained at work. I check the site at school and I often recieve strange looks cause I'm giggling over other people's fics. Anyways, enjoy the update!

_iluvgerardbutler- _I love LJ fics! I also love Wedensdays cause I get to give everyone the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI-_ Voila! One Tash/Sirius chappie. Hope you enjoy it!

_**A/N**: Thank you reviewers! I love you all! This is mostly a Tash/Sirius chapter, with a Hogsmeade visit at the end._

_And now it's time for a rather small rant. Why you ask? Well my good friend Tai Greywing was writing fantastic Doctor Who Synopsises on this site, and someone reported her because apparently they class as lists/forums etc, which are banned on this site. I'm writing this in order to have a good moan cause I think they were brilliant, and anyone who could want to report such a fantastic piece of writing must be touched in the head! I'm also writing this to inform my faithful reviewers THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, DON'T RUN AWAY!that if I were ever to get deleted from this site whilst in the middle of writing this story, I would probably try and re post on another HP related site, most likely on mugglenet . So you would still be able to find me. Anyways now that I'm finished my rant, this chapter now takes up eight pages of Microsoft word so I'm going to shut up now._

_Enjoy guys!

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

"I'm FREE!" Tash bounced into Charms the next day, not caring that half the class was staring at her. Lily and Jenny grinned.

"Settle down Miss Marquand," Professor Flitwick ushered her into her seat between Lily and Jenny. They were supposed to be practising conjuring charms and Tash nearly ran into the stack of books that Lily had managed to conjure that lesson. Lily smiled at James as Tash plonked into her seat next to her.

"Welcome back," Lily whispered. Tash grinned.

"I am so glad to get out of that place," she muttered back. Sirius, Remus and Jenny waved at her before going back to practising the charm. Ten minutes later, the bell rang and everyone went off for morning break.

"Hogsmeade this weekend," Lily reminded everyone. She was walking next to James hand in hand. Behind her Jenny and Remus were doing exactly the same thing. "Shall we all go together?"

"Only as long as it's not just me and you four," Tash pointed at James, Lily, Jenny and Remus. "I don't want to be a fifth wheel."

"No problem," Sirius said. "You'll just have to attach yourself to me Tash."

"In your dreams," Tash said quickly, but Lily was surprised to see a slight colour rise to her cheeks. Tash never got embarrassed over boys.

"You don't wanna know what happens in my dreams Tash!" Sirius assured her. Tash sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Talk about a one track mind…" she muttered.

"What about you Peter?" Lily asked the fourth Marauder, who until now had been keeping out of the conversation.

"Umm, no I think I'll stay here and get some studying done."

"Suit yourself," Lily said. She realised that she rarely saw much of Peter around. He had been disappearing off to the library for long stretches for the last few weeks. Lily wondered if he was perhaps feeling a bit jealous of his friend's relationships.

"Up and walking Mudblood?" came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Bellatrix looking smugly at them, her hair its normal black again.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Tash said cheerfully. Lily noticed Snape and Rudolphus standing behind Bellatrix, each of them with their hands in their pockets. '_Probably around the handles of their wands_,' Lily thought. James moved protectively closer to her.

"Such a shame Bella, I really thought pink hair suited you," Sirius remarked mildly. The bell rang for next lesson, and Lily, Remus and Jenny dragged everyone away from the Slytherins.

"You wait," Bellatrix shouted down the hall. "You can't hide behind your precious boyfriends forever!"

"You guys should ignore them," Lily cautioned James, Sirius and Tash.

"Ha! Ignore them? We'll remember that if we're ever fighting Death Eaters thank you very much!" Tash said sarcastically.

"Come on, we have Double Transfiguration," James said.

As they all trekked into the classroom, Lily couldn't help noticing how Sirius was glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and Tash was pointedly looking away, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. Lily nudged James and pointed this out. James beamed.

"I think what we need to do," he whispered, as McGonagall began explaining their lesson. "Is get them alone together. So they can work things out."

An hour into Transfiguration however, Lily had completely forgot about this plan. They were revising how to change furniture into animals. Lily was trying furiously to change her chair into a falcon. It was stubbornly going nowhere.

"_Animans sonlia!" _she said irritably flicking her wand. The chair remained inanimate.

"You need to relax Lily," James advised, edging over towards her so that McGonagall wouldn't notice. Lily was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one having problems. Jenny had managed to change her desk legs into pig trotters and the half transfigured furniture was now charging around the room squealing as Jenny attempted to complete the spell.

"I'm trying!" Lily got more frustrated and sparks flew out of her wand.

"Wait a minute," James took her wand and placed one hand on her shoulder making her sit down. "Just relax for a second, and then you'll get it."

Lily sighed. It was difficult not to relax under James's touch. He smiled at her, causing her to grin back. She had no idea how to explain it but there was something about James that could always make her smile.

"What a disgusting display of affection," Bellatrix hissed, loudly enough for them to hear.

"You got something to say Bellatrix?" James asked.

"Just what a terrible example you're setting for the younger students," Bellatrix sneered.

"You want to see something disgusting, then just look at yourself and that git." Tash joined in the argument waving her arm at Rudolphus Lestranges. Behind her, Sirius tensed, ready for a fight.

"Actually I was referring to the fact that she's a mudblood," Bellatrix continued. Some of the surrounding students were watching now. "Makes me feel sick just watching…"

"Don't you dare call her that!" James sounded extremely dangerous.

"Shut your mouth Bellatrix, or we'll shut it for you," Sirius threatened. Behind him, Lily saw Tash gripping her wand.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up traitor!" Bellatrix retorted, turning on Sirius. "You're a disgrace to the name of wizard and the house of Black!"

There was a bang and Bellatrix flew against the wall. Tash, Sirius and James had all jumped up. Fortunately, Lily had been able to restrain James from doing any damage. Tash and Sirius on the other hand, had hexed Bellatrix to the wall along with a furnculus curse, which was now causing her face to break out into boils.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted McGonagall. Sirius and Tash felt their wands fly out of their grasp and into the hands of the teacher. She looked livid.

"In my office now," she snarled at them. She then rounded on Bellatrix, who had been released from the wall and was now feeling her face to ascertain how much damage had been done. "You too Miss Black."

All three students marched into her office. McGonagall herself swept in after them slamming the door behind her.

"Bloody hell," Jenny muttered. "How mad do you think she's going to get?"

"McGonagall, Bellatrix or Tash?" Remus asked.

"Any of them," James said. Lily let go of him now she was sure that he wasn't going to attack anyone.

"I'm sorry Lily," James said. "It just makes me mad when she calls you that..."

"It's just a word James," Lily said gently. "Words can't hurt me."

"Yeah but her stunners could," James pointed out. "She's evil and she hates you."

"You'd lose your head badge if you had hexed her," Lily pointed out.

"I'd do that for you," James said, his smile coming back. Lily tried to look stern, but James' sweet smile made her giggle.

"Well least I'll be there now to hold you back. _Animans sonlia!"_

Her chair turned instantly into a falcon, which flew around the room. Jenny and Remus applauded and went back to their own work. Five minutes later, the bell rang and they all hurried out of the classroom to wait for Tash and Sirius. Bellatrix marched out a minute later, with an annoying smirk on her face. Tash and Sirius followed meekly.

"What did she say?" James asked.

"Detention. Tonight!" Tash fumed. "And Bellatrix just has to go to Ramton for punishment! So you can bet anything she's just going to get off with a slap on the wrist!"

"Calm down Tash, it could have been worse," Sirius said glumly as they walked down to lunch.

"How may I ask?" Tash said.

"We could be serving detention _with _Bellatrix."

"She wouldn't last the night," Tash assured him.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I think she wants us to clean the trophy room," Tash said. "Without magic!"

"That's boring!" James said. "We've had to do that a million times for detention." But he was grinning and Lily could see that he was thinking the same thing she was. An evening together in one room could be just the ticket for getting Tash and Sirius together. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius dived headfirst into the food, causing the girls to roll their eyes.

OOO

"Well its midnight, patrolling is over, and according to the map Padfoot and Tash are still in the trophy room," James checked the ageing parchment quickly. "And standing remarkably close together." He grinned evilly at Lily. "Shall we go and see what they're up to?"

"Okay," Lily smirked. She was quite keen to see what would have happened to their two friends, especially after being locked in a trophy room with each other since six-o clock. Lily knew that they were alone tonight. Filch was down in the Slytherin common room. Someone (and Lily had a very shrewd suspicion who) had flooded the seventh year girls dormitory and Filch was down there helping to clean up the mess.

James took her hand and they hurried up to the third floor. Outside the trophy room, they paused, heads against the door.

"Too quiet," Lily observed trying not to giggle. She couldn't help think how very James Bond this whole scenario felt.

"Either they're snogging or they've killed each other," James said. "I bet they're snogging."

"Two Galleons and you're on," Lily said. "Cause personally I think they've killed each other."

"Lily and James, murder detectives!" James grinned. Lily giggled.

"I was just thinking how double o seven this feels," she said.

"Double o what?" James asked. Lily sighed.

"Never mind," she shook her head. "I'll explain later."

"Moment of truth," James muttered, before inching the door open slightly so they could look. For a while it was too dark to see anything. Then…

"YES! Two Galleons please!" James cried. Sirius and Tash looked around from their, not-so-private corner of the trophy room where, moments before they had been locked at the lips.

"Mood killers!" Tash shouted, as Lily handed over two Galleons, completely unaware that her jaw had dropped open.

"Oh my god!" she said weakly.

"You guys should get a room!" James said smirking at his friend.

"Well we had one until you came barging in here!" Sirius said, giving a mock affronted look but he couldn't stay too mad, after all he had just been kissing a girl.

"We were just going to see if you were finished, but your actions speak for themselves," James was trying not to grin. "So maybe you should get to bed before Filch catches you."

"Ha! Speak for yourselves, I bet you two spent half of patrol snogging!" Tash retorted.

"Did not!" Lily squeaked, but there was a flush in her cheeks. In fact when she and James had reached the Great Hall, James had suggested that they test the theory about the enchanted ceiling adding a romantic feel. Suffice to say they had left ten minutes later both satisfied that it did.

Lily felt like a giggling twelve year old schoolgirl. She had never imagined, after two years of telling other couples off for snogging in the Great Hall that she would be trying it out herself.

Now it was Tash's jaw that dropped open.

"I was joking Lily!"

"So what? Are you two official?" James asked. Sirius and Tash glanced at each other.

"I don't know," Tash said.

"Okay," Sirius smiled. "Tash will you be my girlfriend?"

"Okay!" Tash grinned back. "But you cheat on me and I'll hex you along purgatory and straight into hell."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on letting you go that easy!" Sirius said.

"Come on," James took Lily's hand and walked over to the door. "Let's get back to the tower, or I'm going to fall asleep standing up!"

"Is that even possible?" Lily asked, but walked after him anyway. Tash and Sirius followed along the deserted corridors. Once they were back up in the tower, James and Sirius said goodnight and went up to their dormitory.

"I knew it wouldn't be long!" Lily grinned evilly at Tash. "You were bound to go out soon!"

"You know you could have just left us in the trophy room!" Tash complained as they walked to the girl's dormitory.

"Oh you would have loved that!" Lily said. "But apart from the fact we barged in, are you happy?"

"Uh yeah!" Tash was smiling. "He is a great kisser!"

"And?" Lily asked, as they entered the dorm.

"You were right Lily," Tash nodded. "I thought I shouldn't let one failed relationship ruin my life. And he is really sweet. And funny."

"Who?" Jenny poked her head out from behind her curtains from where she had been reading.

"Guess who Tash was snogging in the trophy room," Lily said. Jenny gasped.

"You weren't?" she asked.

"Yes I was," Tash said now looking slightly ashamed.

"Damn! I owe Remus five galleons!" Jenny complained.

"You were betting on us!" Tash asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Jenny nodded. "So how did it happen? One minute you say you're not going to date him, the next you're snogging him in the trophy room!"

"Well…"

"Come on Tash, spill!" Lily demanded. "We've told you all about our boyfriends."

"More than I wanted to know," Tash assured her. "Well we'd finished cleaning the trophy room. We were just talking a few things out and…I guess it just kind of slipped out. He just leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't even expecting it." Tash said simply, going slightly red at her description.

"My god!" Lily said. "I think I've just witnessed the impossible. Tasha Marquand blushing over a boy!"

"Shut up!" Tash complained, grabbing her pyjamas from her trunk and retreating to the bathroom. Lily sighed and pulled on her own pyjamas.

"I still can't believe I lost the bet!" Jenny muttered. "I was betting on tomorrow!"

"Well actually since it was about midnight when we found them it could count as tomorrow," Lily pointed out.

"Actually we'd been snogging for a good ten minutes before you came in," Tash said coming back into the room and jumping into bed.

"Good night!" she called, drawing her curtains.

"Dream about Sirius!" Jenny shouted before falling back into her own bed. Lily grinned and fell asleep without bothering to draw the curtains.

OOO

"Why does it take girls ages to get ready?" Sirius complained. It was Saturday and the three boys were waiting for their girlfriends in the common room. Around them, everyone was getting ready for the trip to Hogsmeade.

If the news of Lily and James dating had gone round the school fast, it was nothing to the speed that Tash and Sirius travelled. Tash had spent the whole of last week being glared at by members of the 'Sirius Black fan club' and on several occasions had resorted to hexing them.

"They insist on making themselves look extremely beautiful before coming out in public," Remus said.

"And with good reason!" Jenny said, coming down the stairs, throwing a green hat onto her head, nearly squashing her bunches.

"You look beautiful without make up Jen," Remus assured her. Jenny went pink at the remark.

"Where's Lily?" asked James.

"Coming," Jenny said now pulling on a matching pair of gloves. "D'you think the green gloves are a bit much?" she asked.

"Jen green's your signature colour," Lily said, coming down the stairs, followed by Tash who was humming under her breath.

"I tried to stun her to stop her from singing aloud," Lily explained to James when they had all set off down the corridor. "But I didn't think Sirius would be happy with me."

"He's been so cheerful I don't think he'd mind," James said, taking Lily's hand and squeezing it.

"So what's the plan?" asked Jenny.

"We're going to wander around and then we're going to meet up at three broomsticks for lunch," James said.

"Aye aye Prongs," Sirius gave a salute before turning to Tash. "Just promise me we won't spend all morning in Gladrags."

"Ah yes aren't we supposed to be buying dress robes today?" asked Lily.

"We can go after lunch," Jenny suggested.

"Are we going to be able to come too?" James asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell!" the three girls said in unison. The boys all pouted.

"Sorry guys that's the rule," Lily said. "You don't see our outfits till the night."

"And don't even think of pulling the puppy dog face!" Tash warned as Sirius turned to face her. They filed past Filch who was ticking everyone off his list. The group walked away from the castle and into the snow-topped village of Hogsmeade.

"I love the village at Christmas," Lily said to James, as they started off down the high street.

"I know," James slipped his hand in hers as they continued through the snow. "I'll miss weekends in Hogsmeade once we've left."

"Me too," Lily smiled. James put his arm around her shoulder.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"How about Honeydukes? I feel like some sweets," Lily said, and both of them marched through the snow to the sweet shop.

OOO

"So where did you guys go?" Jenny asked. It was lunchtime and everyone had met in the Three Broomsticks. The three boys had gone to get butterbeers, and the three girls were comparing mornings.

"Honeydukes, the shrieking shack, Gladrags for five minutes," Lily listed. "Which reminds me…we are going robe shopping straight after this," she reminded everyone.

"Thank god!" Tash said. "I saw the most gorgeous dress robe in the shop window, it would look great on you Lils…"

"You're not still talking about that bloody robe are you Tash?" Sirius asked, as he, James and Remus returned with the drinks. "Honestly! We were walking past and I practically had to drag her away!"

"You do realise that the ball isn't for another two months," James reminded them.

"Ah James you still do not understand girls," Remus said wisely. "You see the typical woman requires her outfit to be selected between three to two months prior to the occasion."

"See Remus understands us!" Jenny smiled at her boyfriend.

"Oi! Broom closet alert!" Tash said.

"Okay!" Sirius grinned cheerfully and stood up.

"Not you!" Tash pulled him down.

"Well that works out fine," James said. "Since we all need to go to Zonkos, you guys can go shopping whilst we're there."

"Okay, but no peeking through the window!" Lily warned.

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas?" Jenny asked.

"Going home," Lily said making a face of slight disgust. "Two weeks of Petunia and that pig of a boyfriend! Lucky me!"

"Don't think about her," James put his arm around her shoulder. "Think about your parents. You'll be able to see them again."

"Yeah, and we'll write to you Lils," Tash promised. "And I might even pop over sometime."

"Me too," Jenny said. "I'm going home to Peggy, Tia, Molly, Maddie, Alaska, Patch, Peaches, Cream, Sage and Onion. Oh and of course Paige. And Steve and David!"

"Say what?" James asked, looking slightly windswept at Jenny's family list. Jenny sighed and rattled off.

"Five dogs, a cat, four guinea pigs, my owl and my twin brothers!"

"Jenny," Sirius said.

"Ya?" Jenny asked, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Your house is a petting zoo," Sirius stated bluntly. James, Tash and Remus all spat out their drinks as they started to laugh.

"Are you laughing at my pets?" Jenny demanded her friends threateningly.

"No Jen," Lily said soothingly before casting around for another question. "Tash? What are you doing over the holidays? Visiting your petting zoo?"

The table burst out laughing again. Jenny looked highly affronted at the suggestion.

"Stop laughing at my pets!" she squeaked. Tash calmed down enough to answer the question.

"Dido Jenny ," she said. "I'm going home. Cept I only have one brother and my cat."

"What about you guys?" Lily looked at James.

"I'm going home," James said. "Padfoot's coming too. Which reminds me, we have a New Years eve party over the holidays. I was going to ask earlier but do you all want to come over?"

"Are you going Remus?" Jen asked.

"Yep," Remus replied.

"Aww she wont go anywhere without him now!" Tash cooed. Jenny elbowed her in the ribs causing Tash to squeak. Lily laughed at them, but she was worried under the surface. She was panicky about the thought of possibly meeting James' parents. Would they like her? She knew his family were purebloods, how would they feel about their son dating her?

"How about you Lily?" James asked, looking down at her. Lily gave a smile.

"Yeah sure," she said, but she knew she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Brilliant, you'll love it," James told her.

"Tash? You coming too?" Sirius grinned at her.

"Of course," Tash said. "Someone's got to make sure Jenny and Lily don't get into trouble!"

"Ha! Fat chance!" Jenny said. "Anyway, you want to talk about trouble, what's this I hear about you hexing Michelle Towner the other day?"

"She attacked me!" Tash retorted. "What was I supposed to do?"

"She's just jealous that you've got a hot boyfriend," Sirius told her. Tash rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…wish he understood the concept of modesty," she muttered. Lily snorted.

"She tried to do that to Lily too," James remembered. "Just after we started dating. I gave her donkey ears for a week."

"And I keep telling you that was unnecessary," Lily said.

"For you Lily, nothing is unnecessary," James told her.

"Right enough slushy stuff, who's getting the next round of drinks?" Tash asked.

"I believe it's Sirius's turn," Remus said.

"Damn it!" Sirius cursed, getting up from the table before rummaging in his pockets. "Prongs, can you cough up for these? I'll pay you back. I promise!"

"That's what you said last time!" said James. "Do I look like a walking ban…"

There was a dull explosion and the windows of the pub shattered. People started screaming outside. James, Sirius and Remus pushed the girls under the table, as jets of green light started flying down the street, accompanied by shouts of '_Avada_ _Kadavra_!'

* * *

_A/N: Ha! I'm evil! I'm getting back at all the authors who have left me on cliffhangers. In a way though, you know when there is a hogsmeade trip there is probably going to be an attack, and that goes for all HP fanfic, LilyJames and Harry fics._

_Next chapter: Aftermath, hospital wing and going home for Christmas._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter edited and reposted – 23rd July 2006_**

**_Sigh. No big changes. Bit more detail in the fighting. But apart from that practically nothing._

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I swear, I never wanted to steal it. I was just playing with the characters. You'll get no money from me!

_Review responses:_

_mel- _Thank you! I do have a tendency to write long chapters. I'll probably start shortening them cause I'm getting through them too quickly (slaps wrist!)

_MoonylovesFlo- _Yes I'm evil, but not as evil as Tai Greywing. She IS evil. Enjoy the update.

_Tai Greywing- _My three muses are being unbelievably lazy! The Doctor is the only active muse and he is spouting stuff for RS book 3. Very bad! What I really need is for Fred to wake up.

_Ashley- _Hope I didn't leave you in too much suspense. Thanks for reviewing! Lol!

_Iluvgerardbutler- _Yes I'm evil but I do know people more evil than me. Enjoy!

_Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI- _Thanks! I know leaving suspense is not nice… I suddenly feel so bad. I'm sorry! Here's the chapter!

_**A/N:** Thanks guys! I'm afraid when I wrote this chapter I hit a temporary writers block session. My muse jumped out of the window and I think it landed on the barbecue, which is right under my bedroom window. Now I'm only two chappies ahead so I'm getting slightly worried how I'm going to cope with updates. This week I have to do some serious writing. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Lily forced her head up so she could see. James was crouched beside her, with his wand drawn. Sirius was equally tense, trying to hold Tash down. Lily could see that her friend was raring to attack the people who had taken her cousins from her. Jenny was looking terrified, even with Remus clutching her arm in protection. Everyone else in the bar was screaming, holding their friends and family in terror.

There was another echoing bang and the door of the pub blew open shattering against the bar. More people screamed as nine hooded and masked figures came into the room, wands drawn. As one, Lily, James, Sirius, Tash and Remus all stood up and cast spells at the intruders. Three were knocked out. Jenny scrambled out from behind the table and ran to help a fourth year Ravenclaw who was trapped behind the bar.

"More students is it?" one of the Death Eaters sneered. "Well Dumbledore's not here to protect you is he?"

"We're capable of fighting scum like you," James snarled. Lily gripped his arm in warning.

"James Potter," another Death Eater joined the conversation. "Just as arrogant as your father. He also thinks he's capable of fighting us. All Aurors must be the same…"

"_Invocatum_!_" _James shouted. Not expecting an attack, the Death Eater hit the floor. This was the cue for the others to start throwing hexes. Lily, Tash and Sirius pulled up shields quickly.

"_Crucio_!" one of the Death Eaters had spotted Jenny helping the Ravenclaw student behind the bar. She screamed as the curse hit her. Remus paled and ran over to her, stunning the Death Eater as he passed.

There was a furious relay of hexes back and forth across the bar. Everyone who had been seated in the pub were now desperately trying to fight their way out.

"Where the hell are the teachers!" Lily cried in frustration. James, Sirius and Tash were still throwing hexes at their opponents. Remus was trying to help Jenny off the floor, along with the Ravenclaw girl, who was looking terrified beyond measure.

"More to the point," Tash said. "Where the hell are the Aurors!"

There was another bang and Jenny was knocked out. Remus stunned the offending Death Eater into the nearest wall.

"_Stupefy_!_" _Tash screamed, pointing her wand at another Death Eater. The spell was blocked causing the table, which they were all using as a shield, to shatter. A cutting curse hit Lily just below the shoulder, slicing a gash all the way down her upper arm. Blood began soaking into her jacket. James hexed the Death Eater and turned to check her.

"James look out!" Lily shrieked. Another Death Eater had sent a killing curse at James whilst his back was turned. Sirius pushed them both to the ground. The curse blew a hole in the wall. The Death Eater snarled and threw another killing curse at them.

"_Carpe Retractum_!_" _Tash yelled. A thin golden ribbon shot out of her wand and pulled a chair in front of the curse, causing the chair to explode and splinters of wood to fly everywhere.

"_Paralizus_!_" _another Death Eater shouted. There was a flash of silver light and Tash dropped her wand. Her right arm went limp.

"_Crucio!" _the Death Eater shouted. Tash buckled to the floor screaming, but not for long. Sirius began duelling with the Death Eater.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Lily yelled. Another Death Eater crashed to the floor. There were loud bangs from outside and from the sounds of the spells being issued. Help had finally arrived.

"_Verdimillious_!_" _another Death Eater shouted, pointing his wand at James. Sirius jumped in front just as the curse hit. He winced as it struck. James sent the Death Eater backwards into the wall, just as McGonagall and Flitwick charged in. The remaining Death Eaters disapperated, all except one, who pointed his wand at the window and shouted, "_Morsmodre_!_"_

There was a flash of green light and the dark mark erupted from the end of his wand. There was a pop, and what was left of the Death Eaters disapperated leaving a broken and battered Hogsmeade.

OOO

"Will she be alright?" Remus asked. It was almost midnight and everyone was still in the hospital wing. Jenny was still unconscious from the Cruciatus curse.

"She'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey was flitting around the room feeding potions to the various casualties.

"Are you sure?" Remus looked up from Jenny's bedside where he was seated with James, Lily, Tash and Sirius.

"Yes she will be fine!" Madame Pomfrey said. "Now, Miss Marquand hold out your arm."

Tash rolled her eyes and followed the matron. Lily gripped James' hand, which was resting on her shoulder. Her cut had been mended in seconds, but was still aching and had left a silvery scar down her arm. The three boys alone seemed unhurt. Tash on the other hand, was complaining because Madame Pomfrey had insisted on strapping her arm up for ten minutes covered in strange blue gel, which was supposed to help un-paralyse it. Lily thought it smelt rather like rotten sardines, and everyone was giving Tash a wide berth except for Sirius, who was remaining protectively close.

"Hey guys," Sirius piped up from her side. "Did Jen just stir or was it just me?"

It wasn't just him. Jenny was slowly waking up, looking rather disorientated.

"Are you alright Jenny?" Remus looked at her intensely.

"I think so," Jenny rubbed her head and sat up groaning. "I take that back. Everything hurts!"

"Madame Pomfrey said that would happen," James told her.

"What happened to the Death Eaters?" Jenny asked.

"Disapperated when the teachers arrived," Lily said.

"Did anyone…" Jenny looked worried and swallowed, "die?"

"Seven students, and thirteen villagers," Lily said in a small voice. Jenny deflated and groaned again.

"What about that Ravenclaw who was trapped behind the bar?" she asked.

"Ellie Harper," Lily said. "She's okay. She had a broken leg but she'll be fine."

"Thank Merlin," Jenny said. At this point, Tash rushed over from Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you alright Jen?" she asked.

"Hey you don't smell of sardines!" James said.

"She removed the gel, I couldn't stand it any longer," Tash tutted, still looking at Jenny for a response.

"I'm fine," Jenny said.

"Into bed Miss Marquand!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. Tash rolled her eyes again and got into the next bed along.

"Ah Miss Tailby you're awake! I have some potions to give you now that you've regained conscious…"

Jenny gave another audible groan, causing Madame Pomfrey to raise her eyebrows.

"Shouldn't the rest of you be back in the Gryffindor tower?" she asked the rest of the group.

"No," Sirius said automatically.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr Black!" Madame Pomfrey said. "Off you all go! I have to go and speak to Mr and Mrs Edwards…"

"As in Toby Edwards parents?" Lily asked in dread.

"The same," Madame Pomfrey sounded grim.

"Oh God," Lily covered her face in her hands feeling a lump rise to her throat.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I tutored him last year in charms!" Lily sighed. "He was such a nice kid. He was only a fifth year."

"They're evil," Tash hissed.

"You still want to be an Auror?" Sirius asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tash said. "Although I don't see me going anywhere if I keep coming back to this place!"

"We'll come and see you tomorrow," Lily promised getting up and rubbing her eyes. Remus gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek, causing her to smile. Sirius did the same to Tash, who was pouting at the unfairness of not being able to go back to the tower.

"And where do you think you're going Miss Evans?" Madame Pomfrey demanded, with her hands on her hips.

"To the tower?" Lily asked. "Like you just said."

"That cut was very deep, and you might still have shock!" Madame Pomfrey insisted. "You are staying here, that is final!" she added upon seeing Lily try to protest. Lily sank onto another bed, scowling miserably.

"You'll be out by tomorrow," James kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled. He followed Sirius and Remus out of the hospital wing.

Lily flopped onto her bed and lay there thinking. Images of the attack kept flashing through her head. When the lights in the hospital finally went off, she couldn't sleep. All those people, all those students, all dead. She thought of Toby Edwards, only fifteen and now he was dead because of Death Eaters. How many more people would have to die before Voldemort would be satisfied?

As Lily finally drifted off, she could hear Tash singing quietly from her bed. She rolled over to the comforting sound of James Taylor's 'you've got a friend.'

OOO

A week later and the end of term brought an even thicker layer of snow to the grounds of the castle, making it all the more difficult for the students going home to haul their trunks to the train station.

The week following the Hogsmeade attack had been hectic, particularly for Lily and James, who were both expected to help the students recover from the weekend and prepare for the Christmas holidays. Overall, Lily was rather looking forward to going home for Christmas to see her family, even if I did mean placing herself within insult range of Petunia.

"Lily look at it this way," Jenny said. The three girls and Marauders were trying to enjoy the boring train ride. Currently Jenny was sitting on the other side of the compartment next to Remus, hand in hand. Next to them Tash was sitting in Sirius's lap, alternating between fiddling with her radio and blowing bubbles with her gum. Sirius was absently twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

Lily was leaning against James's shoulder feeling sleepy. The long nights combined with the movement of the train were putting her in a state close to exhaustion, and from the way James was struggling to stay awake, Lily guessed he felt the same. On James's other side was Peter, unwrapping what appeared to be his eleventh chocolate frog.

"If she's still with that horrible…" Jenny trailed off frowning. "What was his name again?"

"Vernon," Lily replied.

"Whatever," Jenny waved her hand. "If she's still with him, she'll be high as a kite and probably won't even notice you've come home."

"Good point," Lily said. Tash and Sirius both chuckled at Jenny's description.

"Anyway," Jenny continued. "Weren't we supposed to be organising at trip to Diagon Alley after Christmas? We never did get to go and look for dress robes in Hogsmeade."

"You're right," Tash said, prodding her radio with her wand whilst talking. "Is the twenty seventh okay for everyone?"

"Fine by me," Lily said. Everyone nodded. Lily shifted closer to James, who still had one arm around her shoulder. The only sound was Tash fiddling with her radio.

"So… who thinks the lady with the sweet trolley is over fifty?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah we're bored too Jenny," Sirius said.

"Mmm," Jenny blushed a bit from her rather random comment.

"I'm not bored," Tash said waving her wand at her radio. "_Cantareus_!"

Her radio glowed a funny blue colour.

"Yeah well Tash you might find comfort in muggle technology but the rest of us find train rides boring," James said.

"I have an idea," Jenny said slowly.

"Uh oh!" Tash grinned, prodding her radio again. "This is a very dangerous and worrying situation!"

"Ha ha, thank you for your confidence booster Tash," Jenny said sarcastically. "How about we play truth or dare?"

"No!" Lily whined. "Last time I played truth or dare I had to go and ask Snape if he was gay!"

"What did he say?" asked Sirius, as James, Remus and Peter all snickered.

"Why you so interested?" Tash frowned before morphing her face into a smile. "Are you hiding something from me?" she asked innocently.

Everyone else laughed and Sirius retaliated by tickling Tash until she begged for mercy.

"So who's up for it?" asked Jenny as Tash's giggles subsided. James, Sirius, Remus and (with some persuasion) Peter all volunteered.

"Tash?" Jenny asked. "Or are you being significantly distracted by your radio?"

"I'll play," Tash said. "What's the forfeit question?"

"Kiss on the lips to the person who set the question," Jenny said.

"That's tame," Tash rolled her eyes.

"Not if the two people are guys," Sirius pointed out shuddering.

"Lily?" James asked.

"I suppose," Lily agreed. She regretted this immediately as Jenny performed a charm over the compartment, making any person who lied break out in bright pink spots.

"Okay who's first?" asked James.

"Shotgun Peter!" Tash shouted.

"Do I have to?" Peter wailed.

"Yep," James grinned.

"Go on Peter, get it out of the way," Jenny advised.

"Alright," Peter muttered.

"Truth or dare?" James asked.

"Truth," Peter said immediately.

"You're a Gryffindor, have some courage!" Sirius challenged.

"Okay dare," Peter looked very nervous.

"Ok I've got a good one," James said, grabbing a box of everyflavor beans from the table.

"Okay, eat all of these at once."

"That is the worst dare I've ever heard!" Tash said shaking her head.

"Actually I think its pretty good," Lily said shuddering at the thought of what the taste might be.

"Do I have to?" Peter asked again.

"Either that or you have to kiss James," Jenny reminded him.

"Damn, I didn't think of that," James cursed. "Eat the beans Peter!"

After a little more persuasion, Peter did eat all of the beans in one go, and nearly spat them out of the window.

"Right new rule," Jenny said. "No eating strange food. Peter your go."

"Fine," Peter was still slightly green. "Tash, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tash said without hesitation.

"Snog Sirius right now."

"That's not a punishment you know," Tash pointed out.

"Who cares?" Sirius said, grabbing Tash and kissing her.

"Okay, that's enough guys!" Lily said after thirty seconds of watching their friends tongue tag. "We said kiss not suck each others lips off!"

"Shut up!" Tash said but flushing all the same.

"Okay Jenny truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jenny said. James and Sirius snored.

"Describe your first kiss in detail," Tash grinned evilly. Jenny went red and glanced at Remus from under her lashes.

This continued for half an hour. After Jenny's truth (during which everyone had applauded) James had to kiss her after he refused to go and tell Snape that he was fit. Lily had to describe how good James was at kissing, which caused both of them to turn bright red. Remus refused to tell everyone the most embarrassing moment of his life and had to kiss Lily. Finally they agreed on one more round as the train entered London.

"Okay, Sirius truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"Dare," Sirius said.

"Run up and down the train singing," Remus said.

"Jenny and Remus are evil!" James claimed thinking of his own dare which he had turned down.

"No way!" Sirius said.

"Either that or you have to kiss him," Lily reminded him. Remus gulped. He hadn't thought about that.

"I'm not kissing you Moony!" Sirius said in horror.

"Go on Sirius," Tash begged. "I'll give you a present."

"What kind of present?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Tash rolled her eyes and whispered something to him.

"Cool!" Sirius said. "What am I singing?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody," Remus said, slightly thrown off by the sudden change of mind. "But just sing…"

"Oooh!" Tash chimed in. "_I see a little silhouetto of a man…"_

"Okay I got it," Sirius said getting up from his seat and headed to the corridor.

"How do you know that song?" Tash asked Remus curiously.

"You sing it every morning on your way to breakfast," Remus reminded her, as Sirius began to sing. Lily, Tash and Jenny fell into hysterics.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the fandango?" 

"What did you promise him?" Lily asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"_Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightning! Galileo! Galileo!"_

"A trip to a broom closet when we get back," Tash said, grinning from ear to ear. "Works every time!"

OOO

"Lily what the hell do you keep in here?" James asked, heaving her trunk down off the train.

"Books," Lily said.

"Bloody hell," Sirius complained, hanging onto the end of the trunk. "I thought girls kept clothes in their trunks."

"We do!" Tash said. "Girls always carry clothes along with extra things that describe their personality. For example, Jenny carries a vast supply of potion ingredients since she wants to be a healer."

"Okay Tash I think they get it!" Lily said, dragging her trunk to the barrier, just as Jenny ran through after Remus. Sirius grabbed Tash and they both disappeared through the barrier.

"Ready?" James asked. Lily grinned. She was so happy she was going to see her parents again. She ran through the barrier and was followed quickly by James.

"Lily!" Lily had barely enough time to look around before her mother came over and hugged her. Lily hugged her back with feeling. She'd missed her mother so much over the term.

"How are you?" her mother broke away as her father came up behind them and hugged her too.

"Fine," Lily grinned. "There's someone I want you to meet." She dragged her parents over to where James was standing with the trunks.

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend James."

"Nice to meet you," James put on his most charming grin and Lily relaxed as she saw her mum smile warmly.

"Ah so this is the famous James Potter I've been hearing so much about," her mother said with a twinkle in her eyes. James grinned but Lily felt her face burning.

Her father came forward to shake James's hand. If Lily had been worried she had no need anymore. Both her parents seemed to like him.

"So where are your parents James?" asked Lily.

"I'm apparating home," James said. "So I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the party to meet them Lily."

"What party's this?" asked Lily's mum.

"Oh yeah," Lily remembered. "James's family is holding a New Years Eve party. Can I go?"

"I don't see why not," her mother smiled at James. Lily was glad her parents liked him. At this point Jenny and Remus came hurrying over to them, both out of breath.

"Guys we have a problem," Jenny gasped. "Hi Mr and Mrs Evans."

"Hello Jennifer," Mrs Evans said.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Well one of the Slytherins decided to grease the wheels of Tash's trolley," Remus said. "And when I say one of the Slytherins, I mean Bellatrix and co."

"Evil cow!" Jenny piped up.

"And what happened?" asked James.

"Well in short, Tash went skidding into the wall," Jenny said.

"Ouch!" Lily winced.

"Oh it gets worse," Remus assured her.

"How could it get worse Moony?" asked James.

"She broke her nose," Jenny said.

"Oh Merlin!" James groaned.

"Yep," Jenny nodded. "My mums patching her up and Sirius is having a go at Bellatrix. Basically they are both far from happy."

"We'll meet you at the car Lily," her mother told her, obviously completely lost to what they were talking about.

"Nice to meet you James."

"Did they like him?" asked Jenny nodding at James as Lily's parents walked off.

"_He_ has a name you know!" James said.

"Yes I think they did," Lily said. "Well done James."

"Heads up, here come Tash and Sirius," Remus warned, as the two of them walked up to the group. In the background, Bellatrix and her group of Slytherins/future Death Eaters were still laughing hysterically. Tash's nose had been mended but she was not looking happy.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU STUPID COW!" she screamed back at Bellatrix. "Stupid fucking…" she trailed off. The last time Lily had heard Tash use that kind of language had been on the train to school, indicating that she was _very _unhappy.

"Calm down Tash," Sirius said, but he was wearing the same expression of loathing.

"It's not funny!" Tash repeated. "I don't intend to look like Dumbledore till I'm at least seventy!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Tash shrieked.

"Sorry Tash," Lily said.

"Right I'm going home," Tash said glancing over her shoulder at Bellatrix. "I can't stand them any longer. I'll see you guys soon." She hugged everyone except Sirius, who kissed her on the cheek, before disapperating.

"I'd better go to," Jenny said. "I'll owl you all over the holidays."

She and Remus disapperated, leaving James, Lily and Sirius alone.

"I'm off then," Sirius said. "I'll see you at home Prongs." There was a pop and he disapperated.

"I'll miss you," Lily said hugging him.

"I'll miss you too Lils," James said. "But I'll come and see you sometime. And your parents said you could go to the party on New Year."

"Yeah but it's not the same as at Hogwarts," Lily said.

"I know," James said. "Nothing is the same as Hogwarts."

Lily smiled.

"But just enjoy Christmas. Don't worry, I'll owl you." James reassured her. Lily smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away from her reluctantly. Lily felt warmth spread through her entire body.

"See you," she said. James smiled before disapperating. Lily sighed before grabbing her trunk and making her way to the car.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. Writers block is a pain! Now all you have to do is leave me a lovely review. It's the purple button down there. Just give it a click and tell me what you thought, even if it's negative, just tell me in a nice way._

_Next chapter: Lily and James prepare for Christmas and Lily receives some rather shocking news from her sister (ooh I'll give you three guesses what this is!)_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 24th July 2006**_

_**Okay, I've added a lot more description and there's a little more 'what Lily and James feel about each other' now. And a lot of spelling changes.

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Lets see… I own Tash, Bali, Apollo, Ramton, Amie, Invocatum, Cestor Morandum, Tracostor Maxima, Cantareus (this is one of my favourites!) And Carpe Retractum…oh no wait, that belongs to Warner Bros, it's from several of the HP games. Okay there is the list. I don't even own the title! Lady Mearle thought of that, along with Jenny who therefore is also not owned by me. _

_**A/N:** K I haven't done reviewer responses because a little elf named Legolasgurl88 told me that we can't do them anymore. And I don't want to risk having my story deleted so sorry guys but I won't be responding any more. But that doesn't mean that you still can't review! REMINDER If the story were to be deleted I'd repost on mugglenet. _

_Thanks to the following reviewers: Thank you soooooo much guys! _

_Tai Greywing, MoonylovesFlo, Sparrowgurl66, obsessivescottishdemocrat, bl, Ashley, WhiteCamellia, iluvgerardbutler, Alex, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI and jazzmatazz

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

Lily dragged her trunk up the stairs to her bedroom. She unlocked the basket and let Apollo out before sitting on her bed. She was glad to be home. She missed her family and the house she had grown up in. There was a light dusting of snow falling outside. She saw her father's car pull out of the driveway again. He was going to pick up Petunia and Vernon for dinner.

The only bad thing about being home was that she was away from James and the rest of her friends. She missed Hogwarts, and this was her last year. After this she and the rest of her friends were on their own, fending for themselves in the middle of the war against Voldemort. They were already having their families ripped apart around them, how long before the same evil tore into her own life?

Shaking the dark thoughts out of her head, Lily got up and went back downstairs. She glanced around at the front hall and at the photographs on the walls. She inhaled the scent of lavender water and baking and she finally felt home.

Her mother was in the kitchen filling the kettle. She looked up and smiled as her youngest daughter entered the room.

"Hot chocolate Lily?"

"Please," Lily sat down at the table, looking around the kitchen.

"You've repainted," she said.

"Yeah I decided I was in a decorating mood," her mother said. "So I just went out and bought the paint and got started. Your father was surprised to find the kitchen blue when he returned from work."

Lily smiled again. She could just picture her father's face. She rather liked the colour. It was slightly refreshing especially after worrying about the war plaguing the wizarding world.

"So how has school been so far? I barely received any letters," there was a twinkle in her mum's eyes and Lily had a shrewd suspicion that she knew the reason for so little correspondence.

"I would have written more but we got a lot of work this term. And all goes towards our NEWTs," Lily said. "Plus head duties."

"Ah I can see why that would cause an absence of letters," her mothers eyes twinkled even more. "I suppose any remaining time was spent with James wasn't it?" Lily couldn't help but smile.

"I guess," she said. "We hang round with him and his friends quite a bit. And he's head boy too. So we started talking a bit during patrolling."

As she said it, Lily couldn't help think how quickly everything had happened. It seemed only the other day she had been in sixth year and she had hated him. The concept was foreign to her now. She was truly happy when she was with James. Had it all happened in the space of three months?

"He seems nice," Lily's mother said.

"D'you think Dad liked him?" Lily asked feeling concerned. "He's not going to go all fatherly and protective on me is he?"

Lily's mother laughed.

"Don't worry love, I think he likes James. He impressed him just by having the courage to face him. Plus, he knows his daughters are growing up. Petunia has shown him that in the last few months. But I think somewhere inside him you'll always be his little girls."

Lily smiled. Her mother was good at analysing people's emotions.

"So how are Natasha and Jennifer doing?" her mother asked sipped her drink.

"Fine," Lily said. Her mother always enquired after her friends. "Tasha's going for Auror training next year and Jenny's applied for training at St Mungos so she can go into healing."

"And do they have boyfriends yet?" her mother asked.

"They're dating two of James's friends," Lily told her. "Tash's dating Sirius and Jenny's dating Remus. They're both really happy."

"Ah were they the other two you were talking to on the platform?" her mother asked.

"Yep," Lily smiled. "They're pretty good for Tash and Jenny. Sirius can more or less handle Tash's moods and Remus can look after Jenny when she's feeling down."

"Well they sounded like nice people," her mother said.

"I'm surprised you didn't see Tash earlier," Lily said. "One of the Slytherins greased the wheels of her trolley and she went straight into the wall."

"Oh so that was what all those people were laughing was about," her mother smiled. Lily scowled.

"Those 'people' were the gits who did that to her!"

"Lily please don't call people gits," her mother said.

"Sorry," Lily said reluctantly. She knew if her mother could see how the Slytherins acted around school that she would definitely change her mind about them.

"So how have things been here?" Lily asked. "Nothing changed? Apart from the kitchen walls?"

"Same as always really," her mother sighed. "Petunia spends nearly all her time with Vernon so your father and I have the house to ourselves. It is peaceful but it can get a bit lonely after a while. I'm glad you're home Lily."

"It's good to be home," Lily agreed.

OOO

Later that evening just before dinner, Lily was helping her mother out in the kitchen. Lily loved helping her mother prepare meals and using magic made the task a lot easier. Currently Lily was directing the plates, knives and forks onto the table when her father's car pulled back into the driveway. Sighing Lily finished arranging the cutlery and put her wand away, knowing that if Petunia and Vernon saw it there would be trouble. Not only was Vernon unaware that Lily was a witch, but Petunia would probably hit the roof if she saw Lily using magic. Privately Lily thought it would be worth it just to see Petunia hit the roof.

"Oh good they're back!" her mother smiled. Lily sighed again as her father came into the kitchen. Lily gave him a quick hug. As she broke off she saw Petunia clinging to Vernon's arm. The very sight made Lily feel sick.

"Oh, you're home," Petunia said acidly, as Vernon greeted Lily's mother politely, and a little pompously in Lily's opinion.

"Hello Petunia, nice to see you too," Lily said in a sarcastic voice that her father noticed. He shot her a warning glance from the counter.

'_How the hell am I going to survive this_?' Lily though to herself as they sat down to dinner. However it was easier than she thought. Lily found that all she had to do was sit, eat and not say a word. She made a mental note to do this at every dinner she was forced to sit through with Petunia and Vernon present.

She thought instead on what she would be doing if she were still at Hogwarts. She and her friends would probably be catching up on work and eating tonnes of chocolate. The Marauders would be taking advantage of the free time to plan or execute pranks on the Slytherins. Maybe they'd all be outside the castle enjoying the snow. Lily amused herself by picturing a snowball fight with the boys and made a mental note to suggest it if there was any snow left when they got back to school.

As desert was being served, Petunia and Vernon got to their feet together.

"We have something to tell you all," Petunia looked very smug all of a sudden. Lily had a strange feeling this could mean nothing good.

"We're getting married," Vernon said proudly. Lily's mother almost dropped the pudding before throwing her arms around her eldest daughter. Her father got up smiling and shook Vernon's hand. Lily however didn't know how to feel. Part of her was in shock that her sister was actually marrying the stuck up git, and the rest of her was jumping for joy since this would at least mean Petunia would be permanently moving out.

Then again, she couldn't see why she was so surprised. Petunia and Vernon had been dating for almost eight months. She should have seen this coming. And if it made Petunia happy then Lily supposed she should be happy for her sister, but it was hard when Petunia had spent the last seven years making Lily feel miserable.

"Lily don't you have something to say?" her mother asked after she'd hugging Petunia. Petunia looked, if possible, smugger than before.

"Congratulations Petunia," Lily said trying to force a smile, which was actually rather painful.

"Thank you Lily," Petunia was obviously making an effort to be nice in front of her parents at this point.

Lily listened dully to the wedding plans that her mother was issuing at top speed. Petunia was glowing through out the rest of the meal. By the end of dessert, Lily was feeling sick of the constant wedding talk and decided to make herself excused. She headed to the hall and picked up the phone, needing to talk to someone who wasn't squeaking with excitement.

"Epsom mental institution, how may I help you!"

"Hey Tasha," Lily said accepting her friend's bizarre greeting. In the background Lily could hear the sounds of loud rock music and she concluded that Tash was taking advantage of having a house to dance around in.

"Hey Lils, you miss me already!" The volume of the music went down and from the thump Lily gathered that Tash had thrown herself on the sofa.

"No I just needed to talk to someone with a head on their shoulders," Lily sighed.

"What's wrong with talking to James?" Tash asked.

"I haven't got an owl on me at this particular moment in time," Lily said now wishing that her cat had wings.

"Eh well," Tash said. "So how's your first evening back been?"

"Started out fine," Lily said. "Then Petunia and Vernon came home." She dropped her voice in case her parents were listening.

"So how is your _darling _sister and her _oh so wonderful _boyfriend?" Tash asked, sarcasm rolling thickly off her voice.

"Fiancée," Lily corrected grudgingly. Down the other end of the phone Tash did a double take.

"No way!" she gasped.

"Yep, announced it just now," Lily sighed.

"My god! I'll bet they were smug all evening. Poor you!"

"Well Petunia was smug," Lily replied. "And Vernon was just…"

"An pompous arse?" Tash finished.

"Yep pretty much," Lily sighed.

"Sorry Lils. Sucks to be you."

"Yeah well life can't get any worse," Lily said.

"Don't speak to soon," Tash said. "I'll bet anything it's just about to get lots worse."

At this point, Lily's mother called.

"Lily come here! We're discussing bridesmaids dresses!"

"She's not being a bridesmaid mum!"

"Of course she is, she's your sister Petunia!"

"God you were right!" Lily cringed, going back to the phone. "I've got to be a bridesmaid for Merlin's sakes!"

"Oh Lils I'm sorry! Look I tell you what, rather than call me back I'll send you an owl, then you can send it on to James. How's that?"

"Great thanks Tash," Lily said. She had to talk to James soon otherwise she was going to flip, especially with wedding plans inevitably buzzing round her head.

Tash hung up and Lily solemnly marched back into the kitchen. Vernon and her father were sharing a glass of brandy in celebration, whilst her mother and Petunia were brainstorming.

"Come on Lily! We've got a wedding to plan!"

Groaning inwardly, Lily flopped down at the table, fully suspecting that this was going to be a long holiday.

OOO

"Victory is mine!" Sirius grinned surveying the chess pieces with a greedy look on his face. James groaned.

"It's not fair, you always win."

"Can't deny talent when you see it," Sirius said, leaning back on his rear chair legs and stretching.

"I can't see it," James said, directing one of his pawns to go beat up Sirius's castle. Sirius grinned again and put him in checkmate.

"Damn!"

"Ha! See, talent!"

"Whatever," James sighed, but reminding himself never to play chess with Sirius in front of Lily unless he wanted to be humiliated.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

"Let's see if you can beat me on foot!" James challenged, running downstairs, followed closely by Sirius. James's mother raised her eyebrows as both of them charged into the dining room.

"Told you you couldn't beat me on foot!" James taunted.

"Shut up!" Sirius said, sitting down at the table and shovelling food into his mouth. James immediately followed suit.

"Honestly don't they feed you at school?" James's mum sat down next to them.

"No," both James and Sirius said in unison, whilst still consuming large amounts of food. James's mother shook her head at them in amazement.

"So how has your year been so far?" she asked.

"Good," James smiled.

"That's not an answer," his mother said. "You two are smiling meaning either you have girlfriends or are crushing on someone."

James paused in eating to look at his mother. She was unbelievably perceptive.

"James has been crushing on Lily dearest since he walked into Hogwarts," Sirius said. James threw him a glare, but couldn't help grinning at the mention of Lily. He wondered how she was doing and made a mental note to send an owl as soon as he'd finished eating.

"I though so," James's mother smiled. "A mother can always tell. So go on then James, what's she like?"

"Perfect," James smiled. Sirius made a funny noise in his food. "Okay that's not an answer. She's gorgeous, smart, talented, and courageous. She's head girl too. And I invited her to the New Years Eve party so you can meet her there. Hope that's okay."

"Of course, I can't wait to meet the woman who's finally stolen your heart," Mrs Potter smiled at him. James rolled his eyes at his mother, whilst Sirius tried to smother his giggles.

"Aww! Prongsie is in looooove!"

"Shut up Padfoot," James said, deciding to tease him. "You can't talk. Tasha says jump you're already on the highest cliff in Britain."

"Ah so you have a girlfriend too Sirius," James's mother turned to Sirius who was shooting James a glare that indicated he was being 'most helpful!'

"Yep," James continued. "She's one of Lily's friends. And Sirius hasn't removed his eye from her for one second."

"Now who can't talk?" Sirius said. "You've been watching Evans since the first year, like a lovesick puppy."

"Well I hope they both know what they're getting themselves into," Mrs Potter smiled.

"Thanks Mum," James said sarcastically.

"How's Remus?" his mother asked.

"Fine," James said. "He's dating another of Lily's friends. They're really good for each other. He's obsessed with Jen."

"Glad he asked her out already," Sirius said. "I don't think I could have taken another year of him constantly asking 'should I ask her out?'"

James nodded and quickly demolished the last of his meal.

"Thanks Mum. I'm going to send a letter to Lily."

"Give her a big sloppy kiss from me!" Sirius grinned.

"Shut up," James said, hurrying upstairs. It had only been a few hours but it felt weird not seeing Lily. He wanted to check that she had got home okay and to see how she was getting on with her sister. Care and concern rushed through his head whenever he thought of her.

He needed her. He knew if anything happened to her he wouldn't survive.

OOO

"I want lilac for the bridesmaids dresses," Petunia ordered. Lily wished someone would shoot her and end her misery. Three days of constant wedding talk were doing her head in. Her frustration now increased dramatically. She hated pink almost as much as she hated Petunia.

"Fine by me," her mother smiled. "Lily? Do you like pink for the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Not like I've got much choice but to say yes," Lily complained. Petunia looked very smug at the fact she was getting her own way. Mrs Evans frowned.

"Come on Lily, we want your opinion too."

"No you don't," Lily sighed wearily. "I mean we all know I'm only a bridesmaid to keep you happy mum."

"That's not true Lily," her mother replied.

"Yes it is," Petunia muttered.

"Hush Petunia!" Mrs Evans said.

"What, she's right!" Lily said. "You know and I know that if Petunia had her way I wouldn't be going at all."

Lily suddenly felt very fed up and decided to disappear. She marched upstairs wondering why right now fate hated her.

She had a surprise waiting for her when she walked into her room. James's owl Godric was perched on the end of her bed. Lily grinned and removed the letter. Godric hooted and went to sit on Lily's bookshelf in order to wait for a reply.

Lily was about to tear the letter open when Petunia marched in. Lily noticed her sister glance nervously at Godric, who was staring at her from the top of the wardrobe. She looked like she was expecting him to swoop down and claw her. She quickly covered this up however and turned her head back towards Lily.

"I want a word with you."

"You know Petunia, civilised people knock before coming into their sisters room. Especially if their sister has a letter to read from her boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Petunia snapped. "I came to say that you are right. I do not want you at my wedding, but I am being forced to by Mum."

"Alas she's clever!" Lily muttered sarcastically.

"Don't interrupt!" Petunia commanded. "I also came to warn you that on my wedding day I will not tolerate any unnatural behaviour from you, and I do not want you parading your abnormalities in front of my friends."

"Your English teacher deserves to be shot Petunia," Lily said, giving her sister a cold look that she normally reserved for the Slytherins. "The correct term is 'abilities' not 'abnormalities'!"

"Don't you dare lecture me!" Petunia shrieked. "You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"And why do I not?" asked Lily getting off her bed. "I'm your sister I have as much right as anyone to tell you that you are behaving like a right stuck up cow!"

"You listen…"

"No Petunia, you listen!" Lily interrupted. "I have had enough of you. Have I ever given you any reason to hate me? Have I ever once used magic in front of you? Have I ever strutted around like I'm better than you? No, no and no! I'm proud to be a witch and the least you could do is tolerate me!"

"Proud to be a freak you mean!" Petunia sneered. "If you're proud to have such abnormal abilities you're more weird than I though!"

"They are not abnormal!" Lily screamed. "There are hundreds, thousands of people out there, like me who have the same abilities. I am anything but weird! You are unbelievable! You're supposed to be my sister and you've treated me worse than nothing!"

There was a crack and Lily's door fell off the hinges. Lily shook her head. She was doing accidental magic. There was a long silence. Finally Lily got control of her emotions.

"Get out before I do something I regret," she hissed. Frightened by the door, Petunia backed out of the room. Lily sighed and sat on her bed rubbing her head. She hadn't meant to lose control but it was so hard with Petunia. Her mother came up the stairs and gasped at the door, which was still lying on the floor.

"Lily what on earth…?" her mother asked. Before she could say anything else, Lily grabbed her wand and muttered '_reparo.' _The door flew back onto its hinges blocking her mother from view.

Lily flung herself against her pillows and let out a shaky breath. She hated moments like that. She and Petunia had been so close when they were kids. But ever since she had received her Hogwarts letter Petunia had severed all links with her. Lily couldn't remember feeling so lonely in her life.

What frightened Lily about what had just happened, was that when she had told Petunia to get out, she had sounded exactly like Bellatrix. It's scared her no end. She hadn't meant to get so angry but Petunia, her own sister, calling her a freak was more than she could bear.

Anger was a powerful emotion. It could drive anyone to anything. She had to repress the anger she felt at her sister for rejecting her. She wouldn't take it out on anyone. She couldn't do that to anyone.

After about five minutes, Lily realised that she was sitting on James's letter. Deciding it might make her feel better she opened it slowly.

_Dear Lily._

_How have your first few days back at home been? Hope your sisters not being too much trouble,_

"You have no idea James," Lily muttered.

_It's weird not seeing you everyday. I'll come and visit you sometime during Christmas. I hope your parents don't mind. My mum is looking forward to meeting you at the New Years Eve party._

_Have you heard from Jenny or Tash over the holidays? Sirius sent a letter to her a few days ago which is why I had to wait till now to send you this. It's quite funny actually. Every time an owl flies in through the window he keeps leaping off his seat and going to check it. I think he misses her, although he won't admit it._

_Missing you. Let me know about Christmas._

_Love James._

Lily smiled. She missed James too. Probably more than she was missing Tash and Jenny since they were only a phone call away. She wondered how she could persuade her mum to allow James over after she had just shouted at Petunia like that.

Right on cue…

"Lily Marie Evans I want a word with you!"

Sighing, Lily dragged herself off her bed towards an argument she really did not want to have. She pushed her anger away into a little corner of her mind and headed for the door.

OOO

Lily was up at eight o clock the next morning feeling worn out. Memories of the argument with her mother the previous night were still raging through her head. She had ignored Petunia's smug face through out the snatches of her mother yelling 'honestly I thought I raised a good child!' and 'what happened to you two? You used to be so close…'

Lily knew though that deep down her mother knew the reason that Petunia hated Lily so much. Lily was ostracised because of the simple fact that she was different. She had done nothing wrong really, but in Petunia's mind, she was abnormal because she had powers that the rest of the family didn't.

Sighing Lily wrapped herself in her dressing gown and trudged down to breakfast. Her mother was manning the kettle, and her father and Petunia were eating.

"Morning Lily," her mother said. Lily could see she was going for the whole 'the-conversation-last-night-never-happened' approach.

"Hey," Lily muttered dully before sitting at the table and helping herself to toast.

"We're going to talk to the caterers this afternoon," her mother seemed quite nervous about bringing the wedding up again after Lily had walked out the previous day.

"Fine," Lily sighed. Spending Christmas Eve talking about the wedding was not something she was looking forwards too.

A brown owl fluttered in through the window carrying Lily's copy of the Daily Prophet. Lily frowned as the owl dropped the paper and Mrs Evans shooed it out of the window. Lily was slowly picking up the paper, slightly worried now. The owls never delivered this early unless it was a special edition.

And a special edition these days meant a Death Eater attack.

Lily gasped at the headlines and she was thrown into panic.

* * *

_A/N: 'Cackles evilly' I know it's a boring chapter but now I have another cliffie (oh don't you just love them really!) Can you review anyway and I will send you virtual sugar!_

_Next Chapter: Some very shocking news and a lot of visitors._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter edited and reposted – 24th July 2006**_

_**Okay more conversation and description but not a lot.

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer**: Hmm, I'm running out of good ones. Basically I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. Simple as that. _

_**Thanks to the following reviewers**: Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, WhiteCamellia, MoonylovesFlo, sigrunb (good to have you back!), maneatingbananas (love your name!), Jazzmataz, PrettyPadfootLover (glad ur enjoying), and iluvgerardbutler (that's fantastic bout ur sister!)_

_**A/N: **3 DAYS TILL HBP! Unfortunately I won't be here (Sniff!) I'm in France this weekend, and I won't get the book till Monday. Gutted! Today at school was charities day! Meaning year 12 got to dress up as Chavs, we kidnapped our head teacher and held him to ransom…oh and I was filming the entire thing. Including the teachers in the stocks being hit by wet sponges! Don't you just love funraisers!_

_Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Lily stared in shock horror at the paper. Her family were staring at her in confusion. Lily dropped the paper on the table and scanned over the front page, her fingers trembling and her heart beating wildly.

There was a picture of the Dark Mark hovering above a row of houses like a giant mushroom cloud. The rows of streets were issuing a lot of what looked smoke, which seemed to be coming from the buildings.

Lily felt ill, but read the article anyway.

_**Death Eater attack in Epsom, Seventy dead, hundreds injured.**_

_Last night saw the largest Death Eater attack ever conducted. Just after midnight five hundred homes were infiltrated by followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ministry officials have reports that many families were mercilessly tortured before death. An Auror who arrived at the scene said "it was a living nightmare. Whole families had been killed in their sleep. Children were sobbing over their parents lifeless bodies. Those who survived are bearing horrific injuries from the Cruciatus curse."_

_There were twenty-three wizarding families attacked in the city, although it seems the primary targets were muggles and muggleborns. A local resident, who wishes to remain nameless, stated that "they tortured killed and then moved onto the next house. Then when the ministry arrived, the Death Eaters fired the Dark Mark into the sky and disapperated."_

_As of yet none of the Death Eaters have been identified and the ministry is begging anyone with any information to come forwards._

Lily couldn't read anymore. She pushed the paper away and slumped in her chair shaking. Her mother read the article quickly and looked at Lily in horror.

"Why?" she asked. Lily shook her head. That wasn't what half of was bothering her. The Death Eaters had attacked in Epsom, and that was where Tash lived. Her mother seemed to be thinking along the same lines and pulled Lily into a hug.

"She'll be fine. Tash is a fighter, she'll have survived," her mother said, but her voice was slightly lacking in confidence.

"What if she's not?" Lily cried. "What if she's one of the seventy that died?"

"You don't know that Lily," her mother said. On her other side, Petunia had glanced at the paper, snorted and threw it aside. Lily would have loved to curse Petunia right then and there, but she was too shocked to do so.

"Petunia don't snort!" Mrs Evans reprimanded. "This is barbaric! Who are these people? Why did they kill them?"

Lily swallowed. Her family didn't know about the situation in the wizarding world. She had neglected to tell them in case they refused to let her go back. She also hadn't told them because she was worried that they might disapprove of her career choice. After thinking about it, and watching the destruction that was being caused because of the war, Lily had decided that she was going to become an Auror.

In the hall the telephone rang and her father got up to answer it.

"How could they do it?" Lily asked no one in particular, still hugging her mother for all she was worth. Petunia rolled her eyes and continued eating. Her father hurried back into the kitchen.

"Lily it's Tash," he said. Lily looked up, hope flooding into her face.

"See Lily she's fine," her mother smiled. Lily bolted for the hall and grabbed the phone.

"Tash?"

"Hi Lily."

Lily almost collapsed with relief. She had never been so glad to hear her friend's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"All four limbs yeah," Tash said. She sounded exhausted. "But my muscles ache and I'm so tired."

"I thought you were dead!" Lily squeaked.

"Take more than six Death Eaters in my house to kill me," Tash snorted.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"They killed about seven families in my street," Tash said, her voice breaking slightly. "I couldn't believe it."

"What about your family?" asked Lily. Tash drew a deep breath.

"Well, mum and dad are okay, just a bit shocked. But…" she broke off and Lily thought she heard a stiffled sob.

"What happened?" she pressed. Tash took a shuddering breath.

"Chris is in St Mungos," she whispered.

"Oh my god! How?"

"Cruciatus curse," Tash choked. "And I had to stand there and watch Lily. I couldn't help him, they froze me and I had to stand and watch my brother get tortured!"

"It's not your fault," Lily said.

"Yes it is! I should have seen it coming and blocked it! He could have permanent brain damage and it's all my fault!"

Her friend's voice broke and Lily could hear shuddering gasps from the other end of the line.

"Tash stop being so stupid. You fought of six Death Eaters at once and you quite possibly saved your families lives."

"Maybe," Tash sniffed. "But…what happens…?"

"Chris won't die," Lily said fiercely. This wasn't the Tash she knew. She had never heard her friend this distressed. Tash normally held a cool calm attitude. But it had been broken in the last few hours.

"Chris'll be fine," Lily said. "He's related to you isn't he?"

Tash gave a weak chuckle which was stifled immediately but a yawn.

"And I bet you haven't slept at all have you?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Tash said. "I've been up all night helping to clean up the mess and organise everyone to get to St Mungos. My parents are at the hospital now. They wanted me to go too but I said, no way. I was much more help with the Aurors than I would have been at St Mungo's."

"So what now?" Lily asked.

"I need to find a place to stay," Tash said. "I know it's short notice but I was wondering if I could stay with you? All my family are abroad and I've got nowhere else to go."

"Of course you can," Lily said. "I'll just check." She hurried back into the kitchen.

"Mum Tash needs a place to stay," Lily said quickly. "Do you think she could…"

"Of course Lily," her mother smiled. "We'd love for her to stay."

"Thanks," Lily dashed back to the phone.

"That's fine."

"Okay, I'll apperate over just as soon as I've told someone where I'm going and I've got my things together. Can you call Jenny and owl Sirius and James please?"

"No problem," Lily said. "I was going to call Jenny anyway."

"Cheers Lily. I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Bye."

Lily put the phone down and raced up to her room before her parents could ask her for more details of the conversation. She grabbed a quill and parchment and hurriedly began to scribble a note.

_Tash is fine. She's coming to stay with me for the rest of the holiday. Apperate over if you want to see her._

_Lily_

Lily tied the note to Godric's leg and took him to the window.

"Quick as you can," she muttered as the owl took off.

As fast as she could, Lily grabbed her clothes and got changed before racing downstairs back to the phone. She dialled the only other number that was imprinted in her head.

A breathless voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jenny?"

"Bloody hell Lily, have you seen it?" Jenny sounded like she was having a nervous breakdown and Lily could almost see her flapping her arms in panic.

"Yes I've seen, don't worry Tash is okay."

"How do you know?" Jenny asked, halting in her breathless worry.

"She rang. She's going to stay with me for the holiday."

"Thank God! I just saw the paper and I freaked!" Jenny said. Lily heard her friend turn to someone else in the room and yell, "Lily says she alive!"

"Sorry Lils, but half my family got really worried when the paper came. Mum got called into work, they needed extra staff. Remus is the one who showed me."

"Remus is there?" Lily asked.

"Yeah he apperated straight over with the paper when he heard. Honestly I thought Tash was dead when I read it…"

"Me too," Lily said. "It was horrible, just thinking it."

"Yeah. Look is Tash there yet?"

"Give her a few minutes," Lily said. "You can apperate over in five. James and Sirius should be coming by sometime. Depends on how fast the owl can make it."

"Okay I'll be over in five minutes," Jenny promised before hanging up. Lily replaced the receiver and headed back into the kitchen, her head still reeling with the emotions she had felt in the last half an hour.

"When will she be here?" asked her father as Lily made her way back to the kitchen.

"Any minute," Lily sat down again and drained her tea. She was still trembling as she set the mug back down on the table.

"Are you okay Lily?" her mother asked. "You're terribly pale."

"I'm okay it's just the shock," Lily said.

"What exactly happened?" her father asked. "Who are these Death Eaters?"

Lily paused. She didn't want to tell her family about the war, for fear that they wouldn't let her back to school. But she couldn't refuse a direct question.

"They're followers of a really evil wizard who wants to take over the wizarding world," Lily said. "They're attacking non magical and muggleborns because they think they're inferior. It's racial cleansing to a new level."

"That's terrible," her mother said. "And this was one of the attacks this morning?"

"Yep," Lily nodded.

"But they just killed the people in their sleep," her mother said in horror. "It's awful!"

"I know," Lily sighed holding her head, wondering if she had just ruined her chances of going back to school forever. She couldn't leave now, not when she had exams at the end of the year. She couldn't leave the magical world. She'd lose her friends and…James. She knew out of everything she would miss him the most. She couldn't leave Hogwarts. It was where she belonged.

Fortunately at this point there was a loud crack. Petunia shrieked and fell off her chair. Lily reached for her wand instinctively but relaxed when she saw the Hogwarts trunk complete with owner.

"Sorry Lily, I was aiming for the front door but it's difficult when you're carrying a trunk," said Tash. Lily seized her in a hug. Tash looked unbelievably dishevelled. Her hair was wild and she was pale. She had a gash on her cheek but she didn't seem to care.

"You're freezing!" Lily said letting go of her.

"I'm not surprised," Tash said looking at herself. "I've been outside all night in three inches of snow helping the Aurors. And I didn't have time to get changed. It's just jeans, a jacket and snowboots until I could leave. Did you call Jenny?"

"Yeah, she was going spare," Lily said sitting down at the table next to her.

"What about the boys?" Tash asked.

"I owled James and Sirius," said Lily. "And Remus was at Jenny's when I rang. He came over as soon as he heard about it."

"That was nice," Tash said accepting the cup of hot chocolate from Mrs Evans. Close up Lily saw that her friend had dark circles under her eyes and she kept stifling huge yawns.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Tash smiled gratefully.

"Don't worry dear," Lily's mother smiled at her. "We're more than happy to have you stay here for as long as you need." Lily's father nodded, whilst Petunia edged away from Tash as far as she could without electing stares.

"I still can't believe it happened," Tash said. "It was horrible. I thought I was having a flash back of Hogsmeade when I first heard the screams. But I saw them coming down the street and I just grabbed my wand and went to get my parents."

"What happened? Did you get hit?" Lily asked.

"Just on the cheek," Tash said. "Everything else got patched up by the healers. Just a few pains from the Cruciatus curse which haven't disappeared."

"You got hit by _that_!" Lily asked in horror.

"It wasn't for long," Tash assured her. "My Dad hit the Death Eater over the head with the lamp before he could do much damage."

"Where are you're parents?" asked Lily.

"Still at St Mungo's with Chris," Tash said looking at her shoes. "He's in the Intensive Care ward. They're checking him over for brain damage. But the Death Eaters had the curse on him for a good five minutes so there is a chance it could be permanent."

"He'll be fine," Lily tried to assure her, but she knew Tash was still blaming herself. At this point there was another crack and another shriek from Petunia. Jenny and Remus had apperated in the middle of the kitchen.

"Sorry for barging in Lily," Remus apologised as Jenny squeaked and hugged Tash tightly.

"Ow! Jenny I'm sore!" Tash yelled desperately.

"Sorry!" Jenny released her grip. "What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine," Tash said dismissivly. "But Chris is in St Mungo's." Jenny squeaked again and sank into the chair.

"Spell damage?" she asked fearfully.

"Cruciatus," Tash said shortly. Jenny's eyes went wide and she hugged Tash again despite her protests.

"Get off Jenny! I'm still hurting!"

"I though you were dead!" Jenny cried into her shoulder.

"She could have been," Lily said. "She got hit with that curse too you know."

"D'you guys have such limited faith in my abilities that you all thought I would be dead?" Tash asked.

"They're Death Eaters, they slaughter people!" Jenny said. "You could have been one of them!"

"Well I wasn't, okay?" Tash said. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"And wait a minute," said Jenny. "Lily did you just say that _Tash _got hit with the Cruciatus curse?"

"Yep," Lily said. Jenny looked at Tash in horror.

"Oh my God," she squeaked grabbing Tash and checking her over as if expecting her to suddenly keel over. "Are you okay?"

"For heavens sakes Jenny I'm fine. It happened almost nine hours ago!" Tash said irritably. "I'm not some weak little girl who's going to keel over at the first sight of pain."

"What's so bad about the Cruciatus curse?" asked Lily's father.

"Imagine a thousand white hot knives stabbing every part of your body and you'll get a rough idea," Tash said grimly before she disappeared under both Lily and Jenny hugging her.

"And they do this…just because you're muggleborn?" Lily's mother asked. "They cause people pain because they don't come from wizarding families?"

"Its worse," Tash said emerging from the hugs to look at Mrs Evans. "It's beyond that now. They do it just for fun."

Both of Lily's parents looked horrified, but before they could say anything another set of cracks sounded. Petunia screamed for the umpteenth time and ran from the room. Everyone else whipped around to see James and Sirius standing in the kitchen.

"Sorry, we were aiming for the front door," James apologised as Sirius hurried over to give Tash a hug.

"Don't worry about it James," Lily's mother shrugged it off. "Tash did that as well." Lily hugged James before turning back to the party of people.

"Maybe we should move into the living room," she suggested. Everyone marched meekly next door. Lily was last in and shut the door behind her.

"You're pale," Sirius said sitting on the sofa next to Tash. "Are you okay?"

"Course I'm not," Tash sighed, slumping against the cushions. "I'm exhausted and my brother's in hospital. Those bloody bastards just can't leave us alone!" She breathed deeply. Everyone sat down around her.

"You want me to tell you what happened don't you?" Tash asked. Lily looked at Jenny who looked worried how Tash would take this.

"Pretty much yeah," Jenny admitted.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Sirius said.

"No maybe it would be better for me if I told you guys," Tash said. "Okay, here goes."

She took another breath and began to talk.

FLASHBACK!

Tash was sitting on the end of her bed reading her defence book. It was five to midnight and her parents were coming up to bed. There was a crack and all the lights went out. She cursed and got up, lighting her wand as she went to the door.

"Power cut?" her mum asked, sticking her head out of the bathroom door with her toothbrush in hand. Tash hurried over to her bedroom window. There was no light for miles.

"All over the city by the looks of it," she reported. Her mum shrugged and went back to her teeth. Tash pointed her wand downwards trying to see the street. Suddenly there was a scream. For a moment she thought she was thinking of the Hogsmeade attack. Then her reasoning caught up with her.

"_Lumos Maxima!" _she commanded. The light in her wand grew stronger allowing her to see into the street. She paled at what she saw. Standing in the middle of the road were about fifty Death Eaters.

"Holy Merlin!" Tash muttered, bolting back out of her room into the landing. Her mother saw her pale face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Death Eaters, get Dad, hide, going to get Chris," Tash ordered quickly before running into her brothers bedroom.

"Chris! Wake up damn it!" She shook him violently just as the first screams and explosions began to sound. Her brother stirred.

"Come on for Merlins sake! Move!" She grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him to the door. There was a bang from downstairs. It sounded like the door being blown off. She hurried into her parent's bedroom, threw Chris unceremoniously onto the bed and shut the door.

"_Coloportus!" _she shouted. The door locked with a squelching sound.

"My God they're all over the street!" her mother said. "Who are they?"

"Death Eaters," Tash said. "Evil people. Get into the corner," she ordered. Her father heeded her word and pulled her mother and brother against the wall. Tash faced the door shaking with fear. Where in Merlin's name were the Aurors…?

'_Come on Tash_,' she thought. '_You're a Gryffindor. Let's give these evil gits a run for their money_.' The screams got louder and there were flashes of green light outside.

The door clicked open and Tash shouted "_Invocatum!" _The Death Eater collapsed. Five more flooded into the room. Tash knocked two of them out almost immediately, before she began to duel with the other three. Her family watched in fear from the corner.

"_Tracostor Maxima!" _a Death Eater shouted. Tash turned to face him and yelled,

"_Protego!" _Another Death Eater cast _cestor_ _morandum_, causing her to hit the wall by the window.

"_Crucio!" _one of them yelled. Tash heard her brother's screams echo in her mind. Another moved over to do the same to her parents. A third Death Eater walked over to her. She began to get up but before she could she was being hit with a thousand white-hot knives. She felt herself screaming but she'd gone completely deaf to the world.

As suddenly as it had started it was over. The Death Eater in front of her fell over forwards. Her Dad had had the sense to throw the nearest heavy thing (in this case the lamp) at the Death Eater. Tash got shakily to her feet, wand raised. Her brother was still being tortured. Her mother was under the body-bind curse.

"_Flipendo_!" Tash screamed in rage. The Death Eater that was torturing her brother flew backwards into the one by her parents. Tash shot two stunning spells at them. The other two Death Eaters began hexing her. Tash pulled up a shield, but a cutting curse got round it, slashing into her cheek. Blood flowed but she didn't care.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _she cried. The Death Eater blocked it and yelled "_Impedimenta!" _Tash froze on the spot.

"Now lets see the mudblood watch as her brother is tortured," the Death Eater sneered and returned to Chris. Tash was frozen unable to help. Both her parents were looking terrified, now both bound by body-bind curses. Her brother's screams got louder and louder, joining those in the streets.

There were several loud cracks outside and cries of _"Stupefy!" _began to sound. The Aurors had arrived at last. The Death Eater ceased torture as green light filled the sky. Someone had fired the Dark Mark. The Death Eater summoned his fallen companions and disapperated.

END FLASHBACK!

Lily didn't notice she had tears running down her face until James hugged her and wiped them away. Tash had broken down and was sobbing on Sirius shoulder. Silence reigned for a good five minutes as everyone struggled to absorb what they had just heard. Lily nodded at James, Jenny and Remus suggesting that they leave Tash and Sirius alone for a while.

* * *

_A/N: Well isn't this a cheerful Christmas? Eh I'll try and make it more cheerful, but scenes like this are good for relationships cause it gives a chance for lots of depression, long talks and shoulders to cry on. Eh anyway, can you review and tell me whether or not you thought it was too depressing?_

_Next chapter: Christmas and shopping in Diagon Alley._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter edited and reposted – 31st July 2006 (Harry's birthday!)_**

_**Right I've added more description and a few more things.

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Okay, I will say this nice and slow so you get every word. I…do…not…own…Harry… Potter…JKR…owns…it…all. Got that?_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, iluvgerardbutler, PrettyPadfootLover, Alex, Ashley, MoonylovesFlo, jazzamataz, WhiteCamellia and maneatingbananas_

_**A/N: **Okay my writers block is coming back. But that could just be cause I'm in mourning for the person who died in HBP (and I say person for the benefit of anyone who might not have read that far yet). I should be back on form within a week. That was my recovery time for Sirius in OotP. Lucky I am still a few chapters ahead. Also, this story is probably going to be slightly different to some of the things we learnt about Lily and James in HBP. Well enough of me rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

"Is she okay?" Lily's mother asked. Lily vaguely realised that her father and Petunia were no longer in the room, and assumed that they had gone upstairs.

"Not really," she sighed.

"What I can't believe," Remus said. "Is how long it took the Aurors to get there. I mean the Death Eaters must have arrived a good ten minutes before the Aurors got there. Why did it take them so long?"

"Well the paper said most of the families were murdered in their sleep," James said. "I suppose no one would have had time to send for help."

"Suppose," Remus frowned. "But still, if Tash could notice that there were Death Eaters around, someone else must have realised too."

Lily shook her head. She had a million theories, none of which made the remotest sense to her. The door to the living room opened and Sirius came out, closing it gently behind him.

"She's sleeping," he told them.

"Probably a good thing," Jenny said. "She'll be exhausted." She sighed and got up. "Listen I've got to go, I told my Mum I wouldn't be long."

"I'll come with you Jen," Remus said. "See you all later." There were two cracks and they both vanished.

"Are you going too?" she asked.

"No way," Sirius said, before looking worriedly at Mrs Evans. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," her mother smiled and went back to the dishes.

Lily sighed and rested her head in her hands. James put his arm around her. Lily felt so glad that she had him.

Some Christmas this was turning out to be.

OOO

Lily awoke the next morning and was slightly surprised to find Tash sleeping on the floor. Then she remembered the events of the previous day and suddenly didn't feel like celebrating Christmas anymore.

After Jenny and Remus had left, James and Sirius had spent time discussing reasons why the aurors could have been delayed. Lily had listened numbly before deciding to move Tash's belongings up to her room. Her friend had slept until mid afternoon when Dumbledore had shown up on the doorstep to take her to St Mungo's. Sirius had gone with them.

Now looking at her friend sleeping on the floor, Lily wondered how Tash could still want to be an auror after everything that had happened. Any normal person would have been scarred by an attack, but it only seemed to have made Tash more determined. Looking at her state now though, Lily saw how pale and sick Tash looked. She made a mental note to make sure Tash got some food that day.

Lily sighed and sat herself upright at the exact moment Petunia appeared in the doorway. She shot Tash's sleeping form a sneer before glaring at Lily.

"Vernon will be over this morning," she said. "So…"

"I know Petunia," Lily sighed. "No magic of any kind. I'll tell Tash the same."

"Thank you," Petunia said stiffly. She turned to leave, tripping over Tash's arm as she left. There was a bang and Petunia screamed. Lily fought down a laugh as Petunia's hair turned neon green. It seemed Tash now slept with her wand under her pillow.

"Whoops!" Tash said, trying not to chuckle. "Sorry Petunia!"

Mrs Evans came hurrying upstairs at the noise and nearly passed out at the sight of Petunia's hair.

"What happened?" she looked at Lily accusingly. Tash interjected.

"It was me Mrs Evans," she said. "I'm sorry, but Petunia woke me and I thought she was a Death Eater trying to attack me! It was instinct."

Mrs Evans frown faded slightly and she looked sympathetic.

"Can you change it back?" she asked. Petunia looked frightened at the prospect of having more magic done on her.

"Sure!" Tash said brightly, but then she stopped. "Although Lily is much better at Charms so maybe she should do it. I don't want to chop it off accidentally or something."

Petunia squeaked at Tash's words and she backed away from her. Lily thought that she looked even more terrified since it was her, but she flicked her wand and Petunia's hair returned to blonde. She muttered an extremely stiff 'thank you' before hurrying out of the door. Mrs Evans smiled and told them to come down for breakfast. As soon as she left, both girls burst out laughing.

"Brilliant Tash!" Lily giggled. Tash shrugged and went to find her clothes.

"Bloody good thing it was reversible," she said.

"But green!" Lily said. "How would that defend you against a Death Eater?"

"It wouldn't," Tash said. "But it was the first spell that popped into my head. I wasn't kidding. After the other night I'm not taking any chances."

Lily lost her smile. She knew it would take a while for Tash to forget what had happened to her family yesterday.

"So! Happy Christmas! Any plans for today?" Tash asked her grin returning.

"Uh presents, eat and hopefully get to see boyfriend," Lily listed. "Pretty standard for Christmas. Oh, and Petunia said Vernon will be over this morning, so no magic in any shape or form."

"Gutted," Tash said. "I wanted to turn him into a whale!" Lily laughed again.

"There probably wouldn't be much to do!" she said. "I mean he's large enough to be one!"

"Here you go Lils," Tash dug around in her trunk and pulled out a small, wrapped package. "Happy Christmas."

"Thanks," Lily took the gift and gave Tash hers, which was considerably larger. Tash tore hers open first. Lily grinned at the copy of 'the experts guide to Auror training' and Tash squeaked.

"Thanks Lily! This'll be great," she flicked through the pages and Lily saw her eyes grow wide.

"Wow! Half these spells I haven't even heard of!"

"Yeah I read through it first," Lily admitted.

"Go on open yours," Tash urged. Lily opened the package to find a ring with a glass looking stone set into the top.

"It's pretty, thanks Tash."

"It does more," Tash grinned and extended her own hand. On her index finger was a matching ring. "If I'm in trouble, the stone on yours will glow blue. If you're in trouble, the stone on mine will glow red. I'm going to give the other to Jen, hers will be green."

"Great," Lily grinned. She should have guessed there would be a practical side to Tash's gift.

"Happy Christmas Lily," Tash smiled and hugged her.

OOO

"Are they here yet?" asked Tash, racing downstairs with her hairbrush in her hand.

"The answer is the same as it was when you asked me thirty seconds ago," Lily said. "So the answer is still no."

Tash groaned and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Relax Tash. You've never been this worked up about Sirius before," Lily pointed out.

"Last time he saw me, I was a mess," Tash said, pointing her brush as she spoke. "I'm trying to make an effort. Besides I have to look good for my family."

Lily smiled at her. James and Sirius would be arriving any minute to see them. Lily would be very happy to see them again too, even though she had only seen them yesterday. Today at least it would be under happier circumstances. Though Tash had by no means forgotten about the attack, she was making sure that she enjoyed every moment of Christmas.

Tension in the house had picked up mid morning however, when Petunia and Vernon had turned up for lunch. They had commanded all attention all morning and spent most of lunch going over various plans for the wedding. Lily had kept herself amused by listening to Tash alternate between giving ludicrous suggestions for the flower arrangements and causing Vernon's sprouts to magically bounce up and down in his mouth when he tried to swallow them.

The only disturbance they had had was when, after Tash had suggested that Petunia have petunias in her hair and on her dress, that Petunia had decided to ask her how her brother was and whether he was out of the mental ward yet. Mr Evans had hissed a warning at his daughter and Vernon had looked in horror at Tash. Obviously due to her comments throughout the meal he thought that insanity was hereditary. Tash on the other hand had looked menacing and accidentally shattered her glass by magic.

Fortunately after all this, Vernon still did not suspect that any of the events that had happened that day were strange in the slightest. Lily supposed that his mind didn't allow him to imagine the possibility that things such as magic could be real. Lily did not receive any presents from her sister, nor did she particular want them. Fortunately both of them had cleared out after lunch, allowing the day to continue normally.

Right now it was late afternoon and Lily was wearing the pale blue sweater she had received from her Gran and was reading one of the books her mother had given her. Tash had been running around for the last half an hour trying to find her snowboots. Sirius was taking her to St Mungos so she could see her family.

"Found your boots?" Lily asked.

"No," Tash said. "I've looked everywhere!"

"Have you tried summoning them?" Lily asked placing her finger on the page of her book so she could watch Tash's reaction. Tash's jaw fell open.

"Bugger! Why didn't I think of that!"

"Cause you were panicking!" Lily sighed as Tash pulled her wand out and summoned her boots. They came flying into the room just as Mrs Evans entered with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Are they here yet?" she asked.

"No," Lily said, going back to her book.

"Right I think that's everything," Tash said going through her bag and yanking on her boots. "Got presents, got wand…"

There were two loud cracks and James and Sirius appearated in the middle of the room. Lily grinned and hugged James.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered in his ear.

"Same to you," James said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas children!" Sirius smiled. He was being hugged by Tash.

"Who you calling a child?" she snorted. "I recall I wasn't the one who dumped buckets of paint over the Slytherins in the first year."

Lily and James broke apart. Mrs Evans was sighing at the sight of the happy couples.

"Ah young love," she said to herself. Lily and James snorted as their friends broke apart from their embrace, which had turned into a game of tongue tag.

"Happy Christmas guys!" Lily said.

"Miss us?" James asked.

"Not really," Tash grinned.

"Come on then," Sirius said. "We've got your family to visit. See you two later."

Both of them disapperated.

"I'm going to finish tidying up," Mrs Evans said. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"You're presents upstairs," Lily said to James. "Shall we?"

"We shall," James offered his arm and Lily led him upstairs. She grinned as James looked around in fascination at her house.

"Lily your pictures aren't moving," he said, pulling out his wand and tapping the nearest one.

"Muggle pictures don't move," Lily said, going into her room and flicking the light on.

"Sorry it's a bit messy," Lily apologised. "Tash isn't the tidiest of people on earth."

She rummaged through her trunk to find James's present. She had gone into Diagon Ally three days ago to get it. James was examining one of Lily's pens on her desk.

"What does this do?" he asked.

"What the biro?" Lily asked. "It's like a quill that doesn't need ink."

"Cool! Can I have it?" James asked.

"What do I get for such a generous present?" Lily teased. James answered this in his own fashion by sweeping her up into a heated kiss.

"That do?" he asked.

"Think so," Lily replied, a little breathless. "You've got gloss on your face by the way," she added as she turned back to her trunk. James hastily wiped his lips.

"Found it!" Lily smiled pulling the package out of her trunk. She was hoping fervently that he liked it.

"Here's yours," James grinned and handed Lily her present.

"You first," Lily encouraged. James tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside sat a walnut sized winged golden ball. James grinned as the snitch took flight. He caught it before it could escape and found an inscription on the side.

_To James_

_Happy Christmas_

_All my love, Lily._

"Lily it's brilliant, thank you," James smiled at her. Lily almost sighed in relief. Thank Merlin he liked it.

"You're turn," he grinned at her. Lily tore the paper off. Inside was a small red box. She opened it slowly and gasped.

Inside was a fine delicate looking silver chain, on the end of which was a tiny silver lily.

"James I…" Lily trailed off lost for words. James could see how much she liked it.

"Happy Christmas Lily," he said leaning in to kiss her tenderly.

OOO

"Aww Lily it's beautiful!" Jenny squeaked. It was two days later and Lily and Tash had met up with Jenny in Diagon Ally to go shopping. At present all three of them were sitting in the leaky caldron where they had agreed to meet that morning.

"Did he like the snitch?" Jenny asked.

"I think so," Lily said.

"Hurry up guys!" Tash said impatiently getting her bag and standing up. "I want to go dress robe shopping!"

"Come on then," Lily said, and all three of them trudged out into the snow.

"Bloody hell it's freezing!" Tash complained.

"I'm fine," Jenny said. "I've got my scarf!" She pointed at the multicoloured green scarf wrapped round her neck, which had been Lily's gift to her.

"Come on!" Tash whined. "Robes!"

"Yes Tash," Lily said patiently, tapping the brick in the wall to open the ally up. "So Jen did you see Remus over Christmas?"

"Um…yeah," Jenny said absently. Lily and Tash looked at her closely.

"You're hiding something," Lily said.

"He told me he loved me," Jenny squeaked, as though she still couldn't quite believe it.

"Aww!" Tash cooed. Lily chuckled at Jenny's colouring.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Said I loved him too," Jenny said, now looking rather pleased with herself.

"Aww!" Tash cooed again. "Little Jenny's in love!"

"Excuse me!" Jenny demanded firing up and placing her hands on her hips. "Who you calling little? I'm older than both of you are! I turn eighteen in…twenty days! Hah! I worked that out off the top of my head!"

"Yes Jenny," Lily grinned. She knew that Jenny knew Tash was only teasing.

"How about you and James?" Jenny asked Lily. "You in love yet?"

"Maybe," Lily smiled, thinking of James.

"Ugh! You're like a clam you are!" Jenny said. Lily grinned at her exasperated friend as they continued down the street. They stopped at Gringotts to get some money.

"How's Chris?" Jenny asked as they left the bank fifteen minutes later, with their money bags full. Tash's wild enthusiasm for the cart rides vanished as Jenny raised the question.

"No change," she said sadly. "He's still out of it."

"He'll get better," Lily said trying to stay positive.

"Hope so," Tash's enthusiasm for shopping was gone.

"Have there been any more Death Eater sightings?" Jenny asked. "Mum's been hogging the newspaper to use for the fireplace."

"No," Lily shook her head. "They're laying low after the last attack."

"Speak of the bloody devils," Tash muttered suddenly sounding very menacing. Lily and Jenny looked over at where she was staring. Coming out of Knockturn Ally were Bellatrix and Rudolphus. Lily could sense a fight if they spotted them and she and Jenny instinctively grabbed Tash to stop her from attacking them.

"What are you doing!" Tash hissed, wand out and her face blazing. "Those people put my brother in hospital! I'm not just going to let them get away!"

"You can't just attack them in broad daylight!" Lily reasoned. "Save it for when we get back to school!"

Tash stopped struggling and looked at Lily incredulously.

"I think I just missed something Lily," she said. "Did you just try and persuade us to break rules when we get back to school? I thought you were supposed to be head girl? Interhouse unity. Uphold the rules and all that crap?"

"I am," Lily said. "But being head doesn't seem to stop James does it? Besides, as long as I'm not around I'm not liable."

"I like the way you think," Tash said. Lily peered over her friends shoulder and saw to her relief, that Bellatrix and Rudolphus were both gone.

"Come on, let's go shopping," she said. All three of them hurried into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts dears?" Madam Malkin appeared from behind a stack of bright yellow robes. "Dress Robes?"

"Yep," Lily nodded.

"There's another young lady looking over there too," Madam Malkin pointed to one side of the shop where Crystel Thompson was comparing a silver robe to a dark blue one.

"Crystel!" Tash called. Their dorm mate waved at them.

"Hey guys, which do you think looks better?" she held up the two dress robes against her.

"Mmm…the blue one," Lily said.

"Cheers," Crystel said. "You trying to find robes too?"

"Sure are," Jenny said rummaging through the nearest rack of coloured material. "We were going to go shopping last Hogsmeade weekend but we never got round to it."

"Oh yeah I head about the attack on Christmas Eve," Crystel said. "I'm really sorry Tash."

"Don't worry," Tash said waving it off and focusing on the robes. "I'd rather not think about it right now." She pulled out a couple of robes and gave a disgusted look at the lace on them.

"Who in their right mind would have lace on the cuffs of their robes!"

"Right first rule," Jenny said. "No pink, red or white okay?"

"Why?" asked Tash.

"It's a Valentines ball," Jenny said. "Pink, red and white are valentines colours are they not?"

"Oh sorry," Tash said. "Blonde moment."

They had searched for about fifteen minutes before Jenny found a pale green robe that she liked. And liked, in Lily's opinion was an understatement. Jenny was eager to try it on and was bouncing around, urging her friends to chose quickly. They all agreed to find the robes first and then go and try them on together.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry u…"

"Jenny," Tash said, her head appearing from a stack of red robes. "Say that once more and I will train Bali to attack anything green that he sees!"

"Cats are colour blind," Jenny reminded her. "And in any case, my family have five dogs and two of them are mine so there!"

Tash rolled her eyes and disappeared in the robes again.

"Anything?" Jenny asked, coming to stand beside Lily, who was holding up a silver robe with glittering stars on them.

"Nothing," Lily said shuffling through the hangers again. She now officially hated robe shopping. None of the robes went with her hair or her eyes.

"Guys," Tash came up at this point. "How about this?" she held up a burgundy robe that she had found down the other end of the shop.

"Great!" Jenny sized it up before nodding. "Come on, just Lily to hunt for now. And then we can try the on!"

Another quarter of an hour later however and they had still not found anything.

"I hate shopping," Lily muttered.

"You're a girl, don't say that!" Jenny said. "It's scary!"

"Lily!" Tash had her head in a stack of robes. "Over here! Bring money!"

They hurried over to her and, with flourish, Tash pulled out the robe she had been concealing. The dress was a deep gold, the robe itself was forest green, almost the same shade as her eyes with gold trim around the edge which went with the dress.

"Huh?" Tash asked.

"Get it!" Jenny urged. Lily did not need telling twice.

"Right let's got try them on!" Tash bounced over to the changing rooms and disappeared into one. Lily rolled her eyes and went to try her dress robe on. Five minutes later, Lily looked at herself in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. The outfit fitted her in all the right places as well as complimenting her eyes, and it didn't clash with her hair at all.

"Ready guys?" Tash called.

"Ready!" Lily shouted back.

"Green!" Jenny squealed. Lily snorted.

"Three, two, one!" Tash counted down.

Lily stepped out and looked her best friends up and down. Both of them looked brilliant.

"Wow! Lily you look fantastic!" Tash squeaked.

"So do you," Lily said. Tash's robe was a deep red colour which hugged her slim frame. Tash whistled at Lily.

"Knew it was a good choice. James isn't going to know what hit him."

"Guys!" Jenny said. They both looked at her. She hadn't moved from her space and was instead, looking up and down at herself with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"That looks brilliant on you Jen," Lily said.

"It's green!" Jenny squeaked. Lily and Tash rolled their eyes. If it was green, Jenny would wear it.

"So are we all happy?" Tash asked.

"Definitely," Lily nodded.

"So we're all buying?" Tash asked.

"Yeah!" Jenny squeaked still very hyper about her dress robe.

"Do you think she's going to change out of that or is she going to apperate home in it?" asked Tash.

Fortunately Jenny did get back in the changing rooms so they could go home. As soon as they had paid, all three girls made their way back to the leaky cauldron.

"Right, don't forget about New Year Party at James's house this weekend," Lily reminded them.

"How could we forget," Jenny said. "We meeting at your house first Lils?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "Seven o clock okay for everyone?"

"Fine by me," Tash said.

"Of course it's fine by you, you're living there right now," Jenny said.

"Blonde moment," Tash repeated for the second time that day.

"I'll see you two then," Jenny said, grabbing her bags. "Bye!" Lily and Tash waved as Jenny disapperated.

"Come on then," Tash said. "I want to see if your mum's made any more of those milk chocolate cookies."

Lily sighed and got ready to disparate. There was a crack and both girls were gone.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Fifteen down! I am going to try and shorten each chapter. Be patient with me, it's all about finding a good place to stop. I also thought I'd better mention that whilst in France with me and my family for the weekend Jenny did actually find a pair of green pyjamas. Needless to say she was more than slightly hyper._

_Review or I will set my most vicious muse on you… now which one would that be… I know I'll set Fred on you cause you're not reviewing his story!_

_Next chapter: New Years Eve party (you can guarantee I'm going to have some fun writing this chapter!)._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **What do you want? Blood? I don't own a damn thing! If I did I would be a multimillionaire. As it is I am struggling to pay for sweets!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **iluvgerardbulter, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, WhiteCamellia, Vickie, Ashley, maneatingbananas, sigrunb, and Lady Mearle. I love all of you!_

_**A/N: **Whey! Summers here! No more school! No more school! Everybody be happy! And read my story! I'll send you holiday happiness, available from holidayhappinessbymail. Com! K not really I'm just happy cause I'm going to the cinema tonight. We're going to see Madagascar!_

**Chapter 16**

"Where is my bracelet? Who stole my bracelet!" Tash demanded. It was New Years Eve and Lily and her friends were getting ready for the party at James's house. Lily was nervous about meeting James's parents but, on advice from Jenny, kept reminding herself that they were only human.

"When do we have to be there?" Jenny asked.

"Ten minutes," Lily said checking her make up as Tash stormed in again.

"Where the hell is my charm bracelet?" she asked again rooting through her trunk.

"Maybe we should attach it to your forehead with a permanent sticking charm," Lily suggested. "Then you'd never lose it."

"Aha!" Tash straightened up complete with bracelet. "Found it!"

"Right, are we ready?" Lily asked.

"I am now," Tash said.

"Still nervous Lily?" Jenny asked.

"Little," Lily admitted. "But if he can meet my parents and survive I'm sure I can meet his parents and survive."

Jenny chuckled and the three girls marched downstairs.

"Are you off?" asked Mrs Evans from the kitchen.

"Yep!" Jenny grinned.

"Right be careful girls," Mrs Evans hurried out to check they were all ready. "Have you all got your wands?"

"Never leave home without it," Tash assured her.

"We'll be home by two at the latest," Lily promised. Mrs Evans nodded in approval.

"Have a good time!" she said. The three girls waved, and with a crack they had apperated outside James's house.

"Holy Merlin!" Tash said in awe. Lily's jaw dropped. They all knew that the Potters were rich, but they hadn't realised how rich. The house that they were standing in front of projected the wealth clearly.

"Go ahead Lily," Jenny said taking a step back from the door. "He's your boyfriend, you knock."

"Thanks Jen," Lily said sarcastically knocking on the door. There was a five second pause in which Lily felt her nerves tighten significantly, Tash glanced around the street for Death Eaters, and Jenny fiddled absently with one of her plaits.

The door opened, and Lily relaxed as she saw James standing there with a broad grin on his face.

"Happy New Year guys!" he stood aside to let them in and Lily was immediately grateful for the warmth inside. James kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy New Year James," Lily said as Remus and Sirius came charging to the door. Both Lily's friends were engulfed in hugs. As soon as they were done, Jenny grabbed everyone and pulled them into a big hug.

"What was that for?" Tash asked.

"Getting it out of my system," Jenny said. Lily rolled her eyes. Jenny and parties guaranteed to be interested.

"Tour ladies?" James asked offering his arm to Lily.

"I think we might have to," Lily said, taking his arm. She was very keen to see the rest of the house.

"Bloody hell James, your house is huge!" Tash said, deciding to get what everyone was thinking out into the open.

"Trust me if you can find your way around Hogwarts this is a snap," Sirius said clicking his fingers for emphasis.

Half an hour later, (and eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, three studies and a Quidditch pitch later) all three of them were making their way back downstairs.

"James this place is fantastic!" Lily said. James grinned at the compliment.

"Uh oh," Tash said. "I think you're inflating his…what was it?" she asked looking at Sirius who cottoned on to what she meant.

"Over sized ego," Sirius provided.

"That was it!" Tash grinned. Lily went bright red.

At this point, James's head turned towards two people heading towards the group. From the way he gripped her hand, Lily suspected that they were his parents.

"James where on earth have you been?" his mother asked.

"Showing everyone around," James said simply. "Mum, Dad, this is Lily."

"Lovely to meet you dear," Lily's mother shook her hand and Lily warmed to her quickly. "James has told us so much about you."

"Only good things I hope," Lily glanced up at James, who had turned slightly pink at his mother's remark.

"Lovely colour Prongs," Sirius sniggered from behind. James shot him a glare. This however prompted James's parents to turn their attention to him.

"Are you going to introduce us to everyone else?" his father asked.

"Sorry," James apologised and introduced everyone else.

"Well the guests are missing us. Shall we?" Mr Potter gestured to the next room, in which most of the guests were crowded. James squeezed Lily's hand and they all walked next door.

An hour into the party and Lily and James were sitting in the corner. They had decided to stay out of the way and spend some time together. Remus and Jenny were doing exactly the same thing.

"Enjoying the party?" James asked.

"Yeah except I can't remember anyone's name," Lily sighed.

"Better than me," Jenny said. "I can't remember who I've met already! There are so many people here."

"Butterbeer guys?" Tash came over with drinks.

"Cheers," James took a bottle from her. "Wait a second, where the hell is Sirius?"

"Um…" Tash trailed off. "I have no idea. Uh oh, this can mean nothing good."

She deposited the bottles and hurried off.

"Bless them," Jenny sighed.

"Do you think its going to last?" Lily asked.

"What Tash and Sirius?" Jenny said. Lily nodded.

"Don't know," James said. "Could do. I mean he's never stayed with a girl this long. But judging by his usual relationships, anything could happen. What about Tash?"

"Merlin only knows," Jenny said, taking a sip of butterbeer. "Tash is keeping herself to herself mostly over relationships."

Lily nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to James. He grinned at her.

"And what about us Lily?" he asked. "Are you happy?"

"Very," Lily smiled at him, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Oi!" Jenny interrupted. "Save it for the countdown!"

"Aye aye Jenny," James saluted her. Both Remus and Jenny got up and went for a walk outside.

"What about them?" James asked.

"Perfect," Lily said. "Did you know Remus told Jen he loves her?"

"Yep," James nodded. "I am happy for them. They're perfect."

"You've said that before," Lily reminded him.

At this point something very loud and none to pleasing to the ears sounded throughout the room. Lily pointed to the source and James groaned. Sirius was standing in the middle of the table singing at the top of his voice. Everyone in the room laughed at him and this spurred him on more.

"God, he does this every year!" James sighed. "Sirius! Get down before you embarrass yourself again!"

"He's already embarrassing himself James!" Tash said appearing from nowhere behind them. Unfortunately for her, Sirius heard this, marched over to her and dragged her to the table.

"Sirius Black let go of me!" Tash yelped as she was dragged onto the table.

"You think you can do better!" Sirius challenged. "Go on then!"

Unwilling to back down now that she had the attention of the whole room, Tash gave him an evil grin and began to sing 'build me up buttercup.' Everyone cheered. Rather put out that he was being outdone, Sirius interrupted with 'bohemian rhapsody.'

"Since when has he liked that song?" Lily asked.

"Since Tash made him sing it on the train," James sighed. "Just one of his annoying habits this Christmas. Along with checking every owl for letters from Tash, and asking me, and I quote, 'how my dear sweet Tiger Lily is' every day. Not that I mind telling him," he added. Lily smiled at him.

Back on the table, Tash and Sirius were having a furious battle of music. Every time one of them started to sing, the other would interrupt with another song. Finally Sirius ran out of things to sing and Tash burst into her grand finale.

"_Stand by your man! And tell the world you love him!"_

Everyone in the room was laughing harder than before. Sirius shrugged and placed both arms around Tash's waist.

_"Keep giving all the love you can! Stand…by…your man!" _At the last sentence, Sirius placed a kiss on her cheek and Tash bowed to the applause she was getting. Sirius jumped off the table and walked over towards James and Lily.

"A duet this year," Lily grinned. Sirius sat down trying to look disappointed and failing miserably.

"Maybe you should do that one evening in the common room?" James sniggered at Sirius as Tash flopped down next to them red in the face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Sirius!" she said.

"I thought you sounded brilliant," Lily said.

"I would have sounded a lot better if I hadn't been trying not to giggle the whole time!" Tash grumbled, but she shot Sirius a quick grin and Lily could tell that she had enjoyed it none the less.

"Where are Moony and Jen?" Sirius asked.

"Went for a walk," James said.

"Sweet," Tash said before looking at Sirius. He cottoned on immediately and stood up.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his hand to Tash who got up and took it.

"Lead on." Waving to Lily and James, they both walked across the room and outside.

"Maybe there is a future in those two," James mused. Lily nodded and glance around the room. She would miss moments like this when she finished school. After that she would be constantly looking over her shoulder, checking to see if she was being followed.

"You okay Lily?" James asked. "You spaced out for a second."

"Just worried about leaving school," Lily said. "What's going to happen when we graduate? We'll be all alone in a world full of Death Eaters."

"You're not alone," James assured her. "You've got me. And Tash and Jen. You've got all of us."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. James smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet!" Tash called. She and Sirius had come hurrying back into the room, their walk cut short. "They're doing the countdown in a minute!"

"Okay," Lily got up and looked over at where Tash and Sirius were standing. From the other side of the room, Jen and Remus reappeared beside them.

"Nice walk?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Jenny smiled. "What did we miss?"

"Just Tash and Sirius singing," James sniggered. Sirius elbowed him in the side.

"What!" Jenny asked.

"You mean Padfoot had a partner this year?" Remus asked, grinning at Sirius and Tash, both whom had gone bright red.

"Fifteen seconds!" Mrs Potter announced. Lily smiled up at James. This year really had been good to her. She was head girl, Petunia was moving out and she had James, someone she cared about more than anyone else in the world.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered and burst into a traditional version of Auld Lang Syne. James bent down and gave Lily a long kiss. When they broke apart, Lily noticed more than one couple doing exactly the same thing.

"I love you Lily Evans," James whispered to her. Lily's heart jumped at the words.

"I love you too James."

_A/N: Aww pointless fluff! I love it! It took me forever to get this chapter completed. It does suck in places but at least I got it finished. Review for me all you lovely people!_

_Next Chapter: Back to school and confrontations with the Slytherins, fantastic way to star the year!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **Oddly enough, I still don't own it. JKR refuses to sell to a middle class A level student….wonder why._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, sigrunb, iluvgerardbutler, WhiteCamellia, Raining Sliver, Jazzmataz, blvd, sugar-huny-bun (Ashley!), maneatingbananas, Tai Greywing, MoonylovesFlo, and Never. Forgotten._

_**A/N:** Wow! Twelve reviewers! I love all you guys! I now have the rest of this story planned out and it should, if I stick to my plan, be thirty six chapters (give or take depending on how detailed I make each one). Hope you're all having a fantastic summer!_

**Chapter 17**

With a slightly heavy heart, Lily packed her belongings and said goodbye to her parents. She and Tash were meeting Jen and the Marauders on the Knight Bus.

"Have a good term Lily and be good," her mother kissed her on the cheek. "You too Natasha."

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs Evans," Tash said.

"Nonsense dear it was our pleasure," Lily's mother waved her hand dismissivly as Tash waved goodbye and dragged her trunk outside.

"Don't forget to write," Lily's mother waved to her daughter as she dragged her trunk after her friend.

"I won't forget," Lily promised before picking up Apollo and placing him in his basket. "Bye!"

She joined Tash outside the house in the middle of the snow-covered pavement. Lily stuck her right arm out into the road and with a bang, the triple decker purple bus appeared down the road. Lily jumped on dragging her trunk on behind her. Tash followed cursing as she slipped on a patch of ice on the road. Lily glanced down the bus and saw Jenny sitting at the back. Her mad friend waved at her with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Hey Lils," Jenny smiled. "How were your last few days?"

"Good, except for Petunia flitting in and out of the house with wedding plans," Lily sighed sitting down next to her in one of the squishy armchairs. Tash was still upfront paying the conductor. "God, how many times can we look over centrepieces in one day?"

"I know," Jenny sympathised as the bus gave a loud bang and Apollo shrieked in his basket. Lily was thrown backwards and Jenny was almost catapulted through the window. Tash staggered down the bus towards the seats.

"I'll never get used to this bus," Lily muttered. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding?" Tash asked, doing her best kid-in-candy-store look. "I love this thing!"

Lily and Jen rolled their eyes as the bus jolted to a stop and James and Sirius jumped on. James gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and sat down beside her. Lily noticed instantly that both their faces were grim.

"What?" she asked.

"There was another attack," Sirius said, sitting down next to them. "This time it was a family of Aurors."

Lily felt sick. Tash gasped and Jenny sighed in recognition.

"That's why mum got called in to work this morning," she placed her face in her hands as the bus took off again. James and Sirius were thrown out of their seats onto the floor. Jenny chuckled at their misfortune as the bus stopped somewhere outside Manchester.

"Looking forward to school?" Sirius asked getting up off the floor and back into his seat.

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I don't care if there are Slytherins there, at least I'm away from Petunia."

"I had my aunt, uncle and cousins over last week," Jenny said. "It was a madhouse in my family. Alaska didn't help either. She ran off with the roast dinner and we had to have Chinese last night!"

Lily laughed at the thought of Jenny's husky dog running around with a turkey in her mouth. Tash, James and Sirius all seemed to think this was funny too.

"Mum was furious," Jenny said. "I was in a bit of trouble too since she is my dog."

"What did you do?" Tash asked.

"What I always do when I'm in trouble," Jenny smiled. "I suck up like it's my last day on earth!"

James and Sirius grinned as the bus arrived at its next destination. Jenny squeaked as Remus joined them at the back.

"Everyone miss me?" he asked.

"No," Sirius said and got several elbows stuck in his waist, one from Jenny, one from James and one from Tash.

"Only kidding!" Sirius tried to redeem himself. Remus grinned and sat down beside them.

"Right now that we're all here I say we start planning another prank," James said.

"Um Peter's not here," Tash reminded him.

"We can fill him in when we get to school," Sirius said dismissively. Lily sat back and chatted with her friends for the next five minutes. Finally the bus rolled into Hogsmeade and all six students jumped off the bus. Lily grinned at the sight of the castle.

"Home sweet home," Tash said. And Lily couldn't agree more.

OOO

The next morning Lily was woken up to…you guessed it…Tash singing in the shower. Crystel was already up and sorting through her books trying to find the ones she would need for lessons.

"Good morning Gryffindor!" Jenny said, jumping out of bed and bouncing around the dorm in her green pyjamas.

"Jenny Louise Tailby how the hell do you have so much energy at seven in the morning?" Crystel asked.

"I'm just lucky I guess," Jenny smiled.

"_Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup baby, just to let me down, let me down…"_

"Okay Tash we're awake!" Lily shouted.

Tash emerged from the steamy bathroom fully clothed, her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she asked innocently. Everyone bombarded her with pillows.

OOO

"Good to be back," Lily grinned as they went down the stairs towards the Great Hall. She and James were holding hand as they walked. Peter was wandering near the back of the group quietly. Remus and Jenny were also holding hands. Sirius and Tash probably would have been were it not for the fact that Tash was already at the bottom of the stairs yelling at them to hurry up.

"Come on! Food!" she groaned.

"We know Tash," said Jenny. Sirius grinned and slid down the banister coming to a stop beside the hungry Tash.

"I'm with my girlfriend!" he called up to them. "Hurry up! I'm hungry."

"Sirius is having a bad effect on Tash," Lily muttered to James, who nodded. They were about to start down the next flight of steps, when they were blocked by several dark figures. And it didn't take twelve OWLs to work out who it was.

"Um it's hard for us to walk down the stairs when you're standing there Bellatrix," James said patiently.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix snapped pulling out her wand. Behind her, Lily said Snape, Avery and Rudolphus doing the same. James, Sirius and Remus were pulling out their wand too. Glancing behind her, Lily saw Peter shifting uncomfortably at the back. She put it out of her mind as she noticed Tash yanking her wand out of her pocket and striding up to Bellatrix. Lily could sense World War Three about to break out and grabbed her arm.

"Why are you stopping me!" Tash cried. "They put my brother in hospital!"

"Ah yes how is the mudblood doing?" Bellatrix sneered. "Is he still out of it or have they carted him off to the loony bin?" The rest of her group chuckled. Jenny followed Lily's lead and grabbed Tash's other arm.

"You pathetic excuse for a human being!" Tash screamed struggling to break free. Lily shot James a glare and he and Remus decided to restrain Sirius. However diverting her attention meant Bellatrix had a chance to fire a spell.

Lily felt something hard slam into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees gasping. James gave a cry of anger and started towards the Slytherins. Tash however, beat him to it.

"_Cestor Morandum!" _she yelled. Bellatrix and her friends were blasted backwards down the stairs. Tash sprinted down the stairs intent on doing some more damage. Sirius, Jenny and Remus followed.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked, helping her up.

"Fine," Lily winced. In actual fact her stomach was killing her. But the peace in the school was being threatened downstairs and she got up quickly and grabbed her wand again.

"Come on," she nodded at the stairs and they both shot down to the entrance hall. When however they arrived they found that order was not needed. Half the school was gathered in the hall and were laughing at the pile of Slytherins at the bottom of the stairs. Standing halfway down the staircase were Tash, Sirius, Jenny and Remus, all of who were holding their sides at the sight.

"What is going on here!" An extremely irritated looking Professor Ramton entered the hall and scowled at the pile of students in the middle of the floor.

"Why are you all lying in the middle of the floor?" he demanded as Bellatrix and co got up of the floor. Lily glanced at Tash nervously knowing if anyone found out about this she would be in serious trouble. James on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" she whispered.

"It'll embarrass them if they have to admit that they were knocked down a flight of stairs by a single Gryffindor," he chuckled. Lily felt a grin slide onto her face.

"Um," Bellatrix looked around for a plausible excuse. "We…tripped Professor."

"All of you?" Ramton asked flicking one eye over the other three Slytherins as well as her.

"Yes," Snape seconded. Lily winced as she saw Ramton's eye flicker up to them, but all he did was take another look at the Slytherins and walk off in disgust. Red faced, Bellatrix, Snape, Avery and Rudolphus marched into the hall.

"Did you see them?" Tash giggled, sinking to the floor. "My god that felt good!"

"I haven't laughed that hard since we levitated Snape and flew him around the Whomping Willow!" Sirius gave a bark like laugh.

"Don't do that again Tash," Lily warned.

"Lily I wasn't going to sit by and watch while she insulted my brother!" Tash flared up again.

"I'm not saying that," Lily said gently. "I'm just saying you don't have to descend to their level."

"I'm not, I'm sticking up for myself," Tash retorted.

"Guys stop this," Jenny interrupted firmly. "Let's just go and eat something."

As they walked into the hall, more than one of the Gryffindors smiled at them. They seemed to have guessed that it was one of them who had knocked the Slytherins down the stairs.

"Well that's one nice thing about this whole incident," James muttered, sitting next to Lily. On the other side of the table, Tash paid for the paper and disappeared behind it. Sirius joined her. Lily couldn't decide whether they were actually reading it or weather they were doing something else that she didn't want to think about.

"Guys," James got everyone's attention. "Weren't we going to discuss the latest prank in detail?"

"Ah so we were Prongs," Sirius got up and hurried round to the other side of the table so he could sit by the rest of the Marauders. Lily suddenly felt very alone on her side of the table and, deciding that she didn't want to know what they were doing, she crawled under the table to sit by her friends.

"Any plans for this week?" Lily asked helping herself to pumpkin juice.

"Well it's the full moon on Wednesday," Jenny dropped her voice. "So if no one's doing anything I guess we can meet up in the common room again and stay up late."

Lily and Tash nodded in agreement. It had become a tradition. When the boys were out on full moons Lily and her friends would stay up late in the common room and talk, whilst consuming much sugar.

"We can go over our outfits for the ball," Tash perked up. This got the boys attention.

"I thought you'd already brought your outfits?" James asked incredulously.

"We still have to plan make up and hair," Jenny rolled her eyes. "And what better time when you're not around?"

"Wednesday?" Remus asked, looking very dispirited about the prospect. The three girls nodded solemnly before going back to their discussion. James rolled his eyes at them. There were some things about girls he would never understand.

OOO

"The Slytherins are shooting us dirty glares again," Jenny said monotonously in History of Magic.

"What else is new?" Lily asked scribbling notes. Tash had fallen asleep and Jenny was doodling on the side of her parchment. The four boys were passing notes to each other, obviously still discussing the practicalities, if any of their upcoming prank. Lily was in two minds to stop them but decided that it would probably be pointless and in any case, she felt anything that they did to the Slytherins right now would be justified after what they had said to Tash that morning.

Something hit Tash in the head and she sat bolt up right and reached for her wand instinctively.

"What hit me?" she hissed. Lily picked up a ball of parchment, which had been thrown at the table. Unfolding it she read the message.

'_You won't get away with what happened this morning Mudblood.'_

Turning around, Lily said the Slytherins on the back row, shooting them evil glares. Snarling, Tash mouthed very forcibly, 'watch me!' Another note landed on their table knocking Lily's ink bottle over onto her notes. Tash picked up the paper and read it.

'_None of you will get out of this school alive.'_

"Right they want a paper war, I'll give them a paper war!" Tash snarled and grabbed a piece of parchment. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her water bottle and sloshed it all over the paper ball. Checking that Professor Binns had not noticed anything she leaned over and threw the ball at the Slytherins. Lily chuckled as the wet parchment his Bellatrix square on the forehead.

"Nice shot Tash," Sirius complimented her.

"Well who says we can't be juvenile once in a while!" Tash grinned. By now the rest of the class had noticed what had happened. Professor Binns however was continuing to drone.

Several paper aeroplanes flew at the group. One got stuck in Lily's hair. Another hit Jenny in the back of the head. One landed in front of Peter who was still taking notes oblivious to what was going on. He shrieked in surprise and fell off his chair.

"Right that is it," James said, reading the message on one of them. He grabbed another sheet of parchment and crushed it. "Padfoot, give me one of your dungbombs to wrap in this."

"Um James…" Lily said. James looked at her, wondering how she could possibly justify not retaliating. To his surprise however Lily was smiling.

"Make sure you hit Bellatrix in the face when you throw that thing."

James grinned and wrapped the dungbomb in the parchment. He took careful aim and threw it to the back of the room. The dungbomb exploded in Bellatrix's face and all of the Slytherins on the back row got up and ran from the room. The rest of the class howled with laughter. Hearing something, Professor Binns looked up.

"Did somebody say something?" he asked in a wheezy voice.

_A/N: Hello everyone. My name is Fred and I'm a muse. I'm currently helping Mei write this fic. This is a request to the person or persons who kidnapped Mei last week. We've updated now so can we please have her back? It's boring without her and there's no one to give us chocolate (in background, Helen the muse bounces around singing 'I love chocolate! I love chocolate!). It's a madhouse round here!_

_Review ladies and gentlemen and escaped criminals of all ages! Otherwise Mei may not come back…eh who am I kidding she'd never abandon this fic!_

_Next Chapter: Full moon part one (be afraid!)_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **As I discovered last week, don't own anything. Although the flying Ford Anglia would fit perfectly in my back garden…_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **blvd, sugur-huny-bun, WhiteCamellia, Dementedtearz, Ashlynn, sexyredhead, Kilala-kat-ex, life2me, angelbaby7sat, Alex202, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, Stasya, Lady of the lads, MicroChips, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Haunted Whispers, Nimrodel Telcontar, maneatingbananas, EvenstaroftheEast._

_**A/N: **23 reviewers! I love you all! You've brightened up my week! Sorry bout my rather random authors note last week. Blame the muses for being bored! And the copyright people who kidnapped me cause they thought I was copying JKRs work. As one of my favourite authors on this site once said, I would never seek to copy that which I love!_

_Brief note, I have four muses. Jack, Doc, Fred and Helen. They're all a bit bonkers and that works great for me since I'm bonkers too! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope I haven't scared you all away now you know how strange I am!

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lily asked in concern. It was Wednesday night and James, Sirius and Peter were about to head down to the shrieking shack to meet Remus.

"We'll be fine," James assured her. "We've been doing this for two years."

"Prongs hurry up," Peter whined. Sirius was hugging Tash, who was also against them going. Jenny was sitting at the window gazing at the grounds miserably.

"We'll be back by tomorrow morning," James promised, kissing Lily on the lips and joining Peter under the cloak. Sirius did the same and they all vanished. The portrait door swung open as they left the common room.

James loved full moons, despite the darker reason for them. He never felt so alive or as free as he did when he was a stag. And knowing they were doing something to help Remus made it some of the happiest times of his life…except for the times when he was with Lily.

He couldn't blame her for worrying. There was always the possibility of being caught or having Remus bite someone. There had been more than one occasion when it had almost happened. James shuddered as he remembered the events that led to Snape finding out.

Without realising, they had arrived at the base of the whomping willow. Peter had already transformed and was making his way carefully to the knot at the base of the willow. Sirius transformed into a gigantic black dog just as the tree froze. Glancing up at the window of the Gryffindor common room, James sighed and transformed.

OOO

"Jen?" Lily asked. "You okay?"

"I just feel so helpless sitting here whilst he's out there having to go through that every month," Jenny said, still gazing in the direction of the willow.

"Come on let's eat something," Tash threw a large bag of fizzing whizzbees at Jenny before helping herself to droobles best blowing gum. Lily took the nearest bar of honeydukes chocolate and began to eat that.

"So Lily," Tash said. "How are you and James going? Have you said the big word yet?"

"I'll tell you if you tell us, all jokes aside, where is your relationship with Sirius going," Lily said.

"Deal!" Tash said. "You first!"

"Okay," Lily said. "Yes, James told me he loved me and I know I do too."

"Isn't it the most wonderful feeling in the world?" Jenny sighed. Lily nodded feeling a dreamy look slide onto her face.

"Hey guys," Tash snapped her fingers in front of Lilys face. "Come back guys, come back!"

"Why?" Jenny asked dreamily. "We're so much happier here."

Lily pulled herself back to reality and looked at Tash, who was blowing a bubble with her gum.

"And you Tash?" Lily asked. "Remember, all jokes aside."

"I don't know," Tash said. "I mean I have fun with him but I don't know if we're quite at the stage you lot are."

"You'll get there," Jenny said. "And when you do, you'll understand what we mean about the most wonderful feeling in the wo…"

"Yeah I get the picture Jen," Tash interrupted spitting her gum out of the window and grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Hey guys," Jenny said. "I can see the boys at the willow." Everyone peered out of the window and saw the willow freeze. The girls watched as one by one, all the boys transformed. Lily sighed slightly when she saw James turn into his stag form.

"You know it's funny," Tash said. "I've been dating Sirius about two months and I've never asked him what it's like being a dog."

"I've never asked James," Lily said. "I think we instinctively blocked out the night we found out since we all know they're doing something illegal."

"We're turning a blind eye for a good reason Lily," Jen said still gazing in the direction of the shrieking shack. All the boys had disappeared down the tunnel.

"Come on," Tash said. "We won't make time go faster by staring out of the window!"

She threw chocolate frogs at Lily who opened it and looked at the card.

"Dumbledore," she said. "You know I've given up trying to find the four founders of Hogwarts. I don't think they've really made the cards, I think they've just said that to encourage us to buy them."

"That's not true Lily," Tash reminded her. "My brother had Ravenclaw in the pack I gave him."

"You mean the one he threw in the bin before he told you about it?" Lily asked sceptically.

"I know! I mean, I love my brother and all but honestly, how thick can you ge…" Tash was cut off as a grey blur shot across the room and seized Tash's wand.

"Apollo!" Lily shouted at her cat. Apollo took no notice and ran off towards the portrait hole with Tash's wand still in his jaws.

Tash made a dive for the cat but at this exact moment, the portrait door opened and Crystel walked in, tripping over Tash as she went. Taking advantage, Apollo darted out of the common room and down the seventh floor corridor.

"Oi! Get back here you dozy little hairball!" Tash yelled, getting up and leaping through the portrait hole. Lily and Jenny followed, both girls stuffing their own wands into their dressing gown pockets.

"Crystel stay here," Lily said briefly to their roommate, who was still lying on the floor. Lily bolted down the corridor after her friends.

"Stop that cat! It has my wand!" Tash yelled bolting down the staircase to the sixth floor. Lily followed, praying that they wouldn't be caught by a teacher.

Up ahead, Apollo turned down the sixth floor corridor and behind a tapestry. Tash followed, ripping the tapestry off its hangars as she went. Jenny and Lily followed. Lily had no idea where this passageway went. She sincerely hoped that they wouldn't end up somewhere horrible, like the Slytherin common room.

OOO

Taking extreme care not to step on Peter, James and Sirius followed Remus up the passageway towards the whomping willow. As they reached the tree, Wormtail shot out to freeze it again. Remus was out the second the branches stopped moving. Sirius was after him, wrestling him to the floor. James stepped out last dipping his head against the moonlight.

They had all agreed to stay close to the castle that night, and perhaps explore a little more of the forest. James joined Sirius, and began to usher Remus towards the dense foliage of the forest edge. He loved it in the forest. They didn't have to worry so much about anyone seeing them when they were undercover of the trees.

Even so, the forest always held surprises. At one point during one of their adventures, they had come across a small group of centaurs and had only just managed to stop Remus from attacking them. None the less, it had been fun to a degree.

James suddenly had a feeling of foreboding as he remembered how they were betraying Dumbledore's trust. It had never really bothered him before, but now he was thinking about it, a very guilty feeling settled into the pit of his stomach.

As they got closer to the trees, Remus suddenly raised his head, sensing something. James and Sirius listened too to try and find out what they were dealing with. James felt himself panic when he heard human voices. Sirius's reaction was to pin Remus to the floor. James was about to help when he heard the voice again. His blood ran cold.

"I swear Lily! When I get a hold of that cheeky fleabag I'm going to turn it into… into…"

"A Slytherin?"

OOO

"Thank you Jenny, a Slytherin! Perfect," Tash gasped. Lily and Jenny followed, clutching their sides.

"Tasha can't we just look for Apollo tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"No!" Tash said stubbornly. "What if he drops it in the lake? Or one of the Slytherins gets a hold of it? No thank you!"

Lily sighed. She and Jenny had followed Tash and Apollo down the passageway, which had taken them down to the ground floor and out of a side corridor, ending up outside the greenhouses. Still Apollo had continued to run away from the castle and apparently, was not giving up his prize. They were now halfway down the hillside.

"Tash we should go back, it's freezing out here," Jenny called, panting for breath. Lily noticed too. She and Jenny were both wearing dressing gowns, but it was mid January and there was still ice on the ground. Tash was just wearing pyjamas and slippers, not bothering to pick up her dressing gown before she had started to chase the cat.

There was a yell and Tash rugby tackled Apollo to the ground. The cat yowled, dropped the wand and sank his teeth into her hand.

"Ow! Stupid bloody animal!"

"Don't hurt him Tash!" Lily begged as Apollo bit in again. Tash yelled in pain and let out a stream of swear words. Lily took aim, waved her wand and muttered a spell. Apollo fell asleep, still clinging to Tash's arm.

"Mother of Merlin get rid of it!" Tash freaked. Lily prised her sleeping cat off her arm. Jenny came to provide inspection.

"Bloody hell Lily your cat could crush donkey with those jaws!" She tapped Tash's hand and the wounds cleaned themselves. Jenny waved her wand and conjured a bandage for Tash. Gritting her teeth, Tash muttered a brief, 'thank you' before wrapping her hand and arm up and pocketing her wand.

"Right can we please please please please go back to the common room?" Jenny begged.

"Yes," Lily said, nodding for all she was worth. Tash shot Apollo a glare before getting to her feet. Lily tucked her can into her dressing gown and shivered in the cold.

"Bloody animal," Tash said.

"Why the hell would a cat go after a wand anyway?" Jenny asked, as they struggled up the hill.

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "Maybe it smelt of fish or something."

"Shut up," Tash scowled. She was evidently still sore about her injuries.

"I hope you've had tetanus shot recently Tash," Jenny said, nodding at Tash's hand which was very red, and beginning to swell slightly. Her arm was in a similar state.

"Twelve years ago yes," Tash nodded.

"Ah…" Jenny trailed off.

"What is that bad?" Tash asked in a panicky voice. At this moment, Apollo woke up and jumped out of Lily's arms. He streaked off towards the castle.

"Oh for gods sakes what now!" Tash asked irritably. Lily halted as she heard a low rumbling coming from behind them. A chill ran up her spine and she turned around.

At the bottom of the hill stood Remus. Lily felt like screaming but her voice seemed to have disappeared. Tash had gone very pale and Jenny was shaking. Lily felt terror surge through her. She had seen him in werewolf form from a distance but never this close. They might be at the top of hill but he was still huge. Lily couldn't help staring at him.

Jenny started forwards but Lily grabbed her arm.

"Jen he's a werewolf, he won't recognise you."

"What do we do?" Jen squeaked.

"Running would be a good idea," Tash said. "GO!"

All three girls turned and ran towards the castle but Lily knew it was pointless. Remus would have caught up with them in no time. Tash appeared to be thinking along the same lines, as Jenny slipped and fell flat onto the floor.

"We can't outrun him," Tash said helping Lily to pull Jenny up. "We're going to have to fight!"

"NO!" Jenny screamed.

"Jen we've got no choice!" Lily said, although she knew this was going to be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. She pulled out her wand. Tash already had hers out and was facing the direction they had just run from. Jenny slowly joined them. Lily could see she was shaking worse than ever.

"What are we hitting him with?" Lily asked.

"Stunning spells on three," Tash ordered, as Remus came charging up the hill, teeth bared.

"One, two…THREE!"

* * *

_A/N: Yes I'm evil, I know you hate me. But could you review anyway just to tell me how much you hate me for leaving you there? Thank you!_

_**VIN (Very Important Note!): PLEASE READ THIS! **I'm on holiday from the evening of the 19th to the 4th. What I'll do is I will update next Wednesday as normal then I'll update on Friday morning (British time) before I leave. Then when I come back on the 4th which is the Sunday, I'll update then too. Then I'll go back to updates every Wednesday._

_Next chapter: Need I explain? Basically full moon part 2 and Valentines day._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **All hail JKR, magical master of Great Britain!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **maneatingbananas, WhiteCamellia, Tai Greywing, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, sirius-starlight, Nimrodel Telcontar, Kilala-kat-ex, iluvgerardbutler, MoonylovesFlo, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, Sugar-huny-bun, blvd, chunky-01 and Bethany Inc._

_**A/N: **ARGH! Exam results tomorrow! Somebody hide me!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"_INVOCATUM_!"

Three jets of light shot towards the werewolf. Just before they hit, two large blurs, one black and one white, collided with the werewolf and pinned it to the ground. Lily gasped as James and Sirius began wrestling with Remus.

But in his werewolf state, Remus was vastly bigger and stronger than them. With a swing of his forelegs, Remus knocked Sirius away. The black dog lay whimpering on the grass. Tash screamed and Lily instinctively grabbed her arm to stop her from charging into certain danger.

Pushing against him with his antlers, James began to force Remus away from the girls. Enraged, Remus swiped at James knocking him over. Lily dropped Tash's arm and ran to him. Remus advanced teeth bared.

"_Cestor Morandum!" _Lily heard Tash shout. Remus flew backwards several feet. Jenny rushed over and pulled Lily up. James too was getting to his feet. He hurried over to Remus and began to push him backwards. Sirius joined in and together the two of them succeeded in forcing Remus back down the hill. Lily snapped back into action and began to drag her friends back to the castle.

Pushing Remus towards the lake James risked a glance over his shoulder. The girls were running back to the castle. He relaxed and released his grip on his friend. Remus snarled in anger at the loss of his prey.

OOO

"That…was…terrifying!" Jenny gasped. All three of them had collapsed in front of the fire in the common room. Shaking Lily nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys," Tash said. "I'm so sorry I went after Apollo. I didn't even think that it was dangerous. I'm so so so sorry."

"Not your fault," Lily said. "We all forgot they were out there."

"I am so stupid. I risked our lives for my wand. I could have got you two killed," Tash continued to ramble before tearing upstairs to the girls dormitory. Lily made to follow, but seeing Jenny in tears decided to stay with her.

"That was so scary," Jenny whimpered. "That must be terrible for him. Having to go through that every month. Knowing that he could bite someone at anytime."

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I'll be alright," Jenny said. "It's just going to take a while to stop shaking. See this is why I don't want to be an auror!"

"For now," Lily said. "We'd better go see Tash. She's going to go mad if she keeps blaming herself for this."

OOO

James and Sirius waited at the bottom of the stairs for the girls the next morning. Although they remembered that none of them had bitten, it didn't stop them from worrying about them.

"That was far too close last night," James said. "He could have bitten any one of them."

"What were they doing out there anyway?" Sirius asked frowning. "They knew he was out there. Why would they risk their lives to come outside?"

"Blame my cat," Lily said coming down the stairs. "He nicked Tash's wand."

Before she finished her sentence James had pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where are Tash and Jenny?" Sirius asked.

"Still upstairs," Lily said. "Tash still blames herself for leading us outside, and Jenny was up all night having nightmares. I told her to sleep in for a bit."

"We would have come up sooner but, you know, the founders don't trust us," James shot the staircase a dirty glare. Sirius on the other hand looked inappropriately cheerful.

"We are geniuses!" he stated before glancing around the empty common room (everyone was at breakfast) and transforming into a dog and trotting up the stairs with no complications.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked.

"Still upstairs, blaming himself," James said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Lily said. James stared at her intently and Lily dropped her defences.

"I was so scared," she whispered. James hugged her again.

"So was I," he said. "If I'd lost you I don't know what I'd do." Lily pulled away slightly and James kissed her with all the love he'd ever felt for her.

"Guys show some restraint!" Crystel came downstairs looking very put out about something. Lily and James broke away. Lily felt herself blush slightly.

"What is Sirius doing in our dorm?" Crystel asked now that she had their attention.

"Visiting Tash I think," Lily said. "He's not doing anything else is he?"

"No, but how did he get up the stairs?" Crystel asked.

"He's a Marauder!" James said proudly. "We have our ways."

"Okay…" Crystel gave him a strange look before disappearing towards the portrait. She called over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Jenny is wide awake. I don't know what you three were up to last night but whatever it was scared the poor girl half to death."

"Does she know?" James asked.

"No," Lily shook her head. "But she came in just as we were leaving so she knows we were out last night." James gave a small sigh of relief.

"How bad is Remus?" Lily asked.

"Pretty bad," James said. "He keeps blaming himself. He's horrified that he could have bitten you. He was talking about breaking up with Jenny."

"Over my dead body!" Lily said furiously.

"Please don't," James said. "Come on, we've got ten minutes until Potions."

OOO

"Where's Jenny?" Lily looked up from her breakfast to see Remus looking even more ill than he usually did after full moons.

"In the tower," Lily said. "You're not going to break up with her are you?"

"I'm too dangerous for her to be around," Remus said sitting down. "I am so sorry about what happened last night." Lily flared up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Remus," she said quietly so no one could hear. "And you are anything but dangerous."

"I could have bitten anyone of you last night," Remus said.

"That was an accident," Lily said. "We would have been out there if Apollo hadn't stolen Tash's wand. You can't break up with Jenny just because of one night."

"I don't want her to get hurt," Remus continued. Lily could see underneath all his excuses, the thought of breaking up with Jenny was killing him inside.

"Remus look at us," James said. "Lily's in danger dating me. Voldemort's after all Aurors, that includes my parents. You'll be lucky to find a relationship that doesn't require some kind of risk, particularly with the Death Eaters hanging around."

"Just go and talk to her," Lily begged. "And please don't break up with her. She's never been so happy in all the years she's been at school. It'll kill her if you split up. And you know it'll kill you too."

Remus stared at his plate for about thirty seconds before getting up and heading out of the hall.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Lily asked.

"Don't know," James said watching his friends back disappear out of the doors. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

Hearing the bell, Lily and James raced to potions. As they arrived outside, they found Sirius and Tash talking outside. Sirius was clutching Tash's hand (the one that Apollo hadn't bitten, which had swollen to twice its normal size due to lack of a recent tetanus shot) and appeared to be giving her a stern talking to.

"Hey," Lily said handing them the stack of toast that she had brought. "Are you two okay?"

"Been better," Tash said. "My hand's swollen up though. I'm not going to be able to hold my quill! Your cat is on my hate list Lily! Where are Jenny and Remus?"

"Remus is talking to Jen upstairs?" James said.

"Does he still want to break up with her?" Sirius asked. Tash choked on her toast.

"What!" she spluttered. "He wants to break up with her! Why!"

"He seemed to think she'd be safer," Lily said.

"But it's not his fault! It's mine!" Tash raged. Sirius coughed and Tash remembered their conversation. "Okay it's not my fault as I've just been told, but it's not Remus's fault either!"

"That's what we said," Lily said. "But I still don't know what he's going to do."

"He breaks up with her and I'll turn him into…" Tash struggled to think of a suitable punishment.

"A Slytherin?" Lily suggested remembering that Tash had never got the opportunity to do so last night.

"That should be our answer to everything!" Tash said as the door to the classroom opened and everyone hurried inside for potions.

An hour and a half later they all hurried out of the classroom and up to the tower.

"He'd better not have done anything to upset her!" Tash muttered furiously as they climbed through the portrait hole. Lily cast her eyes around looking for them. She gave an audible sigh of relief as she located Jen and Remus kissing in a corner of the room.

"Aww!" Tash cooed causing both of them to look up and blush furiously.

"You guys missed potions," Lily said evenly. From their not-so-private corner Jen gulped.

"What did we miss?"

"Nothing that you probably don't already know Jen," Lily assured her as everyone came to sit beside them. Once they were within reach Jenny seized them all into a hug which made Lily feel like she was having a compression curse put on her.

"Ow!" Sirius complained, his voice sounding muffled. "Jenny you could kill someone like this!"

"Oh for the love of God has the whole world gone mad this morning!" came a voice from the stairs. Everyone broke away to see Crystel standing there. "First Jenny has a sleepless night, then Sirius is up in our dorm now Jenny's hugging everyo…"

She was cut off as Jenny ran over to hug a very flustered looking Crystel. Lily felt herself laugh along with everyone else at Jenny's happiness. Lily wondered if she knew how close she had come to losing Remus.

OOO

By the end of January the snow and ice around the castle had melted and sunshine returned to the grounds. For the seventh years however this meant an extreme increase in workload. However by the second week of February attention in the castle was diverted by the upcoming Valentines ball.

On the morning of February fourteenth, Lily was awoken by someone sitting on the end of her bed. Thinking it must be Jenny or Tash she threw her pillow at the offending person.

"Ow! Nice way to greet your boyfriend on Valentines Day!" Lily snapped wide awake.

"James what are you doing up here?" she grinned at the person in question.

"Came to say good morning to the most beautiful woman in the world!" he said hugging her. Lily hugged him back.

"Happy Valentines day," she said giving him a swift kiss on the lips as a bang echoed through the dormitory. Lily stuck her head out and her vision was obscured by thick purple smoke. Across the dorm, she could hear coughing and realised that Sirius and Remus had also come to say good morning. Hearing a great deal of swearing Lily guessed that Sirius had tried to wake Tash and had not banked on having her wand under her pillow.

"Mother of Merlin! Who is it!" the culprit screamed. "Who attacked me!" The smoke disappeared revealing a very angry pyjama clad Tash. Sirius looked sheepish.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Tash asked.

"Sorry love," Sirius hung his head in mock shame. Tash's furious expression tweaked.

"Sorry to wake everyone," she said, but Lily and James were the only ones listening. Crystel had flopped back to sleep and Jenny was being hugged by Remus (or was she hugging him? It was hard to tell)

"What's everyone doing today?" Lily asked, shifting up on her bed so that Sirius and Tash could join them.

"Well I was originally banking on a lie in before breakfast," Jenny said as she and Remus sat on the bed too. "But that idea's gone now. So I guess it's breakfast, Hogsmeade, then the ball."

"Food?" Tash perked up. "Where?"

"Downstairs if you would all care to get off my bed so we can go?" Lily asked. Everyone piled off and the three boys went back downstairs.

"Hurryuphurryuphurryuphurryuphurryuphurryuphurryuphurryuphurryup!" Tash said, fifteen minutes later at the door. Lily was dragging a brush through her hair and Jenny was searching for her socks.

"Shut up Tash," Lily begged. The mention of food had brought insanity with it.

"Hurryuphurryuphurryuphurryuphurr… OW!" she yelled as Crystel threw a pillow at her head.

"Ready," Jenny said pulling out her pale green socks from under her bed. Lily led Tash out of the door like she was a rather unstable person (which of course she was). Waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs were the three boys.

"Morning again!" Sirius said cheerfully. Tash kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the portrait.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked looking rather confused.

"She's hungry," Jenny said.

"Oh good point," Sirius said before racing after her.

"Bonkers," James muttered. "Come on. Better go eat otherwise there'll be no food left with those two down there."

They trekked downstairs to find Tash and Sirius eating everything they could reach.

"Save room for tonight guys," Lily warned sitting down and helping herself to toast.

"K Lils," Tash said, reaching for the bacon.

"Hey guys," Jenny said scowling at the Slytherin table. "Check out Bellatrix and Rudolphus. Sick or what?"

Lily looked over and immediately wished she hadn't. Bellatrix and her boyfriend were sending soppy looks at each other across the table.

"Can't they do that in private?" James complained. "I mean, I know it's Valentines Day but we're trying to eat here!"

"I think they need some breaking up," Sirius gave an evil grin, which stopped Tash from her marathon mange tout (_A/N: 'Eat-a-lot' for those of you who don't speak French)_. "Who wants to send them a present?"

"What kind of present?" James asked.

"An evil one," Sirius said. "Tash be a dear and pass me the ketchup."

"Must you do this every time we see them?" Lily asked wearily knowing it wouldn't make the blindest bit of difference. This time however, she was wrong.

"If you don't want us to…" James started. Sirius and Tash were giving evil glares.

"No go ahead," Lily said waving her hand dismissively. "Just try not to get caught, whatever you're doing."

Grinning from ear to ear the boys began setting up for their punishment. Before they could put it into practise however, there was a strangled cry from one of the other tables as the post owls swooped in.

"Oh no!" Lily said staring at the ceiling, where hundreds of black letters were being dropped to their appropriate tables. James squeezed her hand in worry. The tense arrival continued for about five minutes, in which time people periodically burst into tears and family groups began to find each other to tell the bad news.

"Look at the Slytherins!" Tash said in rage. Lily tore her eyes away from the ceiling and looked at the table, where they could see Bellatrix and her little group chuckling over a fifth year Hufflepuff who had just run out of the hall in tears.

"That evil…evil little…" Tash said having trouble articulating her sentences. Lily felt hot rage rise up in her.

"Um guys," James said getting their attention. Lily looked skywards again and to her horror, another owl swooped low over the Gryffindor table and dropped the letter at their end of the table…right in front of Jenny.

* * *

_A/N: Aww! I really hate having to do this to the characters I love but it's story development. Leave me a review and I will start handing out virtual sugar! **IMPORTANT! **I update again on Friday (19th) cause I'm on holiday after then!_

_Next Chapter: The Valentines Ball! Put your dress robes on and find yourselves a date…oh wait that's the characters not the reviewers! Well you can always dress up and get a date anyway I'm not stopping you!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **JKR legally owns all rights to Harry Potter. I legally own my story. My parents legally own my computer. I legally own my sweets, which are making me sick as I write this chapter!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **blvd, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Nimrodel Telcontar, starrysthestral, MoonylovesFlo, iyz, WhiteCamellia, Bethany Inc, life2me, X.Little.Black.Cat.X and Kilala-kat-ex._

_**A/N: **Whew! My results were in yesterday! Check my bio page if you want to see them.

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

Shaking in fear, Jenny stared at the black letter in front of her. Lily's heart went out to her friend.

'_Not Jenny. She's the sweetest person in the world. She doesn't deserve this!'_

"Jen?" Tash asked timidly. Jenny didn't respond. She was still staring at the letter in front of her, tears filling her bluey grey eyes.

"We're here for you Jen," Remus said quietly. "Open it."

With shuddering breaths, Jenny picked up the letter and opened envelope. Everyone at the Gryffindor table who hadn't received a letter was staring at the group. Jen pulled the parchment out of the envelope and studied the first three lines. She dropped it and raced out of the hall with her hands over her face.

"I'll go after her," Remus said, getting up and following her. Lily sighed and rubbed her head. James put his arms around her. Across the table, Sirius was seething at Bellatrix who was laughing hysterically at Jenny. Tash picked up the letter and began to read quietly.

_"Dear Miss Tailby,_

_We regret to inform you that your aunt, uncle and cousins were victims of the attack on Cardiff this morning. At this most trying time, please accept our condolences._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Paula Sinclair_

_Magical law enforcement squad_

Tash dropped the letter and went miserably back to her toast. Suddenly feeling the need to be up and walking Lily hurried out of the hall with James on her tail.

"How could they?" she asked smashing her fist in to the wall of the entrance hall. "How could they do it! Kill innocent people just because they're not pureblood! It's horrible, it's cruel…it's…"

"It's evil I know," James put his arms around her again and hugged her tightly. Lily broke into tears.

"Who's going to be next? How many more people are going to die before someone can stop him!"

"I don't know," James said. "I don't know who is going to stop him, or how they will, but I know that until this is over we can't stop living."

He wiped the tears from her eyes. Lily gave him a weak smile.

"You're right. Sorry, I just can't help thinking…"

"Your parents will be fine," James assured her. "The ministry are going to be keeping an eye on all the students and their families, they can't possibly leave them unprotected after this."

"Guys." Lily and James looked up to see Tash and Sirius coming out of the hall. Tash still had toast and marmalade in one hand. Her other hand was holding onto Sirius to stop him charging back into the hall.

"Let me at her! I'll rip her to pieces…."

"You can't dear, cause I have to kill her first," Tash said. "You are more than welcome to destroy her corpse however! James would you help me control my boyfriend?" Heeding her word, James grabbed Sirius's other arm and they succeeded in dragging him up the stairs.

"Dumbledore said Hogsmeade is cancelled," Tash told them stuffing her toast into her mouth and spilling marmalade down her T-shirt.

"Great so what are we supposed to do all day?" Lily asked.

"Lils in case you have forgotten, its Valentines Day," Tash said swallowing. "We are supposed to be with our boyfriends today." Sirius stopped struggling.

"Aww! I was going to ask Prongs if he wanted to play Quidditch this morning!" he pouted and Tash rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can abandon me," she said.

"Really?" Sirius perked up.

"Yeah why not," Tash said. "I was going to plot a full-proof way to kill Bellatrix. Wonder if Hagrid will lend me a dragon…"

"Okay Tash, first of all Hagrid wouldn't be stupid enough to keep a dragon in his hut!" Lily scoffed. "And secondly, if you're going to kill her I want in as well!"

The tone of her voice made everyone stop.

"Lily did you just say you wanted to kill Bellatrix?" Tash asked. "What happened to 'not descending to their level'?"

"That was before they started making it painfully obvious that they don't care about how the families of their victims feel!" Lily raged remembering how Bellatrix had laughed at the students this morning.

"Lily Marie Evans I am shocked!" Tash said in mock amazement putting one hand over her heart in horror.

"Prongs you're having a bad effect on Tiger Lily, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Sirius said, thwacking James over the head.

"Yes that's not very Head Girl like is it?" came a malicious voice from the door.

"Speak of the bloody devil!" Tash said loudly turning around to face a sneering Bellatrix, who surprisingly was standing at the bottom of the stairs all alone.

"Lost your fan club Bellatrix?" Tash snarled at her. Sirius was all set to charge back down the stairs. Lily and James both seized his wrist.

"I told you, you would never leave this school alive," Bellatrix hissed. "And you would do well to remember that."

"Well I've got a message for your master Bellatrix," James said, letting go of Sirius's arm and striding down the stairs two at a time. "Tell him this. He can't hide forever. Sooner or later the ministry is going to get him. And when they do, you will be going down with him."

Bellatrix laughed and sauntered over to the corridor that led to the dungeons. Before she disappeared, Tash hurried down the stairs.

"And if the ministry don't get you Bellatrix," she yelled. "Then you can bet I sure as hell will!"

"I would love to see you try Mudblood," Bellatrix shot back over her should. Tash pulled out her wand and hit her with the most creative curse she could think of.

"_Cantareus!"_

Bellatrix immediately started to sing at the top of her voice.

"One for the road," Tash told her before disappearing up the stairs.

OOO

"I can't stand it! They're gone and I'm never going to see them again," Jenny sobbed into her pillow. Remus sat beside her offering what comfort he could, but nothing was going to ease Jenny's pain.

"I'm so sorry Jen," he said, stroking her head. "No one should have to go through that."

Jenny continued to cry for all she was worth. Remus sighed. It was probably a good thing she hadn't seen the Slytherin table before she left. Bellatrix had been sniggering at her as she had ran out of the hall. Remus had felt like killing her then and there.

The door of the dormitory opened and Lily and Tash crept in followed by James and Sirius. Tash was looking remarkably pleased with herself, until she saw Jenny again.

"Jenny," Lily sat beside her. Jenny looked up at her friends. Her eyes were red from crying and there were tears streaked down her face. She groaned and pulled them all into a big hug and for once, no one resisted.

"We're all here Jen," Lily told her. "No ones going anywhere. We all love you too much."

Jenny wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at them all.

"Sorry," she said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," Tash said. "If anyone should be sorry, it's Bellatrix and co. God that was a sweet hex I put on her."

"What did you do?" Jen asked grabbing a tissue from her nightstand.

"Singing hex," Tash said. "She'll be like that all day." Jenny giggled slightly.

"I have to admit," Sirius said. "My girlfriend does have the greatest taste in music ever."

"What exactly is so great about '_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts?" _James asked. Remus and Jenny burst out laughing.

"What's not great about it?" Tash asked incredulously. "_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddle de de dee…"_

OOO

"Come on guys!" Tash whined. "We're going to be late!"

"Probably," Jenny said, checking her hair in the mirror. Lily was sitting nervously on her bed, trying to straighten out non existent creases from her dress.

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late," Crystel agreed. Tash groaned.

"But I don't want Sirius to think I've ditched him," she said.

"He wouldn't think that," Lily said getting up and double checking her wand which was tucked in her robes.

"Just because you're going steady with James doesn't mean that the rest of us have that type of commitment," Tash said.

"Okay," Jenny said, reapplying her lip-gloss and double checking her hair clip was in place. "And…done! Okay I'm ready!"

"Finally!"

They trekked downstairs. Crystel went ahead of them to meet her date from Ravenclaw. Near the bottom of the stairs stood the three boys.

"Who's going first?" Lily asked.

"Not it!" Tash shouted.

"Well since they've probably heard us after that," Jenny sighed. "I'll go first."

She went down the stairs and Lily grinned as she watched the boys faces. Remus looked as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You look…amazing," he finally said.

"Thanks," Jenny smiled. Lily smiled too. Jenny did look brilliant. The pale green of her robe suited her very well. She'd left her hair down, but clipped the front part back with a butterfly clip.

Tash was giggling at the expression on Remus's face. Lily elbowed her in the stomach to shut her up. Tash stopped laughing and tucked a strand of hair out of her face. She too had left her hair down but she had curled earlier so it framed her face.

"You next," Lily urged her. Smiling, Tash stepped down the stairs. To Lily's amusement, Sirius's reaction was exactly the same as Remus's had been a second ago. He however controlled it quicker and grinned at Tash.

"Good evening my dear," Sirius said mocking courtesy. "It would seem my date has run off and left me. Would you be kind enough to accompany this humble soul downstairs?"

"Humble? Whatever," Tash said before continuing with the role play. "But since you asked so nicely and since you do look so devilishly handsome, of course I will accompany you." Sirius grinned and straightened up proudly at being called handsome. Tash found this too hilarious for words and burst into giggles.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, obviously worried that his date had changed her mind.

"Here," Lily said coming into view. James felt his breath disappear. Lily's robe was forest green which made her eyes stand out. Her long red hair was half tied back. Resting round her neck was the necklace he had given her for Christmas.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her. Lily felt herself blush and smile back.

"Come on then," Sirius said. "Let's not wait for the grass to grow!"

"Who on Earth says that?" Tash asked looking at Sirius strangely.

"I heard some second year kid say it. I was trading him a chocolate frog card," Sirius said shrugging.

"Weird," Jenny agreed with Tash's nodding. They went down to the staircase, stopping on occasion to say hi to other people they knew. Finally they got down to the entrance hall, where people from other houses were waiting for their dates.

"I never realised how many people there were in the school," Lily said. "Guess it's

because we're not all wearing school robes."

James nodded in agreement. He did notice however, that many of the students who had been black letter victims were not around, presumably because of the death of their relatives. Jenny hadn't needed any persuading, partially because she had said that her aunt and uncle wouldn't have liked her to miss out on the last school ball she would be attending. Plus she had also added that she would be damned if she was going to let a bunch of 'sad-little-power-crazed-maniac-worshipping-idiots' ruin her life. Also partially since she wouldn't pass up the chance to wear her new green dress robes.

The Great Hall was softly lit by candles, which sat on each of the small circular tables that filled half of the room. The other half was set aside for dancing.

"Looks pretty," Jenny said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Come on," James nodded at the tables. "I can't dance on an empty stomach."

"I wouldn't expect you to be able to dance on a full one," Tash said as they sat down. "I mean a stomach has got to be a pretty small space to dance on hasn't it!"

"Crap joke Tash," Jen said as they sat down. They were joined five minutes later by Crystel and her date, Jacob Williams.

"How the hell are we supposed to order?" Tash hissed to Lily, who shrugged and picked up her menu to study it.

"Mmm," Jenny muttered doing the same. "I feel like lasagne."

"You don't look like it," Remus said. At this point however, everyone's jaw dropped open as lasagne appeared in front of Jenny.

"What did I do?" Jenny asked.

"I guess you ordered," Remus said.

"I want to try!" Tash squeaked, now in kid-in-candy-store mode. "Roast chicken!" She cheered as her meal appeared.

"Don't get too excited," Lily said. She rolled her eyes as her words had no effect, and Sirius joined Tash in getting very excited about the food appearing and began ordering enough to feed everyone in Gryffindor.

"Honestly, they're mad," Lily muttered before ordering her food. James had already tucked into pork chops.

Whilst they were eating, the group surveyed everyone else in the room. Lily immediately spotted Bellatrix and Rudolphus at their table. They were both engaged in what looked like a serious conversation and Lily would have given all (okay maybe not all but a few) of her OWLs to have heard what they were saying.

Over at the teachers table, Dumbledore was gazing absently at his goblet. Lily was slightly concerned by the look in his eyes. The twinkle had gone. She had never thought of Dumbledore as old before, but he seemed to have aged terribly in the last few years. The strain of the war against Voldemort was showing.

"Hey guys," Jenny said suddenly getting everyone's attention. She was gazing around the table at all the occupants.

"Where is Peter? Was he coming tonight?"

"Don't think so," Sirius shrugged. "He's been really quiet the last few days. Barely been in the dorm at all."

"Odd," Jenny said.

"Not really," James said. "He seems to be living in the library right now."

"Wow! Guys!" Crystel abruptly changed the subject. "Check out that kid over there!"

She pointed to a fifth year boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing lurid pink robes, the kind that made all the girls cringe. (A/N: see note at bottom of page!)

"What kind of guy wears pink robes at a Valentines ball!" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, what kind of guy wears pink robes _at all_!" Lily asked.

"Are we even sure it's a guy?" Tash queried squinting at the said person.

"Yeah I recognise him now," Crystel said grimly. "He asked me out a few days ago. He pulled this really cheesy grin which he obviously thought would work. I told him to go and practise flirting upstairs!"

"What's his name?" Tash asked.

Before Crystel could answer, Dumbledore stood up and announced the start of the dancing. Immediately people began flooding onto the dance floor. Lily glanced at Dumbledore again. The twinkle in his eyes had come back. Obviously the prospect of a party including dancing was very cheering. But to Lily he still looked much older than she had ever seen him.

"What's wrong?" James asked. They were all alone at their table. Everyone else had gone off to dance.

"Does Dumbledore look older to you?" she asked.

"Mmm, he does a bit," James said. "It must be terrible for him. Living through all this. Watching his students go through the loss of their families. You know he's the only wizard Voldemort fears."

"Really?" Lily asked. Now she thought about it, it did seem that Voldemort must fear something, and Dumbledore was a powerful wizard. Maybe that was why the school hadn't been attacked yet.

"Old, but still powerful," James said. Lily smiled. James always seemed to be able to read her mind.

"Come on," James got up and offered his hand. "Care to dance?"

"I would be honoured," Lily grinned at him and got up.

OOO

"Final song," the musician on stage announced. Many of the girls groaned wishing that the ball could last longer. Getting up from their seats the six Gryffindor friends took to the floor. It was a slow dance and many people were very tired. Lily just stood there and let James hold her. She felt safe in his arms.

"Oi!" Tash hissed from next to them. She and Sirius had stopped dancing and were watching the door in suspicion. Lily looked up from her comfortable place.

"What are they doing?" Sirius asked nodding his head at the end of the hall. Lily looked and to her surprise, saw many of the Slytherins heading out. Said Slytherins included Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Snape, Wilks, Avery and Sirius's brother Regulus.

"Where are they going?" Lily asked. James, Remus and Jenny were also giving full attention.

"Doesn't matter cause we're soon going to find out," Sirius said pulling out his wand. Tash did the same and both of them started making their way towards the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Lily called, but they were out of earshot. "They can't just go…"

She stopped as Jenny charged past muttering to herself, "I am so going to get Bellatrix!"

"Have they gone mad?" Lily asked.

"Probably," Remus said.

"Erm," James said. "Hate to be the one to say this but shouldn't we be going after them?"

"What? Go after three people who are charging blindly after a group of Death Eaters?" Lily asked before realising the sensibilities of her statement. "What the hell are we waiting for!"

_A/N: Tiny cliffie. You just knew the Slytherins were going to do something suspicious! I'm sorry I skipped most of the ball but the chapter was getting a bit long. Leave me a review and if any of you can guess which kid they were talking about at dinner (think book two!)I will dedicate the next chapter to you!_

_See you all in two weeks! I'll post on September 4th. _

_Next chapter: Very disturbing news from the Slytherins, and (finally!) another prank!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **Guess what! I own one copy of each of the books. I do not and sadly never will own the rights to the original manuscript of Harry Potter other wise I would make some Sirius (yes you read that right!) changes…like the person who dies in HBP. Pout!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Sparrowgurl66, MoonylovesFlo, blvd, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Lostindreams1001, MicroCHips, WhiteCamellia, Nimordel Telcontar, iiluvgerardbutler, radical-rebel, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, So Sirius, sirius-starlight13, ilovedrew88, pinkfaerie, sugur-huny-bun, tara aka diamondprincess, Tai Greywing, The White Tigeress, XoX.d.a.r.k.a.n.g.el.XoX, maneatingbananas, sigrunb, life2me, whoeva, BlueShdowDemond, Elerrina, ritergrl, Kates Master, marauder marshall._

_**Dedicated to the following people who guessed the mystery person at the ball. It was Lockhart! Fear the bright pink robes: **Sparrowgurl66, MoonylovesFlo, MicroCHips, Nimordel Telcontar, iluvgerardbutler, radical-rebel, So Sirius, sirius-starlight13, Tai Greywing, The White Tigeress, maneatingbananas, BlueShdowDemond, Elerrina and Kates Master (incidentally, I think Tonks and Remus are cute together, but at the risk of insulting my friend don't tell Jenny I said that!)._

_**A/N: **I'M BACK! TWENTY-NINE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! It was a million degrees in France and since my bedroom is an attic room I was boiling! I didn't kill you all leaving you on a cliffhanger did I? My muses went haywire and I've almost finished this story (I'm on chapter 33 at any rate). Helen was particularly happy to be back in her home country (Helen in background- I love France! Chris! Get back with that galaxy!) I now have to go and chase my brother and get the chocolate back from him. I can't work without sugar!

* * *

_

**Chapter 21**

Creeping after James, Lily drew her wand as she stepped into the entrance hall. Tash, Sirius and Jenny were peering round the corner at the corridor that led to the dungeons. Lily assumed that the Slythreins had just disappeared down it.

"You coming too?" Sirius asked.

"And let you have all the fun?" James asked with a grin fixed in place. "Of course we're coming!"

"James!" Lily said sternly. "We're coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

"We're not Lily," Tash said. "We're just going to spy on them. And hopefully do some ass kicking. There's nothing stupid about that!"

Lily was about to retort when Sirius motioned that they should follow. The six of them made their way down the corridor. Lily shivered. She had a sense of foreboding. Seeing her shiver, James took her hand.

"In here," Tash hissed, nodding her head at a door just ahead of her. She placed one ear to it and cursed.

"Soundproofed," she whispered.

"Here," Lily waved her wand and the silencing charm disappeared.

"Standard book of spells grade seven."

"Nice," James remarked before putting his ear to the door. Everyone else did the same.

"Who got caught?" they heard Bellatrix ask. A drawling voice replied.

"A few followers have been placed in Azkaban, awaiting trial. It seems the Aurors are working at a faster rate with all our recent attacks…"

"That's Lucius Malfoy!" James said.

"Who's he?" Lily asked.

"Bad news," James said. "I always thought he was a Death Eater. He's one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world. Pretty rich, he's always giving money to the ministry so he can call in favours."

"Hush!" Remus hissed. Lily turned her attention back to the door.

"What were the Dark Lords instructions?" Rudolphus asked.

"To continue quietly," Malfoy said. "He also requests that you pay particular attention to James Potter. It seems our master is taking an interest in his parents. As you know they are both Aurors and it seems Potter is likely to follow their lead."

"What do you suggest we do Lucius?" Snape said bitterly. "He's always surrounded by his tagalongs, it's almost impossible to hex him without getting hit in retaliation."

"I suggest Severus that you hit him where it hurts," Malfoy continued. "Namely through his the mudblood he's dating."

"Bastard," Lily heard Tash hiss. She took James's hand to stop him from charging in and hexing them. Snape interrupted.

"She might be a mudblood but she's competent."

"Well just remember that as a mudblood she therefore will never be as good as you," Malfoy said in a bored voice.

"That evil little…" Jenny trailed off as Lily slapped on hand over her mouth.

"You're suggesting that we target Evans in order to target Potter?" Bellatrix asked. Lily gripped her wand. She could almost see Bellatrix smiling at the prospect of getting rid of Lily.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting Bella," Malfoy said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back before anyone realises I am here."

There was the sound of someone flooing out of the room then several people's footsteps.

"Let's go!" Jenny said, and everyone ran back up the corridor and didn't stop until they were back in the entrance hall sitting on the stairs.

"She'll never get to Lily," Tash hissed. "We'll all die before they get either one of you!"

"As sweet as that is," Jenny said. "Don't you think we should go to Dumbledore?"

"And tell him what exactly?" Sirius asked. "That we heard a secret meeting in attendance by Death Eaters who now want to kill Lily and Prongs? He's never going to believe that! We need more proof first."

"Hang on," Lily got up and everyone fell silent. "We can't discuss this here. There are probably still people in the hall. We should save this for when we're back in the common room."

They trekked up to the common room. Lily couldn't help but notice that everyone kept glancing around as though they expected Bellatrix and co to jump out and ambush them.

"Guys," she said when they reached the fifth floor. "They're not going to try anything tonight."

"Uh Lily I can't account for everyone else but I was just checking for Peeves. He threatened to throw water balloons over my dress robes this morning just because I hexed him," said Tash looking self consciously down at her burgundy dress robes and then back to the ceiling.

Lily sighed and gave the password to the fat lady (granny smith). The common room was crowded with people saying good night. The group found an empty corner and sat down.

"Okay so what do we know?" Jenny asked. "We know Bellatrix and most of the Slytherins are Death Eaters…"

"Tell us something we don't know Jen," Sirius said.

"I saw Ludo Bagman making out with Michelle Towner last week," Jenny said.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"You said tell you something you didn't know," Jenny said.

"Whatever," Tash said waving her hand dismissivly. "What we do know is that Voldemort is now after Lily and James. What are we going to do about it?"

"Protect them of course," Sirius said with a look of fierce determination.

"Guard them at all times possible," Tash suggested.

"And keep checking on the Slytherins," Sirius added.

"Are you guys functioning as one mind?" James asked. Lily was falling off her seat as Tash and Sirius giving identically confused expressions.

"Are not!" they both said together which caused everyone to burst into a round of laughter.

"Seriously for a minute," Jenny said after they had all calmed down. "We have to keep an eye on the Death Eaters. And Lily and James... well I personally think they can take care of themselves. But you two have to promise us something."

Everyone was listening to her very strange and un-Jenny ability to remain calm in a situation like this.

"Promise us you'll be careful. Don't say I'm over reacting!" she cut Lily off from retorting. "We're only worried cause we don't want to lose you." She finished with a stern expression before smiling. "And may I suggest you step up that prank you were planning. Maybe we can throw them off for a bit…"

"Excellent idea Jenny!" Sirius said perking up. "Remus you are fortunate to have such a wonderful and talented…ow!"

Remus and Jenny had both shoved Sirius so hard that he had fallen off his chair and landed on the floor in a tangle of dress robes. James and Lily cracked up, whilst Tash helped a bright red Sirius off the floor.

"Alright," Lily said. "Jen we promise that we will not do anything stupid."

"And we promise that we'll step up the prank," James said. "I think we should push it forwards to the day after tomorrow."

The three boys began having a huddled discussion and the three girls decided to disappear to bed. Once they were upstairs and they had ascertained that Crystel was still downstairs, Jenny shut the door and placed a silencing charm over the room.

"Jenny what are you doing?" Lily asked. Tash also looked slightly worried about Jenny's actions.

"Lily please don't get yourself killed," Jenny begged. Lily stared.

"Jen, I've already promised…"

"I know but I'm serious," Jenny said.

"No I think you'll find my boyfriend is Sirius…" Tash started but a glare from Jenny cut her off.

"Please be careful. Neither of us want to lose you." Tash nodded in agreement. "You're like our sister. I went mad when I thought Tash was dead. If one of you two died I wouldn't be able to handle it!"

Jen flopped back on the nearest bed (which incidentally was Lily's). Lily and Tash came to sit beside her.

"Jen we promise we will not leave you alone in this world," Lily said. "I swear on my magical ability."

"Ditto here," Tash said. Jenny sat up and hugged them. When they broke apart Tash snapped her fingers and dived under her bed.

"Updating my will," she said rummaging around. Lily rolled her eyes at Jenny. Tash had created her will when the war against Voldemort started.

"Got it," Tash said sitting back down on Lily's bed with her friends before grabbing a quill and scribbling and additional request on the paper under the main body of text. "'It is my wish, should I suddenly pop my clogs, that Jen is not to go and throw herself off the astronomy tower…'"

"Tash!" Jenny said. Lily was chuckling at what Tash was writing.

"Oh sorry I really should be more formal," Tash said, wiping what she had just written clean. She adopted a west country voice that made Lily lose all her self-restraint and burst into fits of hysterical giggles.

"'I, Miss Natasha Mary Alice Marquand- _yes Ladies and Gentlemen that would be me_- hereby degree that in the event that I should suddenly pass away - _yes that's when I stop breathing_ - that Miss Jennifer Louise Tailby - _yes dear that's you _- is not to take her own life - _yes that's when you stop breathing_ – or cause herself actual bodily harm of any sort for as long as her eyes continue to hold tears of laughter…' Okay so I'm exaggerating a little. Would the witnesses please sign here?"

"Tash you're mad," Lily chuckled, but signed the paper anyway. Jenny was wiping her eyes on the sheets but signed anyway.

"There," Tash smiled, performing the charm over her parchment which re-dated the will and prevented the ink from being erased. "Thank you very much everyone!"

"You can always make us feel better Tash," Lily smiled.

"Friends forever?" Jenny asked.

"Forever," Tash agreed. Lily nodded, hoping that against the darkness in the world their friendship would always last.

OOO

"Today's the day!" Jenny said bouncing around the dorm. Lily got up with a smile. She knew she shouldn't be cheerful that all hell was about to break loose today for the Slytherins, but she remembered all that Bellatrix had ever done to her and felt grimly satisfied.

"What?" Crystel asked sitting up and drawing her curtains back so she could look at them. "Today's the day of what? The apocalypse? The next Quidditch match? The apparition examinations?"

"Nothing," Jenny said smiling and re-drawing Crystel's curtains and blocking her out. "I'm dressed, last one downstairs is a flobberworm!"

"I swear she takes cheering potion every day," Lily said as Jenny ran downstairs.

"Well that would be pretty difficult seeing that after three lessons you were the only person who could produce one perfectly," Tash said.

"I wasn't," Lily said. "James managed one as well." Tash shrugged and muttered, "same difference," before getting up. Twenty minutes later they joined Jenny in the common room and greeted the boys, all whom seemed to be teething with excitement.

"Come on then," Lily said trying to sound as though she heartily disapproved of the upcoming prank. "I suppose we'd better go and watch your most recent attempt to humiliate the Slytherins and 'wonderfully uphold' the school rules."

"That's the spirit Tiger Lily!" Sirius smiled. James muttered something and thwacked Sirius over the head with his wand. Tash heard James's insult and stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's not an ignoramus, it's just his only knowledge of sarcasm is a seven letter word beginning with 'S'!"

"Hey I can be sarcastic!" Sirius said, obviously hurt.

"Too early guys!" Jenny and Remus said from the front of the group. They entered the great hall and began to eat (or in the case of James, Sirius and Tash, began to shovel). Lily glanced around for any sign of something unusual. James noticed this and stopped eating.

"Don't worry Lils we'll warn you when something is going to happen!"

"Ow, ruch wonger!" Tash asked from the other side of the table, her mouth full of a 'nice' mixture of bacon, toast and pumpkin juice. Lily rolled her eyes. Jenny hit Tash on the back of the head causing her to spit most of her food onto her plate.

"TASHA!" Jenny screeched. "That's disgusting!"

"What do you expect!" Tash asked. "You hit my head before I could swallow!"

"What were you trying to say?" Sirius asked, rubbing Tash's back where Jenny had hit it.

"How much longer?" she repeated herself.

"Not long," James said checking his watch as the post owls swooped in. Everyone looked up but luckily no black letters today. Tash's owl delivered the Daily Prophet on top of her half chewed food (which she still had not cleaned up) and took off again. Tash vanished the mess and then vanished herself behind the newspaper.

"Anything?" Jenny asked. Tash skimmed the paper quickly.

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing about Voldemort or his Death Eaters."

"Unusually quiet for them," Remus mused.

"Well you heard them last night," Lily dropped her voice. "Some people got caught on the Valentines Day attack. Maybe they're laying low for a while."

"Could be," Tash agreed before settling down to read again. Lily went back to her eggs before deciding that she would prefer toast. James checked his watch. Finally after another three minutes, he grinned.

"Guys," he said. The other three boys looked up with grins on their faces.

"Lily," James said innocently. "Be a dear and duck under the table."

"Why?" Lily asked before finding out a second later.

BANG!

There were shrieks from the Slytherin table, and howls of laughter from the four Marauders. Lily peeked up from under the table, where she had been dragged down just a second ago. Tash and Jenny were also emerging from the floor to see the results.

The Slytherin table was a mess. Food had exploded everywhere and people were now covered from head to foot in various breakfasts. Cracking up, Lily spotted Snape with pancake syrup in his oily hair. Both Avery and Wilks were being attacked by some rather vicious sausages. But Bellatrix was by far the best. She was covered from head to foot in what looked like a very nasty mix of scrambled egg, marmalade and tomatoes.

"Brilliant!" Jenny giggled. Tash could barely move for laughing and was crying into the table cloth.

"Her face! The look on her face, have you seen it!… Sirius I love you!"

"Erhem!" James coughed. "Sirius wasn't the only one involved in that you know!"

"I love you James," Lily said. "That was definitely worth it."

"Simple yet brilliant," James said gesturing.

"It gets better," Sirius assured her, rubbing Tash's back and persuading her to keep breathing. "That food has temporary sticking charms on it. It'll be stuck there for hours!"

"We wanted to do a permanent one," James said. "But they're more difficult to do."

"Bloody brilliant!" Tash choked and looked up in time to see Bellatrix have a jug of pumpkin juice poured over her head and Rudolphus getting beat round the head with the mustard pot.

'Definitely brilliant,' Lily thought to herself. 'I'm glad they're around to make us laugh!'

* * *

_A/N: 'Cracks up laughing' Does that make me a bad author if I laugh at my own jokes? Eh it's fun anyways. Review you lovely, gorgeous, intelligent people! Or I will set my muses on you!… okay maybe not._

_Next Chapter: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **Now what am I supposed to say here again? Oh yeah, I don't own HP._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Nimrodel Telcontar, White Camellia, blvd, ritergrl, sugur-huny-bun, maneatingbananas, MicroChips, Kates Master, radical-rebel, XoX.d.a.r.k.a.n.g.e.l XoX, Fairy-GYKUTENNO-MEGAMI, MoonylovesFlo, life2me, Lostindreams1001, amalia1313, ilovedrew and Tai Greywing._

_**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I meant to update yesterday but I went on a day trip to Jersey and the ferry back was delayed. I didn't get home till half past eleven. Please don't kill me guys! I have updated! And I hope its been worth the extra days wait!

* * *

_

**Chapter 22**

"Open…swallow. Open…and swallow…"

"Tasha we all know how to eat with out choking on our food," Lily said.

"What? Jenny said her throat wasn't functioning!" Tash said. "Besides, you don't have to fly around the Quidditch Pitch this morning in the rain!" She pointing to the enchanted ceiling, which was currently suffering a thunderstorm.

"Hope it clears up like the last one," James muttered wishfully.

"Think positive guys!" Sirius said.

"You be positive Sirius, we'll be realistic," Jenny said rolling her eyes to the cloudy sky.

"Now no fighting children," Remus said. "You're all supposed to be working together this morning."

"Thank you Remus," Tash said going back to her food. "Can you swallow by yourself yet Jen?"

"I can swallow for Merlins sake!" Jenny said. "I don't need instructions!"

"How much longer?" Sirius asked James.

"Fifteen minutes then we're off," James said.

"Mail's here," Lily pointed where the soaked owls were swooping into the hall. Natasha's Daily Prophet was deposited on her toast. The writing was barely legible.

"Well there was no point in getting this," she muttered picking up the sodden rag that until recently had been a newspaper. Lily tapped it and the pages dried themselves.

"Thank you," Tash smiled. She glanced at the headline and squeaked.

"What?" Jenny asked. Everyone listened apparently worried that something bad had happened.

"They caught three Death Eaters last night!" she said.

"Great!" Lily said. "Read it!"

"Last night three supporters of he-who-must-not-be-named were apprehended in Manchester… all three were branded with the Dark Mark on their left forearms… the Ministry has not released names yet…all three believed to have been involved in the recent attack on Cardiff!"

"Good," Jenny said going back to her food. Tash continued to read the paper silently. Lily became preoccupied with her toast. So preoccupied in fact that she didn't notice that she had been given a letter too. The owl marched in front of her and she dropped her toast and picked it up to read it.

Dear Lily 

_I hope you're enjoying the term so far. You're father and I miss you. Petunia is spending most of her time out with Vernon so the house is quiet. It is lonely without you._

_Petunia and Vernon have set a date for their wedding on April fifteenth, the weekend before you go back to school after Easter. We have a seat reserved for you to bring one guest._

_Say hi to James and all of your friends for me_

_All my love- Mum_

_P.S. Petunia says, don't bring the one who turned her hair green._

Despite the bad news, Lily cracked up at the memory of Petunia's hair.

"From your mum?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Petunia's getting married this Easter. And I can bring a guest, but not and I quote 'the one who turned her hair green.'" Tash stopped going through the paper and burst out laughing.

"You turned Petunia's hair green?" Jenny asked.

"Didn't I tell you!" Tash asked and when everyone shook their heads both Lily and Tash launched into an explanation of how Petunia's hair had been accidentally charmed.

"Brilliant Tash," Sirius said. Tash waved the comments off and went back to her letters.

"Your mum must have hit the roof," Jenny said giggling into her juice.

"She did at first but then Tash said it had been self defence so she felt sorry for her," Lily explained.

"I still think it's brilliant!" Sirius said. James too was chuckling.

"Well are you going to take James?" Jenny asked.

"Only if he thinks he can survive," Lily said looking at her boyfriend.

"Lily I would love to come and I would happily endure a thousand clones of your sister just to be with you," James said giving a short bow that nearly knocked the orange juice onto Sirius.

"Thank you," Lily smiled and stuffed the letter in her bag.

"Guys!" Tash said from behind her letter. "Chris is getting out of hospital!"

"Great!" Lily hugged her friend before they were both hugged by Jenny.

"'Bout time too," Tash said. "They've only kept him in there for what, two months! He woke up two weeks after the attack."

"I suppose they have to be sure," Jenny said. "I mean when he woke up he wasn't entirely focused."

"Merlin! We're supposed to be at the pitch by now!" Sirius said, jumping up from the table and knocking his breakfast onto the floor. James, Tash and Jenny did exactly the same.

"Last one there is a Slytherin!" Tash shouted. Sirius ran after her, followed at a calmer pace by Jenny and James.

"We'd better go get seats in the stand," Remus said, taking his toast and getting up.

"Hope you brought an umbrella," Lily said. "It is not going to be cheerful out there."

OOO

"Another goal to Hufflepuff!" Mark cheered from the stands. Lily, Remus and Peter all groaned. "They lead thirty to zero!"

Even from her place in the stands, Lily could see the expression of worry on James's face. Sally and Clarissa had already been taken down by a combination of rain and bludgers leaving Tash managing the Quaffle on her own. In the current weather it was proving to be something of a nightmare.

As she shot off towards the goal all three Hufflepuff chasers surrounded her. With little way out Tash pulled her broom upwards and was almost unseated by a bludger. Performing a sudden twist in order to dodge, the Quaffle slipped from her grasp. The chasers below her shot off in the opposite direction. Cursing Tash sped after them.

As they approached Jerika at the goals the second bludger came speeding at the oncoming chasers, who scattered. The well aimed bludger bounced off the goal post and into the stomach of the chaser carrying the Quaffle. Tash seized it and shot off, screaming thanks to Jenny as she passed.

Tash scored bringing cheers to the Gryffindor spectators. Lily sighed in relief. Many of her fellow Gryffindors screamed in delight as one of the Hufflepuff beaters was taken down by lightning. The other beater, who incidentally was Ludo Bagman, was scowling and hit the oncoming bludger as hard as he could towards Tash. Sirius was by her side hitting it away. Jenny raced within earshot of Ludo and began screaming at him.

"Do that again and I'm going to take your sodding bat and shove it where the sun don…"

BANG!

The Gryffindors gasped as Jenny was knocked off her broom by the bludger, which had swerved around and come pelting at her. She fell twenty feet to the ground bringing cheers from the Hufflepuff crowd. Next to Lily, Remus went pale.

Swearing bloody murder that she was going to kill Bagman later, Tash shot off after the other chasers. Lily could hear her halfway across the pitch when they scored yet again.

There was an excited squeak from Peter as James went into a dive followed by the Hufflepuff seeker. Both of them tore down the pitch so fast that Lily began to wonder how on earth they could see the snitch in the torrential rain. Anyone not watching them saw Hufflepuff score again and Sirius 'subtly' knock him off his broom.

As both seekers plummeted towards the ground the Hufflepuff chaser whom Sirius had just disposed of, plummeted in front of them. Swerving to the side, James kept his eyes focused on the tiny golden ball in front of him, not stopping to see that the Hufflepuff seeker had gone skidding into the ground when he had tried to dodge his falling team-mate.

There was a roar from the Gryffindors as James pulled up with the Snitch clasped in his hand. Lily cheered with everyone else as the team came back to the ground and began assessing their fallen team members.

As soon as he was back to earth, James hurried over to Tash and Sirius who were both helping a dazed Jenny off the floor.

"Did we win?" Jen asked, rubbing her head.

"Course we did," Tash smiled. "And look here comes Lily!"

Lily sprinted up to them trying not to slip on the wet ground. She hugged James before turning to her friends.

"Is she alright?"

"Course I'm alright Lils," Jenny said, as she was sat down at the edge of the pitch. "We won!"

"I think that bludger killed a few too many brain cells," Tash muttered. "Come on Jen, we're going to go and have a party."

"Party?" Jenny asked dozily. "Why, did we win?"

"Yes Jen, we won," Lily said picking her up again and heading back to the castle with the rest of the cheering Gryffindors.

OOO

"Feeling better?" Lily asked. Jenny, Clarissa and Sally had just returned from the hospital wing. Fortunately they had not missed too much of the extremely noisy party.

"Much," Jenny said, grabbing a butterbeer and sitting down. "Did we miss anything?"

"Just Tash dragging everyone into a conga line," Lily said. Jenny snorted in her butterbeer as Remus came to join them.

"Better?" he asked, putting one arm around Jenny's waist.

"Yep," Jen nodded. "Just wish I'd been around for the conga line."

"Mmm it was funny," Lily smiled.

"_We are the champions! We are the champions!"_

"What the hell is that?" Remus asked.

"That is Tasha singing, I think you'll find," Lily said. "I dunno what she's been drinking but it's defiantly stronger than butterbeer."

"_No type of losers! Cause we are, the champions! Of the world!"_

By now most of the common room was cheering at Tash, who was standing on the table bowing to her applause. Lily was strongly reminded of the New Years Eve party and burst out laughing. At this point, James and Sirius reappeared with armfuls of butterbeer and sweets. Lily guessed that they had been into the village.

"Aww! You guy's missed me singing!" Tash complained coming over to join them. Jenny snorted into her drink again.

"Was that singing?" she asked. Tash swatted her on the arm.

"Can we have an end to the violence ladies thank you!" Sirius said, with the most authority he possibly could. Everyone laughed at him.

"I'm going to get my radio," Tash said jumping up and disappearing to the dormitory. Remus and Jenny decided to retreat to a corner of the common room by themselves.

"Well if Tash is going to instigate in a round of torture by means of her music than I think I'm going for a walk," James said, getting up with his drink. "Coming Lily?"

"I think I will," Lily smiled and followed him. Behind her Lily heard Sirius give a melodramatic sigh and then say to no one in particular,

"Am I so bad to be around?"

Walking hand in hand with James down the corridor, Lily reflected on the match and decided that however dangerous Quidditch was, if she could have moments like this with James then sitting through them was definitely worth it.

* * *

_**A/N**: Told you the chapter would make up for it. Leave me a lovely review, or my muses will be upset! (**Note from Fred**- as head muse for this story I will be EXTREMELY upset!' **Note from Doc**- please review, a moody Fred is not pleasant! **Note from Helen**- Review! Review! Revi…OOH! CHOCOLATE! **Note from Jack**- As an original fiction muse I'm too tired to argue. Please review!)_

_Next Chapter: Careers consultations, and the mysterious 'Order of the Phoenix'_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **I never have or ever will intend to copy JKRs work. I'm just borrowing the characters, I am going to give them back! Really I am!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers:**_

_**A/N: **Hello everyone. No this is not Mei. This is Fred the lil ol muse who helps with this story. Mei is temporarily distracted. She's freaking over the approaching prospect of UCAS applications. Not to mention she's been a bit mis since Sunday cause her Final Fantasy X2 game got deleted from her memory card (accidentally). So she's a bit pissed cause she has to do the game all over again when she spent all holiday on it. Plus she has come down with a dreaded case of writers block and is stuck on the last few chapters of the story. Maybe I can help her out._

_Thanks Fred. Hey everyone. Mei has returned. She reminded herself that she shouldn't be miserable and panicky when she has dedicated reviewers out there to please. So anyway hello! I had quite a few questions put forwards at the end of the last chapter so I'm going to answer them._

_Firstly from **Kates Master **I will speed up updates once the story is finished. Like Fred said, I'm only three chapters away (I'm on chapter 33 and the story finishes at 36)._

_Secondly from **tincat **I do use Microsoft word for spelling and grammar but I suck at both as my teachers will tell you. I do try but I'm not perfect._

_Thirdly also from **tincat **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I got the lyrics for 'we are the champions' wrong. I've only ever heard the song a few times. I'm a dunce!_

_Finally from **Sugur-huny-bun **May Stardust fall in your dreams! I say stardust a lot as my friends will tell you and the saying sort of sprang from there. Dreams are funny things. Pay attention to them. My friends have sayings too (you all know Jenny's, it involves her green pyjamas (which do actually exist by the way!))._

_Anyway. On with the chapter. 'insert marching music here' chaaaarrrrge!

* * *

_

**Chapter 23**

"I think I must be the only person in the year who doesn't want to be an auror!" Jenny said. She looked at Tash, James, Sirius and Remus, all whom were hidden behind pamphlets on Auror Academy. Lily put her own down on the breakfast table.

"You're not Jen," she consoled. "Crystel wants to be a healer too. You're not the only one!"

"Yeah I suppose," Jenny sighed. Lily picked up her leaflet again. The seventh years would be having career consultations with their heads of house that day. Lily realised that Jenny was right. With the war against Voldemort it seemed that everyone who had lost someone wanted to help in the best way they could, by fighting against him.

"So Tash," Jenny took another piece of toast and looked at Tash, whom Lily was surprised to see was not shovelling food down her throat at a superhuman speed. She was in fact, like the boys stuck in her leaflet.

"Tasha!" Jenny repeated. Tash looked up.

"Beg your pardon Jenny. You say something?"

"Yes I did," Jenny said. "Have you written to Chris since he got out of hospital?"

"Not yet," Tash said. "I was going to write sometime this week."

She settled back to her reading just as the post owls swooped in, some of them looking a little worse for the wear due to the strong wind outside. Lily looked up from her own leaflet to see, with amusement, a very dazed owl drop a package on Sirius's head.

"Sirius?" Jenny said. No one looked up. "Sirius! Earth to the only decent Black in this hall!"

She kicked him under the table. Sirius looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

"An owl just dropped a letter on your head," Jenny said.

"Really?" Sirius looked around and finally noticed the package.

"That owl must have been dopey. It's for you Tiger Lily."

"Thanks," Lily picked up the package and groaned when she realised what it was.

"What?" Jenny asked. From across the table, James looked up too.

"Wedding details!" Lily said in disgust. "The venue, places, menus…the bridesmaids dresses! My god! What is she thinking!"

She dropped the picture and Jenny leaned over and shrieked.

"Holy Merlin!" she said. For once, Tash put down her leaflet too see.

"What in the name of all things sacred is that!"

Lily shook her head at the picture of the full length purple dress.

"I'll tell you what that is," Jenny said gesturing to the skirt. "That is a fine example of curtain maker gone bonkers!"

Across the table the boys paused in reading to snort in laughter.

"And those sleeves?" Tash said. "That is Snow White on crack!"

"Who?" James asked.

"Tell you later," Lily said.

"I'm serious guys," Jenny began still looking at the ridiculously long skirt.

"No I'm Sirius!" Sirius interrupted. "I'm the one and only! No one else even compares to me because I'm so serio…"

"We know dear," Tash sighed.

"Seriously," Jenny changed her grammar. "You could probably make another dress out of that extra material!"

"Have to be a pretty short dress but yes you could do it," Tash remarked. "Sorry Lils. You have my sympathies."

"It can't be that bad," James said.

"Yes it can," Lily said. Next to James, Sirius was bouncing on his seat trying to see the picture.

"This ladies and gentlemen," Tash said gesturing to her boyfriend, "is a fine example of Sirius Black on a sugar high. Doesn't it scare you!"

Lily showed the boys the picture. James frowned at it and Sirius laughed at the description of 'curtain maker gone bonkers'. Remus on the other hand made a noise of understanding.

"Sorry Lily," he said. Jenny was shooting Sirius incredulous looks.

"What can possibly be funny?" she asked.

"Curtain maker gone bonkers! You are so right!" he chuckled.

"I can see what's so bad about it," James said. "But you'll look fine Lils."

"I hate it," Lily said. "I do not want to go to this wedding!"

"We know Lily," everyone said in unison.

OOO

"Good afternoon Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk as Lily hurried into the room for her careers meeting. "Please take a seat."

Lily sat in the chair grateful to sit down. She had ended up taking the long way round to the classroom since the Slytherins were meeting down the corridor. Lily had decided that being late was preferable to being hexed into the next century by a group of Death Eaters.

"Well during your last meeting two years ago you seemed unsure of a career," Professor McGonagall started. "Have you chosen a career that you might be interested in perusing?"

"Yes," Lily nodded. "I've been looking at becoming an Auror."

"That's a noble career Lily," McGonagall said. "You are certainly taking the correct classes and are capable of achieving the grades, but it's a difficult path."

"I know," Lily said. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I can cope."

"You are aware of course," McGonagall paused as though choosing her words carefully. "With the present situation, being an Auror would place you in extreme danger."

"I know," Lily said again. "But as long as I'm doing something to help against Voldemort, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Lily noticed McGonagall flinch at Voldemort's name and she felt puzzled.

"Well I wish you all the best Lily," McGonagall gave her a smile. "I'm sure you will make a very good auror."

"Thanks Professor," Lily smiled back.

OOO

"Are you sure about this?" James asked again. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room going over their final applications for Auror Academy. Over in the corner, Jenny was brewing a draught of peace. Sirius and Remus were also filling in their application forms. Tash had yet to make an appearance and Lily guessed that she had got held up after her meeting.

"Positive," Lily said. "I won't sit idly by and watch good people like Jenny and Tash have their families torn apart by Death Eaters. And I won't have the same happen to my family. I'm going to fight."

"I don't want to lose you," James said.

"I don't want to lose you," Lily replied with the same words. "You want to take this career too remember. And in any case, you won't lose me. Okay I'm done."

She folded up the parchment and gave it to the owl next to her. James sighed and tied his application with hers. The owl blinked at them and turned to face Remus and Sirius who were still scribbling. At this point Tash hurried into the common room and flopped down beside them.

"You are never going to believe what I just heard!" she said.

"Bellatrix got expelled?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Well no, but that would be bloody fantastic!" Tash said. "Okay I'd just come out of my interview with McGonagall and I went to the library to fill in my form. I did that in about five minutes and I left. I was going back to the staircase when Dumbledore went past me. I thought he looked worried about something so me being nosy lil ol' me I decided to follow."

Lily recalled the ball when she'd noticed just how old and weary Dumbledore looked and immediately felt concerned. James cut in.

"You realise Dumbledore is a highly skilled Legilemans?" he asked. "He probably knew you were there." Tash paused about to continue.

"Oh dear I'm in trouble," she winced.

"Why?" Jenny asked stirring her potion, a sliver mist rising from it.

"Well Dumbledore went to see McGonagall. There were some other teachers there too. Flitwick was there, Amie was there… Don't think I noticed anyone else. Anyway, he was talking to them about the war and how even more aurors are being targeted every week. He mentioned something about 'the order of the phoenix'. I have no idea what that was about."

"I do," James said. Everyone looked at him.

"I heard my parents talking about it over Christmas. It's a secret resistance movement. Dumbledore founded it. From what I heard they're working against Voldemort."

"Isn't that what the aurors are for?" Jenny asked lowering the heat on her cauldron.

"The aurors are protecting the people but they're not doing very much to actually stop Voldemort," Sirius said.

"Have you noticed," Lily said suddenly. "Everyone's becoming afraid of Voldemort's name?"

"Yeah I did notice that," Tash said. "Every time Dumbledore mentioned it someone was wincing or cringing."

"Yeah and when I was in my interview McGonagall flinched when I said it," Lily said recalling her Professors reaction.

"Everyone's terrified," James said. "I got a letter from my parents this afternoon. They said Diagon Ally's practically deserted. No one wants to go out anymore. And everyone's getting married because they don't know how long they've got left together."

"Sweet," Jenny said.

"Do you think we'd be allowed to join the Order?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so," Tash shook her head. "Dumbledore was pretty firm about not allowing underage wizards in."

"We're not underage!" Sirius objected. "We're all seventeen!" Jenny and James coughed. "Sorry eighteen." Sirius amended. "But still why can't we join!"

"Because we're still in school," Tash said.

"Voldemort doesn't care how old we are," Lily said. "He'd still kill us!"

"You're right Lily but there's nothing we can do," Tash said. "We'll just have to wait until we finish. In the meantime what the hell am I going to do!"

"You?" James asked.

"Yes me!" Tash said. "Dumbledore must know I was evesdropping! I'm dead!"

"No you're not," Jenny said taking a goblet and filling it up with the draught of peace that she had now finished. "Take a sip Tash."

She handed the goblet to Tash who drank it. She immediately stopped panicking and became incredibly dazed.

"Well I was going to keep this potion for the exams but I can always make some more," Jenny sighed taking the empty goblet. "When I say a sip I don't mean the whole goblet Tash."

"She's calm that's all that matters," Lily said as Tash slid sideways onto the floor. "Lets go have dinner and get these applications posted off. We can find out more about the order of the phoenix later."

"And we can find out about how we can join," James added seeing Sirius open his mouth to add exactly that.

* * *

_A/N: I am a poor little author trying to have a bit of fun. Take pity and leave me a review. It is going to get better. I'd better go and write some more for chapter 33. I think a good dose of sugar is in order._

_Next chapter: Lily and Tash run into Death Eaters and all hell breaks loose! YAY! Lots of action! Told you it was going to get better._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **To say I own the characters would be copy write theft. I have no wish to steal, so to cover my backside, I don't own it._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Tai Greywing, Kates Master, maneatingbananas, life2me, blvd, Trainer Krystal, ilovedrew88, angeltread, monkeyboi, Ari, radical-rebel, Celestial Huntress, pigs can fly, sugur-huny-bun, lostindreams1001, Harry Potter Mania, LilyFlower92 and Jazzmatazz!_

_**A/N: **Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! I didn't do reviewers last week! I wasn't paying attention and I posted without doing the list! Argh! I'm stupid! I won't do it again! (**Fred: You damn well better not!)**_

_Another problem. I've got writers block! Argh! Can you all tell me something funny and it might inspire me to write again! (**Fred: Isn't that what we muses are for?**) Subtle hint for you to review. But really, if I can get the next chapter (34) complete, then I will start updating more regularly, say two or three a week? (**Fred: Oooh! I like the sound of that! Tell her something funny!)**_

_**Another important reminder! **If by any horrible chance, my story were to be deleted, I would be re-posting it on Mugglenet_ _ASAP. Or if that didn't happen you could email me!_

_My apologies again for those of you who were mad cause I didn't do reviewers last week! I am a dumb little blonde!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Aww! They're so cute!" Tash said. Lily nodded as she watched Jenny and Remus leave the common room hand in hand. It was their six-month anniversary and they were going into Hogsmeade for the evening.

"So they've got a date in Hogsmeade what are we going to do?" Tash asked.

"Unfortunately, I've got homework to finish," Lily said. "And unless you've been ditching Quidditch practise to study, you've still got it too."

"I'd never ditch Quidditch!" Tash said mortally offended. "Not only would your boyfriend kill me, but my boyfriend would probably think I was mad."

"You are mad Tash I though we established that in thethird year?" Lily said gluing her eyes back to her essay. Unfortunately the common room was full of people and the noise was making concentration impossible.

"Actually it was thesecond year," Tash said. "And I can't concentrate either."

"Mmm," Lily threw her quill on the parchment as James and Sirius came in from dinner.

"I've never understood what takes you two so long in the hall," Lily said.

"We're eating," James said.

"Yeah Tash eats at breakneck speed too but she doesn't take half an hour," Lily pointed out. Tash swelled at what she obviously thought was praise.

"Yeah but Tash shovels," Sirius said, "no offence Tash!"

"None taken. I know I do," Tash waved her hand.

"But we take time to digest," James said.

"Charming," Lily smiled.

"Have Jen and Moony gone?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Tash nodded and tried to write something on her parchment. "Argh! I can't concentrate!"

"Oh another thing," Sirius said. "We've got detention tonight."

"Why?" Tash asked. Lily frowned at James.

"We, kind of hexed Snape in the corridors," Sirius said.

"No _you_ hexed Snape in the corridors," James corrected. "I was just defending myself. But Ramton walked past and gave us detention anyway."

"Git!" Tash said.

"Hope that was directed at the teacher and not me!" Sirius said.

"Don't worry," Tash said. Sirius relaxed but Lily heard Tash mutter. "It was directed at both of you."

"So when is you're detention?" Lily asked.

"At seven o clock," James said.

"You mean in five minutes," Tash gestured to the clock.

"Uh oh!" Sirius gulped. "Perhaps we'd better be going Prongs."

"See you later," James waved and followed his friend through the portrait hole.

"Wonder what Ramtons got in store for them," Tash mused.

"Knowing him it'll be something foul," Lily said throwing down her quill again. "Right now I _really_ can't concentrate!"

"I think we should go to the library," Tash said gathering her work up and bundling it into her bag. "It'll be quiet there."

Sighing at the rowdy Gryffindor's Lily picked up her essay and followed Tash.

OOO

"…allowing a potion to retain heat without keeping it lit…" Tash finished.

"I think your grammar might be a bit off," Lily said folding up her essay and tucking it into her bag.

"Who cares, if Amie doesn't like it he can go…" Tash trailed off wondering what exactly their Professor could do.

"Don't finish that sentence," Lily advised. "Come on. Lets go back to the common room before Filch starts patrolling."

"We've got fifteen minutes till curfew," Tash said. "The library's' only just about to close!"

"Trust me," Lily said. "Moaning Myrtle flooded her bathroom again last night. James and I saw it on patrol. Filch is going to be in a very foul mood and I wouldn't want to cross him anyway."

"Point taken," Tash said stowing her belongings in her bag and heading for the door.

"So when's your anniversary?" she asked Lily.

"End of April," Lily said smiling.

"Aww look at you grinning like you're Father Christmas," Tash teased.

"Shut up," Lily said.

"You're blushing red enough to be him too," Tash continued. "Now you just need a white beard!"

"Shut up!" Lily said, throwing her bag at Tash, who ducked and almost tripped over the staircase.

"Alright," Tash said. "Sorry!"

"What about you and Sirius?" Lily asked. "You going to celebrate your anniversary."

"It's too far away to think about it," Tash said. "I still don't know where we are."

"Do you love him?" Lily asked as they reached the fourth floor.

"I don't know," Tash said. "I feel something but I don't know what it is. And I don't know how he feels either!"

"Ask him?" Lily suggested.

"I can't just ask like that!" Tash said. "That would freak me out as well as him!"

"Have it your way," Lily said. They continued down the corridor towards the staircase. She didn't know why but Lily felt extremely nervous. As they reached the stairs, Tash flung out her arm and stopped.

"Don't move," she hissed in warning, reaching slowly for her wand. "We're being followed."

"By who?" Lily whispered.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be whispering would I?" Tash hissed. Lily reached for her own wand as Tash spun around and shouted '_stupefy!'_

Behind them stood three figures. One of them was caught in Tash's spell and dropped to the floor. Lily nearly gasped aloud when she saw all of them were hooded and masked. She heard Tash swearing to all the gods known to man. To Lily's horror another three Death Eaters had blocked their way up the stairs. They were surrounded and outnumbered.

Tash didn't waste any time and began to duel with the three on the stairs. Turning to two behind them Lily began to do the same. She soon realised that the spells they knew far surpassed anything she could do against them. Even Tash had only succeeded in knocking out one of them.

"_Cestor Morandum!" _one of the Death Eaters shouted. Lily felt herself slam into the wall behind her. Tash stunned the Death Eater. Another advanced leering at Lily. Lily felt a stab of horror when she realised what he was planning to do.

"_Crucio!"_ Lily braced herself for the pain, but nothing happened. Someone else was screaming instead. Terror surged through Lily when she realised that Tash had taken the curse for her.

"_Invocatum!" _she shrieked. Another Death Eater blocked the spell. Furious, Lily shot another hex at him so fast that he didn't have time to pull up a shield. Tash's screams were still sounding and Lily wondered briefly why no one had heard. She send another spell at another of the Death Eaters, who froze on the spot. Turning to the Death Eater who was torturing her friend Lily raised her wand.

_"Crucio!" _Lily felt pain come crashing on top of her. One of the remaining Death Eaters had snuck up behind her.

How long she lay there under the curse Lily didn't know. She could only hear herself scream. Finally the curse was lifted and there was the sound of hurried footsteps. Vaguely Lily could see the Death Eaters grabbing their fallen partners and disappearing by portkey.

Just before she passed out Lily saw the ring on her finger glowing blue and if she had the strength she knew that if she could see Tash's ring it would be glowing red. To say they were in danger was a bit of an understatement.

OOO

Gasping for breath, Jenny hurried up the passageway followed by an equally exhausted Remus. They had been walking around Hogsmeade when Jenny's ring had begun to glow. Now they were racing to get back to the castle and find out what had happened.

"Here we are," Jenny said bursting into the second floor. They knew that this was one of the passages that Filch knew about but right now the threat of getting caught was not a priority.

"Where are they?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Jenny said. "They could be anywhere!"

"Cutting your date short?" came a voice from behind them. Jen and Remus turned around to see James and Sirius standing on the staircase, wands drawn.

"We were coming back from detention and we heard someone screaming," Sirius said glancing upwards. Jenny yelped.

"It's Lily and Tash!"

"What?" James asked the colour draining from his face.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked. Jenny raised her hand to show her ring, which was changing colour from red to blue.

"Where are they!" Jenny freaked.

"Here," James dug into his bag and pulled out the map. "Come on! Come on!...Got them, they're on the fourth floor corridor."

Everyone bolted upstairs. At the top of the stairs Jenny screamed loudly.

Lily was lying in the middle of the floor with blood trickling from a graze on her head. Not far away Tash was next to the wall, her breathing shallow. There was no one else around.

James immediately ran to Lily and began checking for any sign of life. He was almost immediately pushed out of the way by Jenny who checked her over.

"Merlin! She's had the Cruciatus curse on her!"

"Tash has too," Sirius shouted.

"Who the hell would do this?" Jenny asked.

"I think we all know who did it," James said. "But how they did it right under Dumbledore's nose I don't."

"What on earth is going on?" came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Nearly Headless Nick floating by the staircase.

"Nick! You have to go and get help!" Jenny said. Seeing Lily and Tash on the floor Nick didn't wait for an explanation and began floating down the staircase as fast as he could.

"Right Lily's in no immediate danger," Jenny said going over to Tash. James clutched Lily's hand and stroked her forehead.

"Come on Tash," Jen muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked sounding extremely panicky.

"She's not responding. She must have had the curse on her for longer," Jenny said.

"You don't think…" Sirius trailed off. I was quite obvious everyone knew what he was worried about.

"I don't know," Jenny said. "It could just be because she's been hit with it before."

"Someone's coming," Remus said. James looked at the stairs, where Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were hurrying up the stairs.

"Helps coming Lily," James whispered. "Hang on."

OOO

When Lily finally awoke she realised that she had pins and needles in her left arm. Glancing over she saw messy jet black hair resting on it. It seemed James had fallen asleep next to her.

"Lily!" Jenny squeaked and hugged her. Lily felt every bone in her body scream as Jenny hugged her. All she managed was a faint groan.

"How are you feeling?" Jenny asked. On her other side, Remus shook James awake. He bolted up and looked around.

"Well I was fine until you hugged me," Lily said. Jenny looked slightly put out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked clutching her hand.

"Yes I'm sure," Lily said before she remembered the events that had taken place just before she'd passed out. "What happened to Tash?"

Everyone glanced at each other and Lily felt dread settle over her.

"She's alive," Remus said.

"But?" Lily asked.

"They don't know whether she's going to wake up," Jenny whispered. Lily turned her head to look at the bed next to her. Tash was still asleep. Sitting next to the bed, with undisguised tear in his eyes was Sirius.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to leave me a review with something funny (if you can bear it after this). **Fred: Pretty pretty pretty please with cherries, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and those tasty little sprinkles on top?**_

_Next Chapter: Umm…what on earth can I say? Basically it's the weeks following this chapter._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the wonderful, talented, extraordinary JKR (I'm not sucking up, really!)_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **sugur-huny-bun, blvd, Kates Master, Ceriadara, MoonylovesFlo, MicroChips, Alex202, maneatingbananas, life2me, ritergrl, pigs can fly, ilovedrew88, radical-rebel, Lady of the lads, monkeyboi, Tai Greywing, truelove38851, blade13hjp, LilyFlower28, Jazzmatazz, Harry Potter Mania andlostindreams1001._

_**A/N: **Ugh! I just had a terrible day at school. On a better note though, I have plotted out the bit of the story I was stuck on. Thank you all for you funny thing you told me! I should have decided by the end of the week whether to start on faster updates. (**Fred- Yes how often have we heard that before?**) No I mean it! I will tell you all next week. I swear on my copy of the Half Blood Prince...in fact I swear on all my books including Random Scribblings. P.S. I've updated my bio page if anyone's interested!_

_Happy Daisies! Enjoy, mon petit vache...! Why the hell did I just say that? Note to self: Stop eating sugar before dinner! And stop watching 'Magical Trevor!'...(Muses roll eyes as Mei starts to sing) 'Everyone loves, Magical Trevor, cause the things that he does, are ever so clever, look at him now, diappearing the cow. Where is the cow, hidden right now...'**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 25**

Lily left the hospital wing after two days physically feeling back to normal. Mentally she felt destroyed, not just because she was suffering from nightmares of the attack. Tash had still not regained consciousness and her condition was not growing any more optimistic.

Sirius never left her side except for lessons. The evening before Lily left the hospital Madame Pomfrey had caught him sleeping by her side under James's invisibility cloak. He hadn't spoken properly to anyone since the attack.

Lily herself was wracked with guilt. She felt that it was her fault that Tash was not recovering. Her friend had taken the curse that was meant for her. She had sacrificed herself for her. And the worst part was that Lily felt useless. She hadn't been able to get rid of the Death Eaters. And now there was nothing she could do to help Tash.

News of the attack had spread quickly round the school and Lily found the stares of wonder from the lower years unbearable. James barely left her side, and Lily was glad for his presence to divert her attention from the rest of the student body. The Slytherins were by far the worst. Bellatrix was so cheerful it was unbelievable. Lily felt anger boil in her at the sight of her walking around the school with a satisfied smirk on her face. Jenny obviously felt the same as she ended up in detention with Ramton for hexing a group of second year Slytherins for gossiping about the attack.

The reaction from the teachers was what startled Lily the most. Most of the teachers took to walking around the corridors between lessons as though worried that the Death Eaters would suddenly appear again. Ramton was acting exactly like the rest of the Slytherins and was walking around with a (very creepy looking) smile plastered permanently to his face. Professor's Amie and Flitwick were extremely relieved to see Lily back in their classes and but were tactfully not mentioning the attack at all. Professor McGonagall on the other hand looked very grave every time she skipped Tash's name on the register. On one occasion Lily was sure she had seen their transfiguration professor brush away a tear.

The workload increased slowly as the days crept closer to April. Lily found herself struggling to keep up with her homework, and began to lose sleep due to nightmares. Jenny was in a similar state. When she wasn't wandering round looking like the walking dead she was pestering Lily to remember if she recognised any of the Death Eaters to which Lily would constantly reply with a negative answer.

"I keep telling you Jenny," Lily repeated the weekend after the attack. "They were all wearing black hoods and they were masked. I couldn't tell who they were."

"Did any of them speak?" Jenny asked. "Did you recognise anyone when they hexed you?"

"No!" Lily said getting annoyed. Reliving the attack was not something she was relishing.

"Sorry, just trying to help," Jenny said looking down at her book.

"No one can help right now," Lily said. "She's not waking up and Madame Pomfrey says its becoming unlikely that she will. And it's all my fault! That hex was meant for me! I should be up there!"

"Yeah and then where would we be?" Jenny snapped back. "You'd be up there instead of Tash. It would be the same thing just with you two in different places!"

"Stop it you two!" Remus interrupted. "Now isn't the time to argue! Our friend is in hospital and she wouldn't want you two fighting over whose fault it is!"

"We're grieving! We need someone to blame!" Jenny wailed.

"She's not dead," James reminded them.

"But she's not awake either!" Lily said, tears appearing in her eyes. Jenny sobbed into her hands.

"That's enough," Remus said handing Jenny a tissue.

"If you want to blame someone," James said putting his arms around Lily. "The best thing you can do is blame the Death Eaters who did this to her."

"When did you two become so wise?" Jenny asked wiping her eyes and hugging Lily in apology.

"When we started dating you," Remus said.

OOO

Two weeks after the attack, Lily was sitting at the breakfast table, restlessly picking at her food. Jenny was still sleeping and James and Remus had not appeared yet. Sirius was, no doubt up in the hospital wing. As it was the hall was mostly empty except for Professors Dumbledore, Amie and a few people at the Slytherin table who were sneering at Lily. Thinking of what Tash would have done in her situation, Lily sneered back as evilly as she could.

"Good morning Lily!" a bright and cheerful voice interrupted Lily and she turned blushing to see the headmaster smiling down at her.

"Morning Professor," Lily said trying to smile back at him. Dumbledore's trademark twinkle was dancing in his eyes.

"And how are we this fine day?" Dumbledore enquired.

"As well as can be expected," Lily muttered looking miserably at her toast.

"Don't give up Lily," Dumbledore said. "I don't think she's leaving us yet."

"Sorry Professor?" Lily asked, quite sure she had misheard the headmaster but Dumbledore was already drifting off back to the staff table. Lily shook her head and went back to her half eaten toast. Half an hour later, as the rest of the school trickled in, she had still not finished it. The post owls swooped in as Jenny wandered into the hall looking half-asleep.

"Hate my life," she muttered. "Peeves swooped into the dorm and started singing."

"What else is new?" Lily asked.

"He was singing a very bad version of 'build me up buttercup'," Jenny said quietly. Lily looked back at her plate trying to banish the memory of Tash singing at Christmas.

"I just had the strangest conversation with Dumbledore," she said. "He said…"

There was a bang in the hallway and the sound of several angry yells. Lily and Jenny bolted in to the entrance hall with about half of the school who ran out to see what was happening.

Snape was sitting in the middle of the floor nursing a very bloody nose. He was also glaring evilly at Sirius, who it seemed had surfaced from the hospital wing temporarily. He was screaming bloody murder, and James and Remus were holding him back.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN, YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TASH AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE LUCKY YOU STILL HAVE A HEAD YOU SLIMY LITTLE BA…"

"Mr Black control yourself!" McGonagall commanded. Snape got to his feet and swept off to the dungeons before anyone could stop him. James and Remus let go of Sirius, who was glaring at the door where Snape had just disappeared.

"Mr Black I'm afraid I'll have to dock twenty house points from Gryffindor," McGonagall looked sternly at him. "And you'll receive detention with me."

Sirius gave an uncaring shrug and disappeared off up the stairs heading in the direction of the hospital wing. Everyone watched with open mouths.

"Wow," Jenny muttered. Lily nodded in agreement as McGonagall shooed everyone back into the hall. Lily and Jen drifted back to the Gryffindor table followed by James and Remus.

"He is going to be in a lot of trouble when McGonagall finds him," Remus said.

"When?" Jenny asked. "It's not a case of when, I think it's obvious to everyone where he's gone. He's not going to be hard to find."

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"Quarter to nine," Jenny said checking her watch.

"Maybe we should go and see them," Lily suggested. Nodding grimly, everyone got up from the table, trying to ignore the stares they were getting from people.

Their retreat to the hospital wing however was delayed as the group got to the first floor staircase. Blocking their way were Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Snape (who's nose had been cleaned up).

"Out of the way Bellatrix," Jenny snarled.

"Oh someone's not friendly," Bellatrix taunted. "Taking the mudbloods place for her whilst she's in hospital?"

"Shut your mouth!" Remus warned reaching for his wand. Lily did the same.

"Broken Snivillus?" James asked nodding at his nose.

"What do you think?" Snape spat.

"I think it has," James said with a satisfied smile. "I'll bet Voldemort will be very happy to hear you got beaten up by Sirius." The three Slytherins flinched.

"You dare to say the Dark Lords name?" Rudolphus hissed.

"Yeah we've got no problem say Voldemort's name," Remus said. "Can't see why the rest of the wizarding world is to be honest. He's only a sad power crazed maniac…"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You shall not insult the Dark Lord! You will be begging for mercy from him before long!"

"You wish," Lily snarled pushing past them. Everyone followed.

"I hate her!" Jenny hissed.

"We all do Jenny," Remus consoled. "We all hate her, and the rest of them. They'll get what's coming to them in the end."

OOO

"I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't listen to him any more," Sirius sat on Tash's left side stroking her hand, spilling out everything that had just happened.

"Doubt Lily will be impressed that I hit another student. Or maybe she wouldn't care. She and Jenny have both been wandering around for the last two weeks like they don't know where they are. Bit like me actually. They miss you Tash. We all miss you."

Tears prickled his eyes as he stared at his girlfriends sleeping face.

"I miss you too Tash. A part of me's been dead these last few weeks cause you're not around. I only realised last night why I've been feeling this way. Why nothing else fills that dead space. It's because there is nothing else. I've only just realised I love you and it's too late to tell you."

He squeezed her hand and tears fell onto the sheets. Sirius buried his face next to them and cried quietly.

The bed covers twitched and there was a faint voice.

"Why are you crying?"

* * *

_A/N: '...oh beans lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, yeah. Everyone's loves, Magical Trev...OW! Don't poke me Fred! Oh right the chapters over. I know, I'll go and finish chapter 34 whilst you lot leave me a review!Pretty sparkly shiny please!_

_Next Chapter: Run up to the Easter holidays._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus…actually it might be quicker to write down what I do own…_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Myth13, Tai Greywing, lady bree, life2me, ilovedrew88, dreamergirl86, meaneatingbananas, MoonylovesFlo, Trainer Krystal, fork-tofu-pingpong-fish, JillZee, ritergrl, PsychoLeopard, MagikMischiefMaker, Kellie, Lovecats.x3, MicroChips, Kates Master, LilyFlower28, Julily, heather gernez, Sugur-huny-bun and angel tread!_

_**A/N: **Okay I know I said I would decide on whether to do faster updates or not but I've decided to put it off for a little longer. Maybe for another week. DON'T HATE ME I HAVE A GOOD REASON!_

_Reason being. Okay well I'm having trouble writing the Voldemort scene. I want it to be good enough for you all but I'm having problems with it. The biggest one stems from another of my books. When I helped to write Random Scribblings (a rather large book in which me and my friends visit other worlds, HP included) the Voldemort scene was really funny. So now in this story I'm having to recast Voldemort back into his usual evil self, where as I'm used to writing him as a character that I can poke fun at (anyone who has read '101 ways to annoy harass confuse or generally scare Lord Voldemort' will guess what we did)._

_Bottom line I'm having trouble writing our friend Voldie as evil. It's hard not to want to add a bit where we start making the Death Eaters dance the Macarena…_

_Well there you have it. I hope I don't kill you wanting quicker updates but as soon as I can get the sticky bit done I will start updating at a faster pace.

* * *

_

**Chapter 26**

Sirius looked at the speaker, who seconds ago had been fast asleep.

"Sirius you're scaring me, why are you crying?" Tash asked.

"You're awake!" Sirius choked out before pulling Tash into a hug worthy of Jenny.

"Ow!" she feebly protested.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," Sirius whispered.

"Why?" Tash asked in confusion as he let go of her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sirius asked.

"Um," Tash frowned. "I remember being in the library. Yeah, me and Lily were just leaving. We got to the fourth floor and…" Comprehension dawned on her face and she gasped.

"Oh my God! Lily! Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Sirius said. "She got out of here a little while ago." Tash looked around the empty hospital wing.

"Wait a minute, how long have I been in here?"

OOO

"Two months detention I reckon," Remus said. "Hexing another student is not just going to warrant a lot of house points."

"Nah I reckon it'll be for the rest of the term," Lily said, "have you ever seen McGonagall when she's really mad?" she asked as they made their way along the third floor corridor. They were interrupted by a very loud and angry voice from the hospital wing.

"TWO WEEKS! I HAVE BEEN IN HERE FOR TWO SODDING WEEKS!"

"I must be hearing things cause that sounded like…" James began but was cut off by the voice.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAVE MISSED TWO WEEKS OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF A BUNCH OF DEATH EATERS!"

"Is that…?" Jenny asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"She's awake!" Lily cried running the rest of the way to the hospital wing.

They all hurried in to find Tash sitting still in bed, red in the face and extremely cross. Sirius was covering his ears but was not disguising the obvious grin on his face.

"TASHA!" Jenny screamed throwing her arms around her friend, who immediately stopped shouting and hugged her back. Lily joined in.

"We missed you Tash!" Lily said as they let go. James and Remus sat down next to Sirius with equally huge grins.

"Come here you guys! You're not getting away that easy!" Tash said, leaning over to hug them.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Well I was hurting but I felt better after screaming," Tash said. "I still can't believe I've been in here for two weeks! What did I miss?"

"Ah! Wait a minute!" Jenny said. "I have a bone to pick. Tash… NEVER LEAVE US ALONE AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!"

"Loud and clear Jen," Tash nodded fervently and tugged the covers up to her chin in protection.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey hurried in carrying her morning dose of medicines. She took on look at Tash and let out a shriek, dropping her tray of potions in the process.

"Natasha! You're awake!"

"It would seem so," Tash nodded. At this point someone else hurried into the hospital wing, obviously attracted by the noise.

"Really Poppy why all the noise?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hey Professor!" Tash waved. Professor McGonagall jumped in surprise.

"My goodness, Miss Marquand you're awake!"

"That's the fourth time someone has said that to me so yes I think I must be!" Tash said cheerfully before, to everyone's surprise McGonagall hugged her.

"Blimey! Missed you too Professor," Tash said.

"Merlin, I'd better go and inform the headmaster!" McGonagall hurried out of the hospital and Madam Pomfrey hurried to her office to get more medicine.

"Right, so what did I miss?" Tash asked.

"Nothing much," Jenny said. "Just us all acting maniacally depressed cause you weren't around."

"And Jen getting detention for hexing some Slytherins," Lily added.

"Jennifer!" Tash said in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Jenny said. "They were being horrible about you."

"I've created a monster," Tash shook her head gravely.

"And Padfoot has been issued with a detention for breaking Snapes nose," James said.

"Go Sirius!" Tash smiled.

"I'm a genius," Sirius said.

"Such a modest one too," Tash nodded.

The doors of the hospital wing swung open and Dumbledore marched in looking extremely buoyant.

"I see you're back with us Natasha."

"I can't leave this lot on their own," Tash smiled. "Look at the havoc they've been causing."

Automatically Lily and Jenny gave her a playful smack on the arm each.

"Ow!" Tash protested. "Don't hurt me, I'm fragile!"

"May I have a word with you alone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah shouldn't you all be in lessons?" Tash asked. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday," Lily said. "We should be in Charms. We'll come and see you later Tash, we promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Tash said, hugging each of them as they got up.

"See you later!" Lily waved as she went through the door.

OOO

"So when can I get out of here?" Tash asked. Madam Pomfrey looked up from the patient in the next bed.

"If I'm happy with your progress you can leave on Friday," she said before disappearing back into her office.

"Friday!" Tash groaned. "I can't wait that long!"

"You can't wait two days?" Jenny asked.

"No!" Tash spluttered before grabbing another chocolate frog and ripping it in half. Lily chuckled and helped herself too more chocolate. What seemed like most of their year group had sent Tash sweets once they had found out that she was awake. Unable to finish it herself Lily, Jenny and the Marauders were helping her out.

"Hope I can catch up okay," Tash said. "I mean I did miss a lot of lessons."

"You'll be fine," Lily said. "You're not friends with all of us for no reason!"

"It'll be worse after Easter," Remus said. "Apparently its all revision classes after the holidays."

"Eek!" Tash squeaked.

"We'll be fine, it's just exams," Lily said.

"Easy for you to say," Jenny said. "You passed all of your OWLs with Exceeds expectations or above!"

"Nine o clock! Visiting time is over!" Madam Pomfrey hurried back over to Tash's bed and began to shoo them all away.

"Sirius you stay a minute," Tash said as everyone else got up.

"You need rest Natasha!" Madam Pomfrey looked at her sternly.

"Just five minutes," Tash pleaded, pulling a very impressive puppy dog face. Madam Pomfrey crumbled.

"Okay but just for five minutes!" she said before hurrying out.

"Great face Tash," Jenny said.

"I've been taking lessons," Tash shrugged.

"From who?" Lily asked.

"King of puppy dog faces himself," Tash said nodding at Sirius, who beamed.

"Hey we can do the face too!" James said and he and Remus pulled their own puppy faces, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Aww! That face can do anything!" Jenny said hugging Remus.

"See you all tomorrow," Tash said.

Lily and Jenny waved as they left the hospital wing. Tash waved back quickly feeling exhausted.

"You look tired," Sirius said sitting beside her.

"You'd think after two weeks of sleeping tired is that last thing I'd be," Tash said rubbing her eyes. Sirius squeezed her hand.

"Sirius," Tash began, turning to look him in the eye. "What were you saying to me just before I woke up?"

Sirius gazed at her.

"I said I loved you. And I'm glad I got the chance to finally tell you."

Tash smiled sleepily.

"I love you too." Sirius smiled back and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Five minutes are over!" Madam Pomfrey came striding over.

"Talk about inappropriate timing," Sirius muttered. Tash giggled.

"Night then," she said. Giving her one last hug Sirius left the hospital wing feeling the happiest he ever had in his life.

OOO

Tash's return to school was met with mixed emotions. Whilst a majority of the students and staff were pleased to see her out of the hospital wing there were a select group who were none too happy at her recovery. The Slytherins were obviously gutted to see her, Bellatrix and her group especially so. Professor Ramton also took this mood especially on Tash's first day back, when he decided to set them all a rather large and nasty essay as well as handing Tash all the work that she had missed, which was bound to take her most of the holidays.

Understandably Filch was also feeling rather murderous since Tash's recovery meant that Sirius was back to his normal self and willing to participate in any pranks that the Marauders had planned. The first morning that Tash rejoined the school the boys set off a round of magical fireworks, which welcomed her back in large red and gold letters. The teachers did not seem to mind this. However when Bellatrix and Rudolphus were found late afternoon caught in a broom closet being attacked by a volley of enchanted water balloons, Filch and the teachers were none too happy.

By the start of the Easter holidays most of the school had returned to normal. Lily and James returned from patrolling one evening to find Jenny and Remus still doing homework.

"Nice patrol?" Remus asked.

"Would have been fantastic if we hadn't caught Bellatrix and Rudolphus snogging down by the dungeons," Lily said.

"Eww!" Jenny winced covering her ears. "Are you trying to scar me!"

"Yes," James nodded. "Where's Padfoot?"

"Not a clue," Remus said.

"Tash?" Lily asked looking at Jenny.

"Doing laps in the lake," Jenny said monotonously scribbling on her parchment at the same time.

"Bit late isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Probably," Jenny said. "But she said she missed it. And she seems to think that after two weeks of sleeping she's out of shape!"

"Anyway when's the wedding?" Remus asked. Lily knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Last weekend of the holidays," she said. "Hope Petunia want's to be civil."

"This is Petunia, she isn't civil to you," Jenny said.

"You're making me feel so much better Jen," Lily rolled her eyes. "The only good thing that's coming out of this is that she won't be living in the same house as me any more!"

"And I'll bet the list of bad things that are coming out of this wedding is getting longer by the minute," James said.

"Too true," Lily sighed wondering silently what else could go wrong next weekend.

OOO

"Have a good time!" Jenny hugged Lily tightly. It was the last week of the holidays and Lily and James were preparing to return to muggle world for Petunia's wedding. Currently everyone was gathered in Professor McGonagall's office to say goodbye.

"A good time, you must be joking," Lily muttered.

"Owl us the second you get there," Tash said. "And for heaven's sake be careful!"

"Don't worry Tash, it's a wedding," Lily said. "The most that's going to happen is that Petunia's going to trip down the aisle or Vernon is going to forget his vows."

"Now that would be a sight!" Jenny chuckled before pulling Lily to one side and rummaging around in her pockets. "Thanks for reminding me Lily." She finally fished out a bottle of gold potion.

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"Felix Felicis," Jenny said handing it to her. "I started brewing it last September after you told me that Petuina and Vernon were going out. I suspected they might get married if he was anything as bad as you said. So I thought you might need this to get through it."

"Are you sure Jen?" Lily asked. "I mean it's a hard potion to make, do you really want to waste it?"

"I'm not wasting it," Jenny said. "This is a good cause. I'm helping you to keep your sanity!"

"Thanks," feeling slightly overwhelmed, not in the least by Jenny's skill at potions, Lily slipped the tiny bottle into her pocket.

"Ready?" James asked. Lily nodded and picked up her trunk.

"I still don't know why you're taking you whole trunk and not just the stuff you're going to need for the weekend," Tash shook her head.

"Because I'm not going to leave my books behind," Lily said. "We've got exams in just over a month!"

"Quite right too Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall came into the room just in time to hear Lily's last statement. "Haven't you left yet?"

"Really Professor anyone would think you wanted to get rid of us!" James said in a scandalised voice.

"Go on guys," Tash said. "And don't forget to owl us."

Lily waved and stepped into the fire first. Floo powder had never been her favourite method of travel. As soon as she'd said the name of her house she instantly felt sick. The abrupt stop also meant that she fell face flat onto the living room carpet.

"Lily!" the sound of her mothers voice made Lily feel much better and she picked herself off the floor just in time to receive a hug.

"Goodness me you're covered in soot!" her mother said.

"Yeah that's what happens when you travel by fireplace," Lily said brushing herself off and looking over her shoulder to see James appearing. He brushed the soot off himself and stepped out of the fireplace dragging his trunk with him.

"Hello James it's wonderful to see you again," Mrs Evans smiled.

"Great to be back," James smiled.

"Take you're trunks upstairs, I'll get you something to drink." Lily grinned at her mother as she left. Hogwarts was great, but coming home was something special.

* * *

_A/N: Finished there cause the chapter was getting long. Anyone interested in reading '101 ways to annoy harass confuse or generally scare Lord Voldemort,' should search for it on Mugglenet. com (JKR has read it! It made her laugh!)_

_Next Chapter: Petunia's wedding and a nasty surprise at the reception_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:** Argh! Running out of disclaimers! Don't own basically. Got that?_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Master's Sister, NazgulGirl, Tai Greywing, blvd, dreamergirl88, sugur-huny-bun, Trainer Krystal, Alex202, MoonylovesFlo, Lilyflower28, life2me and HeatherGernenz!_

_**A/N: **SURPRISE! (muses and Mei bounce out of hiding places)_

_**A long note from the author: **_

_Okay! I've started my faster updates prematurely forfourreasons._

_**One**, I'm a nice kind (if a little stupid at times) person! And you're all wonderful people who deserve faster updates for sticking with me._

_**Two**, MOST IMPORTANT REASON. I have waded my way through the sticky swampy bit of chapter 34 and the end is in sight. 34 and 35 have to be completed, and 36 has to be written then I'm done!_

_**Three,** its been nearly six months since I started this story, and the muses are making a party of it. Jack is singing, Doc is dancing, Fred is basking in the reflected glory of his master piece (ie this fanfiction) and Helen is eating all the chocolate she can lay her little hands/paws on._

_**Finalreason**, I just want to make this clear**. I DID NOT WRITE 101 WAYS TO ANNOY VOLDEMORT!** I just borrowed it for Random Scribblings. Lady Mearle found it on Mugglenet and decided it would be fun to try some of the ideas (ie, telling Voldemort he is mildly depressed and a bit of a control freak, or taunting him about his middle name(What? Marvolo does sound like a washing detergent!). The person who did write it possesses a good sense of humour. My sense of humour is slight. Sorry I didn't make this clear before. All I can say is 'I wish JKR could read my work!'_

_Looking back on my last chapter… almost 300 reviews! Wow!... I feel extremely overwhelmed…(muses crowd round as Tash hits the floor) **Fred:** Yowch! That's gotta hurt! **Helen:** Well the floor _is_ made of wood. **Fred:** Think we should revive her? **Helen:** Nah! Let's play twister!_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

On Saturday morning Lily awoke to find herself back in her room at home. Then she remembered what day it was and groaned aloud.

"Lily!" her mother called from downstairs. "Petunia's here!"

Groaning some more Lily dragged herself out of bed pocketing her wand in her dressing gown pocket. She walked downstairs to find James and her father having a discussion about school. Her mother was busy with the kettle and Petunia was sitting at the table with a (very scary looking) happy expression on her face.

As Lily sat down a sixth person entered the room carrying a large suitcase. Lily grinned as she recognised her cousin.

"Rachel!" she cried. Her cousin dropped the bag, squeaked and threw her arms around Lily.

"Lils! You're out of school!"

"Well I wasn't about to miss my sisters wedding," Lily said, adding just a hint of sarcasm to her statement. She couldn't help it, and she had missed her cousin who was a special favourite. Rachel was one of the only people in her family who knew that she was a witch. She was fifteen and had dark red hair like Lily and her father, and blue eyes.

"Where are your parents?" she asked looking for her aunt and uncle.

"Hasn't you're mother told you?" Rachel asked. Lily shook her head. "Dad isn't well so mum stayed with him whilst I came here. They said it would be a shame if I had to miss it."

"Rachel's going to be staying with us for the weekend," Mrs Evans said, placing tea on the table for them. "She'll be with you Lily since James has the spare room."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend Lily?" Rachel asked, glancing over her shoulder at James.

"Sorry," Lily said. "James this is Rachel. Rachel this is James."

"As in the one you always used to complain about whenever I saw you?" Rachel asked starting to grin. "The one who was so exceedingly arrogant and immature that you couldn't stand to be in the same room as him?"

"Rach!" Lily cringed. "That was a long time ago!"

"Apparently I've matured in the last year," James added as Lily, red faced, sat down next to him. The bottom dropped out of Lily's stomach as an owl swooped in with a special edition of the paper.

"Not again," Lily groaned, grabbing the paper and reading the headlines. Rachel was looking in curiosity.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Wizard newspaper," James explained. "What's happened?"

"Those Death Eaters they caught got released without charges!" Lily said in outrage.

"What!" James asked leaning over to read the headline.

"They all said they were under the imperius curse!" Lily said. "If that's not the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard then Bellatrix is the most intelligent person ever to have lived! Poor Jenny, she's going to be so upset."

"What are Death Eaters?" Rachel asked.

"Followers of Lord Voldemort," James said.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked still looking lost.

"A very evil wizard," Lily said putting down the paper in disgust. "They attacked Cardiff a few months ago. Only three of them were caught and now they've released them."

"And whilst I'm sure we all find this fascinating," Petunia interrupted with sarcasm worthy of the Slytherins. "The bridesmaids will be arriving any minute."

"I think this is a little more important than your wedding Petunia," Lily muttered, ripping open the paper again to check the list of deaths.

"Anyone we know?" James asked.

"No," Lily shook her head. "No one at all's been killed. They must be planning something big if they've waited this long."

There was a knock on the door and Petunia got up to answer it.

"Must be the Dursleys," Mrs Evans said. Sure enough Lily could see Petunia greeting two women at the door who could only be Vernons mother and sister.

"I'm going to escape," Rachel said. "Coming Lils?"

"Think I am," Lily said getting up and vowing to herself that she would get the shower before anyone else could.

OOO

"I pity you Lily," Rachel said.

"Everyone says that when they see the dress," Lily muttered looking at herself in the full length mirror in her room.

"I really do," Rachel said a smirk escaping her lips.

"You don't really, you're still laughing," Lily sighed.

"Sorry I just can't get over the skirt! How did you're friend describe it again?"

"Curtain maker gone bonkers," Lily said wishing she could speak to Jenny right now. Then she remembered the good luck potion and decided that she would tuck it into her pocket for later.

"Do you think if I took a couple of yards off the skirt Petunia would notice?"

"I don't think she would notice an earthquake right now," Rachel said. "She's too wrapped up in the flower arrangements and the caterers!" Lily nodded and pulled out her wand.

"_Severo!" _

"I'll never get used to you doing that," Rachel said as Lily proceeded to trim her skirt.

"Well it is helpful in cases like this," Lily said. "Okay that should be enough." She looked back into the mirror. "Ugh! It still looks terrible."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said a voice from the door. "Or did the beautiful Miss Evans refer to her outfit as terrible?"

James was leaning against the doorframe watching Lily snarl in disgust at her reflection.

"Are your glasses messed up?" Lily asked. "I do not look beautiful in this outfit!"

"You always look beautiful in anything Lily," James said in earnest. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she muttered.

"The guests are arriving," James said gesturing downstairs. "Shall we?"

"If we have to," Lily sighed.

As they went downstairs they found the rest of the bridesmaids gossiping animatedly in the lounge. Mrs Evans was in all probability still helping Petunia to get ready. Lily, James and Rachel stood in a corner away from all of Petunia's giggling friends.

"James, mum said you'd be sitting by Rachel at the reception," Lily said. "I've got to sit at the top table."

"Okay as long as I get at least one dance from you," James said.

"I promise I will dance with you," Lily said. "I have no plans that involve sitting at the table with Petunia all day."

"Here comes the bride!" Mrs Evans swept in with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Speak of the devil," Lily muttered as Petunia walked in and was complimented and admired from all angles by her friends.

"Lily! Rachel!" came a voice from the other end of the room. Both girls turned to look and saw an older woman come hurrying up to them with a five year old girl clinging to her. She looked exactly like Lily's mother except her dark brown hair was just starting to go white at the temples.

"Aunt Helen!" Rachel cheered and hugged her. Lily did the same. Other than her cousin her aunt was the only other family member that knew about Lily being a witch and she was the happiest person (apart from Jenny) that Lily knew.

"How's school?" her aunt asked once she had released them from their hugs.

"Brilliant," Lily grinned. Her aunt glanced over her shoulder and spotted James smiling at them.

"Apparently so," she nodded. "It's about time you got yourself a boyfriend! At least this one is good looking unlike that pig your sister's marrying!"

Lily and Rachel burst into giggles and James chuckled slightly. From what Lily had told him about Vernon, Aunt Helen's comment seemed very fitting.

"Hello Jessica," Lily said to the little girl. Jessica seemed quite overwhelmed already by the amount of people in the room and buried her face in her mother's skirt.

"Aww, she's grown since I last saw her," Rachel said.

"Come on Jess you're not afraid of your cousins are you?" Lily asked. Jessica peeped round at her with wide blue eyes. "I mean I can understand being afraid of Petunia but we're harmless!"

"Rachel how's your father?" Helen asked as Lily's attempts to speak with the five year old yielded no response. She slipped away to stand by James.

"You're aunt's cool," James said.

"She is a lot of fun, but you can't hide anything from her. I swear she is a seer!"

"Lily!" came another shout. Lily groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. "It's time to leave! You're supposed to be in the car with your sister!"

"See you later," Lily said kissing James on the cheek and fighting her way through the crowd to the front door.

The car journey dragged. Lily stared absently out of the window trying to ignore the squeaks and tears of happiness from Petunia's friends who were also sharing the car. Once they arrived at the church Lily immediately stood at the back of the group so she could watch the rest of the guests arrive.

After ten minutes of waiting they were called into the church. Lily focused on her flowers as she followed the other bridesmaids down the aisle. When she passed James and Rachel she received two encouraging smiles and immediately felt better. But as soon as she made it to the front of the church the time continued to drag until Lily was reduced to picking the petals off her bouquet in boredom.

Finally the priest finished and Vernon and Petunia were locked in a tight embrace which made Lily feel rather sick to watch. Many of the bridesmaids burst into tears at the sight but dutifully applauded with everyone else. Pink rose petals now littered the floor around Lily.

"Just the reception to go," she muttered as she joined James and Rachel outside.

"And at least you can eat there," Rachel pointed out.

"We're you two bored out of your minds too?" Lily asked.

"I fell asleep," James admitted.

"Really he did," Rachel said. "I had to poke him awake. And he muttered something about Quidditch. What's Quidditch?"

"Wizard sport," James said. "I was dreaming about kicking Ravenclaw when we get back."

"I dropped petals over the floor at the front of the church," Lily said. "That's how bored I was!"

"We'd better go or there will be no cars left." Aunt Helen had drifted along side them and was now ushering them to the roadside.

OOO

"Lily may I have this dance?" James asked. The reception was now in full swing now that the dancing had started.

"You certainly may," Lily said, more than ready to leave Petunia and Vernon behind. After having the first dance together there had been continuous toasts and calls for the newly wed couple to kiss, all of which had reduced Lily to a headache and a queasy stomach.

"Is it just me or is the sight of the newlyweds kissing making anyone else nauseous?" Rachel asked quietly.

"It's not just you," Lily assured her as James dragged her off to the dancefloor.

"Now Miss Evans when was the last time I had the pleasure of dancing with you?" James asked.

"That would be the Valentines ball," Lily said.

"Far too long ago," James said taking her hands. "And I believe that last dance was interrupted."

"No chance of that happening here," Lily said. "An interruption to those two kissing however would be greatly appreciated. So have you enjoyed any of this day or has it all been boring as hell?"

"Well your cousin is friendly," James said. "Your aunt is cool, she spent the meal making comparisons between Vernon and large animals. Jessica is cute and barely spoke at all. Vernon's sister… what was her name?"

"Marge," Lily rolled her eyes.

"That one," James continued. "She knocked her wine glass on to her lap. You should have seen it, her face was priceless."

Lily chuckled at the idea.

"Which I suppose leaves the bride and groom to comment on," James finished. "And all I'll say is I think they're well suited for each other."

"Right there," Lily said glancing up at the top table, where Vernon was whispering to Petuina, who seemed on a temporary high from the celebration. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't criticise. It was her sisters wedding and she had every right to be happy. Lily wondered, would she ever be happy like that?

OOO

"That's the last of them," Lily sighed sitting down next to James and Rachel. It was almost midnight and the reception had finally ended. Almost everyone had gone home leaving the room deserted except for a few people. Vernon and Petunia were in deep discussion with Vernon's parents. Lily's parents were coming back inside after saying goodbye to the last people to leave. Apart from Lily, James and Rachel, the only two other people in the room were Aunt Helen and Jessica, who had yet to leave due to the fact that Helen couldn't find her car keys.

"So glad that's over," Rachel said. "Honestly, if I had to watch Petunia and Vernon snog once more I think I would have puked."

"Join the club," Helen said rummaging around by their feet before disappearing under the table. "Aha! Got them!" She reappeared brandishing her set of keys.

"You got them?" Lily's mother asked coming over to see them.

"I need to stop losing these things," Helen sighed shoving her possessions into her bag. "Well if that's all I'll be off. See you all soon!" She kissed Lily and Rachel on the cheeks before giving a very surprised James a hug.

"You all look after yourselves," she said, taking Jessica's hand and walking to the doors. Instead of walking through them however, Helen slammed into them and fell to the floor dragging her daughter with her.

"Ouch!" Rachel winced at Helen.

"You okay?" Lily asked, hurrying over with everyone else to check.

"Fine," Helen and Jessica got up. Jessica was biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"The door must be jammed," Lily's mother said trying the handle again.

"Oh this is just wonderful," Petunia said tartly.

"Don't see you trying to help," Lily heard Rachel mutter.

"Lily," James whispered urgently. "Can you still disapperate?"

Lily found this an odd question but the look in James's eye was all that she needed. To her horror however, Lily found that when she tried to disapperate, nothing happened.

In the distance a clock chimed midnight.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

"I was afraid of this," James muttered pulling out his wand. "Anti disapperation jinx."

"Afraid of what?" Lily asked.

"Remember you said this morning there have been no recent deaths?" James said. "I think that's because we're their next targets."

Lily felt ice flood into her stomach as from behind them there was the sound of a portkey arriving.

The Death Eaters had found them.

* * *

_A/N: **Fred: **Right paw green! **Jack: **Ouch! (muses fall to floor in a heap) **Helen: **God you're fat Jack! **Doc: **I think I broke something (pulls mini sonic screwdriver made of a straw and shiny foil, out from underneath the pile up) **Fred: **Hey! The chapters finished! Review and we might wake our wise little author up… or not. Let's go raid the fridge! **Helen: **Chocolate! **Mei: **Ow my head…_

_Next Chapter: Whey! We get to kick some Death Eater butt! Fun!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: **La la la…surprisingly I don't own HP… or any of the subsidiary rights…was that the right word I wanted?_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **dreamergirl86, angeltreat, Kayla, blvd, MicroChips, Alex202, amanda, Trainer Krystal, Tai Greywing, life2me, NazgulGirl, LilyFlower28, Kates Master, Ange Black, Hurleygurl, SHADOW SQUIRRLE, lostindreams1001, meaneatingbananas, MoonylovesFlo, ilovedrew88, sugur-huny-bun, Harry Potter Mania and Heather gernenz._

_**A/N: **Here's the update so you don't have to come after me with…a cheese wheel or the other things you lot have been threatening me with. Anyone who doesn't already know, double updates have started so if you didn't read Saturday's chapter this ain't gonna make much sense! Enjoy my little daisies!

* * *

_

**Chapter 28**

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily and James ducked behind the top table as the curse flew over their heads. Behind them, Vernons parents were caught in the jets of green light and fell to the floor. Petunia let out an ear splitting scream. Lily grabbed her parents and pulled them behind the table with her.

"_Carpe Retractum!" _James shouted. A thin golden ribbon shot out of his wand and pulled Helen out of harms way. Petunia and Vernon followed, obviously realising the danger they were in.

"What's going on!" Mr Evans asked, shouting to be heard over James's furious relay of hexes towards their attackers.

"Death Eaters!" Lily had time to reply before James in the battlefront.

"What can we do!" her mother freaked.

"Fight!" Lily shrieked before ducking another killing curse. "And stay away from green light!"

"JESS!" Helen cried. Lily looked in the same direction and noticed Jess cowering in the corner by the door. In the panic everyone had forgotten about her. Now she was a prime target for a Death Eater.

"Lily don't, you'll be…" James trailed off as Lily sprinted out from behind the table towards Jess. James saw the Death Eaters attention snap towards her.

"_Invocatum!" _James shouted. The nearest Death Eater stumbled backwards on to another of the tables. Over in the corner, Lily was trying to coax Jessica out of her hiding place.

"Jess come on! We have to go!"

"I'm scared!" Jess whispered, barely audible over the bangs from the Death Eaters wands.

"I am too, but we need to get behind that table," Lily said, holding out her hand for the girl to take. Inching forwards Jess saw her mother from behind the top table and this finally urged her out of the corner.

"Come on Lily," James muttered, gritting his teeth and hexing the next Death Eater into the wall. "Get out of there."

There was a yell from behind him. Another Death Eater had come within range of the table and had placed Lily's father under the Cruciatus curse. Rage building, James hexed him. Mr Evans fell limp.

"Dad!" Lily squeaked as she got back to the table. Jess immediately crawled into her mothers arms.

"He'll be fine Lily," James said. "But we're running out of luck here!"

Something about James's statement jarred Lily's memory. How could she have forgotten?

"Luck! James you're a genius!"

"Am I?" James asked, taking his eyes off the Death Eaters to look at her.

"Yes!" Lily said diving into a pocket as another two killing curses hit the wall behind them. "Keep hexing for Merlins sake!"

She pulled out the small bottle of golden potion that Jenny had pressed on her before they left.

"Felix Felicis!" she showed James who stopped again and grinned.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Jenny," Lily said briefly before swallowing a mouthful and taking over with the attack.

"Remind me to kiss her when we get back," James said, beaming now. He took a swig and joined Lily. Another killing curse flew past Lily's head missing her by inches. She stunned the Death Eater, causing him to fall backwards into another.

With good luck on their side Lily and James continued to keep the Death Eaters away from the table. Lily was marvelling at the effects that the potion was having on them. The hexes that they fired rarely missed their targets and the Death Eaters were having trouble getting clean shots at them.

Finally there were cracks from outside the building and the sounds of people trying to get in. One of the remaining Death Eaters fired the Dark Mark out of the window and the rest all disappeared by portkey, just as the Aurors hurried in.

"You took your time," James complained as the Aurors began to check over their small group.

"James! Lily!"

Lily looked up to see James's parents hurrying over. James immediately disappeared under his mothers hug.

"Ow! Mum!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Mrs Potter squeaked before releasing James and giving Lily a hug.

"Are you both okay?" she asked.

"Think so," James said. "What took you so long?"

"We were only alerted two minutes ago," his mother said. "And we couldn't apperate in. They'd covered the whole building with that jinx. How the hell did you keep them away?"

"It was this," Lily pulled the bottle of half empty potion out of her pocket.

"That's Felix Felicis," James's mother said in awe. "Where on Earth did you get that?"

"Jenny," Lily said. "She gave it to me just before we left. She's about the only person in the year who can make one of those potions."

"Was anyone hurt?" Mr Potter asked.

"Oh god, Dad!" Lily exclaimed hurrying over to the table as she said it. Her father was propped up against the wall and was surrounded by healers.

"Dad are you okay?" Lily asked fighting her way to her father's side.

"Not really," Mr Evans said. "My head hurts like hell."

"He'll be okay," one of the healer said. "How long was he under the curse for?"

"Not long," Lily said. "About twenty seconds at the most."

"Lily where's your sister?" Mrs Evans asked suddenly. Lily looked around and found that Petunia and Vernon had disappeared.

"They're outside the door," Rachel said. "Nice fighting you two. Sorry I wasn't much help."

"You were great," James said. "You kept calm and that made it much easier for us to concentrate."

Lily didn't stick around to hear the conversation, she was already at the door. She didn't have to look long to find her sister and Vernon heading for the door.

"Petunia!" Lily called out to her. To her amazement Petunia ignored her. Lily ran after them.

"Petunia are you okay?" she asked.

"No thanks to you," Petunia said turning around to face her. "You ruined my wedding day!"

"I'm not the one who attacked!" Lily protested.

"No, but they were there because of you weren't they?" Petunia snarled. "They would never have been there if you had stayed at that freak school of yours." She took a step closer to Lily so that only she could hear what her sister was saying.

"Vernon's lost his parents tonight! I had to tell him what you are. He knows it was because of you they died!"

Crushed, Lily took a step closer to her sister.

"Stay away Lily!" Petunia screamed backing away now. "You ruined the happiest day of my life. I never want to see you again!"

"Petunia, I had nothing to do with that attack," Lily began.

"You had everything to do with it!" Petunia interrupted loudly, her voice drowning out Lily's. "From now on, as far as I'm concerned, I have no sister!" And with those final words, she and Vernon marched away through the hotel doors.

As much as she hated her sister, blood was still blood and Lily knew that she had just lost one of her relatives forever. And no matter the anger between them it still hurt like hell.

OOO

"Lily, don't worry," James said. "Petunia will come round."

It was one thirty in the morning and Lily, James and Rachel had returned to the house. Lily's father had been transferred to St Mungos where they could keep an eye on him. Her mother had gone with him.

"No she won't," Lily sighed. "I just know she's never going to forgive me after this. I ruined the best day of her life."

"No you didn't!" James said firmly. "They Death Eaters weren't after you…well sort of. They were after me really. If anyone is to blame it's me."

"Why don't we just say no one was to blame?" Rachel suggested. "Then we'll all be happy!"

"Good idea," Lily nodded wearily. She was exhausted and felt quite content to stay on the sofa in James's arms.

"So why were they there anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Because Lily and I both want to be Aurors," James said. "And the sooner Voldemort can put us out of the picture the better for him. Also my parents are Aurors so they also want us for that."

"Your parents are nice," Rachel said. "Your mother was trying to help me watch Jess whilst they took care of Helen."

Lily nodded even though she hadn't been paying attention. She was too worked up over the thought of being haunted by Death Eaters until she died.

Rachel suddenly gave a yelp as the fireplace burst into life. Lily and James both leaped up wands drawn.

"Easy Prongs it's me!" Sirius said grinning as he emerged from the fireplace. He was almost knocked over as Tash spun quickly into view and tripped over the grate.

"OW!" she complained rubbing her nose. "Bloody floo powder!"

"Are you two okay?" Sirius asked looking between Lily and James as though expecting one of them to suddenly drop dead.

"Been better," James remarked sitting back down. Lily was helping Tash off the floor.

"How did you get here?" Lily asked her friend.

"Floo of course," Tash gestured at the fireplace. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh you meant prior to that," Tash said. "Well we were just going up to bed when Jenny noticed our rings were glowing. And so she panicked and we raced up to find Sirius before racing over to Dumbledore's office. We told him what was going on and he sent for help."

"But that was about an hour and a half ago," Lily said frowning at her watch.

"Yeah well then he told us to go back to bed," Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust at the idea of going to sleep. "And so we went back to the tower and started thinking of ways to get here. So we waited for a while for things to quieten down before we risked getting the powder and flooing here."

"So where are Jen and Moony?" James asked.

"Well Moony is in the hospital wing since tomorrow is the full moon," Sirius said. "And Jenny went to fill him in. She'll be here pretty soon."

"So what happened?" Tash asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Sighing, Lily retold the story for what felt like the hundredth time before Jenny appeared followed, to their surprise by a very pale and sick looking Remus. At this point James retold the story for their sake since Lily felt close to collapse.

"If we hadn't had that potion we'd probably have died," James finished.

"From now on I'm making a batch of that potion every time we go out," Jenny stated.

"Thank you Jenny," Lily gave Jenny a sleepy hug which Jenny returned full force.

"Miss Jennifer Louise Tailby," Tash stated. "Healer in charge of St Mungo's, order of Merlin first class for saving so many lives. The magical Florence Nightingale."

"Shut up Tash," everyone muttered dozily, sleep catching up to the group fast.

"You don't know!" Tash said. "It might happen!"

* * *

_A/N:_ _Aaaaaaannddd finished! Whew! Next update on Friday cause I'm going to England to look at Universities. See you then!_

_Next Chapter: Returning to school (and something else happens which is significant to the plot I just don't want to spoil it for you!)_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: **They're watching me…leave me alone! I'm not stealing her work! I would never…_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **MoonylovesFlo, MicroChips, blvd, sugur-huny-bun, Trainer Krystal, Kates Master, Hurleygurl, dreamergirl86, life2me, NazgulGirl, angeltread, clarejones, BigBlackDog13 and Tai Greywing!_

_**A/N: **Bye everyone! I'm off to the UK for the weekend. Anyone who happens to be in Sussex, Winchester, Portsmouth or Chichester may or may not see me checking out the universities!_

_On a side note, people have been threatening me with various gruesome deaths if I don't update quickly. I am doing double updates from now on. They will be every Wednesday and Saturday unless for some reason I'm away…_

_Which brings up topic number 2. I'm in France from the 22nd of October until the 30th of October (basically for half term). So updates will be a little strange. I'll update on Wedensday as normal then again on Friday probably. Then I'll give you the next chapter the day after we come back (Monday) then I'll go back to normal. Sorry to be a pain!

* * *

_

**Chapter 29**

Fortunately for Lily and James's sakes, the attack was not mentioned in the Daily Prophet meaning only they and the people they had told knew about the attack which had nearly got them killed. But life in school had by no means stayed the same.

Lily's grim mood over her sister's abandonment, cast a black cloud over her friends. Tash was becoming more alert and aware every time they were in close proximity to Slytherins. Jenny meanwhile continued to work furiously at her supply of potions, specialising in those which could help during battle. Lily and James themselves rarely left each others company and both were rather happy for the upcoming exams to take their mind off what might be happening to the world outside school.

During the last week of April, there was another black letter morning. The seven Gryffindors had watched the letters arrive to the occupants and a majority of the Slytherins looking as though Christmas had just arrived early.

"Those miserable…evil…good-for-nothing…little…buggers!" Sirius hissed, glaring at Bellatrix.

"Anyone want to hex her so she sticks to the ceiling?" Tash asked.

"Cool," James said. "When?"

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but when she least expects it…" Tash trailed off punching her goblet so that the pumpkin juice hit Peter in the face.

"Sorry Peter," Tash apologised and vanished the mess. Peter muttered a very stiff 'thank you' before diving back into his revision.

"Quidditch practise this evening," James reminded everyone.

"We know," Sirius, Jen and Tash all answered monotonously.

"Again?" Lily asked. "Shouldn't you be taking some days off to revise?"

"No!" Jen said aghast at the very thought. Sirius faked having a heart attack and fell off his seat to a round of laughter.

"Noooo!" Tash said dramatically. "Look what you did Lily! You killed him!"

"You'd be lucky!" Sirius said pulling himself up with a lopsided grin on his face. "I don't plan on dying until I've finally given Bellatrix what she deserves."

"And we will happily endeavour to help you," James assured his best friend.

The bell rang and the hall emptied out for class. As it was Monday the seventh years had History of Magic first.

"Y'know," Jenny said. "I bet we could go and attack the Slytherins and Binns probably wouldn't notice."

"Remind me why I signed up to do this for NEWT level," James said.

"Because Tiger Lily was doing it," Sirius said.

"Ah yes," James said remembrance finally dawning.

"By all rights I shouldn't be here," Tash complained. "I didn't even pass this at OWL!"

"That's why we let you put your head down on the desk and sit quietly," Lily muttered, looking up from her notes.

"Hey Mudblood!"

"Which one do you want Bellatrix?" Tash asked tartly.

"Don't be blonde Marquand!" Bellatrix snarled. "I want the red haired mudblood."

"Get lost Bellatrix some of us are trying to work," Lily hissed.

"Did your sister have a nice wedding?" Bellatrix asked in and innocent tone.

"Shut up!" Lily snapped going back to her work.

"Aww! Did I touch a nerve?" Bellatrix asked. "I'll bet she never wants to see you again. After all, you did ruin her day."

Lily clenched her quill and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Or was it because she realised was a useless excuse for a human her sister was…?"

Next to Lily, James tensed for a fight but to everyone's surprise, it was Jenny who turned around to retort.

"Listen you mind numbingly stupid Voldemort worshipping bitch, you say anything to Lily again and I swear on my green pyjamas that I will kill you!"

Bellatrix burst into loud evil laughter which made everyone in the class, except for Professor Binns stare. Jenny turned back round in her seat.

"We've rubbed off on Jenny," James muttered gravely.

"Maybe it was the right thing to do," Lily muttered. If fighting back was the only way to stay alive, Lily decided that it was worth it.

OOO

"Ready for patrol Lily?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily threw her homework at Jen, who was knocked off her seat by Lily's over sized books.

"Ow! Lily!"

"Sorry Jen," Lily apologised. "Can you take that up to the dorm for me please?"

"Like I have a choice," Jenny muttered rubbing the sore spot on her arm where the bag had hit her.

"Thank you," Lily smiled at her friend as they left the common room.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," _James said tapping the map.

"Who's first?" Lily asked.

"Looks like your ex and a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect are first tonight," James said. "Fourth floor, behind the statue of Wendelin the Weird." And taking Lily's arm the couple set off down the corridor.

Fifteen minutes later resulted in twenty house points from each house and Ethan swearing blue murder that he was going to get James at the Quidditch match next week.

"Not meaning to sound over confident but that's not going to happen," James muttered as Ethan swept away.

"That sounds over confident to be honest," Lily remarked.

"I have faith in my team," James smiled checking the map and grinning even more.

"Who's next?" Lily asked.

"Just over here," James said going over to the broom closet on the opposite wall and banging on the door.

"Padfoot! Tash! Time's up kiddies!"

Lily stifled a giggle as a loud volley of swearing issued from within. Sirius stuck his head out of the door.

"Sorry we're busy you'll have to come back later."

"Out!" Lily said in her firmest voice. Sirius pouted and walked out.

"Lily!" Tash whined. "I don't interrupt when you're snogging James!"

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Lily asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"We were celebrating," Sirius said.

"Celebrating what?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"You'll see if you go to the second floor and look at the ceiling," Tash grinned.

"What are you…?" James began.

"Let's just say our dear friend Bellatrix has a whole new…_view_…of life," Sirius winked. "Come on Tash. We'd better do what the Head boy and girl say."

And before Lily and James could ask they both disappeared up the stairs.

"Come on I want to see this!" James said taking Lily's hand and racing to the staircase.

To their disappointment however, when they arrived at the second floor corridor they couldn't find Bellatrix anywhere. According to the map she was nowhere on the floor.

"She must have got free," James sighed in disappointment.

"Never mind," Lily said. "Come on, we've still got half the school to check."

"Hey this is strange," James frowned at the map. "Looks like I've found Bellatrix's fan club."

"Where are they?" Lily asked.

"One of the empty classrooms on the first floor," James said. "And there are a couple of other people with them."

They hurried down to the next floor and to the classroom that the map indicated. Once there, James threw the invisibility cloak over themselves just in case someone decided to come out and find them eavesdropping.

"We'll ask once more," Snape's voice appeared. "Where are they?"

"We don't know!" a shrill voice answered.

"That's the Travis girls," James whispered. "Cassie and Olivia. Their parents are Aurors."

"Clarissa's cousins?" Lily asked. James nodded and both of them fell silent to listen to the interrogation.

"Don't be stupid girl, they're your parents of course you know where they are!" Avery snapped.

"Even if we did we wouldn't tell you!" another voice almost identical to the first appeared.

"That would be a very unwise choice," Snape said. "Who wants to show her why?"

"Maybe we should wait until Bella gets here," Rudolphus's hollow voice suggested. "She'll want a chance to practise."

There was a muffled squeak. Lily felt sympathy twist her heart. James pulled her out of the way suddenly. Bellatrix appeared looking very flustered. She hurried into the room giving Lily a brief glimpse of inside. The twins were tied against the wall surrounded by the Slytherins, all whom were wearing black cloaks and hoods. The two Ravenclaw girls were only second years so didn't recognise their captors voices.

"Bella where have you been?" Snape asked.

"Getting down from the ceiling no thanks to my dear cousin and his Mudblood girlfriend."

There was a long silence in which it was clear most of the Death Eaters were slightly surprised by Bellatrix's statement.

"On three we go in," James said. "I'll take the Slytherins on the left, you take the ones on the right." Lily nodded.

"Our little friends are reluctant to tell us what we want to know," Rudolphus said.

"One," James whispered.

"Now that's not very nice is it?" Bellatrix asked, adopting her infamous baby voice which made Lily grip her wand tighter.

"Two," James said.

"How about we use a more persuasive method?" Snape suggested.

"Excellent suggestion," Bellatrix sneered.

"Three!" James hissed before flinging the door open. Lily stunned the two nearest to her, which turned out to be Snape and Avery. Using a very powerful spell, James had knocked the other three off their feet.

"All of you back to your common room," James ordered as Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Wilks got up off the floor. "Before we call Dumbledore."

"Oh they're going to get Dumbledore!" Rudolphus said sarcastically. "We're terrified!"

"You should be," Lily said. "Because if he expels you, you can't watch us anymore. And I can just imagine how happy Voldemort would be when he found that out."

Comment hitting home Bellatrix snarled and swept out of the room followed by Wilks and Rudolphus, who were dragging their fallen companions.

"You two okay?" Lily asked the twins, slicing the ropes that bound them.

"Thank you Lily," Cassie said. "I thought we'd had it."

"What did they want?" James asked.

"They wanted to know where our parents were," Olivia said. "They said you-know-who wanted them…dead." She trailed off, bottom lip trembling.

"Don't worry he won't get them," James said. "You didn't tell them where they were. That took courage, your parents will be proud."

"You'd better go back to your common room," Lily said. "They've gone back to the dungeons so you should be fine."

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

"We are going to find Dumbledore," James said. "Its about time we stopped this."

* * *

_A/N: Wehey! I'm done and I have to get up at five in the morning for the flight. I'll be running on about six hours of sleep, two cans of coke and a bar of chocolate. I'll probably end up crashing in the middle of the street. If you see someone sleeping in the road it's me. Please pull me out of the way of any approaching cars!_

_Next Chapter: Final Quidditch match of the season! Yay!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP. If I did I'd own my own Quidditch stadium!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **MicroChips, blvd, Kates Master, dreamergirl86, NazgulGirl, life2me, xXfiRePhoEnixXx, Ange Black, MoonylovesFlo and sugur-huny-bun!_

_**Questions raised: **I'll update on Saturday, then you won't here from me till Sunday 30th. Sorry I'm taking a well deserved break._

_My Uni's- Loved Sussex, Loved Winchester, Loved Chichister, didn't like Portsmouth (no offense to anyone who lives there) I just wouldn't feel safe there. Also didn't like Brighton really I didn't think the course was what I was looking for._

_This story will end happily but the sequal (which probably won't be churned out for a few months) goes right up to Lily and James's deaths. Sorry!_

_Jenny's green pyjamas rock don't they?_

_Thanks to everyone who sends chocolate! The muses are very happy!_

_**A/N:** ZZZzzzz… 'Muses thwack Mei over the head' Wha…? Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't sleep much over the weekend. A sleepy Mei is not a happy one._

_Things I've had or have to do today:_

_Go for UCAS interview (done)_

_Finish Business Studies presentation (done)_

_Find biscuits for Business Studies tomorrow (done)_

_Write 1000 words for Media Studies Critical Evaluation (done)_

_Update my fanfic (done)_

_Torture annoying boy in photography class who constantly asks me to go out with him, by, a) Hitting him with HBP. b) Duck taping him to the side of the sixth form centre in the pouring rain. c) Cementing his mouth shut...Okay maybe I won't actually do this one. I'll just tell him to bugger off tomorrow morning._

_Now where's my bottle of coke? I'm tired!

* * *

_

**Chapter 30**

The aftermath of the attack on the twins yielded no response from the teachers. True to their word, Lily and James had gone straight to Dumbledore with the news of the attack. However the headmaster had said that without credible evidence there was nothing that could be done. Seething, both head boy and girl had left with a horrible feeling of defeat hanging over them.

Within a couple of weeks however something else took the place of worry over the Slytherins. With the upcoming Quidditch final most of the Gryffindors animosity was turned on the Ravenclaws all whom seemed to have been whipped into hostile action by Ethan Roberts. As captain and seeker of the team Ethan was spoiling for a fight.

As the day of the match rolled around, breakfast had an eerie air of silence surrounding it which Lily had come to associate with Dementors.

"You could cut the tension in here with an axe," she muttered as the post owls swooped in.

"We can't help it if your ex wants us dead Lily," Jenny said looking remarkably like Remus before a full moon.

"I can't eat a thing," Tash said pushing her bowl away into the path of a speeding owl, which crashed and sprayed her with cornflakes and milk. The Ravenclaw team and a majority of the Slytherin table laughed at her.

"Bloody bird," Tash complained magically drying her robes. The owl gave an offended hoot and took off cuffing her round the head with its wing as it went.

"Who's it for?" Lily asked, as Tash promptly cursed all owls into the next millennium.

"Me," Jenny said picking up the letter and reading it.

"Mum wants to wish us all good luck," she said.

"We'll need more than luck to see us through this," James muttered.

"Don't get any ideas James," Jenny warned. "We can't use Felix Felicis in sports otherwise I would have drowned an entire cauldron of it already!"

"Lily, James." Lily turned around to see Cassie and Olivia beside the table, receiving glares from the rest of their house.

"Alright?" James asked.

"Not really," Cassie said. "We know it's the day of the match and everything but we just got the letters."

To Lily's horror both girls were carrying identical black letters and they didn't need three guesses to know who it was.

"We're sorry," Lily said giving each of them a hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

"We're going to go and speak to Flitwick," Olivia said downcast. "We just though you should know after what happened the other week."

"Thanks for letting us know," Lily said. "Flitwick should be in his office, I haven't seen him come down yet."

"Thanks." Both the twins walked off with their heads hung.

"Poor girls," Jenny said looking sadly at them.

"Wish it was the Slytherins on the pitch," Sirius said. "I'd relish kicking them right about now."

OOO

"And they're off!" Mark shouted to the crowd. Lily immediately followed the Quaffle which went straight into Tash's hands.

"Gryffindor with possession," Mark announced. "Tearing up the pitch…passes over to Ericson. Sally's dodging a Bludger. Flips it back to Marquand. Blocked by Connor Davis of Ravenclaw. That looked painful! Ravenclaw with possession. Nope nice Bludger work there from Black. Clarissa Travis with possession. She's in the scoring zone with Fallow up ahead… she scores! Ten zero to Gryffindor!"

Lily cheered with the rest of the scarlet supporters.

High above, James was keeping his eyes peeled for the Snitch. He didn't like the looks that Ethan was giving him and wanted to end the game before it could get nasty.

"Ravenclaw with possession," Mark continued. "Joel Lennard with the Quaffle flanked by opposing chasers. Ouch! That's going to hurt in the morning! Bludger in the head. Maybe he'll stop spouting rubbish now…joking professor! Gryffindor back in possession… Merlin that was quick! Gryffindor score!

Silently cheering James scanned the pitch again. Nearby Ethan was doing the same. As play continued, James was the first to notice the Bludger hitting Sally.

"Ericson's down!" Mark shouted to the roars of outrage from the Gryffindors. "That was a nasty swing from Norton! Gryffindor's going to have to manage without one chaser. Well they managed fine in the last match… Gryffindor in possession."

Out of the corner of his eye James noticed Jenny smacking a Bludger as hard as she could at the Ravenclaw keeper. He hit the ground and stayed there.

"Mathews is down!" Mark shouted in surprise. "Blimey where are they all going?"

Ethan let out a stream of violent swear words from his post near James. James sniggered in a satisfied manner.

With the keeper now out of the way scoring became easier for Tash and Clarissa despite the fact they were one team mate down. They scored again bringing the score to thirty-ten.

Watching Ethan turn more and more purple by the minute was extremely satisfying for Lily as well.

"Look at his face!" Peter squeaked. "He can't believe it!"

"Fantastic!" Remus grinned.

"James!" Lily shouted. James looked over quickly to see Lily pointing to a spot near the ground. To his surprise Ethan had swooped down to talk to his beaters. There was a nasty grin on his face and James realised that this could mean nothing good.

Sure enough both beaters swooped up to the nearest Bludger and smacked it as hard as they could at Sirius who didn't notice until it was too late.

The Gryffindors screamed as he hit the ground. The Bludger had knocked him clean off his broom.

"Jesus!" Mark swore loudly. "There goes Black! And Marquand is shouting at the Ravenclaw captain! What on earth is going on!"

James knew exactly what was going on. Tash had obviously witnessed Ethans hurried conversation with his beaters.

"You foul cheating little bastard! That was uncalled for!"

Lily screamed another warning too late as the same Bludger slammed directly into Tash's face. There was a sickening crack loud enough for the whole pitch to hear and Tash joined Sirius on the ground.

James signalled for a time out and hurried down to the ground even before the whistle was blown. Sirius was unconscious but appeared unharmed. Tash on the other hand was sporting a very bloody nose and was swearing shamelessly at Ethan.

"Dat fucking biserable cheading son of a bidch!" she spluttered through thick blood.

"Down here," James waved to the rest of the team. Jenny skidded to a halt and began trying to clean Tash up.

"Sally!" James shouted. Sally ran over, the side of her head bandaged from the Bludger attack. "Can you play?" Sally nodded in determination.

"Right. Tash, you and Sirius are out," James said. Tash immediately began shouting.

"I'b find!" she raved sounding as though she had a bad cold.

"No you're not!" James cut her off. "Sally you can cover for her. Jenny, focus the Bludger on Ethan. The sooner we can put him out, the better."

Play continued, with both sides equally hampered by injury. But with just two chasers, one still mildly injured, Sally and Clarissa were having trouble keeping hold of the Quaffle long enough to score. Ravenclaw scored another goal bringing the score to thirty-twenty.

Panicking now James continued his frantic search for the Snitch. Ethan however seemed to be waiting for James to spot it rather than look himself. This also gave Ethan the chance to shout instructions to his team mates.

As Jenny swung her bat at the oncoming Bludger, Ethan shot off suddenly and knocked her flying. There was another angry roar from the crowd and Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Bloody hell!" Mark swore, "these players are dropping like flies! And that's two penalties for Gryffindor!"

Five minutes later and two penalties for Gryffindor also meant that Jenny too had been taken off the pitch. Nerves on edge James almost had his own nose broken by another on coming Bludger. The Ravenclaw beaters seemed determined to get rid of all the Gryffindor players.

There was another cheer from the crowd as Ravenclaw scored again bringing the score level. At this same moment, James spotted it at last. The Snitch was hovering by the base of the Gryffindor goal posts.

Shooting off towards the end of the pitch Ethan sped after him. Neck and neck both seekers raced towards the snitch. The crowds had all stopped watching the chasers and were now screaming at their team mates.

Catching his opponents movement, James ducked just as Ethans fist swung at his head. The Ravenclaw overbalanced and fell the few feet to the ground, leaving James's way clear to the Snitch.

The cheer from the crowd was enough to raise the dead. The Gryffindor supporters spilled on to the pitch. James immediately spotted Lily and half pulled her onto his broom in a hug. From the edge of the pitch, all the injured players were returning. Jenny and Sirius were both awake and Tash's nose had been repaired.

"We won the cup!" Jenny squeaked as Lily and James made their way over to them. Everyone around them was seized in a massive hug and for once no one protested.

"We won!" Jen repeated once she had released everyone.

"Established Jen," Lily said happily.

"Cheater!" came a yell from the other end of the Pitch. Ethan was surrounded by his team mates.

"I can't help it if you lost your sense of balance Roberts," James said evenly.

"If you hadn't moved I would never had fallen!" Ethan fumed storming up to the Gryffindors.

"Back off Ethan!" Tash yelled. "You're just jealous that you lost. Not surprising though since they have you as captain."

"Shut your mouth Marquand!" another player snapped.

"Sod you!" Jenny joined in.

"Leave it guys!" Lily said. She didn't want a fight to start especially when they had just won the cup.

"Break it up," Madam Hooch interrupted.

"Come on," Lily pulled James away before he could start anything.

"You haven't heard the last of me Potter!" Ethan shouted as the team walked away.

* * *

_A/N: Finished! I didn't want to add a party scene cause we've already had two of them. Hope you all liked! I love writing Quidditch. AHA! Found my coke…Zzzz… 'Muses crowd round' **Fred: **Not fast enough. Bless her little cotton socks._

_**UPDATE WILL BE ON SATURDAY MORNING! WE LEAVE FOR FRANCE SATURDAY EVENING!**_

_Next Chapter: Exam time! Dun dun duuuunnnnn!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to she who must be worshipped! AKA Jo Rowling!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **blvd, Kates Master, Fawkes' tears14421, dreamergirl86, MagikMischiefMaker, emily, yourheartsdesire, brianne, Alex202, and EvilKidSonicGurl!_

_**A/N: **Good luck to Kates Master and anyone else who has exams coming up. Mine aren't till January!_

_This chapter's dedicated to my good friend Jen, AKA Lady Mearle, who is off sick right now. She sends virtual hugs to everyone though!_

_Reviews bring me so much happiness please leave them for me! Even if it's just a sentence bugging me to write more I'll still appreciate it. 'Muses put on cute little faces'_

_I have to go to France and have a weeks worth of solid writing…I am going to be soooooo bored! **Helen: **I'm not! We're going to visit my home country! **Other muses: **Groan!

* * *

_

**Chapter 31**

"I can't concentrate!" Jenny freaked, dumping her books on the table and clutching her hair.

"Draught of peace Jenny," Lily told her friend. It was a week before the exams and everyone had taken refuge in the library for peace and quiet. The boys had all disappeared off somewhere which the girls had decided not to ask about.

"You'll be fine Jen," Tash said, pulling out her copy of beginners guide to auror training. "Oh this is pointless! I can't just study a book, I need a moving target!"

"I'm sure we could make the Slytherins stand still long enough for you to jinx them," Lily said. "Come on, it's late, we'd better get back to the common room."

They hurried up the staircase to the common room. Lily couldn't help noticing how few students were around. Everyone seemed quite content to stay in their common room or the library and study.

"Hey!" Jenny said suddenly whipping out her wand. Tash and Lily did the same just as Jenny shouted, '_impedimenta_!'

Looking at what had frozen Lily saw a dirty grey rat which Jen was now hovering in midair.

"Peter!" Lily said in recognition. Tash waved her wand and there was a flash of light. Peter Pettigrew appeared suspended in midair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Peter said turning red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Were you following us?" Tash asked.

"No," Peter spluttered.

"Who ordered you to follow us?" Lily asked, ignoring his last response.

"No one!" Peter squeaked.

"I'll bet it was the boys," Jenny said. "He does anything they tell him to."

"No! It wasn't them!" Peter said urgently but the girls were paying no attention.

"I think we need to go and see our boyfriends," Lily said. Jenny nodded and let Peter down none to gently.

"Sorry about that," she smiled apologetically before running after her friends.

OOO

"Guys! Where are you?" Lily asked. Having found no evidence of the boys in the common room they had decided to search the dorm.

"Nothing," Tash said. "They aren't here."

"It's ten o clock where else could they be?" Jen asked in frustration.

"What about the map?" Lily asked.

"Good idea," Jenny said whipping out her wand and performing a summoning charm.

"Voila!" she proclaimed as the parchment zoomed out of James's trunk.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," Lily said watching the map of the school appearing.

"Location, location…found them! Uh oh, they're on their way back to the common room!"

"We'd better get out of here before they find us snooping around," Tash said. Lily hurried to replace the map where they had found it.

"Hey guys look at this," she said pulling out a photograph of the boys taken in their fifth year. All four of them were waving at the camera.

"Aww!" Jenny cooed looking at the photo. "Still as cute as ever."

"Pity we didn't think so back then," Tash said. "Hey Lily, remember that time after our exams when you shouted at James by the lake? You said you'd rather go out with the giant squid!"

"Mmm," Lily nodded. "Remember on the train when you threatened to cut of Sirius's arm and reattach it to his arse?"

"Point taken," Tash nodded.

"You two are hopeless," Jenny said shaking her head.

"Hey so were you," Lily pointed out. "It took you three years to pluck up the courage to ask Remus out."

"Visitors?" All three girls looked up to see James, Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway.

"We didn't do anything," Tash said stupidly, making everyone laugh.

"We were looking for you," Lily said getting back onto the subject they had originally intended. "Did you ask Peter to follow us?"

"No, why?" James asked, frowning.

"Because we caught him trailing us just outside the library," Jenny said.

"Well we didn't tell him to follow you," Sirius said. "Hey maybe he has a crush on one of you!"

"Okay that's not even funny!" Jenny said as all three boys chuckled.

"Mmm, wonder why he was following us then," Tash said frowning and going into deep thought which Lily interrupted with a cough.

"Anyway where were you lot?" she asked. "We looked everywhere."

"Don't you worry about that Lily," James said. "We just thought we would take our creativity out on our dear friends in Slytherin."

"Right just stop right there," Lily said. "We don't want to know what you did to them."

"I do!" Tash squeaked.

"You'll see tomorrow," Sirius promised. "Now, who wants to tell us why you were sneaking around up here?"

"And why is my trunk in a mess?" James asked pointing at the jumble of clothes at the end of his bed.

"Ah…" Jenny trailed off trying not to look conspicuous.

"Run for your lives!" Tash shouted and all three girls barged past the boys and hurried down the stairs giggling hysterically.

None of them noticed on the map that right at that minute, Peter was meeting with the Slytherins.

OOO

"Three down, two to go," Lily muttered to herself.

"How was herbology Jen?" Remus asked.

"Terrible," Jenny said wringing her hands.

"I'm sure it went fine," Lily said looking at Tash to add her share of praise. Tash however was not listening.

"_Stupefy!" _she shouted. There was a thud behind the group. Behind them in the corridor lay Ethan Roberts, unconscious on the floor.

"He was going to hex you James," Tash said casually. "He's been following us all day."

"Nice stunner," Sirius said.

"Come on, before a teacher gets here," Lily said, ushering everyone away.

"Who's going to Hogsmeade on the last week of term?" Tash asked.

"We are," Jenny said.

"We're not going to miss our last time in the village as students," James said smiling as he said it.

"Who wants to meet up for lunch?" Tash asked.

"Okay, as long as I'm not paying," Sirius said.

"You never pay for anything," James reminded his friend.

"I do!" Sirius said indignantly.

Lily laughed but her mind was caught up in the thought of finishing school in a few weeks.

OOO

"Step away from your cauldrons, the exam is over," ProfessorMarchbanks said. Lily sighed along with the rest of the class. She had a nice feeling in her stomach that the exam had gone well.

"You may leave."

"That's it!" Jenny squeaked as they left.

"That went so badly," Tash said holding her head in her hands.

"It looked fine from where I was standing," Lily said in comfort.

"No I'm sure I…wait a minute," Tash said frowning. "How could you have seen? I was behind you!"

"Umm," Lily stalled for an answer. She had of course not seen Tash's potion, she was trying to offer comfort.

"Who wants to go and sit outside?" Remus hastily changed the subject.

"Sounds good to me," James agreed steering Lily away from Tash who was still trying to figure out how on earth Lily could have seen her potion when she was three desks behind her.

"Is anyone else scared?" Jenny asked, when they were sitting outside under the tree by the lake.

"Scared of what?" Lily asked.

"This," Jenny said lifting her arms and gesturing to the grounds around them. "Leaving school. We're never going to come back."

"Don't be daft we'll come back," Tash said. "We didn't spend seven years living at this castle just to forget about it."

"We've got too many memories of this place," James said.

"What's your favourite memory?" Lily asked.

"The day I first saw you Lily," James said smiling at her.

"Aww!" Jenny cooed. "My favourite is September 1st during our first year at school when we all met on the train. We were all in the same compartment."

"I remember," Lily said smiling. "I found Tash on her own first. I was so pleased to find someone who didn't come from the magical world."

"Then Jenny came in because all the compartments were full," Tash said. "You looked a little lost Jen."

"I think we all looked lost," Jenny said.

"My favourite is the Valentines ball," Tash smiled. "That was fun."

"Except for our Death Eater chase at the end," Lily reminded them.

"Are you kidding? That was fun!" Tash said.

"My favourite was the day we both had detention in the trophy room," Sirius chimed in giving Tash a fleeting grin.

"And we all know why that it," Lily muttered remembering how she and James had walked in on them.

"But every single Quidditch match comes in second," Sirius added.

"I loved all of it," Remus said. "I was just happy to get into school in the first place."

"And we're glad you did," Jenny put in.

"What about you Lily?" Tash asked. "What's your favourite memory been?"

Lily thought for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"I think right now, this is my favourite memory."

"What? Us all sitting here without a care in the world?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Lily nodded. "I mean look at us. No exams, no Slytherins in sight and no worries at all."

"I can see where you're coming from," Jen nodded.

"Wish I had a camera to capture it," Tash complained.

"As long as we remember it," Lily said. "That's all that matters."

* * *

_A/N: We're into the final chapters! Will anyone miss me when I'm gone…oh wait of course I'm writing my sequal. I'll be back on Sunday 30th see you all then!_

_Next Chapter: Hogsmeade and…well you can all guess what's going to happen cause it seems to happen at the end of every book. We begin the adventure!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: **Yada yada yada, everything I didn't think up belongs to JKR._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Master, ilovedrew88, dreamergirl86, maneatingbananas, Opera Gustus, sirius'girl4eva99, blvd, Amber Wasabi, Pink Luvin Goddess, Chellebell218, -misoqute-, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, Kates Master's Sister, sugur-huny-bun, BigBlackDog13, Ravenclaw Gal93, Harry Potter Mania, lostindreams1001, My-Name-Is-Rachel and Maurders032._

_**A/N: **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! The ferry was cancelled due to weather so we had to come back on the Clipper, which goes at about half the speed of a normal Condor ferry (advice to people travelling the Channel Islands DON'T TAKE THE CLIPPER IF YOU ARE IN A HURRY!)_

_But I'm here now so don't come after me with axes, sharp pointy things, Jenny's stolen green pyjamas, vicious dogs or cheese wheels or any of the other horrible things you have been threatening to do to me cause I didn't update on time!_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Ready?" James asked. Lily grinned and they hurried towards the door.

"'bout time you showed up!" Jenny complained.

"We went as fast as we could," Lily said. "But its our last Hogsmeade visit and I want to savour it!"

"Ditto here," James nodded.

"Come on then," Tash said, and the six students set off towards the village.

"Where first?" Lily asked.

"Honeydukes!" Jenny squeaked. "I want to buy some chocolate!"

No one felt like arguing with her so they all set off into the sweet shop emerging fifteen minutes later with everyone laughing at Tash and Sirius who were having a contest to see who could blow the biggest bubbles with their gum.

"I win!" Sirius cheered. Tash pouted.

"What do I get for that?" Sirius asked.

"How about a hug?" Jenny offered enthusiastic as she always was at the prospect of hugging someone.

"No thank you Jenny," Sirius said politely, but everyone could see there was a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"That got him," James muttered to Lily.

"Where to next?" Tash asked.

"I want to go to Dervish and Bangs," Sirius said.

They made their way up to the top of the road.

"Okay I got one," Jen said. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with b!"

"Must we play this?" Tash sighed.

"You suggested it," Jenny said accusingly.

"Bird," Lily said monotonously.

"Got it again!" Jenny said in surprise.

"Well I'll tell you what I spy," Sirius said. "A closed shop."

They had reached Dervish and Bangs only to find that the shop was locked up.

"That's strange," James frowned. "They're not usually closed, especially on a weekend when the students are allowed down here."

Lily frowned and looked at everyone else's faces. Everyone was looking curious.

"Eh well," Sirius shrugged. "Where shall we go next?"

"_Carpe Retractum!"_

A thin gold ribbon shot out of the alley by the side of the shop and wrapped itself around Tash's wrist. She gave a yelp as it dragged her out of sight.

"What the bloody hell…!"

"Come on!" Lily said, pulling out her wand and running into the alley.

There were three flashes of light and Sirius, Jenny and James fell to the ground.

"No!" Lily cried running to James's side. Remus was looking around wildly for whoever was attacking them. There was another flash of light and he keeled over. Lily looked up just in time to see a group of black figures surround her before she fell into darkness.

OOO

"Lily! Lily! Get up! We've been kidnapped!"

"Keep it down damn it!"

Lily awoke to find James bending over her looking worried.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"No idea," James said hugging her. "We all just woke up."

Lily looked around to see Remus and Jenny checking the room for any way out. Sirius was trying to wake Tash up.

"Who kidnapped us?" Lily asked.

"Don't know, but I suppose we could make an educated guess," James said.

"Educated!" Jenny asked. "I'd bet anything in the world without an education!"

"Tash," Sirius said, shaking his girlfriend, only to receive a weak punch in the face.

"Don't want to go to school today," she mumbled.

"GET UP!" Jenny screamed at her.

"Shh!" Remus hissed, pulling Sirius upright.

"Jesus, I'm dating a violent woman!"

"Where are we?" Tash asked, reaching for her wand only to find it wasn't there.

"Where the hell is my wand?" she freaked. Lily and Jenny automatically checked their own pockets, only to find them empty.

"They're in here," Remus said. "I came round just as they were taking them."

He was pointing to a desk in the corner of the room. Taking a good look around, Lily could see that they were in a bedroom which looked like it belonged to a girl. The wall paper was flowery with an inch of dust covering the pink carpet.

"The draw's locked," James said examining the desk.

"Here," Sirius said striding up to the desk and feeling in his pocket. "Damn! They've taken it! Tash have you got yours?"

"What are they talking about?" Jenny asked no one in particular.

"Got it!" Tash said pulling out a pen knife.

"Birthday present from Sirius," she said running the blade of the knife in the crack of the draw. It clicked open.

"Romantic?" Lily asked sceptically.

"Practical," Tash corrected.

"Why didn't they confiscate it when they took our wands?" James asked.

"Who ever said I was hiding it in my pocket?" Tash askedinnocently, pulling open the draw. "Voila!"

Grinning now Lily took her wand back, very glad to see it again.

"Okay, we are armed now we have to get out of here," James said.

"_Alohamora_!" Lily pointed her wand at the door. It remained shut.

"The knife," Lily said. Sirius came forwards with his own knife and the door clicked.

"Right who's first?" he asked.

"Not me!" Jenny said.

"I'll go," James sighed wrenching open the door. Everyone made to follow when James stopped in the doorway causing everyone to slam into each other.

"Ouch!" Jenny complained as a jet of red light hit the door frame and James slammed the door shut again and locked it.

"Right, not going out that way," he said hurrying to the window.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"It's full of Death Eaters," James said.

"How many?" Sirius asked.

"About twenty give or take," James said peering out of the window. "Woah! We're two stories up!"

"And no other exits," Remus said looking around the room. There was a bang outside and the door shuddered.

"That spell won't last forever," James said. "We need a way out of here and fast!"

"_Alohomora_!" a voice outside commanded. Thinking fast, Lily dragged everyone into the centre of the room.

"Going down!" she yelled. "_Reducto_!"

* * *

_A/N: Shorter, I know! Don't kill I will update soon_

_Next Chapter: Where the hell is the exit! (confused? Me too) See you all on Wedensday!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: **'Sits surrounded by copyright policemen people' I've said it already! I'm not saying it again!… oh fine! I don't own it!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **dreamergirl86, MagikMischiefMaker, sugur-huny-bun, Kates Master, blvd, OperaGustus, xXfiRePhoEnixXx, ilovedrew88 and Pink Luvin Goddess!_

_**A/N: Fred: **Welcome to Guernsey. The weather sucks, sleep is none existent, and the starts are early! It didn't look like this in the brochure.(**stuffs face with trick or treat) **Mei's nice, she went trick or treating! **Mei stomps to computer wet and angry: **Sodding Guernsey weather…_

_So sorry to keep everyone waiting. Happy Halloween for Monday! I went trick or treating (yes I know I'm seventeen and I'm a little old for it but sod it! This is the last year I'll probably be able to get away with it!) I went as a sorceress! Jenny was a bright purple butterfly (complete with wings that she was in danger of knocking us out with) and we went with Jenny's friend Anti who went as a cat. We enraged two dogs (just by walking to the door for gods sakes!), got loads of sugar, and we also decided to go and look at this house that's supposed to be haunted. We got about half way down the street before Jenny said and I quote 'is that a light!' That was all it took for us all to scream and run back the way we came. Yes go ahead and laugh. I still got candy so I don't care!_

_Thanks to my reviewers! Enjoy my action packed chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter 33**

Everyone fell through the hole and landed in the room below.

"_Reparo_!" Lily shouted. The hole in the ceiling disappeared.

"Everyone okay?" Lily asked.

"Well we could use some warning next time," Tash muttered.

"That's gratitude for you," Lily complained picking herself up.

"Good thinking Lily," James said looking around the room. "Looks like we're back in a bedroom."

Everyone looked around and sure enough, they were back in another bedroom.

"I'll bet this is the house of a family they killed," Sirius said.

"You're right," Remus turned around holding a photograph he had found on the nightstand. Waving from the frame was a man a woman and two identical girls.

"Hang on," Jen said. "Isn't that…?"

"Cassie and Olivia Travis," Lily whispered. "This must have been their house."

"Now it's a Death Eater hideout," Remus finished grimly.

"How do we get out of here?" Tash asked.

"Without getting spotted," James said. "With difficulty. I say we get off this floor before they find us."

He hurried to the door and opened it slowly.

"Empty, come on."

Shivering with nerves, Lily crept after him wondering how on earth they were going to get out of this alive.

The group came out on the landing and looked around. The house was showing signs of neglect after almost two months of disuse. Dust had settled on the floor and the windows were boarded up, probably by the aurors after they had left. There was a drip from the ceiling, coming from the leaky pipe above their heads.

"Remind you of the shrieking shack?" Sirius asked as they went down the stairs.

"It does actually," Remus said glancing around at the house.

"Ow!" Lily cried out as she put her foot through the bottom stair. The wood was starting to rot through due to the dripping water from above. Tash and Jenny seized her arms and pulled her up.

"Bit like the trick stairs at school," James remarked. "This must be the ground floor."

"Then that must be the basement you almost put your foot through Lils," Jenny smiled.

"Guys," Tash swallowed. "You don't think Voldemort's in here?"

"Possibly," James said peering around the hallway as though expecting Voldemort to jump out from behind the staircase. "Be careful. He's supposed to be a skilled occlumens."

"Well maybe if we all think nasty thoughts he'll die of shock," Jenny suggested.

"Jen that's not funny!" Lily said.

"Yes it is!" Tash laughed.

"Seriously its not," James said.

"Doors locked," Remus said, going over to check the front door.

"Suppose they're apperating in," Jenny suggested.

"They can't be," James shook his head. "I tried to apperate before we woke you all up. They must have a jinx on the house."

"Floo powder?" Sirius suggested. "It must be magical. They wouldn't want people just to stroll up to the front door."

"Or for the captives to stroll out," Lily pointed out nodding at the door.

"How about the basement?" Remus suggested.

"Locked," Tash said trying the handle and then her knife.

"Melted! I don't know what they did to that door but it's melted the blade!" she looked sadly at the knife before replacing it in her pocket.

"What about the hole that Lily made?" Sirius suggested. "Could we get in through there?"

"Maybe," James ran to the stairs and peered through the hole. "If we make it bigger."

And before anyone could add anything there was an ear splitting bang and the bottom three stairs disappeared.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," James said. Lily climbed down first and landed on concrete.

"Come on down," she said looking around the basement. It was stacked high with boxes filled with old clothes and toys. Jenny landed next to her.

"Hey there's a window!" she said running over to check just as Tash jumped down.

"Can you open it?" Lily asked. Jenny was climbing boxes to get to the window, which was near the ceiling allowing light to stream in. Sirius jumped through the hole next.

"What are we looking at?" he asked.

"The window," Lily said. "If the door was locked then maybe they haven't been down here. That spell on the door must have been put on by the family."

"So nothing down here will be locked up!" Tash said as Jenny pushed the small window open.

"Can one of you get through that?" Sirius asked.

"Why can't we just blast it?" Tash asked.

"If we blow the wall, chances are the ceiling will come down on our heads," Lily pointed out before anyone could try Tash's suggestion.

"I'm too big," Tash said examining the window. James and Remus appeared and joined them at the stack of boxes.

"Jenny could get through that," Lily said.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here!" Jenny protested.

"It's either that or we all stay here and die!" Lily retorted. "If you get out you can go and get help."

"I don't care I'm not leaving you all," Jenny said stubbornly. "I won't run away and leave my friends in danger."

"You have to," Lily said. There was a silence in the room.

"Jenny either you go and we stand a chance of getting out of here," Remus said. "Or we all stay here and wait for them to find us. Do you really think if they find us we stand a chance of surviving?"

Jenny looked at each of them in turn then sighed in defeat.

"Alright," she said. "Someone needs to hold the window open for me."

"As soon as you're clear of the house apperate back to Hogsmeade," James said. "Its four thirty so the shops will still be open. Go to honeydukes, there's a secret passage in the basement…"

"I know, Remus showed me a while ago," Jenny said.

"You'll get back to Hogwarts quicker that way," James finished.

"Tash hold the window for me," Jenny said. Lily and Tash gave their friend a hug before helping her out the window.

"I never thought I'd see daylight again," Jenny muttered before bending down so she could speak to everyone.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised before running away from the house.

"If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself," Lily said as Jenny turned on the spot and disapperated.

"Me too," Tash nodded her head.

"Come on, we'd better try and find our own way out of here," James said.

"Take it we aren't getting back through our hole," Sirius said, looking at the hole they had fashioned in the ceiling.

"You got a ladder?" Lily asked dryly.

Before anyone could add further comment or suggestion, there was a bang and the door was blown off its hinges. Everyone backed away against the wall.

"Think they found us," Tash said.

"State the ob…" Lily began.

"_Advada Kedavra!" _shouted one of the Death Eaters. Lily and Tash flung themselves behind the nearest stack of boxes as the curse hit the wall behind them.

"_Invocatum!" _Lily heard James shout. Tash jumped up and began firing hexes left right and centre. Getting up, Lily did the same dodging as another killing curse was fired.

"_Impedimenta!" _Lily shouted. The nearest Death Eater froze and Lily knocked him into the nearest pile of boxes.

"_Protego_!" Remus cried. A shield burst out of his wand covering all five of them from a barrage of stunning spells that had been fired.

"_Lunaresca!" _Tash yelled. A bright beam of light shot out of her wand and several Death Eaters dropped to the floor.

"_Comaxa_!" a Death Eater with an oily voice stepped forwards. Lily pulled Tash to the floor missing the curse by inches.

"Cheers," Tash said quickly before disarming their attacker. Lily followed with a stunning spell. The Death Eaters hood slipped off. Lily didn't recognise the face but the voice that she had heard a second ago held recognition. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"_Lunaresca!" _Tash shouted desperately again. Three more Death Eaters were caught in her spell. There was a flash of light and Lily gasped as Tash dropped to the floor unconscious.

Lily wanted to help her but the killing curse that another Death Eater had fired brought her back. Thinking quickly she summoned the nearest box which caught the curse.

"Tash!" Sirius shouted and Lily could see him running over to her. Lily quickly performed a shield charm to stop anyone trying to hex him. As she did something hit her in the back.

Lily looked around to see that something was lifting her off the ground. One of the Death Eaters had caught her in a manipulation spell. She was now about a foot off the floor and was paralyzed with fear.

As one all the Death Eaters stopped firing at them. James, Sirius and Remus were all keeping a tight grip on their wands. James was watching Lily with one eye wondering which Death Eater had her caught.

One of the figures came forwards from the rest and a new sensation of fear gripped Lily as tight as the spell which held her.

It wasn't a Death Eater who had caught her. The face sneering up at her was that of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_A/N: YAY! _IT'S THE-MAN-WHO-FAILED-TO-KILL-THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-NOT-ONCE-BUT-FIVE-BLOODY-TIMES_! Sorry this is what me and my friends call Voldemort. Aren't you all so happy I've got some action in here? Next update will be Sunday probably cause I have a lot going on Saturday. Firstly I have to sleep in. Then I have to go and teach a bunch of nine to ten year olds how to use a camera. And then I have to go to work. If you live in Guernsey and you happen to be visiting Marks and Spencer Food Hall (the one in St Martins) any time after five o clock, come and say hi to me! I'll probably be bored!_

_Next Chapter: Once defied. Jenny to the rescue! 'insert mission impossible music here!'_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: **All rights to Harry Potter, belong to JK Rowling. I am mearly borrowing everything._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **yourheartsdesire, blvd, Gilmoregirl7878, Pink Luvin Goddess, xXfiRePhoEnixXx, OperaGustus, MagikMishiefMaker, dreamergirl86, Kates Master's Sister, Kates Master, angeltread, chellebell218, sugur-huny-bun, madsdagirl, Trainer Krystal and MoonylovesFlo!_

_**A/N: **Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Infinitive times sorry! I've been off the internet all weekend. I have three subjects of coursework, and I had work on Saturday. So I'm posting this from school (AKA evil place where they are intent on making you miserable by loading you down with work). __**Fred: **Okay I only forgive her cause there are only three more chapters including this one and I'll soon be able to take a break from providing inspiration. __**Helen: **Mei rocks my socks! She's going to post one of MY fics next! **Fred: **Yeah but not on this site. **Helen: **Oh minor technicality!_

_**Mei: **And now I feel really mean about saying this, but this chapter's gonna be short! Don't say I didn't warn you! ACH! Gotta go, the bell just rang!

* * *

_

**Chapter 34**

"How does it feel to be caught up in my net Mudblood?" Voldemort sneered at Lily who was summoning up all her courage and scowling right back at him.

"Let her go!" James yelled. The Death Eaters all laughed at him. Lily shivered. That kind of laughter was not one that made her feel particularly great.

"Where's the other girl?" Voldemort asked, looking around at the five teenagers.

"What you just noticed she wasn't here?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Shut up Black!" one of the Death Eaters snarled.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Remus asked, with the air of a hasty distraction.

"Six of the most talented young witches and wizards ever," Voldemort hissed. "Potentially valuable allies…"

"Slaves you mean," Sirius broke in scornfully.

"Don't interrupt!" another of the Death Eaters snapped sending a jet of white light at Sirius. He hit the floor unconscious.

"Disappointing," Voldemort said. "I had expected more from a Black." He turned back to James and Remus his red eyes flashing sinisterly. "Join me and you could become more powerful than you are now."

"No way!" Lily spat, from her place just below the ceiling.

"I wasn't asking you Mudblood!" Voldemort snarled.

"Don't call her that!" James yelled. A stunning spell leapt from his wand. Voldemort deflected it lazily.

"How touching," he sneered. "But now I'm starting to grow impatient. Join me and I might just let you live."

"Never in a million years," Remus stated. "And I'm speaking for Jenny, Tash and Sirius."

"The last mistake of your life Lupin," Voldemort promised. "Potter?"

"I'd rather die than join you," James said. Above their heads Lily was nodding in agreement.

Voldemort looked furious. Lily doubted anyone had ever had the courage to turn him down before.

"So be it," he pointed his wand at Lily but before anything could happen another voice cut in.

"_Verdimillious!"_

There was a jet of pale green light and Voldemort gave an inhuman scream. Lily fell out of the air and landed dizzily on the floor.

"Bite that!" Lily looked around to see Tash, still lying on the floor, wand raised and a smug grin plastered on her face. Voldemort rounded on the group his red eyes full of fury.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Accio!" _yelled Lily. A stack of boxes in the corner of the room toppled as Lily summoned one from the bottom row. There was a bang as the killing curse hit one. Feathers flew everywhere.

In the confusion, Lily, James and Remus began to duel the Death Eaters. Tash crawled over to Sirius and began trying to revive him.

"_Luneresca!" _James pointed his wand at three of the Death Eaters and they were instantly knocked out. Lily pulled him down as another killing curse soared over them.

"Stand aside!" Voldemort's voice cut through the feathers. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Just before the curse struck another box flew through the room this time, directed by Remus. There was another bang and this time, old copies of the daily prophet exploded all over the room.

Fuming now, Voldemort flung another hex at the three teenagers, who all began summoning boxes to block the spells. Family possessions began exploding everywhere.

A box full of old trinkets was next to take a hit, releasing a cloud of purple smoke. Everyone coughed and spluttered.

"He can't keep up forever," James told Lily between coughs. "The killing curse takes energy. If we can keep him at bay till he gets tired then we'll have a better chance."

Lily nodded as the cloud began to clear. Taking advantage of the confusion, Remus was hexing the Death Eaters. A stunning spell flew over his shoulder and hit Tash, who was still trying to bring Sirius round.

"Tash!" Lily yelped.

"She'll be fine!" James said, summoning another box into the path of the next killing curse. Voldemort gave a snarl of fury and tried again. This time however the spell died before it could reach them. The Dark Lords energy was depleting. Completely fuming now, Voldemort sent another curse towards the group.

"What exactly is this achieving?" Remus asked over the noise of another three boxes and their artefacts ripping to pieces.

"Buying us some time till Jen gets back," James said quickly pulling both Lily and Remus out of the path of another spell. A stack of boxes behind the group exploded. Potion bottles shattered against the floor.

"_Evanesco!" _Lily yelled. Some of the potion mixtures disappeared. James was continuing to hex the Death Eaters until a scream from behind, took their attention.

Remus was drenched in potion the colour of molten metal. His hands and face were blistering. James was frantically trying to vanish the mess but the damage was done.

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

"Silver," James said. "It had silver in it!"

"Very interesting isn't it?" Voldemort asked. "The werewolf's allergy to a simple metal."

Lily glared at Voldemort hoping that maybe looks would start to kill now.

"I must say I'm impressed the three of you have lasted this long," the dark lord said, his eyes flicking briefly over Sirius and Tash. "Say goodbye to your friends."

He raised his wand. Lily gripped James hand.

There was a bang above their heads and the ceiling caved in by the stairs. The Death Eaters and Voldemort swung round to find Aurors swarming into the room. Leading them and looking extremely murderous to match, was Jenny.

"Lay a wand on my friends and you are so past tense!" she yelled before flinging hexes left right and centre. There were a series of loud cracks as the Death Eaters, outnumbered, fled. Voldemort yelled in fury and Lily took this opportunity to fire another curse at him. The Dark Lord blocked it and disapperated.

"Where'd that little son of a…?" Jenny fumed before noticing her boyfriend. "OH MY GOD!"

The fight ended abruptly as the rest of the Death Eaters disapperated. Lily flopped onto the ground as the aurors crowded round. Jenny was making frantic attempts to wake Remus up.

"What happened?" she squeaked looking at Lily.

"Silver," Lily said weakly. Jenny screamed, though this may have been due to the fact that she spotted Tash and Sirius lying unconscious beside them. Lily felt the world tilt hideously through exhaustion.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked, sitting beside her as the aurors attended to Remus.

"Tired," Lily muttered. "You were brilliant."

"No I wasn't, I was panicking," James said. "I was worried about you." He wrapped his arms around her and Lily drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

_A/N: Ugh! I struggled with that chapter so don't be too hard on me if it was a little bit pathetic._

_Next Chapter: What we always do after fights. We visit the hospital wing._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP. JKR owns all, sees all, hears all…Zzzzz…_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **sugur-huny-bun, dreamergirl86, blvd, MagikMischiefMaker, Kates Master, wis4uponm3, chellebell218, Gilmoregirl7878, Pink Luvin Goddess, ilovedrew88, masdagirl, Trainer Krystal, MoonylovesFlo andvballcutie1545!_

_**A/N: **...I feel terrible. I swear I'll never eat half a pack of busicuts in business studies again. **Helen: **We'd really like to believe that this time Tash. **Mei: **I sat through work yesterday feeling rather tired, sick and worried about the ginormous essay that's supposed to be handed in on Friday for media studies. 3000 words on our music video... **Fred: **Don't start humming it! **Mei: **Why? I've grown to like Mid Carson! **Helen: **Yeah but they're a local band, no one out there is going to know who they are! **Mei: **'pouts at the screen'Alright!_

_In response to the last chapter. I did make up the bit about the killing curse draining energy. It was the only way I could think of to stop Voldemort from almost certainly killing everyone. He can't do that until the sequel! And if he does I'll get Jenny to imperius the Death Eaters again like in Random Scribblings! (Muses take this as the cue to start dancing the macerena. Mei rolls her eyes)._

_NOOOO! The next chapter's the last one! The end is neigh! Then you won't hear from me on this site for a while cause I'm going to post on fictionpress (**Helen: **That's my fic! Go and read it!). Fortunatly its only 20 chapters so its not a long story. Anyone who wants to come and review will be showered with jammy dodgers! (**Muses: **Jammy dodgers! WHERE!)_

_Enjoy our stay in the hospital wing! I love all the people who review!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 35**

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenny asked.

"He'll be fine Jen," Lily said. "And Madame Pomfrey has told you that about seven times."

"I'm worried!" Jenny protested. "And it's much easier for you to say. Your boyfriend is walking and unfortunately for all of us, talking too. Mine however has suffered a severe allergic reaction."

"Jenny you need some dreamless sleep potion," James sighed sitting back on his own bed. All six of them were sat in the hospital wing, due to Madame Pomfrey's frantic obsessive urge to make sure they were all okay. It was just past midnight.

"Yeah you go to sleep Jen," Lily nodded. "You ran all the way up to the castle to get help. You must be exhausted. Tash has already clocked out."

She pointed at Tash, who had fallen asleep curled up in Sirius's arms.

"But what if…" Jenny began.

"We'll wake you up if there is any change," Lily promised. Jenny gave a weak smile and flopped to sleep next to Remus.

"She must have been tired," Lily said. "Running all that way. And it can't have been easy to apperate being that panicky."

"What about you?" James asked. "Voldemort caught you. Weren't you scared?"

"A little," Lily said. "But I wasn't about to let him know that."

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," James whispered, wrapping his arms around Lily's shoulders. "I would have died right there and then."

Lily smiled and placed a long kiss on his lips.

"Oi! Can't you two exercise _any_ self control?"

Lily and James turned around to see Tash and Sirius smirking at them.

"Mmm, so the way you two are sleeping together is totally innocent then is it?" James teased. A couple of rude hand gestures replied.

"Can't sleep?" Tash asked.

"Watching over Jen," Lily nodded. "She's finally out."

"Knew she'd sleep eventually," Sirius said. "Did you see her when she charged into the room with the Aurors? If looks could kill, Voldemort would be six feet under by now!"

"Wish looks could kill, it would make the job a lot easier," Lily muttered, sitting down on her own bed.

"Uh oh! Lily's becoming homicidal!" Tash warned, backing away from Lily and succeeding in falling off her bed.

"Jenny…"

"Hey Moony's awake!" Sirius cheered. Everyone crowded around the bed as Remus began to stir.

"Jen! Wake your lazy arse up!" Tash ordered.

"Huh?" Jenny asked, looking around in a daze. "Wha…? Remus! You're awake!"

"Guess so," Remus said sitting up slowly. Jenny threw her arms around him (smacking Tash in the face as she went).

"Now that is a lack of self control," Sirius said nodding at Jen and Remus, who were now engaged in a passionate kiss. For lack of anything better to do, James decided to kiss Lily.

"I didn't think that was a cue," Sirius said looking a little put out.

"Eh so what?" Tash asked, pulling him forward to kiss him as well.

"Really now!" Everyone broke away as Madame Pomfrey came out of her office wearing a pink dressing gown and matching slippers. "This is a hospital wing and I will not have it turning into a room of runaway teenage hormones!"

Lily and Jenny giggled. Madame Pomfrey began checking over Remus upon seeing that he was awake.

"Well there should be no lasting damage, thank heaven for that at the very least," she muttered.

Sirius yawned and the nurse frowned.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" she asked.

"Do we have to?" Jenny asked.

"Yes you do Miss Tailby, and you shouldn't even be here!" Madame Pomfrey reminded her.

"What!" Jenny squeaked. "I ran for half an hour straight! I might still be in danger of having an asthma attack!"

"I'm sure you are no longer in danger," Madame Pomfrey replied curtly. "Now off to bed!"

Jenny groaned and stomped out of the hospital wing waving to everyone as she left.

"She's going to be cranky tomorrow," Lily sighed getting back into her own bed.

"Night everyone," Tash yawned. Lily sighed and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

OOO

There was a flash of green light. James's face swam before her. She screamed, but no one could hear…

"Lily!"

Lily snapped awake. She was lying in bed in the hospital wing. Four pairs of anxious eyes were looking at her.

"Just a nightmare," Lily said. "I'm fine."

"Sure?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily nodded. James wrapped his arms around her, and pretty soon they were all engaged in a hug which would have put Jenny to shame.

OOO

"Somebody's been sleeping in my bed," James said as Lily woke up the next morning. She blinked at her surroundings.

"Actually I think someone is sleeping in my bed," Lily said, poking James in the side.

"Somebody's been sleeping in my bed!" Sirius said in a childish voice.

"Well I'm sorry but it was a million degrees in the dormitory!"

"Jen?" Lily asked, sitting up as best she could. She found her five friends squashed uncomfortably on her bed. They had all fallen asleep after the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Like I said," Jen replied. "A million degrees in the dormitory. You lot were fast asleep when I got here. And having five people crammed onto one bed looked like fun so I decided to see if there was room for a sixth person."

"Yes we're going for the world record," James said. "The most number of people sleeping on a single bed without falling off."

Someone coughed loudly. Everyone looked around to see Professor Dumbledore standing by the door smiling in amusement at them.

"Something's poking me in the side," Jenny said.

"I think that's my elbow," Sirius said. "Sorry Jen."

"Good morning!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I trust you all had a pleasant sleep?"

"Not really," Remus said. "Someone here is really bony!"

"I think that's Tash," Lily said.

"I choose to take that as a compliment," Tash said. "And in any case, I'm very comfortable!"

"Course you are, you got the most mattress!" James complained. "Actually I take that back. Jenny took up the most mattress…"

"Are you calling me fat Potter!" Jenny asked in a dangerous voice. Everyone cringed.

"No," James said fearfully.

"Okay then. Good morning Professor!" Jenny's fanatic smile reappeared and she beamed at the headmaster.

"Good morning Miss Tailby. I hope everyone had a refreshing sleep after yesterday's events."

"Not really," Remus repeated getting off the bed.

"Incidentally," James asked, "what is the world record for the largest number of people on a bed?"

"Thirteen," Dumbledore provided. The six students looked at each other.

"We need more people!" Jenny summarised.

"Well putting the record aside," Lily said, feeling that the conversation was getting a little too silly for words. "Good morning Professor."

"Good morning," Dumbledore repeated. "I was hoping I could ask you what happened yesterday."

Stopping only to receive medicine from Madame Pomfrey half way through, the six students explained the events of the previous day with varying degrees of accuracy due to the number of times that they had each been knocked unconscious.

"All that happened while I was gone?" Jenny asked.

"Yep," Lily nodded.

"Good god," Jenny muttered. "I'm sorry I left you all in such danger!"

"Don't be daft Jen, you charged right back in with about twenty aurors," Tash pointed out. "And you had the scariest look on your face I've ever seen!"

"Really?" Jenny asked looking at the guys for conformation. They all nodded in agreement.

"Cool! I scare Death Eaters!" Jenny smiled, taking three grapes from the fruit bowl for her breakfast.

"Yes well, moving swiftly on," James said. "Has the Daily Prophet got hold of the story yet?"

"The ministry is keeping it as quiet as possible," Dumbledore assured them.

"I give them a week before they find out," Tash said.

"You're on," Sirius assured her.

"In fact the only people who are aware of your kidnapping yesterday are the teachers and your parents," Dumbledore listed.

"Mum's going to kill me for getting into danger like that," Jenny muttered.

"Well, I think that is everything," Dumbledore said, helping himself to a grape as he stood up from the bed. "The end of year feast is tomorrow. I hope to see everyone there."

"You will," James assured the headmaster.

"Course you will, its your last day of free food!" Jenny reminded them. "I can't imagine you three (she pointed at James, Sirius and Tash) missing free food."

Her answer was three pillows in her face. Jenny landed on the floor giggling insanely. Lily and Remus shrugged and joined in.

As he left the room, Dumbledore smiled at six of the most talented students ever to pass through the school, who were currently engaged in a frantic pillow fight. He knew they were very special people, and they were going to make their mark in the wizarding world.

_

* * *

A/N: One more to go. Then I'm going to brush up a few of my other stories and I'm going to post something on fictionpress. Then the sequel to this story will magically appear in a cloud of stardust! (In background muses throw glitter over Mei's head). So prettyfull!_

_Next chapter: The end of year feast._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: **After seven months of begging… I still don't own it. Poor deprived me!_

_**A/N: **Nothing to say (**muses: **well there's a first!) except read authors note at the bottom.

* * *

_

**Chapter 36**

"Come on Lily! It's the feast! Not World War three!"

"No Jen, World War three would be me."

"I'm on my way!" Lily yelled falling down the stairs two at a time. "Where are the guys?" she asked.

"They went down ahead of us," Tash said. "I think they're planning something for our last day."

"This can't be good," Lily said. "Hope they don't spoil it."

"They'd never do that on our last day," Jenny rolled her eyes. "How insensitive do you think they are?"

"We're going to be safe and pretend you didn't say that," Tash said.

They entered the hall and sat down in their usual places. The four boys were already there, shovelling food as if it was their last day on earth.

"Wild horses couldn't keep you lot away from food," Lily shook her head and helped herself to pork chops.

"Pass the mash please Lily," Tash asked holding her hands out for the bowl.

"So now you lot are going to auror training," Crystel said. "Are you going to move into London?"

"Maybe," Lily shrugged. "Not at first. I think I'll stay at home for a bit."

"I don't need to move!" Tash grinned. "I live close enough to London to get there easily every day."

"Has Jenny told you?" Crystel asked. "We're going to get a flat together, y'know since we're both training to be healers."

"Yeah she said," Lily nodded, grinning at Jenny who was making a sculpture out of her potatoes and her beans.

"Jenny," Lily raised an eyebrow at her food.

"What? This is the last day I get to be childish and get away with it scott free!" Jenny said.

"Excellent approach Jen," Sirius said, breaking away from his food. "You're growing up!"

"Wish you would," Tash muttered, elbowing Sirius in the side. "Incidentally, why did you all rush down here without us?"

"It's a surprise," James said.

"A nice surprise or one that's going to make us want to kill you?" Jenny asked.

"You'll just have to see," Remus smiled.

"Uh oh," Lily said, thinking that this could mean nothing good. "You're not going to dangle the Slytherins upside down into their food again are you?"

"No," James shook his head. "Although that is a good idea, why didn't we think of that!"

Throughout the rest of the meal the boys kept breaking into silent whispers, and by the time it came to Dumbledore announcing the house cup winners, Lily was becoming slightly nervous at the fact that they kept shooting each other maniacal grins.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup," Dumbledore announced. The table exploded into cheers. This seemed to be the cue that the Marauders had been waiting for. There were several loud bangs and fireworks exploded around the room. The students all laughed and some of the teachers looked disapprovingly at the display. Dumbledore however was chuckling and tipped his pointed hat to the four boys, who were soaking up their last moments of glory in the school.

OOO

"Wow," Lily remarked, looking around the empty dormitory. "It looks so bare."

"Has the carpet always been red?" Jenny asked, frowning at the massive scarlet carpet beneath their feet.

"Yeah it's always been red," Crystel assured her. "Covered in clothes, but still red."

"Except that time in the fourth year when you decided to change it to bright green Jen," Lily reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Jenny smiled. "Why did we change it back?"

"Because McGonagall found out and threatened to put us in Slytherin since we like the colour so much," Tash said.

"God no," Jenny shuddered.

"Still," Tash said looking around. "It looks weird to see it so clean."

"Hate to say it though," Lily said. "But the guys dorms were tidier."

Tash and Jen nodded in agreement.

"Gonna miss this place," Crystel said.

"Us too," Jenny nodded. "Had some good times here."

"Like when we went to egg the guys dorm," Crystel grinned.

"Yeah," Lily smiled.

"And when we went to paint the guys noses red at Christmas in our fourth year," Tash said.

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

"And when we stayed up for all those little chats after hours," Jenny added.

"Mhmm," Lily agreed.

"We've won the house cup and the Quidditch cup again," Tash smiled.

"We've hexed the Slytherins in Defence Against the Dark arts," Jenny said.

"We've pranked them even more!" Tash said.

"We've run into Death Eaters loads of times," Lily said.

"And Voldemort once," Tash added.

"Jenny has achieved what she's wanted since her third year," Lily said. "She's dating Remus."

"Tash has achieved what she's always wanted," Jenny said. "She's got into Auror Academy."

"We've eaten loads of chocolate," Tash grinned.

"We've had loads of hugs from Jenny," Lily said.

"And lots of songs from Tash," Jenny said.

"Lily's been Head Girl, and risen to the challenge brilliantly," Tash nodded at Lily.

"You three have found true love," Crystel smiled at them.

"And amazingly, after all this," Jenny said. "We're all still friends."

"I guess we haven't always been the most sensible and rule abiding students," Lily shrugged.

"Yeah but at least we never got caught like the guys did," Tash pointed out.

"Not that that's hard," Jenny shrugged. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lily stared around at the room which had been her home for the past seven years.

"Three thirty," Jenny said looking at her watch. "We'd better go."

Lily nodded and picked up her trunk. It seemed heavier, as though it didn't want to leave the school either. Crystel was already out of the door, with Tash and Jen not far behind. Sighing, Lily hauled her trunk to the door and took one last look at the dorm before closing the door and following her friends.

* * *

_A/N: Wow… That's it. Its finished. I started this fic seven months ago and now its finished. (**Muse: **Sorry folks we are still trying to engage her brain properly about this fact!)._

_All of you will be pleased if you don't already know, that there is a sequel on the way. I'm not going to post it for a while though cause I want to go and post something on fictionpress. It is short though so I won't be gone for long. Come and find me (I'm under the same pen name) and leave me a review if you want. _

_Check my bio page here to see when I start posting my sequel. Or a better idea, put me on author alert. Then you'll get an email when I start posting the next story._

_**Much huge thanks to all my reviewers!** I would have given up this fic months ago if you lot hadn't kept telling me you wanted more. Huge hugs, Stardust and Jammy dodgers to all of you!_

The Unknown Weasly, test tickle, Mkira, Alexis, lady isil, SpiderGirl05, MagikMishiefMaker, foeverfree, iluvgerardbutler, A Pleasent Reader, Sigrun, lady briallen, piper-HalliwellCharmed, mel, Alex, White Camellia, bl, obsessivescottishdemocrat, Sparrowgurl66, Sigrunb, Maneatingbananas, SweetHopelessRomantic, vicki, Raining Silver, blvd, Never.Forgotten, Dementedtearz, Ashlynn, sexyreadhead, siriusgal240, life2me, angelbaby7sat, Alex202, X.Little.Black.Cat.X, Stasya, Lady of the lads, MicroChips, Haunted Whispers, Nimrodel Telcontar, EvenstaroftheEast, sirius-starlight, chunky-01, Bethany Inc, starrystestral, iyz, lostindreams1001, radical-rebel, So Sirius, ang3la, ilovedrew88, pinkfaerie, tara aka diamondprincess91, The White Tigeress, XoX.d.a.r.k.a.ng.e.l.XoX, whoeva, BlueShadowDemond, Elerrina, ritergrl, maraudermarshall, amaila1313, Trainer Krystal, tincat, angeltread, monkeyboi, Ari, Celestial Huntress, pigs can fly, Harry Potter Mania, LilyFlower28, Ceriadara, truelove38851, blade13hjp, Myth13, lady bree, for-tofu-pingpong-fish, JillZee, PsychoLeopard, Kellie, Lovecats.x3, Julily, heather gernenz, NazgulGirl, dreamergirl86, Kayla, amanda, Ange Black, Hurleygurl, SHADOW SQUIRREL, clarejones, BigBlackDog13, xXfiRePhoEnixXx, fawkes'tears14421, emily, yourheartsdesire, brianne, EvilSonicGurl, OperaGustus, sirius'girl4eva, Amber Wasabi, Pink Luvin Goddess, chellebelle218, -mioqute-, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, Ravenclaw Gal93, My-Name-Is-Rachel, Maurders032, Gilmoregirl7878, madsdagirl, wis4upOnm3, vballcutie1545, msLynn and PeRkYpEaCh!

_My dream turned into reality. I've taken my imagination and created something that people like, but it wouldn't have been possible without any of you!_

_If anyone wants to talk to me send me an email (please put your pen name down otherwise I won't have a clue who I'm talking to!) go to my bio page and click on the link to view my address._

_**Extra special thanks to the following people.**_

_Lady Mearle: For polishing the plot with her magical duster and her bottle of Mr Sheen! And most importantly, for bringing Jenny and the green pyjamas to life. Love and hugs!_

_Tai Greywing: For support and encouragement beyond words, and a review and a phone call for every chapter!_

_Jazzamatazz: For keeping me amused at school when the library was too noisy for me to concentrate! _

_Kates Master (and Kate's Master's Sister): For cheering me up with sheer randomness! (P.S. I've tried to email you about five times to say yes to your proposal but it keeps rejecting my messages. Grrr!)_

_Sugur-huny-bun (AKA Ashley): For sticking with me from the start!_

_MoonylovesFlo: Faithful reviewers who never left my story! (and for correcting me when I thought that lilac was purple!)_

_Extra special bubbly thanks to all my muses, but in particular to Fred, who is going to take a well deserved holiday!_

_This story would not have even existed if not for the talented and wonderful JK Rowling. She is the true magical master of the world!_

_The Beginning of the end is over, but the end has not yet arrived. Keep and eye out of the sequel._

_Lots of love to everyone._

_Mei1105_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_

_P.S. Everyone enjoy GoF next week!_


End file.
